Legacy - Volumen 2
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Con los ojos puestos en el horizonte tras una practica arruinada por villanos la Clase 1-A se concentra en el Festival Deportivo por venir. Es la hora de que Sana comience su duro entrenamiento buscando a los que estén dispuestos a echarle una mano, tendrá encuentros con nuevos amigos, héroes inspiradores, adultos confusos, chicos de otros cursos y un nuevo rival.
1. Ecos pasados, gritos futuros

El horizonte es gris, todo a su alrededor lo es, sus dos ojos color marrón claro se posan en las nubes que chocan entre sí sobre el lugar, el cementerio de Mustafau es tan monótono como siempre lo ha sido, solía estar alejado de la ciudad pero con la creciente población los muertos se encuentran cada vez más cerca.

Un viento le despoja de sus pensamientos, deja de caminar y baja esa mirada perdida al suelo donde se alza el pequeño altar

Dos nombres grabados en piedra.

Con solo verlos su mente viaja a lugares indeseables, ese sueño constante donde camina entre cenizas y fuego intentando encontrar la salvación, el sabor a cenizas, el olor a combustible quemado, los colores naranjas y el cielo enrojecido, todo parece tan familiar y a la vez tan distante. Cierra sus ojos admirando esa escena, está grabada en su mente como esos dos nombres lo están en la piedra.

Un suspiro, una bocanada de aire caliente infernal.

\- Han pasado meses ¿No? Como... la última vez que vine a verlos fue cuando comenzamos a entrenar con Kazuhiko – Dice abriendo sus ojos por fin, mantiene su tono estable y sin ningún rastro de tristeza en ella.

\- Sí, bueno, hice la prueba de admisión y pasé... con algo de ayuda pero estoy dentro. Realmente es emocionante caminar por esos pasillos pensando en todos los grandes héroes que caminaron por ahí, recuerdo que me contabas lo avasallante que era solo pararse afuera de semejante edificio y ahora lo entiendo perfectamente –

Se ríe en voz baja, por supuesto no espera una respuesta, toma unos segundos de pausa mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas frente a sus nombres.

\- Voy bien, bueno... ya saben, más o menos... no soy precisamente una luz en la escuela pero me manejo, afortunadamente tenemos materias que tienen que ver con todo eso de ser héroes y eso me ayuda a concentrarme pero... también tenemos esas materias como Psicología o Literatura o Matemática –

Apoya sus manos detrás de su espalda, su vista puesta en las nubes mientras continua su charla.

\- Si, probablemente ya saben que me peleé con esa profesora pero... ¡Ella se lo buscó! Es decir, tal vez... fui un poco lejos pero la verdad no sé si podría disculparme después de lo que hice... no lo he pensado mucho y la profesora Akira realmente no es tan mala... –

Sintiendo el pavimento del camino en su mano derecha aprieta un poco con rabia, le da rabia estar tan confundida con respecto a alguien, le da rabia tener vergüenza para plantear la situación. Suspira dejando ir esa tensión, al menos por ahora, baja lo hombros volviendo a observar la piedra grabada.

\- También hice nuevos amigos... todo el grupo es agradable, salvo unas excepciones. Midoriya está en mi clase p- ustedes no llegaron a conocerlo pero... creo que se llevaría bien contigo... papá – Se sonríe pensando en esas personas, incluso las excepciones – Ashido, Jiro, Midoriya, Kirishima... todos son tan buenos, incluso pude cambiarme con las chicas sin que pregunten por mi brazo, se que tienen dudas es... muy difícil no prestarle atención al engendro con el brazo metálico pero al menos no preguntan, les diré cuando esté lista –

Pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho, inmediatamente le llegan recuerdos de su clase y, por tanto, de lo pasado el día anterior, la razón por la que vino en realidad. Crocous dejó una marca en ella, mucho más que una marca física, todo lo que dijo sobre ella y sobre su padre fue hiriente pero verdadero.

\- Crocous me atacó, una liga de villanos lo respaldaba y... conseguimos pelear, apenas, pero me enteré de lo que pasó ese día – No necesita explicar nada a nadie, guarda silencio y palabras que podrían herirla aun mas – Sería estúpido enojarme con alguien que no puede justificarse ¿No? –

Otro suspiro, un intento de hablar que sale cortado y débil, un nudo en la garganta que no le deja enderezar el cuello.

\- No apruebo lo que pasó, entiendo que intentaras poner al resto por encima de nosotros, entiendo que hayas ido por los villanos para evitar más bajas pero... – Aprieta sus dientes un poco – Mamá y yo... si hubieses vuelto al menos podríamos haber pasado unos últimos momentos... –

Pero se calla a sí misma, lo acaba de decir después de todo, es estúpido enojarse con alguien que no está, especialmente alguien que extraña tanto. Su dolor se hace imposible de resistir, quiere gritar y desahogarse, quiere estar con alguien, quiere darle un fuerte abrazo a los que no están...

Se lo traga, todo ese malestar desaparece bajando por su garganta.

No es necesario que diga nada mas, no puede hacerlo sin romper a llorar en un lugar público. Deja su asiento y, una vez parada, apoya su mano derecha sobre la piedra rectangular que ahora es su familia.

\- Los quiero... – Dice lo mas fríamente posible dando una caricia a esa áspera roca sin vida.

Mientras se aleja se limpia sus ojos húmedos con la manga de su sudadera, maldice por lo bajo a si misma por casi llorar, sabe que aunque lo haga eso no cambiará nada, sabe que llorar solo romperá esa fachada que tiene y eso no puede pasar, sabe que necesita ser fuerte, se acercan muchos cambios en su vida y deberá aprender a resistir por ella y por los demás, ahora está en camino a convertirse en una heroína.

Incluso si lo único que quiere hacer ahora es abrazar a mamá y papá una vez mas.

* * *

 **Legacy**

 **Volumen 2**

* * *

 **¡Les doy la bienvenida a la nueva parte o volumen de esta historia!**

 **Muchas cosas nos esperan para esta vez, el Volumen va a encerrar todo lo que es el festival deportivo y los internados que les siguen, una buena parte de la 2da temporada del anime.**

 **Aunque este es un capitulo de introducción mas que nada, prometo que el siguiente será mas largo y ya veremos que espera a nuestra heroína durante este nuevo trecho de su aventura, también habrá sorpresas, nuevos personajes originales e incluso capítulos dedicados a personajes del canon que no reciben tanta atención.**

 **Recuerden que esta es una segunda parte, aqui dejo la anterior por si no la han leido o quieren hacer una re-lectura entre que comenzamos con la nueva parte - Legacy - Volumen 1**

 **También hay una corta precuela de cinco capiutlos centrada en Tatsushiro Arashi, pasen y lean para averiguar que pasó por su mente el fatal día en el que todo cambió - Legacy - Volumen Ø**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


	2. Vientos de cambio

Qué hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo, eso fue hasta que un estridente grito le despierta,

\- ¡Profesor Snipe! –

Abriendo sus ojos tras la máscara de repente haciendo equilibrio para no desplomarse hacia atrás con su silla, sacude su cabeza una vez que logra salvarse y mueve ambos pies que tiene sobre su escritorio para encontrar detrás a un irritado presidente de la clase apuntándole con su dedo amenazantemente.

\- Santo dios, Iida, vas a hacer que me muera de un susto... van a tener que llamar al sustituto del sustituto – Volviendo a apoyar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza el profesor de sombrero se pone a balbucear – Estoy seguro que ese sería Hound Dog... y él como maestro tutor seria... –

\- ¡Profesor Snipe! –

\- ¿Ahora qué? –

Iida le vuelve a llamar, camina alrededor del escritorio y se apoya en él acercándose e invadiendo el espacio personal del profesor mientras le da señales con sus brazos, apunta a sus piernas y luego al escritorio, luego a sus piernas de nuevo y así sucesivamente hasta que la fricción de sus movimientos causa humo en su chaqueta.

\- Chico, mira, vete a sentar, estas a una palabra de recibir un plomazo –

\- Está bien, Iida, mejor vamos a sentarnos – Junto al frustrado chico con lentes pasa Deku quien se lo lleva tirándole del cuello de la camisa – _Considerando que el profesor anda armado, mejor nos quedamos quietos –_ Mientras se aleja con su amigo Deku no puede evitar temblar del miedo.

Snipe es bien conocido por su quirk, aunque en la escuela anda armado nunca le ha disparado a un estudiante con sus armas de verdad, lleva a clase unas de plástico que usan balas del mismo material y, aunque duelen, no son letales en lo mas mínimo. Los profesores de la U.A gozan de libertad para enseñar y él la usa de esta manera, calmar a los estudiantes problemáticos a balazos, los padres ya han levantado quejas que resultan en nada.

Bakugo entra en el salón pisoteando todo a su paso, notó la discusión corta entre Iida y Snipe.

\- ¡Por fin un profesor con cojones! –

\- Oye, Bakugo, el vocabulario o también vas a recibir algo –

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre yo!? ¿¡Que tiene de malo mi maldito vocabulario!? – Le grita desde su asiento, Deku detrás intenta calmarlo también pero solo recibe más insultos.

El profesor suspira ya agotado, ni siquiera ha comenzado la clase.

Pronto el salón comienza a llenarse de alumnos, Snipe observa a los recién llegados anotando quien está y quien no hasta que las ultimas en entrar se aparecen, Ashido y Arashi. Anota mientras mira de reojo a la morena, su brazo izquierdo no está y su manga se encuentra atada en un nudo improvisado saliendo desde apenas unos centímetros bajo su hombro, ella lo nota y en el intercambio de miradas el profesor la llama con una seña.

\- Profesor, debía decirle que Ojiro no vendrá por unos días... está sanando pero va a tardar –

\- Claro, ese me faltaba, espero que alguien le lleve los apuntes para que no se quede atrás – Asiente él, antes de que la muchacha se dirija a su asiento la alcanza para tocarle el hombro –Arashi, una cosa más –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Toma –

De abajo de su largo poncho descuelga una conocida mascara de animal color blanco y rojo, se la alcanza a Sana quien la mira con sorpresa como si recién ahora recordara su existencia.

\- Creí que se había roto –

\- Se cayó, la encontramos en la USJ y me dijeron que era tuya, mejor que la tengas tú entonces –

\- Ya veo... –

\- Recomiendo que la ates con una banda de cuero que se ajuste, como si fuera un pequeño cinturón – Menciona Snipe tomando su propia mascara y estirándola hacia adelante un poco – Evitará que se te escape tan fácil y al no ser una cadena no tirará de tu pelo –

\- Oh, gracias, eso haré – Le responde ella, ambos asienten casi al mismo tiempo y se dan la espalda mutuamente.

Ahora, sin más que decir, Sana toma la máscara de los ojos y se aleja del profesor, toma asiento y saca su carpeta para comenzar el estudio después de un pequeño descanso de un día. La máscara sobre su mesa la observa escribir, tiene una pequeña mancha negra de polvo, un pequeño recordatorio de su encuentro con Crocous...

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Viento de cambio**

* * *

Cuando la campana da la señal de que es la hora del almuerzo los alumnos de la Clase 1-A se dispersan por el salón dando por terminada la clase, es la primera vez en el día donde tienen un momento todos juntos para ponerse al día después de lo pasado tan recientemente. Algunos de ellos se dirigen a la cafetería mientras que el pequeño grupo de chicas se queda atrás un rato más.

\- Creo que eso es exagerar un poco, Hagakure –

\- ¡Ustedes no conocen a mi madre! Cuando escuchó sobre lo que pasó en la USJ anteayer prometió no dejarme ir ¡Con lágrimas y todo! – La muchacha invisible agita sus brazos recontando lo que para ella es toda una escena de peligro – Su abrazo casi me deja sin oxígeno –

\- Es tu madre, se supone que se preocupe – Jiro vuelve a comentar con una cara que puede ser descrita como cinismo, por dentro le hace gracia que tanto exagera la situación su compañera – Mis padres no dejaron de preguntarme si todo estaba bien hasta altas horas de la noche –

\- Cuando pude tomar mi teléfono tenia veinte llamadas perdidas de mi mamá – Rie Uraraka avergonzada.

\- Estábamos en peligro pero sobrevivimos -

\- Pero tú no hiciste nada, Hagakure, no estuviste en peligro – La honestidad brutal de Tsuyu hace presencia.

\- ¡Hice lo que pude! Creo que esconderme detrás de Todoroki fue la mejor manera de ayudar –

Mina hace un comentario sobre que en realidad solo quería 'chequear' a Todoroki de cerca, estalla una lluvia de excusas y negaciones que solo embarran más la situación mientras la chica de piel rosa se ríe a carcajadas.

Mientras esto sucede Momo se inclina hacia el costado llamando la atención de una Sana Arashi distraída que observa la pared y gira un lápiz entre los dedos de su mano derecha, ese lápiz casi se le cae cuando nota a su compañera de coleta acercarse a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste ayer tu Arashi? ¿Todo bien? Según Ojiro escribió… -

\- Estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero nada de qué preocuparse –

Todo el grupo tiene un chat para usar entre ellos, apenas pudo conseguir su teléfono Ojiro informó de su situación desde el hospital dejando a todos tranquilos, comentó sobre un enorme villano que casi los acaba pero no dio detalles por respeto a Sana ya que comparte algo con el individuo 'Crocous'. La morena permaneció muda en el teléfono durante todo el día de ayer, incapaz de enviar mensajes durante su viaje al cementerio y luego en su búsqueda de Mei Hatsume para reparar su brazo.

\- Hacia un calor de mil demonios ahí, cuando llegué a casa puse una enorme bolsa de hielo sobre mi quemado trasero y dormí por horas – Decide calmar un poco a Yaoyorozu con un pequeño chiste, funciona, se retira tapando la risa con su mano en un acto propio de una dama.

\- También quedé agotada después de todo eso – Responde asintiendo.

La verdad es que el encuentro con el villano afectó a Sana, creyó que sería algo de corto plazo pero un día y horas después sigue con esas palabras en su mente, cerrando los ojos puede ver ese entorno infernal y los puntiagudos dientes de su cazador.

De repente todo se había desmoronado, no quiere creer las palabras de un villano pero tampoco tiene mejor evidencia de lo que pasó ese día. Su padre dejó de ser un símbolo de virtud y ahora piensa en él como un héroe que no estuvo cuando su familia lo necesitaba, su padre dejó de ser su objetivo… volvió a ser simplemente su padre. ¿Qué clase de héroe quiere ser ahora? No sabe, le aterra no saber y pensar que podría terminar igual, le da rabia pensar que nunca sabrá la verdad tampoco.

Pero nadie va a escucharla quejarse, no quiere quejarse y mostrarse débil, esa no es Sana Arashi, ya no lo es.

Solo sigue jugando con su lápiz mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeras, para ella hay algo lindo de escucharlas hablar sobre sus familias preocupadas. Juega con su lápiz mientras por dentro tira la llave del cofre donde encierra todas esas razones por las que se entristece, espera que algún día desaparezcan y ya no sean más problemas de nadie, de a poco irán doliendo cada vez menos.

\- ¡Arashi! Alguien te busca aquí afuera –

Kirishima la llama asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta, todas las chicas voltean y luego ven como la morena deja su asiento para ver quién es.

Al salir afuera el pelirrojo ya se ha marchado a la cafetería, se lo ve cruzando el pasillo acompañado de Satou aunque miran hacia atrás con curiosidad considerando quien está esperando a Sana. La chica en cuestión no es más que Mei Hatsume, de uniforme y brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda dando pequeños saltos en el lugar sin despegar la punta de sus pies del suelo, al ver salir a la única de la clase 1-A que conoce sonríe aún más.

\- Perfecto, estás aquí, tengo algo que seguro quieres –

\- Dime, por favor, que no estas llevando mi brazo por ahí dentro de tu mochila –

\- ¡Vamos que se acaba el almuerzo! – De un rápido movimiento Hatsume toma a la chica de su manga vacía atada, el perfecto agarre para llevarla a tirones a través del pasillo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Vas a estirar mi uniforme! – Sana protesta pero es inútil, ya está siguiéndola hacia donde sea que la esté guiando.

Fuera del salón de la clase A salen Uraraka y Ashido para espiar, también se asoma Hagakure pero no se le ve la cabeza desde afuera. Es raro para todos hablar con alguien de otro curso, apenas y saben de qué tratan el resto de los cursos, de repente ven a su compañera se arrastrada por una chica de la clase de apoyo y es sorprendente, especialmente considerando la personalidad de Sana.

* * *

\- Así que… ¿Por qué el baño? –

Efectivamente están en el baño de damas de ese piso, Sana se para frente al espejo de allí deshaciendo el nudo en la manga de su uniforme, a través del espejo ve a Mei inclinada sobre uno de los retretes buscando algo en la mochila detrás, tarda unos segundos en salir con las manos mojadas pero una bolsa bien cerrada con herramientas dentro.

\- La semana pasada alguien, alguien que no soy yo, hizo explotar parte del taller durante el almuerzo, el profesor Power Loader no me deja estar allí desde entonces sin su supervisión –

Decir que ella no fue culpable y luego que fue castigada es bastante contradictorio, Sana solo niega con la cabeza riéndose en voz baja.

Una vez deshecho el nudo desprende la chaqueta gris dejándola sobre el lavabo por un momento, sube la manga de su camisa, cuando comienza a hacerlo ve a Mei acercarse con un destornillador, golpea dos veces con la punta su hombro metálico dejando claro que debe verlo completamente, no tiene otra opción.

Desabrocha su camisa dejando caer la manga izquierda y exponiendo ese mismo hombro, el metal dibuja una línea divisoria en forma de círculo entre su blanco reluciente y la piel morena de su dueña, el hombro metálico termina y su brillo ocupa unos centímetros más hacia el pecho dejando la piel por debajo para una vista más 'normal' y evitar posibles lastimaduras. Todavía se notan algunas marcas de quemaduras a continuación de la prótesis.

No es la primera vez que Sana se quita su camisa para hacerse revisar por Mei, ya ha pasado en otras tres ocasiones, aunque fue difícil primero prefiere hacerlo así antes de depender de Kazuhiko. Además sabe que a Mei poco le importa su apariencia, nunca ha dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora.

La mencionada peligrosa se acerca para asegurar los tornillos de su hombro.

\- Es una interesante elección de modelo –

\- ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Hasta ayer nunca me habías dicho que puedes retirar el brazo casi completamente – Menciona, sus ojos se acercan usando su quirk para facilitarle el trabajo, comienza por la parte superior del hombro – Tiene muchas... –

\- Desventajas, lo sé, es más fácil que todo se afloje o que se caiga, mi tío me dijo todo eso –

\- Entonces ¿Por qué? –

\- Eh... tal vez en otro momento, la verdad es que ni yo lo tengo muy claro –

No hay respuesta de Mei, solo sigue ajustando con sus grandes gafas puestas, Sana es incapaz de ver su rostro pero supone que no le interesa demasiado ya, ha quedado como un estúpida sacrificando utilidad por motivos personales tan triviales. No podría entenderla, o tal vez ya lo hace y solo se queda callada por cortesía.

Continúan con la revisión igual que las otras veces, Sana guarda silencio mientras escucha a su mecánica murmurar ideas o hablar con ella misma, de vez en cuando logra llamar la atención sacando algún tema referente a como se siente usar la prótesis, si está mejor o peor desde la última vez. Cuando terminan con su hombro Mei busca el brazo en su mochila, detrás su paciente acomoda su camisa.

\- Suerte que nadie haya entrado, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si me encuentran medio desvestida contigo en el baño –

\- Por eso cerré con llave –

\- ¿Cómo demonios tienes la llave? –

\- ¿En serio importa? –

\- Supongo que no –

Ya con el brazo en mano la mecánica lo abraza – Es un bebé hermoso, no divertimos mucho arreglándote ¿Verdad que si? –

Sana solo suspira tomando el brazo y apoyando el extremo contra la otra parte que tiene pegada a ella, una vez hecho presiona un botón debajo de una de las placas sobre el hombro y escucha como los tornillos y las uniones vibran poniéndose en su lugar. Siendo un modelo que se desacopla la mejor manera es hacerlo automáticamente, Kazuhiko tuvo la idea de esconder el botón para eso cosa que solo Sana pueda tocarlo en emergencias.

Al cabo de unos segundos está lista, gira su brazo recuperado, no puede sentirlo pero el peso nuevo en su brazo se siente ligeramente menor que antes, antes de poder comentarlo Mei está con su cara pegada a su mano metálica una vez más.

\- Cambié unos circuitos viejos a unos más nuevos y livianos, tuve que reemplazar el panel de metal de la parte trasera de la mano porque estaba... bueno... casi que no estaba –

\- Si, la cosa se puso peliaguda, se siente mejor –

\- Esperemos que no falle –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- ¡La campana! – Mei alza su dedo en el aire esperando coincidir con la campana.

Hay un silencio incomodo de un minuto y medio antes de que suene.

Cuando suena ella sonríe como si lo hubiese predicho perfectamente, Sana se ríe también solo por la actitud de su compañera de escuela. Se dirigen a la puerta del baño donde Mei va a abrir con su llave pero Sana la detiene tocando su hombro.

\- Oye, antes de irnos, una pregunta... –

\- Claro ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Quería saber si tú... conoces al profesor Ectoplasm – Le cuesta sacar el tema pero al fin logra preguntarle, no quiere hacerlo con alguien que conozca mejor y pueda llegar a decirle al resto del grupo, eso haría que Ectoplasm se entere que está interesada en él.

\- Solo lo que se sabe por su carrera de héroe antes de venir a ser profesor –

\- Es que he notado que tiene una fijación conmigo, no sé, parece que cada vez que tengo algún problema con los profesores él está ahí, me ha dicho muchas veces que vaya a verlo cuando 'Esté lista' pero... no sé qué quiere –

\- Tal vez es por su pierna, él también tiene una prótesis... –

En ese momento todo encaja, sus miradas amenazantes cuando habló con la profesora Izumi y sus intentos de ayudarla en varias ocasiones, de toda la escuela debe verse a sí mismo como el único que puede entenderla.

* * *

La charla terminó abruptamente entre ella, una chica intentó entrar en el baño para darse cuenta que estaba cerrado, Mei abrió dejándola pasar y decidieron terminar allí por ahora. Sana vuelve a su salón por el pasillo caminando lentamente, sus ojos se posan en frente pero no está observando, piensa en Ectoplasm y lo que quería con ella.

Después de lo que le dijo a Izumi sobre que no la entiende él debe haberse sentido identificado de alguna manera, tal vez quiera darle una reprimenda pero se la hubiese dado en el momento...

Mas importante, si tiene una prótesis ¿Como se ha acostumbrado? Sana tiene un sentimiento de culpa constantemente, no cree poder durar todo su estudio con ese pedazo de metal colgando de su cuerpo que le ayuda a ponerse a la par del resto. Pero Ectoplasm vive así, es un ejemplo que podría seguir, podría preguntarle sobre ello.

Debería buscar videos de como Ectoplasm se desempeña, si era algo famoso como para terminar en la U.A debe tener algún seguidor ahí afuera.

De repente, por no mirar adelante, alguien pasa junto a ella, un alumno viene a toda velocidad caminando y sus hombros chocan. Sana se corre hacia el costado pero no a tiempo, ladea su cuerpo completamente notando como el empujón fue a propósito y con intención de hacerla a un lado.

Levantando la mirada para gritarle al idiota que la ha chocado encuentra a un muchacho más alto que ella, sus pelos cortos son color naranja llamativos y lo único que ve en él antes de chocar, no le interesa demasiado para intentar reconocerle por el rostro. Lo más extraño es que al darse vuelta para darle un grito él está esperándola, de frente a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado – Le dice antes de que pueda hablarle – Arashi... –

Debería responderle, siendo ella debería volverse a empujarlo aun más fuerte pero no hace nada de eso, clava sus ojos marrones sobre los amarillos del extraño muchacho y se quedan mirándose uno al otro mientras el resto de los alumnos caminan a su alrededor a sus respectivas clases. Ahora nota su distintivo, una línea negra atraviesa la parte derecha de su rostro como si fuera una roca quebrada, una línea zigzagueante y serpenteante pero recta.

Hay algo sobre la manera en que lo dijo, Arashi, sabe su apellido de algún modo y escupió las palabras con desprecio, su mirada seria inclinada hacia adelante la desafía abierta pero silenciosamente.

\- Joven Arashi – Una enorme mano aterriza en el hombro de la morena, aparta su mirada del otro chico, sobre ella aparece la gran figura de All Might – Debemos ir a clase, vamos –

\- Si, ya... – Sin poder decir mucho más Sana es guiada hacia el lado contrario por el profesor.

Cuando All Might vuelve a ver al chico de enfrente nota que sigue allí, manos en los bolsillos, pose relajada, mirada puesta sobre la espalda de su alumna. Aunque sea el héroe numero uno siente un escalofrío, reconoce esa mirada, la ha visto incontables veces, esa mirada es de odio puro.

En medio del pasillo queda a solas el muchacho de cabellos naranja, a su mente llegan recuerdos de una época pasada llena de sufrimiento y sacrificios.

Recuerdos de un gran héroe muerto hace mucho.

* * *

 **Esta vez un capitulo mas largo, ya para entrar en la historia de lleno y ocuparnos de lo que nos acompañará en este volumen y el resto por venir.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y, como siempre, debajo está la caja de reviews para dejar su comentario.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Cuando llegue el dia

**Capitulo 3: Cuando llegue el dia**

* * *

 _Corre, acorta la distancia, golpea, toma distancia una vez más…_

 _Respira, mantén la concentración, mantén el flujo de energía constante en tu cuerpo, visualiza a tu oponente y acorta la distancia._

No puede quedarse mucho tiempo al lado de su oponente, es demasiado rápido como para gastar más de unos segundos a pesar de que haya fallado o la haya bloqueado.

Como si fuera la muralla más grande de la historia ve a su tio Kazuhiko parado frente a ella, la mira desde arriba siendo poco más alto y estando derecho mientras ella toma una posición más agazapada. Puede verle analizándola con esos dos ojos marrones sin interés, la posición de brazos baja no le incomoda en lo más mínimo, él puede subirlas en milésimas si lo necesita, se rasca su cabello oscuro desordenado aumentando la rabia de su sobrina.

No la está tomando en serio, ni siquiera está cerca de hacerlo.

Sana lo siente en su cuerpo, está caliente, su frente comienza a mostrar signos de sudor, una de estas gotas cae arrastrándose por toda su cara hasta llegar a su barbilla temblorosa por el cansancio.

\- ¿Ya terminamos? –

Esa misma gota queda en el aire, la silueta de Sana se mueve a gran velocidad de un salto llegando hasta su oponente enseguida, Kazuhiko levanta la mirada a tiempo para que un brazo metálico blanco pase silbando junto a su mejilla. Ambos cuerpos quedan cerca, ambos disparan chispas y rayos de color blanco mientras parecen mirarse a los ojos atrapados en unos segundos eternos hasta que ella toque el suelo.

La expresión seria de Kazuhiko.

El ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados de Sana.

Al llegar al piso sus pies actúan como un resorte intentando saltar hacia él una vez más para alcanzarlo, su mano pasa de largo una vez más esta vez con todo su cuerpo. Rueda en el suelo quedando de espaldas a su oponente por un segundo, da la vuelta para verlo todavía tranquilo.

\- ¿Ahora? –

Quiere golpearlo y borrarle esa expresión de tranquilidad pero por ahora se conforma rompiendo el césped con su mano - Si, ahora si –

\- Bien, tenías razón – Kazuhiko rueda sus hombros y suena su cuello, mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de gimnasia – Eres más rápida que antes, aunque sea un poco –

\- Todavia no puedo tocarte –

\- Estas más cerca – Aunque por dentro da otra respuesta – _Demasiado cerca, tuve que usar mi quirk en serio para esquivar esa última –_

\- Si, quería mostrarte, no estoy segura de por qué –

Con la duda de su sobrina Kazuhiko camina a un lado del patio detrás de los apartamentos para buscar una de las botellas de agua que dejaron a un lado antes de comenzar, mirando hacia arriba nota una vecina en la ventana que no parece aprobar la violencia tan cercana, con su sola mirada logra que cierre las cortinas y se meta en sus propios asuntos.

Para cuando camina junto a Sana está sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, le refriega esa cabellera atada detrás, su mechón blanco baila con esa muestra de afecto y ella sonríe.

\- Cuando yo estaba en segundo año en la U.A solía entrenar con un viejo héroe que vivía cerca de nuestra casa, era amigo de mi padre cuando aún vivía, el viejo Sitting Mantis, tu padre y tu madre me enseñaron a pelear pero él fue quien me dijo todo sobre mi quirk –

\- ¿Qué te dijo? –

\- Bueno, no somos tan distintos tu y yo, puedo disparar mi energia pero no es mi fuerte, me concentré más en combate mano a mano – Toma un descanso para beber algo de agua y luego seguir – Me dijo que mi quirk es como un musculo, mientras más lo entrene y más energía gaste más podré hacer, mi agilidad y mis reflejos mejoraron mucho en esos años –

\- Claro pero tú tienes tu propia energía –

\- Pero es algo parecido, eso explica por qué te sientes más acostumbrada, tu cuerpo se acostumbra a ese nivel de carga y puedes llegar más lejos cada vez que lo usas, mientras puedas recargarte todo irá bien, mejorarás naturalmente con el tiempo y tendrás más minutos de energía al cien por ciento –

\- Ya veo… -

\- Hay una cosa más que él me dijo, es muy importante –

\- ¿Hm? – Sana asiente esperando, pasa medio minuto y no escucha nada más de su tío, sus manos dejan de jugar con el césped y decide mirar hacia arriba, lo encuentra distraído con sus ojos puestos en el horizonte - ¿Tío? –

Pero no responde, no por un rato, el viento sopla entre ellos siendo lo único que habla, el sol se esconde en el horizonte dándole por finalizado al día casi al mismo tiempo que su práctica. Él recuerda las exactas palabras de su antiguo maestro y las repite silaba por silaba cuando está listo, sabe que es una mala idea…

\- Hay una manera de ir más allá del cien por ciento, usar tanta energía como sea posible por un breve periodo de tiempo. Es fácil de hacer cuando te lo propones pero las consecuencias son severas, podrías tener quemaduras, huesos rotos e incluso podrías morir –

\- Un último sacrificio –

\- Exacto –

\- ¿Alguna vez lo usaste? –

\- Nunca, espero que tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo pero… - Finalmente Kazuhiko baja la mirada al suelo, ve como su sobrina deja su asiento para levantarse dándole la espalda – Ya no es mi decisión ¿No? –

Sana ya levantada se da unas palmadas en su pantalón para limpiarse la suciedad, una vez hecho esto da la vuelta, aunque sigue siendo más baja que su tío la diferencia nunca ha sido menor. Apoya su mano derecha sobre el hombro del adulto con fuerza, él siente los dedos apretarlo en una especie de abrazo distante.

Por una vez están hablando como iguales.

\- Sé que esto es difícil para ti y es por eso que no quiero seguir presionándote, ya no puedo seguir el mismo camino que tú aunque quisiera, aprenderé de los profesores y de… alguien que estoy segura que me ayudará mucho –

\- Entonces no quieres mi ayuda para el festival –

\- Ya has hecho suficiente, tío, no quiero obligarte a hacer más –

Así que está dispuesta a sacrificar un posible entrenamiento adecuado a cambio de dejarlo libre de sus recuerdos dolorosos y sus fallas, esta es su sobrina intentando salvarlo de sí mismo. No puede evitar sonreírse aunque sea un poco, cierra los ojos y asiente.

\- Gracias por entender –

\- Gracias por haberlo hecho todo por mí –

Al verla darle otra palmada y luego caminar para salir del pequeño patio por un costado del edificio Kazuhiko queda inmóvil, lo que dijo le recuerda a una tarde de primavera ya hace largos años.

La silueta de Sana es muchas veces más pequeña, su cabello es completamente distinto, su contextura e incluso su quirk son diferentes y sin embargo no puede evitar verla de otra manera. Tatsushiro está allí frente a sus ojos, cuidando a su hermano y agradeciéndole por todo, le deja saber que todo está bien a pesar de que se retirará por cuestiones personales.

\- _Gracias por lo que hiciste, no tienes que seguir presionándote – Le dijo el corpulento héroe White Thunder ese día donde confesó que no podía seguir con la farsa de ser un héroe profesional._

También recuerda una pregunta que le hizo a su hermano.

\- Sana… -

La morena se detiene dando media vuelta, sus cabellos marrones se levantan al viento y ambos mechones blancos que los identifican parecen apuntarse uno al otro, su sobrina alza las cejas preguntándole cual es el problema mientras su joven rostro ingenuo se ilumina con el sol del atardecer.

\- Si te encuentras en una situación de peligro donde tengas que sacrificarlo todo… ¿Qué harías? –

 _\- Kazuhiko, debo saber que estarás bien ¡Dime que no harás una locura como sacrificarte como lo hizo papá! ¡¿Si te encontraras en una situación de peligro lo harías?! ¿Tomarías esa misma decisión? –_

Recuerda la respuesta perfectamente.

La pregunta del pasado fue un grito, tuvo mucha más intensidad e intención de evitarlo, esta vez es un susurro desesperado, por primera vez en un tiempo la cara de Kazuhiko se tuerce en una mueca de preocupación y duda rompiendo esa aura neutral que siempre tiene.

Imágenes pasan frente a él, imágenes de una niña invalida que llegó a su casa llorando por sus padres, sufrieron muchas noches juntos, recuerda cada uno de esos minutos en silencio sentados uno junto al otro soportándose. Suspira por la nariz y siente una presión en el pecho, la falta de respuesta hace que frunza su ceño enojado…

Es solo una niña, su sobrina, no debería dejarla hacer algo así.

\- Cuando llegue el día… - Pero la respuesta de la morena es calma, incluso esboza una leve sonrisa por encima de su hombro – Haré lo que sea necesario, como un héroe… -

Satisfecha con su respuesta Sana termina la charla y desaparece dejando solo a Kazuhiko en el patio quien vuelve a su estado de siempre, murmura esas mismas palabras.

\- Como un héroe… -

La sonrisa de Sana se le contagia.

\- Si… él dijo lo mismo -

* * *

 **Disculpas por el capitulo corto pero hace bastante que no actualizaba y estoy preparando uno un poco mas largo para el que sigue, mientras tanto regresa Kazuhiko que estaba ausente desde el volumen pasado xD**

 **En otras noticias Sana ya tiene un 'arte oficial' que podrán ver ahí arriba en la portada en un estilo parecido al que todos tienen en el Opening 1 de BNHA.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! ¡Recuerden dejar su review debajo y dar sus opiniones!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Interludio I

Maul, una ciudad rebosante de vida durante el día, sus habitantes siguen con sus rutinas tranquilos sabiendo que este podría ser el lugar más a salvo del planeta, Japón tiene la iniciativa en cuanto a su cantidad de héroes después de todo. No solo fue uno de los primeros países en implementarlos como un trabajo y luego comenzar a entrenar gente con quirks adecuados sino que es el hogar de muchos de los famosos Top 10 héroes mundiales, sin ir más allá es el lugar de residencia del símbolo de la paz All Might.

La noche cayó hace rato, la vibrante ciudad dejó de ser afectada por el sol y ahora es reemplazado por las luces de los anuncios, de las calles, de las casas y demás.

Entre estos lugares alumbrados artificialmente el hospital general sigue de guardia aunque ni remotamente con la cantidad de encargados que tienen durante el día, frente a la entrada de dicho hospital se sienta la secretaria que se encarga de atender a quienes llegan o estén perdidos.

Su nombre es Atsuki, cumple su trabajo pasando de un papel improvisado a una libreta los turnos que tendrán para el siguiente mes los doctores de los que ella se encarga. Es difícil a estas horas de la noche, ya pasadas las doce, mantenerse en buena condición, últimamente no ha dormido muy bien y no sabe por qué.

\- Disculpe señorita… -

Un hombre le habla, no le ha escuchado entrar en ningún momento, alza sus ojos negros y acomoda sus pocos mechones que intentan tapárselos por mirar demasiado tiempo hacia abajo.

Frente a ella hay un muchacho vestido con lo que parece una sudadera de color blanco e interior negro, su piel es extremadamente pálida casi al punto de parecer enfermo, su cabello es blanco y corto igual que su vestir. Al entablar miradas con él siente un escalofrío, sus ojos color rojo carmesí brillan con algo que ella no puede distinguir… se siente peor con solo mirarlos.

\- ¿S-si? – Pregunta exaltada sin separar las manos de los papeles debajo.

\- Estoy aquí para ver al Doctor Gustafson –

\- ¿El director Gustafson? Necesita hacer una cita y… -

\- Llámele y dígale que soy un amigo de la universidad que quiere verlo – Le menciona con una sonrisa que podría catalogarse como gentil, se inclina hacia atrás observando el hospital dando la conversación por terminada.

Atsuki no tiene realmente otra opción, no quiere retener al chico en caso de que sea verdad y tampoco quiere detener su trabajo por demasiado tiempo considerando todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de que termine su turno. Levanta el teléfono y marca a la línea de la oficina del director del hospital, lo escucha recoger el teléfono y su grave voz se hace presente.

Se le escucha calmado - ¿Si? –

\- Director hay un chico aquí dice que quiere verlo… ¿Amigo de la universidad? –

\- ¿Nombre? –

\- No me dijo, de pelo blanco, muy pálido… puedo preguntarle si qui—

\- Acompáñelo a mi oficina – Su respuesta es rápida como si hubiese entendido quien es el visitante, por eso la secretaria asiente y cuelga sin más remedio que hacer lo que dice el director.

Mira al visitante y este le sonríe, una sonrisa incómodamente normal, casi como si supiera que ya lo han invitado a pasar.

* * *

El primer piso del hospital suele estar vacío a estas horas, en este se encuentran los almacenes con equipo, la sala de personal, los archivos, la oficina de diagnósticos generales y la oficina del director entre otras cosas, los pacientes generalmente se atienden arriba. Atsuki camina por los pasillos levemente alumbrados con el visitante siguiéndola detrás, es un chico alto y le saca unas dos cabezas de diferencia, cada vez que ella mira por encima de su hombro él parece estar prestándole atención a otra cosa.

Llegan a la oficina, la puerta de madera marrón se alza frente a ellos, ella la golpea tres veces y cruza los brazos haciéndose a un lado, se para junto al visitante.

Finalmente el Director del hospital Charles Gustafson abre la puerta, el chico de ojos carmesí clava sus feroces ojos en él y es devuelto con una mirada igual de intensa por parte del doctor, sus ojos celestes se ven apenas cuando frunce su ceño. Comparte un buen minuto de miradas, una sonrisa enorme aparece en la cara pálida del visitante y el director rasca su barbilla antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

Aspira y parece pensar sus palabras bien – Secretaria, gracias, ya puede retirarse –

\- S-sí, Director ¿Está seguro? –

\- Estaremos bien, la llamaré cuando nuestro amigo esté listo para irse –

Finalmente tras lo que parece una eternidad Gustafson se hace a un lado dejando pasar al extraño, este entra con sus manos en los bolsillos dando una última mirada sonriente a la secretaria antes de que la puerta se cierre de un golpe.

Ahora es cuando Atsuki debería volver a su puesto y seguir con su trabajo pero…

Esa sonrisa, esas pupilas rojas pequeñas, sabe que no son nada bueno, teme por la vida de su director.

Deja salir una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y apoya ambas manos en la puerta acercando su oído, de a poco puede oír a los dos individuos tomando asiento, las únicas dos sillas en esa oficina están de ambos lados del escritorio. Escucha al director aclararse la garganta, fue una señal para que el visitante hable pero no lo hace.

\- Tienes muchas agallas al venir aquí después de lo que hiciste –

\- Ah, directo al punto, me agrada – El extraño se reclina en su silla provocando un ruido de madera crujiendo – Verás yo soy un hombre de negocios, sé que ella te ayudaba a mantener tus experimentos debajo del radar y, a cambio, tú le hacías favores –

\- Pero ahora está muerta –

\- Pero ahora estoy yo –

\- ¿Y por qué te ayudaría? –

Su charla pronto se hace más mecánica y más rápida, las palabras que escucha Atsuki a medias no son suficientes para sacar conclusiones pero aun así siente la hostilidad entre ellos, como si un terrible mal se gestara en esa habitación del otro lado de esa débil puerta de madera.

\- Siento algo de odio ¿Acaso tú y la Viuda tenían algo más? –

Gustafson se ríe brevemente – No seas tonto, solo pienso que ella era mucho mejor socia de lo que tu jamás serás, además, estoy bien sin tu ayuda ¿Por qué debería aceptar lo que sea que vas a ofrecerme? –

\- Porque tengo evidencias, amigo, puedo arruinar tu vida… -

\- Seria la palabra de un villano de poca monta contra la del director del hospital –

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte? – El visitante parece pararse de su asiento y camina alrededor del escritorio, sus pasos tranquilos se acercan a la puerta un poco y Atsuki se retira pensando en correr – Aun si no pasa nada inmediatamente plantaría la semilla de la duda y, a veces, eso es lo único que se necesita para que todo salga a flote –

Al escuchar la charla ella decide quedarse, todavía no ha escuchado suficiente, tiene miedo porque han mencionado a la Viuda, la conocida villana de Tokyo ¿Acaso el director estaba siendo extorsionado?

\- ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Desde que la Viuda murió todos sus hombres se dividieron en dos, los que quieren matarme y los que quiere matarme pero tienen demasiado miedo para hacerlo… todo mientras yo organizo una purga – El visitante se ríe con un volumen bastante alto para una conversación privada – Necesito que tu trabajes para mí, cuando vaya a Musutafu proseguirás con la investigación de ese suero en el que trabajabas para Viuda y, a cambio, pondré a alguien de confianza que te provea con lo que necesites –

\- Hmm… - Gustafson queda en silencio replanteándose la idea en su cabeza.

\- Solo quiero avances en tu producto, eso y un documento –

\- ¿Qué clase de documento? –

\- Quiero el expediente médico de una niña, Sana Arashi – El muchacho de pelos blancos sonríe con solo decir el nombre.

Su asociado alza una ceja sin perder su postura tranquila - ¿Arashi? Creí que solo quedaba un hermano vivo –

\- Parece que no, quiero saber quién es ella… podría ser justo lo que necesito –

Ahora Atsuki ha escuchado demasiado, se separa de la puerta temblando, no puede creer que una persona que respeta tanto como el director del hospital esté asociado con alguien así ¿Es una broma no? Debe serlo, debe estar extorsionándolo o algo así.

Cuando da la vuelta para correr y dejar el hospital choca con una silueta detrás, el miedo la paraliza.

Es un hombre de casi dos metros vestido enteramente de blanco, una túnica que cae hasta sus pies, las mangas cubren completamente sus manos y el cuello la mitad de su cara, esa misma cara está cubierta por una máscara completamente blanca también con solo dos aberturas para ojos y una línea negra que cae del izquierdo como si fuera una lagrima.

Ella quiere gritar pero la silueta de blanco ya la tiene atrapada, pone una de sus manos sobre su boca para evitar que grite y la rodea rápidamente para abrazarla por el pecho desde atrás dejándola sin manera de defenderse. Cuando la silueta se mueve a una velocidad sobrehumana y la atrapa Atsuki ve un segundo hombre cubierto, su atuendo es exactamente igual salvo por las marcas en su máscara que esta vez son líneas horizontales bajo los ojos como bigotes de un gato.

Los dos atacantes se le acercan y la observan desde arriba silenciosamente, no puede oír nada de ellos, como si no estuvieran allí, como si fueran fantasmas.

La mano que tapa su boca está fría y tiene un olor que podría noquearla en cualquier momento, intenta hacer algo, morderlo, gritar, nada funciona. Su captor se gira ceremoniosamente y golpea la puerta con su pie un par de veces.

La escena se repite, Gustafson abre y tuerce su cabeza.

\- Oh vaya, parece que tenemos una fisgona – El chico de pelos blancos, sentado frente al escritorio, parece reírse al verla atrapada.

Los ojos aterrados y cubiertos de lágrimas de la capturada Atsuki se fijan en el director del hospital, es su única esperanza, si tiene algo de amor por sus trabajadores entonces no dejará que estos salvajes le hagan nada. Intenta pelear, intenta gritarle pero nada funciona, su voz está completamente tapada, en su intento por liberarse usa su quirk pero es en vano.

Lo único que logra con su quirk es tirar hojas de papel al piso que se desprenden de su piel, es perfecto para una secretaria pero no para escapar de villanos.

Charles Gustafson solo baja la mirada, su pie se apoya sobre una de estas hojas probando si realmente existen o algo por el estilo, una vez terminado sus ojos celestes se posan sobre la gran figura de blanco que la tiene atrapada.

\- Llévenla al sótano, me encargaré de ella después –

Como una máquina que acaba de ser encendida los dos sujetos de túnicas blancas entran a la oficina, el director mueve algo en su escritorio y una de sus bibliotecas pegadas a la pared se hace a un lado revelando un pequeño corredor que baja con escaleras hacia un sótano del que Atsuki nunca había hablado.

El olor la intoxica, el agarre en su cuello se hace más fuerte y comienza a debilitarse, lo ultimó que vio fue al director del hospital con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda acomodando sus lentes mientras ella y sus captores se internan en las tinieblas…

Nunca volvió a ver la luz.


	5. Las piezas que faltan

\- Buenos dias, Arashi –

Cuando Jiro saluda las tres personas a su lado, siendo estas Kaminari, Yaoyorozu y Mineta, dan la vuelta para encontrar a la mencionada morena caminando hacia ellos, ninguno ha entrado a la institución todavía pero llegaron temprano y esperan al timbre que dé inicio a las clases. Cuando la recién llegada se suma a su pequeño círculo, se le nota en la cara que ha sido un despertar difícil, ninguno sabe que ella es de poco dormir a pesar de que su actitud haragana de la impresión contraria.

\- Si, buenos días – Responde intentando acomodarse su cabello, su flequillo como siempre estorba en uno de sus ojos pero no parece importarle.

\- Es raro verte antes de tiempo, siempre llegas justo y con Ashido – Dando un saludo silencioso y formal con una reverencia Yaoyorozu intercede.

\- Supongo que ella llegará luego, no sé ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? –

\- Estábamos pensando en lo que haremos hoy en la clase de All Might, siempre tiene todo tipo de ejercicios interesantes – La de coleta vuelve a responder asintiendo – La semana pasada fue esa carrera de techo en techo… -

Al mencionar ese ejercicio Jiro se ríe en voz baja, apunta con su dedo a Kaminari que se para junto a ella – Que casi perdemos a uno -

\- ¡No es mi culpa que mi quirk no sirva para eso! –

\- Viejo, literalmente eran dos techos juntos, te resbalaste y no quieres admitirlo –

\- ¡QUE NO! –

Mientras el grupo comparte una risa breve a expensas del pobre rubio sonrojado por su falta de coordinación Sana levanta la mirada poniéndola sobre el edificio de la U.A, recuerda algo que le pasó por la cabeza el día de ayer.

\- Oigan hoy tenemos clase con la profesora Izumi ¿No? – Pregunta

\- Si, justo antes del almuerzo ¿Por qué? –

\- Solo quería hablar con ella… -

Su comentario pasa desapercibido, vuelven a charlar sobre algún tema no lo suficientemente interesante para que ella le preste atención y en vez de eso piensa en la profesora de psicología. El día anterior no pudo dormir muy bien pensando en el futuro y lo que piensa hacer cuando hable con Ectoplasm sobre un posible entrenamiento… esto claro trajo recuerdos de ese día donde se conocieron, donde no fue del todo amigable con ninguno de los dos profesores.

Una palma la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que deberíamos entrar ya ¿No? – Intentando disimular Mineta da una palmadita a su pierna, la tela de la falda está en medio pero sigue siendo demasiado cerca de su trasero para no notarlo.

Hay silencio, todos los ojos apuntan al enano quien retira su mano lentamente con una sonrisa en un intento por comunicar lo 'accidental' que fue su acto de arrojo. Mira hacia arriba buscando aliados en Kaminari pero este retrocede un poco con cara de miedo, miedo a la morena que está sospechosamente tranquila.

En un arrebato Mineta intenta alejarse pero su nariz es pellizcada por dos dedos de metal.

\- Si, mejor vamos a entrar ¿¡No!? – De un tirón se lleva al enano, mantiene su agarre firme alrededor de su nariz llevándolo a la fuerza.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Arashi! ¡D-duele! ¡DUELE! – Mineta no tiene más remido que caminar junto a ella para amenizar el dolor - ¡¿POR QUÉ CON ESA MANO?! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –

\- ¡ACCIDENTE MI TRASERO! – Responde ella en un grito furioso.

Y el pequeño grupo entra en la escuela siguiendo a los dos alumnos que van en frente, Sana se asegura de pasear al pequeño pervertido y, de paso, agregarle unos centímetros a su nariz hasta que lleguen al salón.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Las piezas que faltan**

* * *

Cuando termina la clase de informática tienen unos minutos hasta que llegue la profesora Izumi al salón, aunque es recomendable que todos se queden dentro algunos de los alumnos salen por un poco de aire especialmente considerando que la profesora en cuestión suele tardarse un rato en aparecerse, nadie sabe por qué.

Sana es una de estas personas aunque su razón de salir no es mero descanso, camina por el pasillo esperando encontrar e interceptar a la profesora estando alejada del resto de los alumnos para que no las escuchen hablar de algo tan privado.

No pasa mucho antes de que la vea, con su usual manera de caminar tranquila y un toque distraída, no la ve estando muy concentrada en el cuaderno que lleva en su mano.

Al verla pasar Sana da un paso al frente, su actitud decidida de siempre parece desaparecer, aprieta su puño metálico jugando con la manga de su chaqueta gris y evita poner sus ojos directamente en la ocupada profesora. Se pone excusas para no hablarle, tal vez esté demasiado ocupada como para hacer esto, tal vez la odie demasiado y ya no haya retorno a un punto donde vuelvan a ser profesora y alumna, cualquier tipo de obstáculo le sirve para no tener que ir a hablarle.

La verdad es que ella nunca ha sido buena pidiendo perdón, no cree que el perdón sea algo necesario para seguir adelante, las cosas pasan y se olvidan a menos que sean terribles, aun así siente que debe comunicarle a la Profesora Izumi que no tiene rencor.

Si solo supiera que decirle…

Le da rabia pensar en cómo se ve ahora, parada en medio del pasillo avergonzada como una niña de diez años frente al chico por el que está pillada.

\- ¿Arashi? – Y por si fuera poco su acto no tan sutil llama la atención de la Psicologa que casi choca con ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Su pregunta la toma por sorpresa, no solo porque la ha notado pero por la naturaleza de esta, se ve completamente normal y casi pareciera que no hubiese pasado nada entre ellas, la profesora tuerce la cabeza al ver a su alumna apartar la mirada y encontrar problemas para hablarle. Akira Izumi no es tonta, ella sabe bien porqué hay tanta tensión entre ambas…

\- Profesora yo… - Al cabo de unos eternos segundos la morena toma aire y lo deja salir – Le debo una disculpa, ya sabe… por lo del… -

\- Si, ya me lo imaginaba –

\- Ese día fue muy largo y tedioso pero usted no se merecía nada de eso, era el segundo día de clases y pensé que… usted seria como el resto y lo que dijo me sacó de mis casillas y… -

\- Arashi, está bien, no tienes que pedirme disculpas –

Sana interrumpe su forzada reverencia para encontrar a la profesora todavía con su sonrisa, sus ojos purpura se entrecierran y apoya una mano en el hombro de la chica, se asegura que es el hombro que si está allí.

\- Ambas dijimos cosas que estuvieron fuera de lugar y ofendimos a la otra, yo sé que es un tema difícil y debería haber previsto que reaccionarias de esa manera al planteártelo tan bruscamente. No te odio, Arashi, y estoy segura que tú no me odias aunque hayas intentado hacerlo para mantenerme alejada –

Le asegura que todo está bien con ese pequeño apretón en su hombro y luego la deja ir, Sana se siente avergonzada ahora porque tiene razón, intentó odiarla porque esa sería la única manera que no volvería a meterse en sus problemas ¿Cómo pudo odiar a alguien tan agradable? Incluso si es una psicóloga y eso todavía no suma puntos con Sana, al menos se alegra de no haberse hecho un enemigo ese día.

\- No quise decir todo eso… de todas formas, perdóneme –

\- Entonces te perdono, si te hace sentir mejor, pero siempre y cuando tú me perdones también –

\- Si… ya lo he hecho –

Las dos comparten un pequeño momento de silencio mientras se sonríen, la tensión parece desvanecerse como por arte de magia, Sana hasta relaja un poco su cuerpo sabiendo que esa situación ha quedad atrás.

No ha pasado esto nunca, no con un adulto al menos, generalmente es abrasiva con quien no le agrada y ellos no hacen ni un esfuerzo por volver a ganarse su confianza, así ha alejado a tantos profesores y tantos psicólogos con la cabeza metida en su propio ego. Ahora al ver a Akira aceptar sus disculpas tan agradablemente le da algo en la garganta, siente que ha solucionado algo de lo mucho que está pasando en su vida y eso la hace feliz.

\- ¿Algo más de lo que querías hablar? –

Hay tanto de lo que querría hablar con ella, tanto atrapado dentro de su endurecido corazón que quiere compartir y tantas preguntas que podrían ser respondidas con solo abrir la boca.

\- No, nada –

Pero le responde como si de verdad nada estuviese pasando, como una adolescente que no quiere contar nada a sus padres y asegura con todas sus fuerzas que todo está bien.

Mientras Sana se aleja para volver al salón antes que la profesora la escucha comentar algo.

\- Todavía pienso genuinamente que eres una chica fuerte, estaré aquí si quieres hablar –

La morena no responde, ni siquiera le dedica una mirada. Abrirse para contarle a Akira todos sus problemas sería demasiado fácil ¿Qué clase de heroína podría llegar a ser si depende de otros que la contengan?

* * *

Mirando hacia arriba las nubes cubren el cielo parcialmente siendo teñidas de un color rosa anaranjado, mañana podría ser un lindo día si a él le importara, aunque mira hacia arriba sabe que va a tener que hacer todo su entrenamiento truene o llueva. Camina a través del terreno de la escuela mientras el viento juega con su gabardina larga, ya ha puesto todos los materiales en su lugar y solo tiene sus ojos clavados en el cielo reflexionando sobre la clase, los quirks de sus alumnos y como podría ayudarles a mejorar.

Entre tanta reflexión recuerda una charla que tuvo ese mismo día en la sala de maestros, no una charla particularmente larga pero si compartió unas palabras con la profesora Izumi.

Ella le agradeció por hablar con Arashi pero él respondió que no tuvo nada que ver, que no sabe de qué habla lo cual es verdad. Lo único que hizo fue amenazarla, es la única manera de llamar la atención de alguien con su actitud, puede ser que haya propasado su lugar como profesor pero no le interesa eso, sabe que ella no dirá nada a nadie.

\- Profesor –

Habla del diablo y se te aparecen los cuernos.

Detrás de él se para Sana Arashi con su uniforme todavía puesto y su mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros, él sabe exactamente quien es por la voz y no voltea para verla, cierra sus ojos esperando a que hable.

\- Profesor Ectoplasm ¿Está ocupado? –

\- No parezco ocupado ¿No? –

La escucha suspirar, un golpe en el césped indica que deja caer su mochila y luego varios más son pasos que se acercan más a él hasta que lo rodea y se para a su lado.

\- Rojo de tarde, buen tiempo se espera; rojo de mañana, agua próxima – Dice ella mientras también pone esos dos ojos negros sobre el cielo que se oscurece con cada segundo – Eso… no rima tanto traducido… es una frase en italiano que nunca me molesté en aprender completamente. Mi padre solía decirlo cuando miraba el cielo –

Es una manera extraña de abrir una conversación, Ectoplasm intenta mantenerse firme pero no puede evitar desviar su mirada del cielo a la tierra y a la alumna junto a él, es una persona distinta comparada a la fiera que vio ese día en el salón de clases. Considerando que les pasó a sus padres él supone que no habla de ellos a menudo, tal vez esa es su manera de pedir perdón, tal vez simplemente no sabe cómo hablarle o está intimidada.

No sería la primera vez que él tiene problemas porque intimida a la gente más de lo necesario.

\- Siempre pensé que él estaba tan interesado en el clima porque todo su personaje se basa en la tormenta, los villanos solían pensar que White Thunder era infinitamente más poderoso durante un día de tormenta… pero en realidad papá siempre fue más fanático de los días aclarados sin nubes –

\- Una gran parte de la gente que mira al cielo no lo hace porque quiere ver el clima –

\- Lo sé, me di cuenta mucho tiempo después – Arashi asiente, acomoda su flequillo con una de sus manos levantando la cabeza un poco más para mirar unas nubes sobre ellos – Estuve un rato largo mirando al cielo hoy, no sabía bien como pedirles perdón –

\- No es a mí a quien deberías pedirle perdón –

\- No lo estoy haciendo, de eso también me di cuenta tarde –

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –

Ella hace una pausa, la pregunta sale algo de repente y con cierto tono brusco, ambos despegan sus miradas del cielo, ella cambiando para observar sus propios dedos metálicos, gira su mano mientras inspecciona cada centímetro de ese pedazo de metal que le ayuda tanto y que desprecia al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo salió adelante cuando perdió su pierna? –

Por supuesto, tarde o temprano Sana se daría cuenta de que se parecen en ese sentido: A ambos les faltan pedazos y por culpa de la maldad de otra gente, aunque en el caso de Ectoplasm estuvo directamente implicado mientras que ella era solo una niña, un daño colateral.

\- Al principio sentía frustración, mucha ira hacia mí mismo y pensaba que nada sería igual. Me levantaba por las noches sudando e intentaba levantarme para hacer algo y ocupar mi mente con cualquier cosa solo para caer al suelo de cara porque ya no podía pararme sin ayuda de una maldita muleta – Por un momento Ectoplasm se sonríe – Recuerdo que rompí esa muleta contra una pared una vez me dieron el alta –

\- Profesor… - Le llama la atención - ¿Cómo vive hoy tras años de haber perdido su pierna? –

A él le toma unos segundos responder.

\- Nada ha cambiado, la frustración y la ira siguen ahí, nada ha sido igual desde entonces… la diferencia es que ahora lo he aceptado –

Parece que Sana tiene un momento de decepción, a pesar de eso se toma su tiempo para juntar la fuerza necesaria y volver a alzar su mentón, su rostro moreno muestra una mirada concentrada en el horizonte.

\- Se acerca el festival deportivo y… quiero que me ayude, Profesor – Finalmente hace su petición – He visto como se mueve en videos y podría… aprender de usted, tal vez tiene algún consejo que darme o… como quiera, no es una obligación. No tengo un quirk muy bueno y me falta técnica pero sé que puedo hacerlo mejor, quiero mostrarles a todos que… puedo ser como ellos… -

Al final ha vuelto a pedirle exactamente lo que quería, sabía que lo haría después de todo pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, tal vez fue empujada por lo que pasó en la USJ, según los reportes hubo un villano del pasado de su padre que se le apareció. Ectoplasm siente como esa pequeña victoria le llena el corazón, escucharla pedir ayuda no es algo que pensaba que pasaría hasta, al menos, su segundo año.

Recuerda otra época donde él estaba en una situación similar, no quería que lo vieran diferente, no quería ayuda, quería seguir exactamente igual a como era antes de perder su pierna.

Levanta su mano dándole una palmada a la chica en el hombro metalico, luego da la vuelta para alejarse caminando – Nos vemos el viernes a esta hora, veremos que necesitas –

Sana lo ve alejarse, cuando acepta no puede evitar sonreír, exhala sintiéndose feliz de pronto, los videos que vió fueron impresionantes y si pudiera aprender a moverse como él, con esa soltura a pesar de tener el problema que tiene entonces podrá conseguir una victoria en el evento deportivo, demostrarle al resto que ella no es más débil a pesar de que le falten algunas piezas…

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo y nuevas cosas para aprender, humildad es una de ellas esta vez, eso y no ser un pervertido...**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo en la caja de comentarios!**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Potencial electrico

_Estaba en el salón, tuvimos unos minutos antes de que comience la clase de la profesora Midnight y yo solo estaba en mi propio pupitre charlando con Ashido, todo bien hasta ese momento. De repente noté que, por supuesto, el pequeño enano pervertido de nuestra clase estaba viéndome de una manera no muy agradable._

 _Ashido me dijo que me calmará, lo notó en seguida, pero se hizo demasiado para mí, cuando lo vi pasar caminando junto a mi disimulando para que no notara que seguía echándome el ojo activé mi quirk para darle un golpe con el dedo de mi mano y llamarle la atención rápidamente._

 _Cuando lo toqué saltaron chispas y él, de un salto, terminó sobre el pupitre de otro alumno, me dijo que no había hecho nada y que electrocutarlo era ir demasiado lejos._

 _Mientras Ashido se reía yo me quedé realmente confundida._

* * *

Sana corta su historia escuchando algo a su lado, gira lentamente para ver a su compañera durante este descanso para almorzar Mei Hatsume que tapa su boca intentando ocultar en vano su risa. Alza una ceja y se reclina en su asiento, tuerce su cabeza esperando algún tipo de respuesta pero la risa no se detiene.

\- Mei ¿Qué hiciste? –

La chica de pelos rosas levanta un dedo – Elemental, mi querida Arashi, pues yo mejoré tu brazo cuando me lo trajiste después de lo que pasó en la USJ –

\- Sin mi permiso…-

\- Creí que eso estaba muy claro –

Con ese comentario Mei vuelve a su almuerzo, toma con sus manos su sándwich, el cual parece demasiado grande para caber siquiera en su estómago y le da una gran mordida.

Sana sube su mano frente a ella y la observa girándola, la de metal por supuesto, tan blanca y reluciente, no se siente nada diferente pero eso es porque no puede sentir con ella, aunque el resto de su cuerpo nota la diferencia en peso.

\- Le quité unos seguros que tu tío había puesto para evitar cualquier accidente, sin ellos puedes cargar tu brazo para poder dar toques con él o sacudidas eléctricas más violentas – Comenta una vez traga.

\- ¿Eso no es peligroso? –

\- No necesariamente, eran como… digamos… ruedas de entrenamiento, sin esos seguros tendrás que ser cuidadosa de no usar demasiada energía o terminarás friendo a alguien, pero claro puedes usar eso a tu favor –

De acuerdo a su tío el brazo funciona como el resto de su cuerpo, con energía eléctrica, antes cuando usaba más energía en su cuerpo para aumentar sus habilidades su brazo no presentaba ni un cambio y eso explica por qué, Kazuhiko se aseguraba de que no lastimara a alguien. Sana se pregunta si él pensaba sacarle ese seguro más adelante o solo no mencionarlo nunca, aunque se siente un poco mal por enterarse de que no confía en ella la verdad es que ni ella misma lo hace.

Hay veces donde se enoja demasiado y nota como los niveles de energía de su cuerpo aumentan involuntariamente, eso es algo propio de su familia paterna.

Mei come despreocupada sin saber que su falta de chaqueta deja su brazo al descubierto y Sana presiona un dedo metálico contra ese brazo, su brazo chispea cuando usa su quirk para enviar una descarga de energía y en un momento electrocuta a su compañera, la carga es apenas dañina pero si le da un buen susto.

Una vez la descarga la agita Mei apoya su cabeza contra la mesa casi aplastando su almuerzo, se les escucha quejarse en voz baja.

Sana retira su dedo asintiendo - ¿Qué aprendimos? -

\- No hacer cosas sin permiso… – Se le escucha decir con su voz todavía obstruida por la mesa.

\- Bien –

Le toma un poco recobrarse del temblor pero pronto Mei vuelve a comer su sándwich de tamaño familiar, eso es hasta que se levanta de golpe y menciona que olvidó decirle algo al profesor Power Loader escupiendo parte dese almuerzo sobre Sana.

Así la pelirosa desaparece a paso apurado con ese sándwich atascado en su boca.

Sana vuelve a su propia comida, comprada en la cafetería en una de esas raras veces donde come allí, recientemente ha descubierto que el 'cabeza de metal' que cocina no es tan malo como se pensaría por su falta de olfato… o cara. Frente a ella hay un pequeño plato circular de arroz con algo de curry y al lado una bebida que compró para acompañar y que ya está a la mitad.

Se inclina hacia adelante para seguir comiendo, siempre intentando usar su mano metálica con la cual ha comenzado a hacerse mejor en temas más delicados dado a que intenta usarla un poco más conforme pasan las semanas de escuela.

\- Arashi ¿Comes sola? –

Aparece Jiro Kyoka y toma asiento en frente, la dueña de la voz es Momo Yaoyorozu quien busca un lugar junto a su compañera.

\- Es que tengo una terrible enfermedad que provoca un fallo total de órganos – Responde ella subiendo la mirada mientras come.

\- Es una broma… ¿Verdad? –

Momo pregunta dudando un poco en sentarse, no es que vaya a creerse semejante mentira pero Sana a veces cuenta esa clase de chistes con cara totalmente seria y es difícil leerla. La respuesta no es más que un encoger de hombros por parte de la morena seguido por una risita acompañada por Jiro.

\- Dime, Arashi ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clase? Pensaba ir a la tienda de discos y… si quieres venir no tendría un problema –

No tarda mucho en salir con el tema, venía a sentarse con eso en la mente y decidió decirlo antes de arrepentirse aunque se nota que su tono flaquea a mitad de la frase, Sana le sonríe con solo escucharlo. Por alguna razón Kyoka siempre tiene vergüenza de compartir sus gustos musicales, que la invite a eso la hace sentir especial, pero…

\- Discúlpame pero después de clase tengo práctica, podemos ir otro día… mañana estoy libre –

\- ¿Practica? – Momo, sentada elegantemente como es propio de ella, pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

Sana se reclina en su asiento, adopta una cara orgullosa asintiendo – Se acerca el festival deportivo, chicas, y no pienso tener nada menos que el primer lugar… -

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Potencial Eléctrico**

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Sana es una de las pocas que se queda luego, se despide de sus compañeros y se adentra en el edificio en la búsqueda de un cuarto de baño vacío para cambiarse al traje de gimnasia color azul y blanco. Una vez terminada camina hacia afuera para encontrarse con Ectoplasm, él solo se para en medio del patio donde tomaron las pruebas físicas el primer día, solo con estar sin hacer nada su figura inspira algo de temor y respeto, una mirada penetrante de ojos blancos concentrados en ningún lugar en específico.

Al verlo tan concentrado siente un poco de vergüenza antes de hablarle, algo que no siente a menudo, le está pidiendo ayuda después de todo y eso tampoco es algo que acostumbra. En vez de abrir su boca hace ruido, deja que su mochila se desplome en el suelo con fuerza, todos sus estudios y su ropa estando ahí, logra captar su atención.

\- Viniste, dudé por un segundo –

\- No faltaría a esto ni aunque me paguen – Ella se muestra entusiasmada.

Ectoplasm la observa fijamente por unos segundos en completo silencio, su traje es el de la escuela dejando ver con sus mangas cortas ese reluciente brazo metálico.

\- Antes de empezar, Arashi, quiero preguntarte algo –

La chica pone ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, ladea su cuerpo hacia un lado y el otro estirando - Dígame –

\- Cuando viniste a buscarme dijiste que unos videos de mi combatiendo el crimen te llamaron la atención, pero hay un problema con eso, si tuvieras que practicar podrias hacerlo perfectamente con quien sea que te ha estado enseñando hasta ahora ¿No? – Todavía no formula la pregunta pero la expresión de Sana cambia a una menos entusiasmada, él sigue hablando tranquilamente – Te he estado intentando ayudarte pero nunca intentaste acercarte ni a mí ni a otros profesores ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué buscas conmigo? –

\- Siempre… parece que ve a través de las mentiras… -

Ella baja los brazos, bufa relajando su cuerpo un poco, aparta su mirada y salta en el lugar con sus talones, todas señales obvias de que no quiere hablar de eso, sin embargo sabe que si no lo hace nunca comenzarán a entrenar.

\- La persona que me enseñó no está del todo de acuerdo conmigo siendo una heroína y no quiero obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere – Admite, guarda silencio por un momento esperando que eso sea suficiente pero todavía no escucha nada, sus ojos puestos en otro lado para no tener que mirarlo cuando lo admita – Y… creí que usted sería el más apropiado para enseñarme a acostumbrarme… porque nos parecemos –

La razón verdadera sale a la luz, Ectoplasm se nota un poco sorprendido al verla admitirlo, siente como baja sus defensas por un pequeño momento.

Sana es, al fin y al cabo, una chica buscando a alguien que le ayude a poder cumplir sus altas expectativas, nunca había encontrado a alguien que comparta su más grande dolor, alguien que haya sentido algo tan similar. El profesor se arrepiente ligeramente, tal vez hacerla decir eso tan de repente fue un error, como si la hubiese desnudado completamente solo para probarla.

Pero, por otro lado, ha admitido que necesita ayuda… y eso es lo que quería.

\- Tienes razón, Arashi, se lo que es, conozco ese sentimiento de soledad, sé que quieres volver y deshacerlo todo solamente para recuperar lo que perdiste… sé que los extrañas -

Decide apoyarla, en ese preciso instante decide que dará todo lo que tiene para que deje esa vergüenza, ella se ha mostrado ante él y es hora de que le corresponda.

\- Ambos perdimos más que una parte del cuerpo ese día… y voy a ayudarte a demostrarles a todos que vales tanto como cualquiera -

La morena vuelve a mirarlo, deja de refregar su brazo metálico con vergüenza y solo mira al héroe profesional quien parece devolverle la más diminuta sonrisa determinada. Todavía le sorprende lo bien que puede leerla, solo escucharle decir eso, que tiene razón y que va ayudarla, hace que le dé ganas de saltar y derramar alguna que otra lagrima, su respiración se agita y su pecho se llena de un sentimiento cálido.

Su comentario le llama la atención ¿Más que una parte del cuerpo? ¿Eso que significa exactamente?

Esas son preguntas para otro momento, ahora el entrenamiento comienza.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué ató mis manos exactamente? –

Sana mueve sus dedos y sus muñecas, ambas manos están atadas detrás de su espalda con una soga que Ectoplasm sacó de su bolsillo, él está allí atrás terminando de ajustar el nudo, cuando da el ultimo tirón siente que está apretado y esboza un pequeño quejido.

El héroe profesional se aparta de la atadura y rodea a la muchacha tranquilamente, la mira como si se asegurase de que no intenta nada, ella se siente como una prisionera.

\- Dijiste que querías que te enseñara, te enseñaré a moverte y usar tus piernas ya que es en lo que más fallas – Le menciona ásperamente mientras se aleja un poco más dándole la espalda por fin - Tus reacciones son lentas y eso es porque dudas a la hora de usar tus brazos, en ese caso no usarás ninguno hasta que mejores tu juego de pies –

\- ¿Y cómo voy a bloquear si no tengo mis brazos? –

\- No tienes que bloquear si no dejas que te alcance –

\- Habla como si supiera de lo que soy capaz, nunca hemos tenido una clase como con All Might o Aizawa –

\- No, pero he visto los videos de seguridad de tu segundo día en el ejercicio con Kirishima… pero si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que esa terrible muestra de pésima agilidad, adelante, intenta probarlo –

La está insultando para que actúe irracionalmente, ella conoce el juego, sabe cómo jugarlo, pero también sabe que él no va a hacer nada.

Lo ve agazaparse apenas, uno de sus zancos metálicos se inclina hacia adelante preparado para evitar lo que sea que ella se traiga, no tiene por qué atacarla primero. Sana suspira, su cuerpo muestra chispas y rayos alrededor, señal de que su quirk está dándole energía para moverse, analiza cada uno de sus posibles movimientos con las manos atadas.

No puede apoyarse en nada, no puede perder el equilibrio, no puede agarrarlo ni cubrirse.

Si pudiera usar su brazo probaría su nuevo paralizador aunque tiene la certeza de que Ectoplasm lo esquivaría, normlamente ella se recubre con unos rayos que aparecen y desaparecen en intervalos pero su brazo muestra mucha más reacción a su quirk una vez llevado por encima del promedio, la 'mejora' de Mei funciona.

\- De acuerdo ¡Aquí voy! –

Con suficiente tiempo para pensar Sana salta hacia adelante llevando su rodilla en frente, busca un corto rodillazo al estómago de su oponente pero, como esperaba, es esquivado sin problema cuando él se hace a un lado. Se sonríe al notarlo, prepara su contramedida, se agacha y da una vuelta entera para trabar sus pies en una barrida giratoria.

Su pierna solo lastima al aire, mira hacia arriba para notar como Ectoplasm simplemente salta milímetros sobre el ataque, si tuviera sus manos podría rematarlo…

\- Eres bastante rápida – El profesor termina su salto y toma distancia caminando hacia atrás, su gabardina actuando como una bandera de su tranquilidad, sus brazos ocultos dentro de las mangas – Tengo que estar atento –

No hay respuesta, solo una mueca de disgusto de la alumna mientras se lanza al ataque una vez más.

Apoya una pierna y dispara con la otra, una seguidilla de patadas rápidas cargadas con su quirk que él esquiva fácilmente inclinándose de izquierda a derecha, Sana da un grito dejando caer esa pierna y saltando para darle con la otra rodilla pero choca con la de Ectoplasm dejándolos a ambos conectados en el aire por unos segundos.

Al caer una rápida patada tira a Sana fuera de balance y, sin brazos que apoyar, se tira al suelo rodando y usando esa misma fuerza para volver a pararse. La prótesis en forma de vara le duele como si le hubiesen dado con un bate metálico. Apenas despega su cuerpo del suelo ya tiene encima al profesor yendo al ataque, atacando directo a su cabeza, logra agacharse justo a tiempo.

El combate pierde su facilidad en un segundo, Sana se encuentra esquivando y recibiendo patadas de Ectoplasm mientras retrocede paso a paso, usa una pierna de apoyo y logra lo que ella no pudo, cada patada busca su pecho o su cara y la hace retroceder dándole tiempo para dar un paso y apoyarse en la otra.

\- Vamos ¿No ibas a enseñarme algo? – Lo dice con total seriedad, para seguir sacándola de las casillas.

Aunque ella sepa que lo hace por eso si está molesta, cuando lo ve girar para asestar el golpe final se acerca y logra conectar con una rodilla en el estómago de su maestro, un golpe directo que lo hace quejarse con dolor, se sonríe.

\- ¡Toma eso…! -

Logra hablar antes de que un puño se entierre en sus costillas izquierdas con fuerzas recordándole que ella sola está atada de manos, retrocede adolorida. Una patada en su espalda la envía de cara al suelo, se llena de polvo y pasto, su frente se raspa considerablemente cuando cae sin poder hacer nada para evitar la dura caída.

Apoya su cuerpo de lado en el suelo rápidamente esperando alguna especie de ataque pero solo ve como Ectoplasm la observa desde arriba alejado, lo mira con una expresión que se traduce como frustración y altos niveles de odio. Su frente duele un poco y cuando, al aspirar, algo de polvo entra en su sistema.

\- Estas enojada… eso es bueno, no pierdas ese sentimiento – Le menciona su maestro relajando un poco su pose, no espera que ella se levante enseguida.

\- ¿Cómo es eso bueno? –

\- No eres una guerrera, Arashi, los héroes nos valemos de las emociones más que nadie, usa ese odio como combustible –

\- ¿Mi odio? –

\- El odio, la felicidad, la satisfacción, el orgullo, el honor… cualquier cosa que te impulse, cuando tu cuerpo te falle solo tendrás tu espíritu para que te levante, las emociones por las cuales estas aquí y quieres convertirte en una heroína. Debes dejar que esas emociones te den fuerza pero que no intervengan en tus decisiones… -

Usar su odio va en contra de lo que su tío siempre le ha demostrado, siempre fue un hombre tranquilo y nunca lo ha visto dejar salir sus emociones de esa manera. Despega su cabeza del suelo con un gruñido, el dolor desaparece de a poco cuando se acuesta boca arriba, cierra los ojos unos momentos para visualizarlo todo…

Ese día, recuerda el fuego y las cenizas, recuerda a los villanos escondidos tras el humo burlándose de ella y riéndose de su desgracia.

Recuerda las palabras de su madre.

Debe ser fuerte.

\- Si viene a ayudar para que me levante voy a arrancarle un dedo de un mordisco –

Ectoplasm se para en seco al escucharla, la joven morena se enciende en rayos y levanta sus pies, se levanta fácilmente sin un salto, sin usar sus brazos. Una vez parada pone su mirada en su maestro, una mirada distinta, sus ojos negros escondidos tras esa expresión sonriente con el ceño fruncido, su rostro polvoso se muestra totalmente determinado.

\- Entonces, espero esté listo para seguir, maestro –

\- Veamos si puedes lograr derribarme antes de que el sol se esconda… -

* * *

Las dos siluetas se mueven por todo el patio convirtiéndolo en un campo de batalla personal, Sana ataca con una ferocidad digna de su reputación mientras Ectoplasm se limita a evitar todos sus ataques y reciprocarlos en el momento justo para tirarla al suelo. Cada caída es más corta que la anterior, ella sigue levantándose a pesar del polvo y los raspones, se las arregla para seguir haciéndolo sin brazos.

Sobre el patio desde una ventana hay una observadora, desde la comodidad de la oficina que le ha asignado Nedzu para sus sesiones psicológicas, Akira Izumi esconda la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de una cortina para evitar que la vean.

\- Señorita Izumi, estaba buscándola para acompañarla – Detrás suyo, abriendo la puerta con timidez, entra el héroe número uno All Might.

La profesora voltea para asegurarse de que él está ahí y darle una sonrisa cálida, agradece el gesto pero también está algo emocionada por lo que ve.

\- Iré en un momento –

Sin decir nada Toshinori se acerca a la ventana dejando su portafolios sobre el escritorio de la psicóloga, con ambas manos en los bolsillos se asoma y ve como Ectoplasm y Sana continúan su violento baile. Los rayos y el polvo se levantan entre ellos con cada movimiento, el panorama color rosado se oscurece sobre ellos, el cielo se pinta la mitad de negro para esta hora pero continúan como si no les importara.

\- Solo estoy… sorprendida, en una buena manera, claro –

\- La joven Arashi causa eso en las personas –

El comentario hace que Akira cambie su atención al héroe junto a ella, su sonrisa se desdibuja lentamente cuando lo nota, sus ojos celestes no muestran nada más que dolor al verla.

\- La conoces ¿No? A su familia -

\- Su tío me ayudó cuando mi herida era fresca todavía, trabajó en conjunto con otro héroe de apoyo para diseñar un traje que me protegiera mientras sanara sin que se note – Su respuesta es casi automática, ambos saben que ella no se refería a eso.

\- Hablaba de White Thunder… su padre –

\- Ese día las autoridades se encargaron de llevar el cuerpo de Tatsushiro y su esposa mientras yo fui a toda velocidad para asegurarme que su hija al menos estaba viva. Cuando llegué al hospital y entré en la habitación recuerdo esa mirada que me dio… parecía muerta en vida… y luego le dije que podía ser una heroína como su padre… y… -

Se detiene, suena dolido de solo recordar semejante escena, ella ha tratado con niños antes pero nunca en ese estado, esa situación le parece demasiado similar como para escucharla sin que le afecte.

\- Es toda una luchadora ¿No? – Intenta darle esa seguridad de que ahora esa chiquilla ya está bien – Tu le diste esperanza… le diste una oportunidad para que siga su sueño –

\- Supongo que sí –

Afuera esa misma niña dolida sigue saltando y pateando con gran agilidad y destreza, demuestra una fuerza que All Might nunca hubiese imaginado que volvería a tener.

Sabe que no puede alentarla para que gane en el festival deportivo, estaría mintiéndole, pero al menos por dentro quiere que haga lo mejor posible…

* * *

 **Así comienza la cuenta regresiva para el festival deportivo, con nuevas habilidades y metras Sana debe prepararse porque tendrá una gran competencia.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo.**

 **¡Ciao!**


	7. Una tarde en el parque

**Capitulo 7: Una tarde en el parque**

* * *

Una hermosa tarde de fin de semana, Sana se sienta en una banca del parque Plokun, que está frente a su casa, sus ojos negros concentrados en las hojas de los arboles sobre ella que danzan al compás del viento. A su lado hay un muchacho cuyo cabello imita a los árboles, tanto en su color como en sus ganas de bailar, él sostiene un termo mientras toma el contenido que ha servido en la tapa o, al menos, intenta enfriarlo primero.

\- Así que has tenido una semana ocupada entonces, eso siempre es bueno –

\- Entrenando, si, con el Profesor Ectoplasm –

\- Solo espero que no te sobre esfuerces, Sana, tu tiendes a hacer ese tipo de cosas – Masuo cierra sus ojos asintiendo – Tienes esta rara ilusión que eres inferior al resto y te esfuerzas demasiado para conseguir las cosas –

Sana despega su mirada de la naturaleza para concentrarse en su amigo, él sigue soplando su té sin hacerle caso aunque sabe exactamente que le ha dado en la cabeza con esas palabras como si fuera un ladrillo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, en serio –

\- No quieres que me preocupe, son dos cosas distintas –

Ahí está de nuevo, hablando con calma y sin hacer ninguna mueca pero causando tanto impacto en ella.

\- Como sea ¿Y tú viaje? ¿Fue lindo? –

\- Fue muy agradable – Poco después del final de las clases Masuo y su familia cerraron su tienda temporalmente y tomaron un viaje para celebrar la finalización de sus estudios. La familia Wada tomó unas vacaciones alejados de toda civilización, durante un mes entero nadie tuvo noticias de ellos hasta su regreso hace horas – Muy pacifico, fuimos donde mi padre creció, una pequeña comunidad en las montañas… todavía puedo escuchar el sonido del viento y los animales –

\- Suena terrible –

\- Por supuesto, para ti sí –

\- Pero siempre quisiste viajar allí, este último no dejabas de hablar de que algún día te gustaría mudarte a ese lugar –

\- La ciudad no es lo mío, es cierto pero… -

Deteniendo su frase a la mitad de la misma Masuo baja su bebida lentamente, Sana lo mira de reojo para notar su cara tomando una forma que nunca había visto. Dudas en la gente es normal pero Masuo siempre fue un pilar de seguridad en su vida, siempre con la cabeza fría y las palabras exactas para tener sentido, siempre mantuvo la calma cuando algún problema surgía y sabia como apagar los fuegos que solían ocasionarse entre Hiro y Sana.

Ahora mira fijamente el té con sus ojos oscuros, su expresión neutra cambiada a una de preocupación e incertidumbre, incluso su pálida piel adopta un leve rumor.

\- ¿Masuo? –

\- Fue hermoso pero cuando mi padre habló del lugar donde podría mudarme yo… comencé a extrañar –

\- Awh, eso es adorable pero siempre estaremos a una llamada de distancia, tontito –

\- Si, lo sé… - De pronto él esboza una sonrisa, Sana no sabe exactamente si es por lo que ella dijo o por su extraña actitud de vergüenza – Pero hay una razón por la que decidí no hacerlo permanente… Shina –

\- ¿Shina? –

Con solo mencionar su nombre el muchacho de pelos verdes parece hundir su cabeza un poco entre sus hombros, calma su temblor con un fuerte suspiro.

\- Antes de irme ella y yo fuimos a… pasamos un poco de tiempo juntos y… -

\- Y luego, el día que te fuiste, se apareció en tu casa y se besaron ¿No? – Masuo levanta su mirada, Sana todavía está sentada junto a él aunque ahora está algo más cerca y eso hace que su corazón lata mucho más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía – Me dijo –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –

\- Oye, es mi amiga ¿Crees que no me diría ese tipo de cosas? –

\- Ya sabias y no dijiste nada –

Masuo finalmente recobra algo de su compostura, con el secreto a la luz y Sana que no parece que le importe demasiado, vuelve a apoyar su espalda recta contra el banco tomando el último sorbo del té servido en la tapa de plástico. Pronto una mano se apoya en su hombro dándole una palmadita seguida de una caricia circular en su espalda, la morena a su lado asiente y voltea para dedicarle una genuina sonrisa de afecto.

\- Me alegro por ambos, ya era hora… -

\- Supongo que sí - Él deja salir una carcajada silenciosa – Es gracioso ¿No? Creí que tenía mi vida arreglada y de repente el amor viene y voltea la mesa de una patada… ahora ya no sé qué hacer más que… estar a su lado –

\- Han estado juntos desde hace años ya solo que como amigos, ahora tendrán más razones por las que estarlo y se ayudarán mutuamente –

\- Pareces entendida en el tema, Sana ¿Algo que no me estés contando? –

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¿Te estas escuchando? –

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, estoy seguro que algún día va a pasar… y cuando lo haga estaré ahí para decirte 'Te lo dije' –

Esperando una respuesta agresiva o, al menos, una burla por parte de la morena Masuo tapa su termo y lo deja sobre la banca, al volver a mirarla nota como ya no está prestando atención a la conversación. Ella tuerce su cuello mientras lentamente deja su asiento, entrecierra sus ojos como si observara el sol en el horizonte.

Masuo intenta preguntarle que hace pero una mano metálica le pide que se calle silenciosamente.

Cada uno de sus movimientos es lento y meticuloso, inclinándose hacia adelante para recoger algo del suelo, una pequeña roca que rebota en la palma de su mano un par de veces hasta que finalmente la avienta usando su quirk para aumentar la distancia.

A lo lejos la roca golpea uno de los árboles del parque con fuerza, el ruido de la madera se escucha desde la banca claramente al mismo tiempo que un grito femenino de susto.

Segundos después un montón de ropa flotante se desploma en el suelo al perder su balance, una silueta invisible que es muy familiar a Sana.

* * *

Con la parte trasera de sus shorts de jean apoyada la muchacha transparente se frota una de sus piernas que terminaron raspándose al caerse por el susto. Junto a ella, desde distintas posiciones escondidas, aparecen tres chicas más de su edad, Ochaco Uraraka es la que se acerca primero para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Ow, ow, ow -

\- Cielos, no iba a darte _en serio,_ no era para morirse del susto – Mientras Mina Ashido se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero por haber sido vistas.

Junto a ellas Asui Tsuyu mira la situación con su misma expresión facial de siempre, el dedo sobre su labio indica atención en la chica que está en el suelo, probablemente preguntándose cómo, de todas ellas, fue la invisible quien delató su posición antes.

\- ¡Eso dices porque no te tiró a ti! –

\- No deberíamos haber espiado para empezar – Uraraka suspira negando con su cabea, esta no fue su idea después de todo.

Sana ya está detrás de ella mirándolas con una cara de pocos amigos - ¿Espiándome? –

\- ¡AH! -

Y eso logra que la chica de gravedad se asuste y suelte el brazo de su amiga dejándola que se desplome en el suelo otra vez, al darse vuelta encuentra a su compañera de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta, comienza a sudar sabiendo que la morena no es alguien que es conveniente poner de malas.

\- Fue todo idea de Hagakure – Tsuyu no tarda en decir la verdad.

Cuando la mirada es dirigida a la chica invisible en el suelo ella enseguida agita sus manos en un intento por protegerse de la culpa - ¡No! Estábamos paseando con las chicas y de repente te vimos a ti y a ese chico y… queríamos ver quien era ¡No puedes culparme! ¡Ashido estaba de acuerdo! –

\- Soplona – La mencionada chica de piel rosa le reprocha inclinándose sobre ella sin ayudarle a pararse.

\- ¿Así que quien es ese Sana? – Vuelve a hablar Tsuyu ladeando su cabeza.

\- Es un amigo y siento que están distrayéndome del hecho de que estaban espiándome –

Una vez de pie la chica invisible se inclina ligeramente hacia Sana para susurrarle al notar que Masuo se ha acercado caminando lentamente hacia el grupo - Creíamos que tenías un _novio secreto_ -

\- Eso es asqueroso… –

\- ¿Qué es asqueroso? –

Finalmente el muchacho de pelos verdes se acerca, mira a todas las chicas por igual llegando a la conclusión que deben ser amigas o, por lo menos, conocidas de Sana. Sostiene su termo entre sus dos manos y les saluda con una corta reverencia que pasa completamente desapercibida ante la situación que tienen entre manos.

\- Que tú y yo fuéramos novios –

Masuo deja salir una tranquila risa antes de contestar – Ya veo… eso era lo que pasaba – Enseguida él le sonríe a las chicas quienes parecen comenzar a notar su prescencia – No se preocupen, señoritas, no siento nada por ella… nada más que un terror indescriptible –

Al principio Sana asiente dejándoles saber que es verdad, eso es hasta que se da cuenta de lo que dijo y las escucha reírse en mayor o menor medida.

\- Ya lo sabía ¿Quién intentaría salir contigo Arashi? Eso es de locos – Mina observa como la Morena le saca la lengua habiendo escuchado su comentario y le devuelve la cortesía.

\- Eso tiene sentido, Ribbit –

\- Mhm –

Ochaco y Hagakure parecen estar de acuerdo también aunque solo para molestar a la morena, a este punto ella solo se rinde y baja su cabeza apaleada por tanto ataque a su persona, ella no es tan mala como dicen ¿Verdad? Suspira fuertemente actuando destruida, su cuerpo parece desinflarse.

\- ¡Como sea! No queríamos interrumpirles –

\- Oh, no, para nada – Masuo detiene a una chica invisible que parecía muy ansiosa de alejarse de los jóvenes amigos – Estábamos charlando simplemente, pueden quedarse y tomar algo de té con nosotros ¿No Sana? –

* * *

\- ¡Esto está muy rico! -

Unos minutos más tarde el pequeño grupo mayormente femenino encontró un buen lugar para sentarse en el césped en una ronda. Masuo volvió a sacar su té y sirvió algo en la misma tapa de termo que luego pasó a la chica junto a él, Uraraka, quien ilumina sus ojos oscuros con una clara expresión de aprobación por la bebida.

\- Gracias – El muchacho asiente complacido.

\- ¿Dónde lo compraste? –

\- Yo mismo lo hice, es una receta de familia, tenemos más en casa… -

Hagakure toma el recipiente de plástico y da un buen sorbo ella misma, deja salir un suspiro satisfecho - ¡Deberían venderlo! Harían mucho dinero –

\- ¿Creen que es tan bueno? –

\- ¡Sip! –

La tapa sigue pasando de persona en persona, con solo Sana negándose a probar no siendo una amante del té ni aunque este fuese hecho con todo el amor por parte de Masuo. Eventualmente la ronda se repite y, cuando los elogios terminan, el dueño del termo sirve un poco más mientras reanuda una conversación callada antes.

\- Así que, Uraraka, decías sobre Midoriya y Bakugo… -

\- ¡Oh claro! Los equipos fueron puestos unos contra los otros y, anda tú a saber, Deku y Kacchan terminaron en equipos opuestos para enfrentarse, yo siendo la compañera de Deku e Iida con Kacchan –

Uraraka continuó la historia, recuenta sobre el segundo día de clases y la emocionante prueba de enfrentamiento dos contra dos de All Might, su versión es ayudada por la de Hagakure quien pudo mirar más del combate desde la habitación de vigilancia, las dos chicas sufriendo acotaciones de Tsuyu quien intenta bajarles los humos para que la historia se asemeje más a la verdadera y no esté tan exagerada.

La escena le provoca a Sana felicidad, como si el mundo anterior y el mundo posterior a la U.A se juntaran en un lugar para convivir, ver a su amigo de la infancia llevarse tan bien con nuevas personas que estima más por cada día que pasa le tranquiliza e incluso piensa que podrían volver a juntarse otro dia.

Del costado llega un leve empujón, sobre su mano apoyada en el césped un brazo color de rosa le da un golpecito para llamarle la atención.

Junto a ella se sienta Mina, justo como esperaba, al mirarla sus ojos negros se encuentran con esos afamados 'ojos de mapache' suyos, las dos sonrientes por el agradable momento que pasan, están atrapadas durante unos segundos en un asilamiento del resto donde solo se observan hasta que Ashido baja su rostro dejando salir un suspiro que esconde un intento de hablarle sin concretar.

Sana queda confundida pero, en un intento por alivianar cualquier problema que Mina podría tener y no puede compartir con todos, le devuelve el golpe chocando su brazo contra ella.

De nuevo, comparten una sonrisa mutua momentánea, esa tensión que duró segundos ya levantada. Por ahora Sana hace una nota mental de mencionarle a Mina sobre esto más adelante y preguntarle si quería algo de ella.

Mientras tanto se limita a disfrutar una agradable tarde en el parque.

* * *

 **Seguimos acercandonos al torneo y, esta vez, disfrutamos de un agradable tiempito en el parque :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Con los puños en alto

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, compañero –

Eraser Head suspira al escuchar una voz tapada por una máscara acercándose a su izquierda, deja de escribir sobre sus papeles para voltear y ver a Snipe, junto a Midnight y Mic, entrando en la sala de profesores solo minutos después de él. Los dos héroes le saludan de igual manera buscando sus asientos para prepararse antes de comenzar la jornada, ellos ya lo habían visto durante su recuperación y no están tan sorprendidos como Snipe de verlo totalmente cubierto como una momia.

\- Te vez terrible – Le dice acomodando su sombrero – Pero, la próxima que vayas a morirte, por favor deja una nota o algo que no me ponga a cargo de tu curso… ya tengo suficiente trabajo –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta –

Intentando volver a trabajar recibe una palmada amistosa por parte del Present Mic, en respuesta solo vuelve a suspirar y toma su pluma una vez más para seguir anotando preguntas para una prueba sorpresa que vendría pronto, por desgracia para los chicos del 1-A.

Alguien más entra en la habitación, el héroe número uno en su forma esquelética, Toshinori Yagi, su presencia siendo tan discreta como siempre, saluda en voz baja y es respondido por una serie de murmullos mañaneros de todos los presentes lo cual le hace notar el regreso de Aizawa e inmediatamente camina hacia él.

\- Aizawa, que bueno verte de nuevo… -

Ya ha dejado de escribir más veces de las que querría, deja la pluma una vez más dejando salir un suspiro tapado por las vendas de su cara.

\- Estaba esperando para hablar contigo ¿Tienes un momento? –

\- Desearía no tenerlo…-

Ignorando su comentario de malagana Toshinori toma el asiento a su lado, su cuerpo se relaja sobre este mostrando su deteriorada condición física hasta con el más mínimo de los movimientos. A este punto Aizawa ya no tiene esperanzas de terminar el examen antes de comenzar las clases y finge escribir mientras escucha con la esperanza remota que ahuyentará a su compañero.

\- Mientras estabas recuperándote los chicos y chicas del 1-A me contaron sobre tu entrenamiento de combate sin quirks… dijeron que me usaste como ejemplo de lo que no debe hacerse –

\- No dije que eres un mal héroe pero que tus métodos son anticuados, personas como Bakugo, Midoriya o Todoroki tienen quirks demasiado peligrosos para usarse en entornos seguros, como un hospital o una zona con civiles. Mi objetivo es enseñarles cómo actuar en caso de no poder usar sus quirks por la razón que sea… en vez de simplemente golpear a lo tonto –

All Might se reclina en su silla, su semblante amigable pasa a ser uno de seriedad, se rasca la barbilla considerando los puntos que su compañero hace.

Incapaz de verlo Aizawa asume que su silencio es sinónimo de disgusto – Si no te agrada que diga la verdad… -

\- ¡No! Para nada, Aizawa, de hecho tienes razón –

Entonces es él quien queda sorprendido, desprende su mano del examen sin terminar y se gira hacia el rubio por primera vez en la conversación, no le dice nada, le mira escondiendo una cara de genuina confusión por debajo de su cuerpo momificado. Acaba de herir el orgullo del héroe número uno, después de todo ¿Y tiene razón?

\- El símbolo de la paz no es algo infalible, es cierto que mi fuerza compensa por varias cosas, no mucha gente puede hacer lo mismo que yo hago… me alegra que te preocupes por el futuro de esa manera –

\- Gracias… supongo – No sabe qué otra cosa decirle.

\- La última vez tú y Midnight compartieron la clase para este tipo de entrenamiento ¿No? –

\- Así es –

El símbolo de la paz alza un puño con entusiasmo y saca a relucir una blanca sonrisa impropia de su estado actual - Mañana podemos tomar mi clase de lecciones de heroísmo y organizar algo en conjunto, les daremos oportunidad de que cultiven sus habilidades y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte –

A pesar de ser repelente ante tanto entusiasmo Aizawa baja su mirada, una de sus manos sostiene una lapicera que da vueltas pensando en la posibilidad.

Su estado actual no es el mejor, pensaba posponer el entrenamiento físico hasta que se encuentre mejor para evitar pedirle ayuda al resto de los profesores pero ahora All Might se le presenta como una oportunidad de continuar con su trabajo, estando ahí puede evitar cualquier desastre que fuera a pasar. El festival deportivo se acerca y los alumnos estarán comenzando su entrenamiento quedando dos semanas para ello, una chance para tomarlos con el espíritu en alto.

Por más que deteste el hecho de trabajar con All Might parece que no tiene ninguna otra opción.

\- De acuerdo –

\- ¡Que bien! No te arrepentirás Aizawa –

\- No te emociones, vamos a hacer esto a mi manera – Volviéndose hacia su lugar de trabajo una vez más el héroe borrador acalla su entusiasmo de manera fácil – Vamos a ignorar también que haces esto porque no sabes cómo planear una clase y prefieres hacerlo a medias… -

Toshinori no tiene más que decir, se ríe ante su comentario sin aclarar si es cierto o no y se despide con un pequeño saludo discreto antes de volver a su propio trabajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Con los puños en alto**

* * *

 _Gracias al entrenamiento del otro día con Midnight pude ver un panorama de lo que ofrece la clase de este año en cuanto a habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima y Bakugo parecen tener un básico entendimiento de cómo manejarse sin sus quirks aunque, en el caso de los últimos dos, se les hace difícil no usarlos en una situación de peligro._

 _Hay dos alumnos que están entrenados apropiadamente, Ojiro y Arashi, aunque ella tiene menos experiencia la manera en que combaten es parecida, saben desenvolverse muy bien sin necesidad de un quirk que aumente sus habilidades, incluso sin usar su cola en caso de Ojiro._

All Might repasa las palabras de Aizawa mientras se para de brazos cruzados frente al grupo de veinte personas dividido en grupos de cuatro, cada grupo se encarga de tomar turnos para enfrentarse mutuamente, los dos profesores caminan mirando con detenimiento y corrigiéndolos. Como un agregado Aizawa ha dicho que quien use su quirk 'sin querer' tendrá que hacer tarea extra.

 _Por eso sería mejor acomodarlos para que los que saben puedan dar el ejemplo al resto._

Su mirada pasa por encima de todos:

Ve un divertido Aoyama desenvolverse sorprendentemente bien contra Satou quien no logra alcanzarlo abrumado por su agilidad y su técnica con un palo de madera que tomó del suelo, Ojiro ríe en voz baja mientras Kouda se ve agitado por siquiera estar cerca de un combate. Mientras más se desarrolla el violento baile más se hace evidente que el chico rubio escondía una habilidad secreta inspirada en los caballeros europeos de antaño.

El equipo de Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Hagakure toma turnos para pelear sin dar ningún tipo de problema aunque la chica invisible apenas y hace un esfuerzo por no rendirse apenas comienza cualquiera de los combates rápidos, el resto de las chicas dan lo mejor que tienen. Asui domina en agilidad debido a su quirk el cual tiene permitido usar mientras que Uraraka solo se acerca para derribarla siendo incapaz de golpear a su amiga.

Bakugo demuestra su personalidad compulsiva y violenta intentando derribar a Shouji como sea, a pesar de la gran desventaja, Tokoyami e Iida intenta calmarlo para que ninguno de los dos salga tan herido, le recuerdan al chico de las explosiones los problemas que tuvo la última vez que entrenaron físicamente con Arashi pero él solo les responde con groserías.

El cuarto equipo ve a un invencible Todoroki, aunque su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo no es la mejor su entrenamiento forzado con su padre ha dado frutos en dejarle defenderse apropiadamente de los ataques de sus contrincantes, aunque estos sean Jiro, Kaminari y Mineta, los tres asustados en mayor o menor medida de su tranquilidad y frialdad.

Finalmente su vista termina sobre el equipo donde su protegido está, camina para verlos más de cerca cuando escucha un golpe, un peso cayendo sobre la tierra con fuerza.

Arashi se para frente a él, baja una de sus piernas después de haber asestado una tremenda patada a su compañero, el chico de pelos verdes mientras tanto intenta pararse rápidamente con una voltereta hacia atrás levantando una buena cantidad de arena en el proceso.

Intercambian una mirada, una sonrisa confiada contra unos dientes apretados en tensión.

\- ¡Vamos Midoriya! ¡Sube los brazos! – Le incita ella subiendo los suyos propios para adoptar su pose tan particular, dedos flexionados como zarpas – Suéltate un poco más, atento, no querrás desgárrate –

Aunque el rostro de la arrogante morena indique otra cosa Midoriya toma el concejo antes de lanzarse a la batalla una vez más, alza sus brazos poniéndolos ambos delante de su rostro donde sea fácil verlos y deja caer su cuerpo unos milímetros hacia abajo con sus rodillas listas para algún movimiento rápido, suspira dejando salir algo de esa tensión.

Con su oponente preparado Sana da varios pasos hacia adelante buscando acortar la distancia, esta vez ella toma la ofensiva para darle algo más de ventaja a Deku.

Por primera vez en el corto encuentro logra atajarla, hace a un lado un golpe rápido de un manotazo y cubre otro con su brazo libre, queda descubierto para recibir un empujón con el pie en su estómago casi perdiendo su balance.

\- Ah… lo hice – Se susurra a sí mismo, aunque parece que fue escuchado.

\- No te sobreestimes, viejo, sigamos –

Cerca de ellos observan los dos alumnos restantes del grupo, compañeros en cuernos Ashido y Kaminari, ambos concentrados en el combate aunque el repentino cambio de pose de Sana los toma por sorpresa.

Sana le invita a atacarle con su mano e inmediatamente después baja su guardia, deja su torso suelto y sus brazos colgando alrededor de su cadera. En su mente piensa que no debería bajar la guardia pero dejando sus brazos de lado podrá concentrarse en lo que aprendió con Ectoplasm, relaja su cuerpo y observa con determinación al enemigo frente a ella.

 _\- Juego de pies, agilidad, concentración –_ Se repite por a si misma – _Rápida como un rayo –_

El cambio no hace que Midoriya se lo piense demasiado tomándolo como que le está dando otra oportunidad, salta hacia ella disparando una patada que apenas le roza el uniforme, cuando intenta dar una segunda sus rodillas chocan en medio de ambos.

Tomandola de la chaqueta hace un esfuerzo para tirarla por encima como hizo con Bakugo en una ocasión, Sana usa la fuerza para dar una voltereta sobre él cayendo de pie sin problemas. Quedan separados por un momento hasta que ella se abalanza sobre él con una patada voladora desde la izquierda, es bloqueada fácilmente por sus antebrazos y Sana apoya su pierna derecha en el suelo esperando un contrataque.

De pronto su mirada se pone borrosa y su fuerza falla perdiendo su punto de apoyo.

Se tambalea hacia atrás antes de caer de espaldas, pronto recupera su visión normal encontrándose en el suelo boca arriba rodeada por sus tres compañeros.

\- ¡A-arashi! ¡Disculpa! –

\- No le hiciste nada, se cayó – Kirishima tranquiliza al de pelos verdes que está al borde de un ataque de nervios – Vamos, arriba –

Le ofrecen una mano, ella ya se encuentra bien pero para ser cortés asiente y deja que le ayude a pararse, una vez arriba mira alrededor, varios de los grupos les observan, incluso Aizawa se acerca a comprobar lo que ha pasado mostrándose nada contento con el hecho de que se han detenido.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

\- Midoriya acaba de noquear a Arashi – Mina se apura a decir.

El muchacho tímido agita sus manos intentando justificarse - ¡No! ¡No quise…! ¡Yo intentaba…! ¡Ah! –

Con una mirada fría como el hielo logra callarlo, luego la dirige a la que fue derribada haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicarle que salga del medio - Ve a tomarte un descanso, Arashi – Da la vuelta y vuelve a su puesto en medio de los grupos como observador – El resto ¡Continúen! –

Sana quiere decirle algo pero ya se ha ido, aunque lo hubiese hecho tampoco le haría caso, Aizawa no es del tipo de personas con las que se negocia. Debe seguir entrenando con ellos, quiere hacerlo, pero por alguna razón perdió el equilibrio y continuar sería malo para su reputación frente al resto, además de su racha de victorias.

\- Probablemente estás algo cansada, peleaste contra los tres seguidos – Kirishima le da una palmadita en la espalda – Seguiremos sin ti, no te preocupes –

Por delante se acerca una preocupada chica rosa, los otros dos ya toman posiciones y no llegan a escuchar su pregunta llena de preocupación - ¿Estas bien? –

\- Sí, estoy bien –

Pero Sana está demasiado enojada, no con ella sino con sí misma, agita una mano de manera violenta para sacárse esa mirada de encima y alejarse caminando.

* * *

Ahora mismo la energía en su cuerpo se acerca a un peligroso treinta por ciento, suficiente para moverse y continuar con su vida cotidiana pero si alguna urgencia llegar a presentarse no duraría más de siete minutos con todo su poder. La última vez que recargó su energía fue el dia de ayer al terminar su sesión con Ectoplasm, es la última vez que recuerda al menos. Generalmente recarga una vez por día pero con la escuela y tantas cosas en la cabeza su propia energía pasó a segundo plano.

Al doblar la esquina para dejar a los grupos atrás, después de pedirle permiso a Aizawa claro, se apoya en la pared gruñendo, sus uñas raspan el frio concreto del pilar, intenta mantenerse de pie cuando le llega otro ataque de vista borrosa y pies temblorosos.

¿Por qué? Siempre parece terminar de la misma manera, con o sin ayuda, siempre termina sintiéndose débil e impotente…

\- ¡Aaaaaa! –

Una voz en la distancia interrumpe la furia - ¿Aaa? –

Y un héroe rubio se le aparece de frente doblando esa misma esquina, clava sus pies en el suelo para frenar y sube su mano en un glorioso pulgar arriba acompañado de una sonrisa que parece brillar bajo la luz del sol - **¡Aquí estoy Joven Arashi!** ¡Comprobando a salud de mi alumna como todo un buen profesor! –

Con solo verle, después de superar el susto inicial, Sana se tranquiliza y continua su camino junto a la pared, ahora camina derecha disimulando perfectamente su pequeño desperfecto.

\- Estoy bien, ya les dije… -

\- Colapsó ahí afuera, joven Arashi ¡Eso no es estar nada bien! –

\- Suena demasiado feliz como para decir algo así –

Casi le borra la sonrisa con ese comentario de mala gana y su actitud indiferente ante la presencia que es All Might.

La chica frena junto a una caja de metal pegada a la pared, la caja de fusibles conectada a las luces del patio y los alrededores de la escuela, habiendo un día casi sin nubes ella asume que nadie va a usar las luces por un rato y abre dicha caja. Se revelan los interruptores, cables y diversos aparatejos en el interior, toma uno de los cables con fuerza y su cuerpo se envuelve en una luz casi imperceptible.

\- Solo me faltaba carga, eso es todo –

\- Ha estado entrenando con Ectoplasm, joven, yo lo sé – El héroe número uno se le acerca un poco – Prepararse para algo como el festival es genial ¡Me agrada su entusiasmo! Pero existe algo llamado 'sobre entrenamiento' –

Un fuerte ruido lo interrumpe, la caja de fusibles se cierra con fuerza con el golpe de una mano de metal y es forzado a detenerse, la morena le dedica una mirada poco amistosa. Él sabe que no le gusta que se meta en su vida personal.

\- Eso no te importa, All Might, si quieres intentar darme concejos… no te sientas obligado –

Sana camina dejándolo atrás, su pequeña espalda no es nada comparada a la gran y fornida del héroe número uno, como una metáfora en la diferencia de su experiencia, se ve a simple vista quien apenas comienza su camino y quien está cerca de terminarlo.

Ella se aleja, se aleja de su vista. All Might suspira, se le hace difícil disimular que la visión de Sana colapsando frente a Midoriya fue lo suficiente para asustarlo, le recordó a la pequeña niña débil que se rehusaba a comer.

\- ¿Has estado comiendo bien Sana? – Con una voz menos ruidosa y más gentil la detiene, esa misma voz es de Toshinori, el hombre.

\- No lo necesito –

\- Todos necesitan comer, tal vez tu un poco menos pero no le hará nada bien a tu desempeño ni a tu salud que no comas lo apropiado para una jovencita de tu edad –

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo, necesito llegar al festival con… -

\- ¿Y si te desmayas como recién frente a un villano? –

Sana frunce el ceño, ella está aquí para convertirse en héroe y que eso le pase frente a alguien que pueda aprovecharse no está nada bien. Su cuerpo debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa, eso incluye vivir sanamente, le da rabia tener que admitirlo pero All Might tiene toda la razón.

Una mano enorme le da una cálida palmada en el hombro, lo suficiente para borrar esa cara de odio y mirar hacia arriba con sorpresa.

\- Si no vas a dejar de entrenarte hasta morir al menos come acorde a lo que consumes, entonces no te desmallarás – Ha vuelta esa sonrisa reconfortante, aunque ahora con un leve tinte de vergüenza y una risita culpable – Si lo sabré yo… -

\- ¡Vuelve pronto! Tus amigos estaban preocupados –

Además de darle esa palmada All Might le ofrece una botella de agua, ella no duda en tomarla. Le ve alejarse caminando para volver a reunirse con el grupo que continua su entrenamiento.

Sola de nuevo junto a la pared.

Destapa la botella para dar un sorbo cuando nota que, sobre la aburrida marca de la compañía embotelladora, hay algo escrito en la etiqueta con negro.

 _La mejor de las suertes, joven Arashi_

También hay dibujado de manera muy cutre un pequeño All Might que le muestra ese mismo pulgar arriba de aprobación.

\- Heh -

Por fin Sana deja salir una silenciosa risa que nadie puede oír.

* * *

 **Dos semanas para el festival deportivo y Sana comienza a sentir las consecuencias del duro entrenamiento de Ectoplasm, pero este encuentro con All Might no es lo único importante ese dia... hay alguien que quiere un enfrentamiento cara a cara :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo y sus opiniones**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Ciao!**


	9. Momo Yaoyorozu

Una segunda oportunidad para probarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Aizawa dejó en claro que si alguien usara su quirk habría un castigo pendiente por tanto no hay margen para el error, algunas personas están exentas de esto dado que sus quirks son mutaciones físicas y no pueden evitarlo. Eso es lo que hace a Tsuyu Asui en el pequeño grupo que han formado, acaba de barrer el piso, literalmente, con Hagakure y ahora se prepara mientras Uraraka entra en el campo de batalla.

\- Intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible, Ochaco – Dice la chica rana agazapándose en el suelo, sus ojos brillan con una determinación extraña en ella aunque su expresión sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

Esto provoca un escalofrió que recorre a su oponente - ¿Por qué tiene que dar tanto miedo? –

Alrededor de ellas el resto de los grupos comienzan su ejercicio, Momo se para junto a Hagakure escaneando al resto de la clase.

El grupo de al lado le llama la atención inmediatamente, a unos metros nada más, Sana y Kirishima comienzan una lucha bastante despareja con él acercándose para intentar derribarla a la fuerza sin ningún resultado positivo, la morena es demasiado rápida para poder atraparla incluso sin usar su quirk, le devuelve patadas y golpes precisos cuando tiene una abertura.

Recuerda el último entrenamiento de este estilo donde Sana dominó a Iida y luego terminó por empatar con Bakugo, aunque ella misma sospecha que fue intencional.

No es su técnica lo que sobresale sino su agilidad, su flexibilidad y, más que nada, su presencia un poco intimidante, llena de actitud eso es seguro.

Por dentro Momo siente algo de lastima por no haber podido probarse contra Sana en ninguna de las dos ocaciones.

\- ¡Ah! –

Ochaco da contra el suelo con fuerza enredada en la larga lengua de Asui, no es un golpe devastador ya que logra volverse a parar, le da la victoria a su amiga por supuesto.

\- Eres buena, Tsuyu –

\- Ribbit –

Hagakure agita un brazo invisible frente a su cara, no es una buena manera de captar su atención pero al menos lo intenta - ¡Es tu turno Yaoyorozu! –

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Momo Yaoyorozu**

* * *

La clase termina y la clase se divide en géneros para que puedan cambiarse en distintas habitaciones, aunque el hecho de que todavía estén a una pared de distancia no ayuda en evitar un posible asalto por parte del pequeño pervertido Mineta.

Entre las chicas se escucha a Hagakure quejarse en voz baja, junto a ella Uraraka termina de sacarse su uniforme de gimnasia para mirarla curiosamente.

\- ¿Todo bien Hagakure? –

\- ¡No! ¡Me raspé! – La chiquilla sube lo que podría ser su codo en el aire y se lo muestra a su compañera, estando en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba es difícil ver donde todo está – ¿No ves? –

\- Ah… no… no veo – Se ríe nerviosamente en respuesta.

Sana se asoma desde atrás de Uraraka y, después de ponerse la pollera alrededor de su cadera, estira su mano metálica apoyándola justo en donde no debería.

\- ¿Ahí? –

\- ¡OW! ¡NO TOQUES! –

La reacción exagerada de la chica invisible retirando su codo para salvarse de más dolor provoca una risa en las dos compañeras.

\- Oye ¿Vas a llorar así por un raspón? Creía que estábamos aquí para ser heroínas…. –

Continuando con su pasatiempo favorito, meterse con sus compañeros de clase, Sana logra sacar de quicio a Hagakure quien enseguida se justifica y la acusa de ser una persona malvada, todo al ritmo de las risas de Uraraka. A través de los vestidores, ya lista para salir, Momo cruza caminando dirigiéndose directo a la morena que se abrocha la camisa mientras intenta calmar la situación pidiendo disculpas.

Una vez todo se ha calmado esta nota la presencia y la saluda sonriendo.

\- Arashi, quería hablar contigo – Va directo al grano.

\- Claro, dame un segundo –

Sin sospechar ni por un segundo de sus intenciones Sana termina de acomodar su camisa, cuelga la chaqueta gris de su hombro y se dirige a la puerta, sea lo que sea que quiere merece algo de privacidad si le ha pedido tan cordialmente de hablar.

Afuera se alejan un poco de ambas puertas, Tokoyami parece estar hablando con Shouji apoyados en una pared y les saludan al salir, caminan por el pasillo casi hasta doblar en una esquina donde Sana se frena y dedica su atención a ponerse la chaqueta gris mientras Momo se mantiene en silencio.

Sana puede sentir algo extraño en ella, su calmada actitud es reemplazada por una mirada apartada y una expresión nerviosa, manos que juegan entre sí como si esperara algo.

\- ¿Estás bien Yaoyorozu? –

\- Si… yo… - Deja salir una bocanada de aire, se da un respiro a sí misma para poner en orden lo que va a decir, endereza su espalda y hace lo mejor para sacar una expresión de confianza – De acuerdo –

Con unos centímetros de diferencia entre la altura de ambas la morena tiene que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba cuando Momo se pone derecha, alza una ceja confundida aunque no piensa que podría ser algo malo.

\- De… acuerdo –

\- Hace dos semanas mencionaste que estarías entrenando con Ectoplasm ¿Verdad? –

\- Si, eso es verdad – Sana asiente mientras maldice por dentro, jura que si esto es por su desmayo coserá su boca al llegar a casa para no volver a hablar sobre sus planes.

\- Has estado ocupada muchos días después de clase, veo que tu estilo ha mejorado ligeramente también, sé que lo haces porque se acerca el festival deportivo y, también, porque la etapa final de este será un torneo de combates uno contra uno como lo es todos los años – Momo le habla recobrando su palabrería elegante y su pose tranquila, frunce un poco el ceño al admitir sus fallas – Yo he estado practicando con mi quirk pero… mi habilidad física deja mucho que desear –

\- Eso es cuestión de práctica… -

\- Por favor, querría probarme en un combate contra ti cuando tengas tiempo, Arashi –

Antes de terminar con su concejo Yaoyorozu está inclinada ante ella.

Sus palabras, más que una pregunta, son una exclamación, una petición humilde pero llena de convicción. Sana no puede evitar reaccionar con vergüenza, nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta reverencia, su tono de voz y su espalda recta la dejan petrificada, como si estuviese frente a una maestra de las artes marciales en una película vieja.

\- Cielos, Yaoyorozu, levanta la cabeza - Mirando a la izquierda varios de sus compañeros miran del otro lado del corredor su conversación, particularmente la manera en que Momo le está pidiendo un favor – No es para tanto, por supuesto que podemos practicar…. –

Sana nunca ha sido ejemplo de nada, siempre fue una alumna promedio o, en algunos casos, lo opuesto a 'lo que hay que hacer', de repente ver a alguien tratarle con respeto es chocante.

Al levantar su rostro Yaoyorozu nota el leve rubor en la cara de su compañera pero lo ignora estando feliz por su respuesta.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias Arashi –

\- Si, como sea, nos veremos… después de clase ¿Te parece bien? –

Dejando de lado la incómoda petición Sana por fin sonríe y Momo le devuelve la cortesía entrelazando sus manos en su regazo para asentir.

\- Si, podemos intercambiar teléfonos para poner un lugar más tarde-

La morena deja en claro que eso no será problema, da un giro mirando hacia abajo a su uniforme de la escuela - Tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme – Deja salir un suspiro, la chica peleadora deja salir algo de su lado haragán.

\- No recomiendo pelear en falda, no –

Las dos compañeras vuelven hacia los vestidores para esperar a sus compañeras y luego reanudar las clases como es habitual, hablan mientras se acercan al resto.

\- Tu traje de heroína tiene una falda… -

\- Es una falda de batalla, no es lo mismo –

* * *

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que dejaron la escuela, la vice-presidenta de la clase Momo Yaoyorozu espera pacientemente. Sana escribió y propuso encontrarse en algún lugar apartado pero que no sea ninguna residencia particular para hacerle fácil a ambas llegar, un punto medio entre ambas, terminó por sugerir encontrarse en el puente sobre el rio cerca de la ciudad.

El rio en si no es más ancho que dos o tres calles y al rodear la ciudad por un lado pero no atravesarla no tiene más que unos puentes para atravesarlo en auto y uno para el tren, el rio está rodeado por unos terrenos planos a su misma altura que luego suben en una colina poco empinada hasta volver al camino y a la ciudad. El rio color azul lanza destellos blancos reflejando el sol que todavía vuela sobre él a esta hora.

\- ¡Yaoyorozu! – La voz particular de Sana se escucha a lo lejos, Momo deja de apoyarse en el barandal del puente y la busca con su mirada. La morena saluda con su brazo alzado mientras baja la colina para estar junto al rio casi abajo del puente, le indica que se acerque señalando el suelo.

Le toma menos de dos minutos bajar hasta allí donde encuentra a su compañera despegándose de la pequeña bolsa que parece tejida a mano que colgaba de su cadera, la tira sobre el césped y da la vuelta al escucharla llegar.

\- ¿Hace mucho que esperas? –

\- No mucho – Es mentira, Momo llegó quince minutos antes y estuvo apoyada en ese puente por un buen rato.

\- Te agradezco mucho esto, Arashi –

\- Si, ya lo habías dicho, Yaoyorozu, no es ningún favor… de hecho también necesito practicar con alguien y esto ha venido perfecto – Su cara de desinterés ante las alabanzas podría confundirse con una actitud arisca pero Momo sabe que no es así - Bueno, entonces ¿Te parece si empezamos directamente? –

Ambas llegaron vestidas para la ocasión, Momo asiente bajando el cierre de la parte superior de su conjunto para gimnasia de color negro, debajo tiene puesta una camiseta de tirantes que deja sus brazos abiertos para poder usar su quirk con facilidad sin necesidad de su traje de heroína. Sana por su lado lleva unas calzas azul oscuro y una sudadera gris que suele ponerse para este tipo de cosas, siendo su favorita, estira sus brazos dejando que el sol refleje en lo metálico de su mano izquierda.

\- Oye ¿Te importaría hacer una vara de madera para mí? –

\- ¿Hm? No hay problema -

En unos segundos la chica de coleta ha hecho una vara de madera como dijo que haría, es una buena arma para defenderse y aprovechar a hacerlo antes de que comience el combate es lo mejor.

Sana termina con su pequeño momento para estirar y adopta su tan conocida pose, brazos al frente, dedos apretados. Momo por su parte tiene una pose más baja, las rodillas flexionadas un poco más, su cuerpo de lado frente al oponente y la vara en diagonal cruzando frente a su cadera.

Una sonríe y la otra deja de hacerlo para hacer una mueca de concentración. El viento sopla entre ambas mientras el sol comienza a buscar un lugar de descanso al oeste, las dos peleadoras se paran una frente a la otra demostrando, sin moverse, la diferencia en ellas.

\- Solo para que sepas, Yaoyorozu – Sana le llama la atención – Somos compañeras pero eso se termina ahora, quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas… yo haré lo mismo –

Momo copia esa actitud tomando algo de confianza y asiente felizmente – Tiene sentido, suerte entonces –

\- Como si fuera a necesitarla –

Las palabras de fanfarronería son acentuadas con el trino de su quirk activándose, rayos y chispas cubren a la muchacha de la trenza quien inmediatamente salta al ataque dejando salir un grito poco amistoso.

Se acerca y gira sobre su propio eje al llegar asestando un devastador golpe por la derecha, atajado por la vara, la madera choca con su brazo metálico haciendo un fuerte sonido, marca el comienzo del violento baile entre ambas futuras heroínas, comparten una tensa mirada antes de separarse.

Momo toma la iniciativa después de eso, busca una apertura con su arma, avanza paso a paso dando golpes a diestra y siniestra que son atajados fácilmente por su oponente, le toma segundos notar la estrategia de Sana y admite por dentro que es efectiva. Se mantiene lista, esquiva ladeando su cuerpo usando sus manos lo menos posible y si algún golpe fuera a conectar su brazo metálico está allí para resistirlo sin sufrir dolor alguno, no es la misma chica que antes, de repente parece haber aceptado las ventajas de tener ese mismo brazo.

Si ella ha mejorado entonces tendrá que emplearse a fondo, como prometió.

Un golpe ascendente con su palo después de tantos bloqueados logra algo de distancia entre ellas, Momo toma su arma con ambas manos y la dobla, la madera es flexible pudiéndose doblar formando una curva pronunciada, al soltarlo usa esa fuerza para dar un fuerte latigazo que Sana ataja con ambos antebrazos debido a lo repentino dejándola al descubierto.

Lo siguiente fueron una seguidilla de golpes de madera por la izquierda y la derecha, los primeros dando en el blanco sacándole un quejido de dolor notorio, Momo tiene la ventaja y sigue golpeándola mientras retrocede hasta querer finalizarla con un golpe descendente a su cabeza pero Sana lo esquiva y pisa su vara con fuerza dejándola pegada al suelo.

\- Te mueves bien, lástima que nunca pudimos compartir un momento durante las clases – Dice Sana, su voz determinada es algo amenazante, habla al compás del ruido que sus rayos dejan salir - ¿Puedes seguir así por más tiempo? –

Ahora desarmada Yaoyorozu retrocede, su contrincante toma el arma poniéndola sobre su pie y aventándola hacia arriba para atajarla y llevarla detrás de su espalda, su brazo metálico queda libre y mueve sus dedos para invitarla a atacarle.

Afortunadamente la chica de coleta puede volver a armarse rápidamente, con una nueva vara en sus manos se lanza al ataque, no le tarda más que tres golpes enganchar a Sana con ella y desarmarla de un tirón. Vuelven al primer casillero, con Momo disparando golpes rápidos mientras es esquivada o bloquead sin lograr algún efecto, esta vez Sana parece subir el nivel usando sus pies para devolver los golpes de manera ágil y limpia.

Cuando puede tomar algo de distancia, donde su palo de madera llega y la morena no puede contratacar, la diferencia de quirks se hace evidente, Sana acorta los pocos centímetros de dos o tres pasos en segundos.

En una de las muchas veces que esto pasa una mano de metal encierra la muñeca de Yaoyorozu, no hace ningún esfuerzo para derribarla sino que aprieta con fuerza y una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo.

De pronto sus manos y pies sudan por el calor intenso, sus extremidades tiemblan, aprieta sus dientes cuando su cuerpo entero entra en tensión reaccionando a la sorpresa.

\- _¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? –_

No hay tiempo, cuando comenzó a pensar en eso ya la tiene encima retomando el liderazgo del combate que no había tenido desde el primer movimiento, Sana deja sus brazos colgar mientras sus pies se mueven a una velocidad aumentada y, tras ser atajados unas pocas veces, logra patearla en la cadera desde la derecha.

Pierde su equilibrio y lo único que le queda es rodar para evitar más golpes, se aleja unos buenos metros rodando y luego saltando, Sana queda quieta en el lugar observándola.

\- Vamos, Momo, puedes hacerlo mejor qu—Su burla es interrumpida cuando pisa algo metalico debajo.

Una granada.

Rápidamente Sana la patea lejos antes de que detone en una rápida explosión de luz que la deja ciega y sorda por unos segundos, esa abertura es lo que necesita su oponente para acercarse y clavar la punta de su palo directo en su estómago, la fuerza la hace inclinarse hacia adelante.

La cara de ceño fruncido y sonrisa adolorida le comunica a Momo que ha hecho bien, pero que la vuelta será peor.

Con su brazo izquierdo Sana golpea el palo quebrándolo fácilmente, sin nada que cubrirse la chica de creación es obligada a retroceder pero bajo la presión de un furioso trueno que logra agarrarla de su ropa y acercarla, en menos de un segundo su rostro golpea el césped debajo y uno de sus brazos es cruzado detrás de su espalda.

\- Hah… - Su captora deja salir un suspiro, se nota que esto también le está costando aunque Momo no pueda verla – Te tengo ahora –

\- Lo siento –

\- ¿Qué? –

Sosteniendo su brazo con ambas manos Sana nota un fuerte dolor, Momo crea un objeto filoso que se clava en ella apenas sale de su piel. El dolor es suficiente para que se separe, y la deje libre, se mira su mano pero no hay más que un poco de irritación, por más que sea un entrenamiento serio no la haría sangrar.

\- Dije que lo sentía –

\- Oh, no dolió tanto, no comparado a lo que voy a hacerte cuando te atrape –

Esa chispa de violencia en sus palabras, no es verdad y ambas lo saben, Yaoyorozu desearía ser un poco más hablada como lo es su compañera.

Apuntando hacia el frente una cadena metálica vuela entre ellas, recién creado por el quirk Creation, Sana ni se mosquea atajando la cadena con su brazo metalico, el chirrido en su oreja izquierda le molesta pero aun así muestra una sonrisa dejando saber que no ha servido de nada, o eso piensa.

La cadena se enreda en su brazo y la sujeta con fuerza, demasiada fuerza.

\- _Un imán –_ Y su sonrisa se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa.

Un tirón en la cadena casi la hace tropezar, con la misma fuerza que ella usa para no caerse su rival da un salto hasta llegar con ella, armada con una vara más corta echa con la misma madera con la que golpea su rostro. Sana intenta alejarse pero la cadena evita que lo haga, va a electrificarla cuando nota que Momo ha formado la otra punta como un clavo y lo ha enterrado en el suelo.

\- Chica lista –

Con una sola mano libre apenas y puede defenderse de los ataques de su oponente, además de no poder alejarse de un área circular alrededor del clavo y es seriamente apaleada por ello, aunque sean golpes suaves de practica se los toma a pecho, no piensa perder así.

\- Estás atrapada – Momo preara un nuevo arma acercándose lentamente a su enemiga – Ríndete –

\- ¿Ah sí? –

Pisando la cadena con fuerza Sana se enciende con fuerza, su cuerpo iluminado por truenos y rayos dándole un toque blanco al césped que se ha oscurecido un poco ante la venida de la noche, de un movimiento brutal su brazo metálico se libera rompiendo los eslabones de la cadena, sigue atada por la muñeca pero ahora no al suelo.

La lucha continua, comienza a notarse el cansancio entre las chicas, la única razón porque no toman un descanso todavía es que ninguna quiere rendirse ante la otra, Momo contagiada por la determinación y el hambre de victoria de su amiga.

Toda la acción es vista por una silueta que se apoya en la baranda del puente, sonríe mientras las ve moverse por todo el lugar con destreza.

Con el sol ya dejando el cielo el rio toma un color rosado, la mitad, la otra mitad muestra un azul oscuro con varios puntos blancos que se hacen más notorios a medida que menos luz hay en el suelo. Momo despega sus ojos del cielo cuando escucha a su compañera dejar salir un suspiro mezclado con grito de desesperación, se inclina y toma de su morral una botella de agua, toma un poco y le ofrece.

La respuesta es una negativa, se encoje de hombros y procede a rociarse esa agua sobre su cara y cabello.

Una risa de una tercera suena detrás - Vas a terminar por enfermarte – Volteando para ver quién es Yaoyorozu nota a Jiro Kyoka parada con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y ropa sencilla comparada a la que usa habitualmente en la escuela, extrañamente parecida a su traje de héroe.

\- Eso es un mito –

\- ¿Jiro? – Enseguida la pelinegra toma una actitud defensiva - ¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí? –

\- Hace como… diez minutos –

\- Relájate Yaoyoruzu, yo le dije que viniera – Sana agita su cabeza y agua sale despedida en todas direcciones, mira a Momo con un ojo solo encontrando una mueca de vergüenza que ya comienza a hacerse habitual.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? –

La chica de creación suspira, deja su asiento en el césped y se para, deja ver que es la más alta de las tres fácilmente – No quería que… no soy muy buena en combate y prefería entrenar en secreto para que no me vean –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Podrías patearle el trasero a la mayoría de la clase, lo hiciste con Sana –

\- ¡Oye! – La morena acota de piernas cruzadas sentada en el suelo.

Jiro parece hasta un poco molesta, como si la regañara a pesar de que hace solo un mes que se conocen – Tus movimientos son agiles y fluidos, no puedes mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Arashi, eso es obvio, pero cuando comenzaste a usar tu quirk y la variedad en tus armas conseguiste una ventaja fácilmente ¿No? –

Ambas buscan una respuesta en Sana quien se encoje de hombros mientras sonríe haciéndose la desentendida.

\- V-vamos, tu eres la que pelea todo el tiempo, dame una mano – La chica de los auriculares se cruza de brazos dando una mirada molesta a su compañera.

\- ¿En serio creen eso? – Momo les llama la atención otra vez, todavía se le nota algo confundida por las palabras.

\- Si, definitivamente, eres _cool_ – Jiro responde mientras Sana asiente.

A pesar de su baja autoestima verlas a ellas dos admitir que es una buena luchadora logra iluminarla, su triste expresión reemplazada por una de alivio, como si escucharlo le sacara una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Ahora piensa que, tal vez, tenga una oportunidad de avanzar en el festival, aunque no tenga el quirk más llamativo… si se apega a lo que puede hacer ganará.

Sana sigue sentada en el césped mientras sus dos compañeras intercambian unas palabras más con respecto al combate, Momo ofrece una práctica a Jiro pero ella dice que no tendría oportunidad y que prefiere esperar al festival, parece que no es la gran cosa para ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Es una pregunta que vuela y la morena escucha.

Debería volver a su casa, recargarse y seguir con su entrenamiento, al menos hacer un poco más antes de que deba acostarse pero…

Mirando hacia abajo, un pequeño All Might le sonríe junto a la marca de agua de su botella - Oigan ¿Quieren ir a comer a algún lado? – Le sale de improviso.

\- A comer a algún lado… ¡Pero no he traído nada de dinero! – Momo voltea después de considerarlo.

\- Yo invito – Sana se encoje de hombros por fin dejando su posición sentada y tomando su pequeña cartera para colgársela del hombro.

\- Yo he traído mi billetera también –

Momo apoya una de sus manos en su pecho dejando salir un suspiro de desesperanza - Van a hacer que me sienta mal –

\- ¿No puedes, no sé, crear dinero? –

\- ¡Eso sería ilegal! – Su grito asusta a Jiro haciéndola sentir como una delincuente por solo sugerirlo.

Suponiendo que han aceptado su invitación las sigue mientras se alejan caminando, las tres vuelven a internarse en la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde puedan parar y comer algo juntas. Mientras se alejan del puente y el rio Sana se sonríe…

Siente como si la última cena en multitud que disfrutó fuera hace una vida atrás.

* * *

 **2 semanas quedan para el festival y Sana debuta sus nuevos movimientos pero la competencia es feroz ¿Podrá salir adelante y demostrar lo que tiene cuando llegue el momento?**

 **La semana que viene daremos un vistazo a los villanos °O°**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentario debajo :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Interludio II

Durante años Tokyo ha sido hogar a una de las más peligrosas criminales de Japón, 'La Viuda', una mujer que no tiene remordimiento por la vida y apenas se muestra en público, una mujer de poder y ambiciones que construyó un imperio a partir de lo que le quitó a todos los hombres que intentaron dominarla. Uno de sus almacenes, apartado en la regió industrial de la ciudad, es usado como tapadera y disfraza armas y otras mercancías para su venta cuando la oscuridad tapa la vibrante ciudad.

\- ¡No deberíamos estar aquí, no deberíamos estar hablando con este… este maldito psicópata! –

\- Relájate, Yari –

De noche, ese mismo lugar es usado a estas horas para reunir a un pequeño grupo de peligrosos criminales, tres de ellos vestidos con ropa no muy llamativa, camisa, pantalones, trajes, cada uno acompañado por dos hombres armados que espera cerca del portón de metal que los ha dejado entrar.

El llamado Yari deja salir un gruñido de desaprobación cuando el hombre parado enfrente de los otros dos, de barba y pelo largo atado detrás, alza una mano para callarlo.

Frente a ellos, parado bajo el único foco prendido y rodeado por las partículas de polvo que revolotean por el sucio lugar, hay un hombre cubierto enteramente por una capa larga que casi toca el piso, adornada con hombreras doradas con espinas, se cruza de brazos sonriente escuchándolos discutir.

La única mujer del montón, parada a la izquierda de los otros dos, se ve igual de molesta que sus compañeros - Danos una buena razón por la que no deberíamos matarte aquí, niño –

Abriendo sus ojos el joven de pelo blanco saca a relucir un color carmesí en ellos. - Esa es fácil, notarán que dos de ustedes han faltado… eso es porque ellos intentaron hacer eso mismo – Responde calmo.

Escucharlo decir eso confirma sospechas que tenían, el aprendiz si se ha vuelto loco - ¿Y por qué no nos matas a nosotros también? –

\- Porque quiero darles una alternativa, la Viuda ha muerto, ahora yo heredaré su imperio en esta ciudad… y necesito a sus tenientes, ustedes saben bien como mantener el yugo en esta gente –

\- Nosotros servimos a Viuda por muchos años, le aconsejamos que te tirara al calabozo de donde te encontró y ahora murió por haberte tenido cerca – El hombre del frente habla de manera calmada aunque se nota el enojo en su rostro.

Yari, por su lado, desenfunda una pistola - ¡No cometeremos el mismo error! – De su boca despide un humo particular cuando grita.

De nuevo, quien está al mando de los tres se cruza en su camino para no dejarle hacer algo estúpido, es el único de ellos que sabe que el disparo no será certero y solo provocará más muerte en su asociación.

\- La Viuda era una líder nata pero no tenía suficiente ambición, quería mantener un imperio pero no quería expandirlo, su influencia nunca salió de esta apestosa ciudad… no pensaba en grande, no era una villana de verdad –

\- ¿Y qué te hace diferente? ¿Acaso te crees un super-villano? – La mujer presente se ríe en silencio.

\- Yo, queridos amigos, tengo un plan – El hombre de blanco abre sus brazos estirando su capa hacia ambos lados – He conseguido muestras de la droga experimental que Viuda no quería seguir produciendo… Omega –

Interrumpiendo su risa la mujer entrecierra los ojos, la palabra le suena pero no recuerda exactamente de donde - ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Omega es una droga que un asociado de Viuda producida, supuestamente empujaba el poder de tu quirk mas allá de los limites humanos, incluso más que una dosis de Trigger – El hombre de traje parado frente a los otros responde – Pero la última vez que se usó volvió loco a Vulcanus y terminó por matarse a golpes con White Thunder… ¿Por qué usarías algo tan peligroso? –

\- Tengo a alguien que se encargará de que sea estable –

\- ¿Gustafson? –

\- Como si fuera a dejarle eso en manos de un perrito de Viuda… él y yo tenemos una tregua pero todavía debe ganarse mi confianza –

\- Y supongo que no tienes esas muestras aquí… - De los tres Yari habla, interrumpiendo al muchacho de blanco y el líder de la rota banda de mafiosos, se gana una mirada fría color carmesí que le da mucha rabia

De pronto la sala se llena de silencio, el muchacho de blanco, que ha bajado sus brazos hace rato, borra la sonrisa fanfarrona de su rostro, sus ojos clavados en el calvo del aliento humeante que parece estar perdiendo los estribos con tanta tensión, lo ve sudar y temblar ligeramente. Antes de poder decir algo un hombre de traje se cruza en medio de ambos, actuando como escudo una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer con el suero terminado? –

Pero no hay respuesta, una vez ha tapado su visión el chica da media vuelta, su capa blanca ondea bajo la luz de manera casi surreal, de espaldas les dedica una gélida mirada que los deja a los tres igual de petrificados.

\- Continuaremos esto en otro momento… -

Sin ninguna otra palabra el extraño villano se va del almacén, la puerta abierta le deja salir sin ningún problema y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche dejando que su silueta blanca se mezcle con las tinieblas.

Una vez solos los tres mafiosos se miran, el calvo maldice por lo bajo mientras la mujer suspira en una mezcla de alivio y decepción, de los tres el único que tiene traje saca un teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta buscando un teléfono en su agenda.

\- ¿Crees que sospecha algo? –

\- Probablemente, pero si nos hubiese descubierto estaríamos muertos –

Los dos detrás platican mientras él escucha el teléfono sonar….

* * *

\- Entiendo –

En Maul, un director de hospital de cabellos rubios y cara de desinterés termina una llamada cerrando la tapa de su teléfono que parece ser de otra época completamente, escucha pasos frente a él, la única luz presente en la habitación está sobre su escritorio dejando en completa oscuridad a su visita.

\- El Señor Sora sospecha – Se refiere rápidamente a lo que se habló en la llamada con el hombre de traje – Se reunió con Dragón, Nereida y Sombra… no tenía las muestras consigo –

\- Deberías haberlo matado cuando estaba aquí en el hospital – Una voz femenina se hace notar, se le escucha sentar frente a él, la silla hace el mínimo ruido cuando es apretada por su curva figura.

\- No me lo enfrentaría con él a menos de una ciudad de distancia, no soy un peleador –

El comentario, frio y sin emociones, provoca una risa por la dureza de la realidad y el hecho de que el respetado doctor admita que no puede hacer ciertas cosas, la mujer tapa su boca para reírse por unos segundos antes de apoyar su mano sobre el escritorio, iluminada ahora mostrando un guante de color negro.

\- Ahora mismo debe dirigirse a Musutafu –

\- ¿Dónde está U.A? ¿Por qué haría algo así? –

\- Hay una liga de villanos allí, estará buscando aliados... además – Charles se inclina hacia un lado, sin perder de vista a la seductora figura, toma una copia de un archivo que le entregó al villano de blanco en otra ocasión y la tira sobre el escritorio – Busca esto –

Ella toma el archivo, usa una de sus manos para mover la lámpara y apuntarla sobre ella, su cuerpo vestido enteramente de negro, guantes cortos, un traje que encierra su cuello y baja con un cierre en medio dejando sus hombros y sus pálidos brazos expuestos hasta perderse en algún lado bajo el escritorio. Sus ojos, de un color amarillo topacio inspeccionan la escritura ayudados por un par de lentes que reposan en su delgada nariz, el cabello rodeando su cara cae por detrás de sus hombros, color rojo oscuro con pinceladas negras.

\- Arashi… - Se la ve sonreír, sus labios rojos hacen una curva que podría derretir a cualquier hombre ordinario – Vive y se ha recuperado de su falta –

\- Una futura heroína, según he escuchado – Fijándose más detalladamente nota como la mujer no pierde su sonrisa al leer el expediente, está interesada, por primera vez desde que llegó a su hospital - ¿Qué piensa hacer Señora Viuda? –

\- Mantén a Sora vigilado, necesito recuperarme y luego iré a por él, quiero verle la cara cuando se dé cuenta de su grave error -

Pasa uno de sus dedos sobre la foto de la morena, no muestra ninguna emoción en ella siendo un requisito para su registro medico antes de entrar en la U.A.

\- Y quiero saber más sobre esta mosquita tan peculiar… -

\- Por supuesto -

* * *

 **¿La viuda sigue viva? ¿Como es posible? El futuro se ve negro para nuestra heroína mientras sus enemigos se siguen apilando.**

 **Una actualización rápida llena de villanía, recientemente he tenido un subidón de adrenalina? creatividad? No se que es pero estoy escribiendo rápido, esperen actualizaciones pronto ¡De camino al festival deportivo!**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Donde nadie nos encuentre

Otro día de escuela termina.

Un día de escuela lleno de teoría, libros, charlas y nada de acción, Sana no sabe exactamente si agradecer eso u odiarlo. Nunca había sentido cansancio de ningún tipo hasta ahora, era suficiente con mantenerse cargada y dormir las horas necesarias de una persona normal pero con el reciente entrenamiento de Ectoplasm su cuerpo está pesado, al menos el hecho de que está comenzando a comer mejor le ayuda a sobrellevarlo.

Arrastra sus pies por la acera sosteniendo una sola tira de su mochila con su mano metálica, tendría que volver y hacer algo de ejercicio pero considera meterse en la cama y esperar que una buena noche de sueño la arregle, se acerca el fin de semana y, después de eso, solo faltarán días para el festival y Ectoplasm dijo que la 'ultima' prueba seria este Sabado después de clase.

Se pregunta si su cuerpo llegará intacto, tal vez All Might tenía razón con eso de sobre-ejercitarse, una vez termine el dichoso festival, victoria o no, va a bajar un cambio con su entrenamiento. Antes de entrar en la U.A simplemente hacia algunos ejercicios cortos por día para mantenerse en forma, nada excesivo, debería volver a eso.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! -

Esa voz es inconfundible, lo suficiente para hacerla frenar en su camino a la cama y voltear, sabe que es ella a quien Mina Ashido persigue apurada.

\- Babas, no tenías que correr así –

Llega a su lado y da un suspiro largo, agitada por la carrera, levanta una mano indicándole que guarde silencio apuntándola con un dedo mientras toma aire.

\- Has estado evitándome –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó en la práctica de combate desarmado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo malo? ¡No quería ofenderte! Incluso si… no sé qué hice… - La chica da un pequeño salto hacia adelante, cabeza se mueve peligrosamente cerca de darle un golpe, o peor, un cuernazo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

Al ver la confusión en la cara de la morena logra calmarse un poco – Estas semanas no hemos caminado ni una vez juntas, te quedas en la escuela, estás silenciosa en clase y ¡Midoriya casi te deja inconsciente el otro día! Te veías molesta y frustrada y pensé que me evitabas por algo… –

Ahora tiene sentido, ella piensa que de alguna forma es su culpa, Sana ha estado ausente pero no por enojo sino por explotar el tiempo lo más posible durante las últimas tres semanas, ha estado silenciosa por cansancio o porque piensa en maneras de salir adelante en las competiciones por venir. Mina se ve realmente consternada, de ceño fruncido y expresión seria agitando sus manos frente a su pecho intentando justificarse por algo que no ha pasado y Sana se siente mal por ello.

No debería disculparse así ni aunque haya hecho algo malo.

\- Ashido, yo… - Sana suspira, al menos no se dio cuenta de que casi se desmaya por falta de alimento – Lo lamento, he estado absorbida por el entrenamiento… realmente quiero hacerlo bien en el festival y pues me he esforzado un poco demasiado –

No lo admitió frente a All Might, Kazuhiko, Masuo u otra persona, hay algo en el rostro preocupado de una chica tan dulce como Mina Ashido que le hace darse cuenta del error que ha cometido, se da cuenta de que se ha aislado un poco, lo único que ha hecho divertido las últimas semanas fue esa cena con Momo y Kyoka, o esa tarde con las chicas y Masuo en el parque.

\- Esa era mi segunda apuesta – Parece calmarse un poco al escucharla – Necesitas un descanso –

\- Ya falta menos de una semana, descansaré una vez qu—

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si ya has demostrado que no tendrás problemas! Además te vez terrible – De nuevo, demasiado cerca, le señala con su mano apuntando a cada una de las facciones de su rostro – Ojos cansados, pelo recogido sin trenza y sin cuidar, caminar sin ganas… ¿Has estado durmiendo? –

De repente Ashido se convierte en un detective, acierta directo en el blanco, Sana ha tenido problemas para dormir debido a nervios y pesadillas que ni siquiera puede recordar bien, pero claro, no va a preocuparla más.

\- Te dije, estuve trabajando demasiado para prepararme, ya va a pasar –

Cruzando sus brazos la chica de rosa voltea dándole la espalda a su compañera, por la manera en que habla es obvio que está haciendo pucheros aunque no se vean - Y todo este tiempo pensé que era mi culpa, vaya amiga que resultaste ser… –

\- _¿E-está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable? –_ Sana hasta tiene un poco miedo, este es el verdadero quirk de la adorable alumna de la Clase A Mina Ashido, la persuasión. A su alrededor caminan otros adolescentes, proviniendo tanto de U.A como de otros institutos cercanos, no son muchos pero los pocos rostros voltean para ver a las dos que parecen pelear.

\- Eres… -

\- Hmpf – Y ahora refunfuña.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas… - Admitiendo la derrota Sana ve como lentamente recobra la atención de su asaltante verbal – Prometo dejar el entrenamiento duro de aquí en adelante –

\- ¿Y? –

\- Y… uh… en compensación por hacerte sentir mal… pasaremos el rato juntas haciendo lo que tú quieras –

Enseguida al escucharla Mina recobra su radiante sonrisa, volviendo a mirarla de frente - ¡Genial! ¡Vamos entonces! –

\- Espera ¿Ahora? –

Aunque quiera objetar ya es tarde, Sana es arrastrada de la muñeca en la dirección contraria a donde iba, a paso apurado y esquivando al resto de los alumnos en la acera las dos se abren paso. Incluso si debe posponer su siesta no puede evitar sentirse al menos un poco contagiada por el entusiasmo, al menos podría intentar pasarla bien mientras cumple su castigo….

Hace una pregunta sin esperar una respuesta clara - Y ¿A dónde vamos? –

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Donde nadie nos encuentre**

* * *

A través de los pasillos del segundo piso de la academia U.A se interrumpe el silencio de la falta de alumnos, se escucha un sonido metálico, un profesor camina mientras murmura la letra de una canción extranjera y gira un manojo de llaves con un dedo de su mano derecha, el héroe y profesor en cuestión es conocido por su naturaleza musical.

Llega junto a la una puerta color rojo, mira hacia arriba, el letrero indica que es un armario de limpieza.

\- Los baños están cerrados – Y la voz repentina de su compañero Ectoplasm hace que salte y adopte una posición de karate bastante forzada.

- _¡Jesus christ!_ ¡¿Qué no haces ruido cuando caminas?! –

\- Esa es una habilidad que tú deberías aprender, ser más callado en general –

\- Como un ninja… ¡ _Sound Ninja! –_ Le apunta con sus dedos como si fueran pistolas y guarda silencio, por unos segundos mira fijamente esos ojos blancos tan faltos de emoción y se rinde dejando salir un suspiro – Voy a hacerte reír algún día –

\- Lo dudo seriamente… -

\- Viejo, no debería haberte traído… este es un trabajo de suma importancia –

\- También lo dudo –

\- Si no fuera por nosotros los adolescentes se esconderían por todos lados y dios sabe qué clase de cosas harían a solas, con todas esas hormonas…

Mientras habla Mic prueba la puerta frente a él por fin, sostiene el picaporte y le da un empujón pero no se mueve, se rasca la cabeza confundido porque creyó no haber pasado por este pasillo antes, no podría estar cerrada.

\- Pareces experimentado en ese tipo de cosas –

\- Fui joven ¿ _Okey?_ –

Distraído por el comentario de Ectoplasm y el hecho de que el héroe fantasmal se aleja caminando por el pasillo Hizashi asume que la puerta fue cerrada de antemano y apura el paso para alcanzar a su compañero. Los dos profesores desaparecen doblando la esquina en busca de más escondites de jóvenes sin notar que la puerta del armario de limpieza se abre lentamente, un ojo amarillo observa desde esa oscuridad.

Tomando un momento para dejar de escuchar sus voces a lo lejos Mina finalmente emerge del armario seguida por Sana quien se nota cansada, pelea para no dormirse en un cuarto a oscuras.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –

\- No tendríamos que evitarlos si estuviéramos en cualquier otro lado que no sea la escuela, babas – Dice la morena cambiando la mochila de hombro – Al menos podríamos habernos ido a cambiar o algo –

\- Escucha, señorita pesimista, yo quiero aprovechar el tiempo e insisto ¡Tienes que ver el atardecer desde el techo de la escuela! –

\- La escuela tiene cinco mil millones de pisos ¿Sabes eso no? –

\- Entonces mejor sigamos subiendo ¿No? –

Asegurándose de salir caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde los profesores fueron las dos muchachas buscan las escaleras para seguir su ascenso a la terraza del edificio de la U.A, ambas saben que los últimos pisos están prohibidos para quien no sea un héroe profesional o, al menos, parte del staff.

Caminar por los pasillos sin cruzarse con tanta gente se siente extraño, el edificio está lejos de vacío pero aun así hay un silencio abrumador, las dos se mantienen calladas mientras suben los escalones, de algún modo pasear por la escuela se vuelve una actividad intima entre ambas, no han tenido un momento así desde hace rato.

Mina se detiene en el descanso cuando nota algo brillando debajo, Sana no llega a alejarse demasiado antes de volverse para comprobar que es.

La chica rosa se apoya en la ventana del edificio con ambas manos - ¿Sabías que tenemos una piscina aquí? –

\- Me lo imaginaba, a esta escuela realmente no le falta nada –

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos pedirles permiso para usarla algún día, venir con todo el grupo –

\- Nunca van a dejarte usar la piscina para hacer lo que quieras, deberías tener una excusa o algo – Sana, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris, también dirige su mirada hacia el agua clara tres pisos debajo de ellas – Además yo no puedo… estar en piscinas –

\- ¿No? –

– Sumergir el brazo protésico es peligroso, aunque esté sellado cuando lo tengo puesto es mejor no arriesgarse, podría poner en riesgo al resto –

\- Espera… ¿No puedes sumergirte? –

La morena niega con la cabeza, pasan unos segundos antes de sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica a su lado, gira para verla frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Y nunca has ido a la playa? –

\- Oh… no, bueno, sí, he ido a la playa antes – Responde Sana un poco desconcertada por la pregunta – Puedo mojarme mientras mantenga mi brazo en el aire, además puedo rociarme con una manguera o algo así –

\- Entonces puedes bañarte… -

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! –

Entonces es cuando Mina le dedica una sonrisa - Entonces cuando vengamos a la piscina me aseguraré de traer unos globos para tirarte, no vaya a ser que te salves de mojarte usando tu brazo como excusa –

A Sana siempre le sorprende a donde puede ir a parar la mente de Mina, cuando menos se lo espera le sale con las ocurrencias más extrañas, cualquier otra persona no hubiese relacionado su brazo con el agua y luego con la falta de baño, ahora mismo logra sacarle la primera sonrisa genuina del día.

\- Vale, te tomo la palabra –

* * *

Su pequeña aventura llega a un obstáculo repentino, ya llegando a los últimos pisos se cruzan con el conocido sonido de otros adolescentes, un grupo entero esperando afuera de su salón por algo y ese mismo lugar está junto a la última seguidilla de escaleras que lleva a al techo. Sana y Mina pudieron notar el ruido y detenerse antes de doblar en la esquina, una de ellas discretamente observa la situación mientras la otra se apoya en la pared esperando.

\- Son alumnos de estudios generales – Mina menciona en voz baja.

\- No me interesa, deberíamos pasar sin problemas –

Dejando de espiar Mina vuelve para apoyarse en la pared junto a su compañera - ¿Y si están con un profesor? Deben tener otra clase o alguna reunión o algo así… si nos reconocen y llaman a alguien estamos perdidas –

\- Podemos saltar por la ventana – Demasiado cansada para proponer algo coherente Sana intenta y falla en hacer una broma.

\- ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? –

\- Simplemente pasamos, no es como si fueran a reconocernos, además si lo hacen no tienen por qué decirle a nadie que estamos aquí –

Para Mina tiene lógica, eso es suficiente para levantarse y decidirse a pasar, Sana arrastra los pies detrás sin que le importe un poco hacerlo enfrente de los de estudios generales. Cuando doblan la esquina lo hacen rápidamente, apuntando a las escaleras pasando la puerta del salón inmediatamente.

Parece que van a lograrlo hasta que un chico de cabello largo negro y cejas pronunciadas se les cruza en frente, Mina tiene que frenar de golpe para no chocarse contra su figura ligeramente más alta que Sana.

\- ¡Oigan! Yo sé quiénes son ustedes… -

\- Oh, aquí vamos – Sana habla para sí misma en voz baja, Mina llega a escucharle.

\- Sí, son del curso de héroes ¿No? Reconocería a la señorita rosa en donde sea – El chico se cruza de brazos dejando bien en claro que quiere hacerse escuchar, por evitar una pelea la aludida chica rosa no responde y decide quedarse en el molde por ahora – Escuchamos el otro día a su compañero rubio hablar mal de todos nosotros ¿Peor quien se creen que son? Solo porque pasaron una prueba resulta que son mejores que el resto de la escuela ¿Es eso? –

\- No queremos problemas, además Bakugo no habla por todos nosotros – Mina alza sus brazos intentando calmarle.

Es tarde para no llamar la atención, del salón aparecen varios alumnos del mismo curso, algunos curiosos para ver que tanto grita su compañero mientras que otros salen afuera más decididos a mirar con desdén a las dos futuras heroínas, probablemente por las mismas razones.

\- Bakugo, ese es el idiota, cuando venga el festival verán quien es el que realmente debería estar entrenando con los más grandes héroes – Dice él asintiendo – ¡Hiroto Sashi, no olviden ese nombre, con mi quirk podría aplastar a más de la mitad de su salón! –

Sana se queda callada detrás de su propia compañera, su cansancio no se mezcla bien con tanta mirada amenazante, sabe que no habrá ningún problema porque están en una escuela y eso significaría la expulsión de todos pero, aun así, no van a dejarlas pasar. Lo que le irrita mas es la manera altanera que tiene al hablar el de pelo atado, especialmente frente a Mina.

\- ¡No solo el quirk es importante! – Tal parece que hasta la dulce Mina tiene un temperamento fogoso cuando encuentra a alguien tan cabeza hueca, el grito sorprende a la morena detrás – Hay muchos factores que… -

\- ¿Y si no es importante por qué pasó lo que pasó en la USJ? – Con ese comentario las dos aprendices de heroína quedan petrificadas, estaba tocando un tema delicado – Se dejaron atacar y, para colmo, los profesores tuvieron que acudir a vencer a todos los villanos… si hubiese estado ahí… -

Él no sabe, las dos tiemblan con rabia incapaces de decirle lo poco que sabe. Mina recuerda el dolor de ver a su profesor herido, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cuando All Might llegó a ayudarlos, los agonizantes momentos donde pensó que el de los portales había matado a todos sus compañeros, la manera en que sufrió al salir y ver a algunos de ellos heridos…

Va a decir algo pero Sana apoya su mano sobre su hombro haciéndola a un lado gentilmente.

\- No sabes una _mierda_ sobre lo que significa ser un héroe si hablas así – Rápidamente lo toma de la camisa, un poco violenta su interrupción pero es efectiva, el muchacho intenta liberarse del agarre pero su mano termina por forcejear en vano con una garra metálica que lo apresa – Podrás tener un quirk muy poderoso y una disposición para salvar a todos pero no sabes lo que es pararse frente a villanos… -

\- Y-yo –

\- ¡Hombres y mujeres que aparecieron para matarnos! Solo somos un montón de niños pero a ninguno les importó, yo recibí la paliza de mi vida mientras corría para salvar a mi compañero pero seguí adelante – Sana aprieta los dientes al hablar, su rostro acercándose con furia al estudiante – Perdí a mi familia y mi brazo izquierdo gracias a un grupo de villanos, tenía diez años pero seguí adelante… ¿Todavía crees poder siquiera mirar a uno de ellos a la cara? –

Pero no hay respuesta, solo se escuchan murmullos de alrededor, ninguno de los estudiantes se atreve a intervenir, el muchacho apresado solo balbucea haciendo que Sana pierda su interés y recobre sus sentidos, decide que no vale la pena y lo empuja a un lado.

Mina no dice nada, sigue en silencio a su compañera siendo ella la que está detrás ahora, sorprendida pero no disgustada, sus palabras fueron realistas aunque hayan salido tan bruscas… esa es su manera de ser.

\- No vuelvas a hablar de ser un héroe frente a mí – Le escupe las palabras sin siquiera mirarle – No hasta que te crezcan un par de cojones –

Con esa corta petición las dos desaparecen subiendo la escalera.

* * *

Unos pisos y muchos escalones más tarde las dos se acercan al objetivo, ahora es Sana quien camina en frente a paso apurado incapaz de cansarse mientras que Mina se mantiene callada detrás repasando las palabras que acaba de oír. A pesar de que lo que dijo le pareció correcto la morena tiene el temor de que haya ofendido a su compañera sin querer, no le importa nada más que eso, han pasado minutos y todavía no puede decir nada.

Se paran frente a la puerta de la terraza, finalmente en su destino, la chica en frente abre sin pensarlo dos veces dejando salir un gran suspiro.

De pronto todo queda atrás de esas puertas.

Frente a ellas está pintado el horizonte, la ciudad entera de Musutafu vista desde lo alto del instituto puesto estratégicamente en la colina, el resto de los edificios parecen pequeños en comparación, ven el rio asomarse por detrás, los puentes ocupados por autos y el tren haciendo su ruta usual, los árboles que rodean la institución que continúan su línea al bajar del monte y se dividen en la ciudad como salpicaduras de naturaleza en una jungla gris de concreto. El ruido del aire llena sus oídos, los autos en la distancia, una sirena que se arrastra entre las diminutas casas, un avión que sobrevuela dejando salir un sonido casi hipnótico. Sobre ellas el cielo, comenzando a pintarse de morados y azules con estrellas pequeñas que avanzan como soldados buscando un lugar para que la luna pueda posarse, mientras tanto el sol busca un escondite al oeste dejando salir un resplandor rosa anaranjado que las deja sin aliento.

Antes de darse cuenta ambas están paradas, hombro con hombro, sobre una de las cajas metálicas que conforman el sistema de ventilación, pueden ver el paisaje por encima de la reja perfectamente.

\- Es… precioso –

No solo el paisaje lo es pero su pequeña aventura lo fue, con su inicio aburrido e inseguro y su duración de menos de una hora Sana llegó a disfrutar su viaje, solo pararse al lado de Mina fue gratificante aunque haya sido en su mayoría en silencio o lleno de charlas sin mucho valor sentimental.

La escucha decir que sí, es más como un 'Mhm' mientras asiente.

\- Gracias, por traerme y, bueno, por preocuparte por mi… porque claramente no puedo hacer eso yo misma –

\- Para eso somos las amigas ¿No? –

Las dos deciden no separar la mirada de la ciudad que no para de darles un sentimiento de pequeñez con cada segundo. Pronto Mina, sin que Sana se dé cuenta, presiona sus labios juntos y cambia su rostro satisfecho, de algún modo logra tomar fuerzas para romper el momento y preguntar.

\- ¿Es cierto? Lo que dijiste de tu familia y… tu brazo… -

\- Si – Su respuesta es tan monótona y rápida que hay otro gran silencio entre ellas.

\- ¿A los Diez años? –

\- Un ataque mientras íbamos en auto –

\- Oh… uh… - De un arrebato Mina queda sin palabras, no hay nada que pueda decirle que no le hayan dicho antes, no puede decirle que todo estará bien porque ya ha pasado, no puede decir que lo siente porque claramente no lo hace.

Un peso en su hombro izquierdo, el hombro que no está allí, Sana voltea para encontrar una mano de color rosa apoyada contra su brazo metálico cubierto por el uniforme, solo sube y baja. Mina siente las partes de su brazo, las rendijas entre los músculos falsos, las puntas y las terminaciones del metal, la palma tan rígida e inamovible, los dedos fríos y puntiagudos. Perder algo y nunca poder volver a tenerlo, eso es lo que Sana experimenta todos los días, con respecto a su familia y con respecto a ella misma, ahora lo entiende y quiere aliviar su dolor… incluso si no puede sentir nada con esa mano.

\- Heh –

La escucha reírse en voz baja, levanta su cabeza, apartando su mano con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que su piel de color extraño esconde bastante bien.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? –

\- Todo el mundo suele ignorarlo o simplemente escuchan de otra gente lo que pasó… pero tú vienes y me preguntas de frente sin saber nada – Sana se voltea hacia ella abriendo su boca mostrando una sonrisa completa con sus dientes, ojos cerrados que muestran un mínimo rastro de lágrimas contenidas y una voz amigable que nunca había oído – Eres rara ¿Sabes? –

Tal vez lo sea, ambas lo son, cada una tiene sus problemas y las cosas que las distinguen del resto del público, nunca podrían pasar desapercibidas como lo intentaron hace minutos. Su única oportunidad es encontrar un lugar a solas, donde nadie las encuentre…

* * *

 **Finalmente vemos a Sana y Mina pasar algo de tiempo a solas, un capitulo de relax con varios temas que serán tratados mas adelante y algo de fluff que tanto necesitaba :D**

 **En el próximo capitulo Sana tendrá que probarse contra Ectoplasm antes del festival ¡Solo queda una semana!**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre, recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo con un Review y dar favorito si ya no lo han hecho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Sana VS Ectoplasm

\- Hmmm – Ectoplasm baja la cabeza observando el césped bajo sus prótesis mientras piensa, las palabras dichas por su alumna lo han tomado por sorpresa, ella se mantiene silenciosa en frente - ¿Quieres abandonar? –

\- No abandonar es más como… quiero volver a mi rutina, he estado esforzándome demasiado y ya faltan días para el torneo, creo que hemos entrenado lo suficiente –

Es verdad, durante los últimos días Sana estuvo más lenta e incluso casi se desmaya un par de veces, All Might mencionó algo sobre que no sea tan duro con ella pero lo ignoró en el momento. Obviamente la muchacha se ha estado descuidando, apenas la conoce pero Ectoplasm ya sabe que es posible, es muy cabeza dura como para dejarse convencer por él… Sin embargo ahora quiere tomárselo con calma…

\- ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? –

\- Es una promesa que le hice a alguien – La chica aparta la mirada evitando que se note su vergüenza.

\- Entiendo – Lejos de estar molesto Ectoplasm asiente, si esa persona logró hacerle ver a Sana el error de su manera de entrenar entonces significa que aceptó la ayuda de alguien más - Entonces te dejaré ir después de una última prueba –

\- ¿Una prueba? –

El héroe fantasmal cruza sus brazos detrás de su espalda, asume una posición derecha frente a su alumna dejándole caer encima una mirada de determinación aterradora, digna de un héroe tan estricto con apariencia de villano. Sana tuerce la cabeza sin saber a qué prueba se refiere, no dice nada, está preparada para esquivar algo solo por si acaso.

\- Una prueba de combate, no hay ninguna restricción o regla, si sobrevives los veinte minutos entonces daremos tu entrenamiento por terminado –

Probando su resistencia, tiene sentido, Sana asiente mientras le escucha, la ha entrenado para ayudarle con su agilidad y la inseguridad de su brazo, no hay una diferencia muy clara con respecto a antes salvo por el hecho de que ahora no duda tanto a la hora de usarlo.

\- ¿Un combate? Eso suena fácil –

\- Si pierdes… dejaré saber al resto de maestros que no participarás en el festival –

Le toma unos segundos procesar lo que acaba de decirse.

\- ¿¡EH!? –

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Demuestra tu resistencia! Sana vs Ectoplasm**

* * *

Después de pedir un descanso Sana supuso que habría una prueba final pero no consecuencias, mira a Ectoplasm apretando sus dientes, sabe que él es capaz de hacerlo, sería su palabra contra la de ella. El profesor no bromea, nunca lo hace, es demasiado serio como para engañarla con una 'trampa lógica' como suele hacerlo Aizawa, él va en serio…

El viento de la tarde sopla, en sábado ambos alumna y maestra terminaron su día antes y decidieron encontrarse en el patio de la escuela, como lo han hecho estas últimas semanas, están a menos de cinco metros uno del otro, frente a frente.

\- Te has descuidado, eso es enteramente tu culpa, que te hayas dado cuenta no justifica tu pésimo desempeño en estos últimos días comparado a cuando comenzamos – Le habla sin dejarle un solo espacio para justificarse, aunque Sana sabe que no puede hacerlo – Quiero que me pruebes que no he malgastado mi tiempo contigo, Arashi –

\- Pero… -

\- Si pierdes entonces consideraré que no estas lista para nada, le dejaré saber al resto de los profesores sobre tu reciente comportamiento y seguro estarán de acuerdo en dejarte fuera del festival –

\- ¡No he hecho nada! –

Su grito repentino, algo involuntario de lo que se arrepiente enseguida, causa una mirada terrorífica de parte del héroe profesional.

\- Descuidar tu salud es suficiente motivo pero… también lo es escabullirse al techo después de terminar las clases cuando claramente está prohibido –

Lo sabe, Sana tenía la impresión de no haber podido evitar a los profesores la segunda vez que se los encontraron ese día con Mina, él debe haberlas visto y no ha dicho nada para usarlo ahora, ella no puede admitirlo porque podría poner en peligro la participación de ambas, debe negarlo hasta la última consecuencia.

\- Entonces solo tengo que ganar –

\- Lo dices como si fuera fácil – Ectoplasm inclina su cabeza a un lado sonando su cuello – Esta no es una práctica, Arashi, iré a por ti con todo lo que tengo… seré un villano y tu una heroína intentando sobrevivir durante 20 minutos –

\- ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Entonces vas a intentar noquearme? –

\- O asegurarme que no puedas participar en el torneo... personalmente –

Su manera de hablar envía un escalofrío a través de la espalda de Sana, no está jugando definitivamente, sus ojos blancos sin pupilas se ven furiosos, su gran sonrisa se convierte en una amenazante boca llena de dientes aparentando ser un monstruo salido de un libro de terror. De pronto, por primera vez, Sana puede sentir lo que los villanos sienten con respecto a Ectoplasm, esa presión en su pecho, el miedo que su imagen inspira, un aura de maldad rodeando una figura que se supone que debe ser heroica.

 _\- Este es… Ectoplasm –_ Cuando quiere darse cuenta ella ya está en posición para comenzar, un mero reflejo de su cuerpo entrenado al estar cerca de semejante peligro – _El héroe fantasma… preparado para exterminarme –_

\- Entonces, empecemos –

El profesor le deja saber que está preparado, no hay una respuesta, la chica ya está con los brazos en alto y las piernas flexionadas esperando el primer movimiento del combate, es raro en ella que no intente moverse primero. Inhala con fuerza y luego abre su boca liberando su quirk, una amplia amalgama de líquido blanco sale despedida hacia adelante separándose en cuatro clones distintos.

Ahí está la apertura de la pelea, Sana apenas y reacciona evitando una patada con su antebrazo izquierdo, el sonido metálico indica que ha bloqueado apropiadamente pero ha sido rodeada durante esos pocos segundos.

Tres Ectoplasm se lanzan al ataque y ella encara a uno para alejarse de los otros dos, encaja una patada a su pecho haciéndole desaparecer, voltea para cubrirse de un golpe inminente por delante pero es golpeada de otro ángulo justo en el hombro, rueda a un lado recuperándose. Sube su mirada para encontrar a ese grupo de tres encima una vez más, presionándola a tomar decisiones apresuradas.

\- No es un buen comienzo –

Sana está inmóvil por la mayor parte del asalto, alza sus brazos y usa sus rodillas para bloquear todos los ataques que vienen, esquiva cuando puede concentrarse lo suficiente pero ni con su quirk al máximo logra hacerlo, la superioridad numérica demuestra su fuerza.

Cubrirse, mantener los pies agiles, sacar uno de los clones de encima solo para que sea reemplazado, con tres atacantes constantes no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Desde atrás del injusto combate el verdadero Ectoplasm observa, abre su boca para dejar caer dos clones más que se lanzan al ataque, uno logra clavar su prótesis metálica en la columna de la adolescente acorralada enviándola al suelo, ella cae una vez más usando la fuerza para rodar y levantarse.

 _\- Me tiene rodeada todo el tiempo, ni siquiera he logrado golpear al real –_ La morena chispea, levanta su mirada para notar a los cinco Ectoplasm clones girando en su dirección con saltos rectos hacia adelante, como si quisieran darle una serie de cabezazos - _¡Ahí! –_

Rápida como un rayo ella usa el suelo para impulsarse y hacerse a un lado, cinco cuerpos pasan volando uno por uno mientras zigzaguea avanzando en una carrera casi en cuatro patas. Ruge con fuerza al llegar junto a su verdadero oponente y alza su puño para golpearlo, incluso con su velocidad él logra atajarla con su pierna.

Su rodilla es dura pero debió dolerle cuando le golpeó aunque sea con el brazo de carne y hueso.

Sana gira para golpear de revés con su prótesis envuelta en electricidad, solo logra darle al aire, se ha agachado al último momento y, no solo eso, la caza del cuello con su mano oculta bajo tan larga gabardina, le aprieta ligeramente antes de sacarla del camino.

Tras arrastrar unos centímetros por el césped la chica se prepara para esquivar exitosamente una seguidilla de estoques cortesía de Ectoplasm con su propia pierna metálica, el último golpe siendo un cambio de pies giratorio que le da justo en la mejilla enviándola al suelo tras dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Tanto él como sus clones se quedan quietos, la escuchan quejarse mientras se levanta, se la ve tocarse la mandíbula con dolor _\- Si me golpea así un par de veces más… -_ Piensa comenzando a sentir un sabor peculiar en la boca.

Al menos esa patada le hace darse cuenta que no es un juego.

Su voz de ultratumba le llama la atención - Creer que puedes ganar este combate es estúpido, Arashi –

\- Vete al carajo – Actuando como si estuviera débil apoya una rodilla en el suelo, lista para moverse fuera del camino en caso de que Ectoplasm decida atacarla – _Tengo que igualar las cosas pero no importa cuánto trate no puedo vencerlo si son más que yo… Piensa, Sana, vamos... –_

Cruza por su mente la imagen de sus compañeros más listos, si de alguien debería tomar ejemplos seria de personas como Momo, Izuku o incluso Bakugo. Detrás, asomándose por la esquina de su ojo, está la escuela, odiaría tener que huir pero adentro es la mejor opción que tiene, los pasillos angostos evitarán que se multiplique demasiado y tal vez tenga algo más de compasión, es un profesor después de todo y querrá mantener la institución intacta.

Pasos de metal acercándose, se ha cansado de esperarla.

Sana prende su quirk y grita, él se prepara para recibir un golpe pero nunca llega, para cuando baja su guardia ella ya está corriendo en dirección contraria y de un salto se mete por una ventana abierta en el segundo piso del lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzan, la morena observa desde arriba por la ventana habiendo llegado a una oficina, los ojos blancos de Ectoplasm se notan hasta allá bajo mirando directamente a su alma.

\- Puedes correr pero no esconderte, Arashi… todavía quedan dieciocho minutos –

Es lo único que le dice antes de que sus clones se internen en la escuela corriendo a gran velocidad, como una jauría de perros de caza listos para encontrarla y destrozarla.

* * *

Correr por los pasillos está prohibido, cualquiera que lo haga recibirá una reprimenda y eso ha quedado claro en el pasado, ahora mismo poco le importa lo que le pase con respecto a su crédito académico, se siente acorralada pensando que los clones de Ectoplasm la buscan por todo el lugar.

Da la vuelta por un largo pasillo, se patina con el piso trapeado hace poco, se apoya en una pared quedándose quieta por un segundo intentando escuchar algún sonido. Hay pasos, no son metálicos y vienen despacio, alguien camina por los pasillos tranquilamente incluso después de haber terminado las clases, podría ser un profesor, algún alumno que ha quedado rezagado o peor, el director.

Pegada a la pared se acerca a la desviación del largo pasillo, los pasos se vuelven más y más cercanos hasta que una figura se le aparece desde la derecha.

Solo es la profesora Akira Izumi, viene distraída mirando una pequeña agenda y no la hubiese notado si no fuese por el suspiro de alivio que Sana deja salir al verla. Se cruzan sus miradas, los ojos morados tras los lentes cambian de estar tranquilos a un ceño fruncido de preocupación, es su alumna, después de todo, se ve nerviosa y tiene varias marcas de haber estado en apuros.

\- ¿Arashi? –

\- Profesora Izumi – La muchacha ríe nerviosamente, disimula su apoyo en la pared como un acto de estar holgazaneando en vez de esconderse – ¿Qué hace aquí? –

\- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, las clases terminaron hace rato ¿Estás buscando a Ectoplasm? –

\- No precisamente –

Con esa sonrisa poco convincente la morena se apura a cortar la conversación, no contaba con que su cara de un dato bastante revelador sobre su situación.

\- ¿Eso es sangre? –

Su labio está lastimado por dentro, un poco de sangre se asoma por el lado derecho de su boca, enseguida Sana apoya su dedo falso sobre el líquido y lo mancha para comprobarlo, el metal se tiñe de rojo ligeramente.

\- Yo… -

No hay tiempo para explicar, un sonido ensordecedor se hace presente al final del pasillo, muchos metros los separan pero todavía se escucha claramente cuando Ectoplasm clava sus prótesis en el suelo frenando y doblando la esquina a gran velocidad, levanta la mirada y, de lejos, divisa a las dos mujeres hablando.

Se frena, no esperaba ver a un compañero de trabajo en el lugar a esta hora, tampoco esperaba que Sana se internara en la escuela como lo hizo, las observa desde lejos lanzando una fría mirada de ojos sin pupilas a través del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Akira no sabe que pensar, sabía que entrenaban juntos pero la situación no se ve para nada bien.

A su lado Sana adopta una pose defensiva, sus ojos abiertos y grandes como platos, aprieta sus dientes nerviosamente al verlo aparecer.

\- Arashi… tú… –

Queriendo saber lo que pasa Akira es interrumpida una vez más, Ectoplasm al final del pasillo rueda sus hombros y toma aire solo para liberar un grito de ultratumba después, una gran cantidad de miasma blanco sale despedido de su boca y cruza la distancia entre ellos. De ese ectoplasma se separan varios clones suyos, todos encaran de frente a la alumna y la profesora, tienen una velocidad y una agilidad impresionante, cinco misiles fantasmales acercándose a gran velocidad.

Sana toma a la profesora del brazo cuando ve que intenta caminar hacia delante, probablemente quiera detener la pelea, no sabe que Ectoplasm ha tomado el rol de un villano.

\- Profesora Izumi, quédese quieta – De un pequeño tirón la acerca a ella, retroceden unos pasos hasta estar paradas junto al pasillo por donde Akira apareció hace momentos – _Tiene que frenar ¿No? –_

Su mayor duda hasta ahora, se ve decidido a barrerlas a ambas, Sana escucha a su instinto decirle que salga del camino pero la lógica dicta que no lastimaría a alguien ajeno al ejercicio. Por otro lado siente un temblor en todo el cuerpo, esta vez Ectoplasm va en serio y lo ha dejado claro, no parará hasta haberla dejado fuera de combate sin importar los costos.

\- _No va a frenar… -_

Las cuatro siluetas estarán encima de ellas en segundos, Akira siente una mano metálica apretarle la muñeca con fuerza dándole otro tirón, esta vez es lo suficiente fuerte para traerla hacia atrás.

\- ¡Agárrese de mí! –

\- ¿A-Arashi? –

\- ¡AHORA! –

Cuando los Ectoplasm atraviesan el pasillo con velocidad el verdadero pierde de vista lo que sucede, se acerca caminando al lugar del choque viendo como dos de las cinco copias salen corriendo por un pasillo alterno en busca de su alumna. Lo último que puede ver es a Sana con Akira en brazos, su quirk activado mientras salta rebotando en las paredes en dirección a las escaleras.

\- _Creyó que no me detendría –_ No puede evitar sonreír un poco – _Siguió su instinto y salvó a un inocente, tal vez no fuiste una pérdida de tiempo Arashi –_

* * *

\- ¿Puedes bajarme ya? -

Pasaron unos minutos recorriendo pasillos a gran velocidad y finalmente subiendo unos pisos en el edificio, cuando cree que ha perdido a sus perseguidores Sana escucha a la profesora hablarle, no tiene razón para seguirla sosteniendo por tanto la deja ir como se le pide.

Akira se queja un segundo cuando su parte trasera da contra el suelo, levanta su mirada, su alumna se aleja caminando como si no fuera nada.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –

\- Entrenamiento, una prueba en realidad – La chica se asoma para mirar las escaleras por las que vinieron, asegurándose de que no las hayan seguido – Veinte minutos para sobrevivir… -

\- ¿En la escuela? Sabía que Ectoplasm era exigente pero creo que se ha pasado un poco –

No hay respuesta, por supuesto, no esperaba menos de Arashi que la ignore y siga con el fijo objetivo de pasar la loca prueba que se le ha impuesto, si tuviera que adivinar Akira diría que hay alguna consecuencia que desconoce. Ya de pie, limpia de polvo su pantalón y se acerca a la muchacha de prótesis.

\- Debo volver abajo, tengo que hacer… estoy segura que no me hará nada si no estoy contigo –

\- De acuerdo, tenga cuidado –

\- Quiero que intente atacarme – Se ríe la psicóloga comenzando a bajar los escalones – Pero… gracias por hacerme a un lado –

Sana aparta la mirada, es incapaz de observar esa sonrisa agradecida de frente por alguna razón, hasta sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas – No lo hice por usted, me hubiese reprobado sino –

\- Por supuesto –

Siempre ha habido algo de fricción entre ellas, al principio era simplemente porque a Sana no le agradan los psicólogos en general, luego tuvieron esa pelea e incluso después de haberse disculpado las cosas están frías en su relación, no se extiende más allá de lo necesario para las clases. Akira intenta acercarse a su alumna de vez en cuando, sus reacciones son similares, intentos por ocultar que en realidad comienza a agradarle, como si hacerse amiga de una psicóloga fuera algo que no debe dejar que pase.

\- Y si quieres un concejo…– Aun así Akira siente la necesidad de ayudarle, una pequeña venganza personal contra Ectoplasm por lo que le hizo dos pisos abajo.

* * *

Han pasado quince minutos y el sonido ya es inconfundible, las piernas metálicas se le aparecen por detrás dando un fuerte salto y rebotando en una pared contraria para disparar una patada brutal directo a su cabeza, afortunadamente Sana se agachó lo suficientemente rápido.

\- Te encontré – Ectoplasm dice con calma mientras su pierna metálica deja una marca en el pedazo de pared que sufre el castigo de su ataque.

Ya habiendo tomado algo de distancia Sana asume su posición de combate, sus ojos puestos en su enemigo que despega su pierna de la pared y se dirige caminando hacia ella sin ningún apuro o intento de hacerse ver intimidante. Solo es él mismo, presionándola con su presencia y su agilidad sobrehumana, ya se ha olvidado de la prueba y el tiempo de la misma, ahora solo quiere asegurarse de demostrarle que, a pesar de sus nervios, puede pelear con él en igualdad de condiciones.

Incluso si debe seguir la recomendación de la profesora Izumi.

\- Te quedan cinco minutos –

\- ¡Entonces mejor que te apures! – Responde rápidamente Sana en un grito furioso.

Sorprendido pero no lo suficiente para quedarse quieto Ectoplasm cumple su deseo, salta hacia adelante quedando a la distancia correcta para comenzar su ataque, es la usual seguidilla de patadas altas con una baja mezclada en medio de vez en cuando, Sana se ha acostumbrado a ello y logra esquivar la mayoría usando sus antebrazos para cubrir cualquiera que se le escape.

Retrocede paso a paso, sus ojos vuelan por todos lados intentando encontrar la apertura necesaria, los movimientos del profesor son muy rápidos y solo tendrá una oportunidad para ejecutar su plan.

Entonces Ectoplasm salta a un lado apoyando ambos pies en la pared solo para rebotar y disparar con otra patada lateral que espera que esquive con facilidad, su protesis choca contra otra, metal contra metal.

\- _Y si quieres un concejo…-_

Sana levanta la mirada sonriente, sus ojos encendidos con electricidad y determinación, encierra con sus manos el tubo que conforma la pierna postiza del profesor antes de que pueda retirarla, con su enemigo cazado de la pierna da media vuelta dejando salir un grito descontrolado.

\- _Ve por sus piernas –_

Se separan con un sonido a quiebre, Ectoplasm vuela por el pasillo cayendo y rodando en el suelo a una buena distancia de su contrincante, cuando quiere pararse nota que una de sus piernas se ha quebrado dejando una inestable punta metálica mucho más baja que la otra, apoya una rodilla y entrecierra los ojos.

Frente a él está su alumna, se le ríe en la cara mientras sostiene la parte que le falta, un trofeo de una victoria merecida.

\- He ganado, tres piernas son mejor que una –

Ectoplasm levanta su manga, detiene el reloj que con el cronometro activado y luego asiente, ve como la muchacha se acerca caminando una vez que ha comprobado que el ejercicio terminó.

\- Tienes razón, felicidades, aprovechaste mi debilidad y ganaste –

\- Oiga, si lo pone de esa manera me hace sentir mal – Se agacha junto a él ofreciéndole su pedazo de pierna, está quebrado y no va a volver a su lugar pero el gesto es lo que cuenta – Disculpe… creo que me he pasado –

\- Para nada, Arashi, dije que iría con todo y tú hiciste lo mismo, me venciste justamente haciendo lo posible para hacerlo –

Aunque no la acepte Sana deja en el suelo el tubo metálico, ayuda a su profesor a acercarse a una pared donde puede apoyarse a descansar, le nota incluso un poco agotado por tanto correr tras ella. Abre la boca para decirle que lo siente de nuevo pero una mano la detiene, una palmada en el hombro, una mirada aprobatoria escondida tras una cara fantasmal que da terror.

\- Deberías ir a descansar, cargarte bien y prepararte para el festival, Arashi – Asiente él – Te lo has ganado –

\- ¿No quiere que le ayude? –

\- Puedo manejarme solo, deberías saberlo bien –

Pero claro, ofrecerle ayuda cuando está así de débil, si ella estuviera en esa posición se sentiría ofendida también, hace una reverencia corta y luego se aleja caminando, mira hacia atrás un par de veces antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez se va él deja salir un gran suspiro, su cuerpo agotado se desinfla un poco una vez tiene la soledad garantizada, es chica realmente le había hecho esforzarse por encontrarla, no pensaba que sería tan difícil pero también se alegra de que haya ganado.

Levanta su pierna incompleta, el pedazo de metal quebrado todavía está allí, lo toma con fuerza y comienza a girarlo para desajustarlo, hoy decidió no traer en su gabardina los repuestos y se arrepiente por ello, tendría que ir saltando hasta la sala de profesores donde ha puesto sus otras piernas. Piensa en ese brazo de Arashi, la manera en que lo usaba hoy era distinta, como si de pronto hubiese aceptado las ventajas que vienen con él, aunque todavía dice que va a demostrarles a todos 'de lo que está hecha'…

Esa misma actitud terca y peleadora fue lo que le atrajo al principio, su incapacidad de recibir ayuda, era tan arisca hace poco que parece mentira que han pasado unos meses solamente.

Le llegan recuerdos de sí mismo cuando tuvo su propio accidente, su propio infierno, recuerda despertar en el hospital para recibir las malas noticias, el caos en las calles después de semejante batalla campal. De solo pensar que una niña de diez años tuvo que sufrir lo mismo que el ya siendo un adulto, sufrir la perdida en su propio cuerpo y también la perdida de quienes amaba.

\- _Haruka –_ Recuerda una corta cabellera rubia, el dolor de perder a alguien…

\- Definitivamente te has pasado esta vez –

Pero sus recuerdos se rompen, una mujer se para frente a él ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, esa mujer es Akira Izumi, víctima de su asalto hace minutos, ahora le mira desde allá arriba con una sonrisa satisfecha pero gentil.

\- Eso es un asunto entre ella y yo –

Ignorando su mano Ectoplasm mantiene su espalda contra la pared y usa su única pierna para levantarse arrastrándose contra ella, una vez arriba apoya su mano en el hombro de su compañera, necesita ayuda para caminar después de todo.

\- Entonces la has dejado libre… después de veinte minutos de tortura –

\- Quería que pruebe que estaba lista para seguir avanzando, lo está, volveremos a trabajar en sus habilidades más adelante, ahora mismo no hay nada más que pueda darle –

Sus respuestas siempre son tan apropiadas y tan correctas, es difícil leerle las emociones por su tono de voz y es aún más difícil por su cara tan neutral y aterradora. Akira pone sus ojos en la mano sobre su hombro por un segundo, lo suficiente para que un detalle le cause risa.

\- ¿Veinte minutos de tortura eh? –

La psicóloga se ríe mientras el héroe fantasmal mantiene su seria mirada en algún punto lejano para evitar ese tema de discusión, se maldice por haber bajado la manga de su brazo.

Su reloj está puesto en el cronometro.

Está pausado en 16:11.

* * *

 **Y con el entrenamiento terminado oficialmente no queda nada para comenzar con el festival, en el siguiente capitulo comenzará la gran contienda de mitad del volumen! Espero estén preparados.**

 **Mientras tanto dejen su opinión debajo y dejenme saber que piensan de la historia! Gracias por leer, como siempre.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	13. El festival deportivo

Un poco de agua sobre la cara para enfriarse, Sana levanta su cabeza para encontrar su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo, tiene una curita puesta en su mejilla, un último regalo de cortesía de Ectoplasm. Se mira a sus propios ojos, negros y llenos de brillo, pasa su mano metálica por la barbilla buscándose alguna otra marca mientras mueve sus mejillas, se detiene lentamente cuando su atención cambia a esa mano de frio metal.

¿Cuándo empezó a usarlo tanto? Hasta hace poco ni siquiera lo movía para comer y ahora lo hace sin pensarlo, se siente un poco mal, se siente como si dependiese de él y no de su propio cuerpo, de su propio brazo normal.

Después de todo, hubiese llegado hasta este día sin él ¿No?

¿No?

El contraste del metal blanco junto a su piel morena le llama la atención, decide distraerse con eso y con el hecho de que su pelo está desatado atrás.

Kazuhiko se le aparece detrás, viendo la puerta del baño abierta y a su sobrina preparándose frente al espejo como si fuera a salir en una cita, sin decir nada toma su pelo y lo levanta mirándole.

\- Si, por favor, yo me había olvidado –

\- Los nervios… - El hombre saca una risa callada que pocas veces se escucha mientras comienza a hacer con su pelo esa trenza tan particular que cae por detrás.

\- No tantos –

\- Yo estaba nervioso cuando entré en el festival, tu papá lo estaba, todos lo estuvimos. Con toda esa gente mirando, todos esos héroes expectantes para ver que harás… -

\- Lo haces peor, tío –

Hay un breve silencio entre ellos, el único ruido por un alargado minuto fue el del esfuerzo que Kazuhiko hace para recordar cómo manejar una trenza correctamente, perdió la practica desde que Sana tiene sus dos brazos y puede hacerlo sola. La chica morena mira por el espejo al hombre distraído, al escucharlo mencionar el festival se hace una pregunta…

\- ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –

\- ¿Hm? – Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que habla – Oh, perdí en la segunda ronda, hubo una carrera donde tuvimos que escalar por obstáculos y luego una competición de coordinación… fue bastante estúpido así que me dejé vencer –

\- Sé que papá llego hasta las semifinales, hay videos de eso 'La pelea del siglo', él y Endeavor… se dieron tan fuerte que las cámaras quedaron afectadas y no pudieron filmar el final –

\- Oh, yo no recordaría, era recién nacido –

\- Papá perdió ¿Sabes? –

\- Me lo contó, debió haber sido todo un espectáculo con esos dos brutos peleándose –

Con su trenza lista después de un momento más de silencio Sana voltea mirando a su tío de frente, él le sonríe apenas y apoya su mano sobre su cabeza para darle una amigable refregada, como si fuera una niña de nuevo.

\- No olvides divertirte y… ten mucho cuidado –

\- Claro, gracias –

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El festival deportivo y las estrellas brillantes de la U.A**

* * *

El festival deportivo de la U.A está por comenzar, eso ha dejado saber un molesto anunciador hablando a través de los altavoces de afuera, la gente que se encuentra en los puestos de comida y suvenires comienza a caminar hacia adentro buscándose un lugar, mostrando las entradas que tienen a los guardias.

Entre una marejada de héroes, profesionales y familiares de los alumnos, junto a los otros alumnos que no participarán, se encuentran dos caras conocidas que apenas acaban de llegar con retraso.

Una jovencita pequeña de estatura, de flequillo recto cortado con cuidado y pelo color gris que cae enmarcando su cara, ojos grandes del mismo color que brillan maravillados por la vista de tanta gente y tanto espectáculo juntos, cuelga del brazo de un muchacho más alto vestido de colores verdes que combinan con su largo y lacio cabello.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira todos esos colores! –

Escuchando a su amiga el chico suspira – Casi llegamos tarde, cielos ¿Ni siquiera estás cansada después de correr tanto? –

\- ¡No! Vamos a buscar un lugar ¡Rápido! –

La muchacha se ríe tomando a su compañero de la mano y caminando rápidamente hacia adelante, él no llega a recuperarse del rubor en su cara cuando le da un tirón que casi hace que se cae al suelo.

\- Shi… mi brazo… -

\- No seas llorón, vamos a llegar tarde –

Masuo mira alrededor mientras avanzan, muchos de los presentes llevan trajes coloridos como mencionó Shina, puede reconocer incluso a varios héroes conocidos local o nacionalmente, el propio Endeavor camina hacia el interior del estadio siendo perseguido por una parvada de reporteros que intentan que hable en vano. Otros presentes son héroes locales, Kamui Woods y Mt Lady quien parece estar muy entretenida con su comida sin importarle que el evento vaya a empezar.

Pero Shina da media vuelta todavía llevando a su amigo colgado - Hay que conseguir algo para comer –

\- Creí que llegábamos tarde –

Otra media vuelta - ¡Cierto! –

\- A este paso voy a marearme –

\- ¡Mira esas camisetas! –

Y los dos desaparecen entre la gente dirigiéndose a un puesto con camisetas y otros recuerdos, Masuo pelea contra el torrente de energía que es Shina y contra su propia falta de coordinación intentando no caerse.

* * *

Un suspiro, una mano que se acerca, toca la puerta un par de veces y luego baja para entrelazarse con la otra esperando una respuesta. Es la primera vez que es invitada al apartamento y tiene mucho miedo, por alguna razón, han pasado meses y para ella todo sigue moviéndose demasiado pronto.

- _Ya, calmada Fuyumi, sobreviviste a la cena elegante seguro que sobrevives a esto sin problemas –_ Se da unas palmadas en sus propias mejillas para despertarse, sin embargo sus palmadas se convierten en un agarre firme mientras sigue penando – _Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que apoyar a mi hermano pero su sobrina está participando también y… tal vez se enfade, y mi padre está ahí… y hay tantos héroes que podría estar disgustado ¿Y si me voy? ¡Sería peor! ¿¡Por qué tuve que tocar la -?!-_

\- Fuyumi –

Y Kazuhiko ha abierto la puerta, probablemente con suficiente tiempo para quedarse ahí mirándola, ella abre los ojos y no puede decir nada, presiona sus mejillas juntas un poco.

\- Hola –

\- Esa es una… interesante manera de esperar –

\- Yo, uh… puedo… estaba… -

\- No es necesario, no serias tú si no te encontrara de alguna manera extraña – Él le ofrece pasar haciéndose a un lado y dejándole un espacio para que entre - Si tuviera que adivinar diría que estabas pensando en irte –

La mujer acepta la invitación, se abre paso dentro del apartamento buscando un lugar en el sillón frente a la televisión donde sentarse, al escucharle sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

\- ¿Soy tan predecible? –

Kazuhiko sonríe, Fuyumi ya está sentada de manera derecha y nerviosa, con sus manos en su regazo como si tocar algo perturbaría el orden del lugar. Ella intenta devolverle el gesto pero su sonrisa se nota que está esforzándose para hacerlo.

\- Si, pero también adorable – Finalmente él cae junto a ella rodeándola con un brazo - ¿No quieres algo que beber? –

\- No, gracias –

En la televisión se ve el canal local, una reportera habla desde las afueras del estadio dando sus opiniones e invitando héroes famosos a dar las suyas también, la previa al tan esperado festival deportivo de la U.A. Casualmente uno de los entrevistados menciona que, en primer año, hay un favorito que se menciona varias veces, Shoto Todoroki, hasta los héroes profesionales saben que él estará compitiendo.

\- Parece que está decidido, tu hermano va a ganar – Y, por supuesto, Kazuhiko no tarda en sacar el tema.

\- B-bueno, nunca se sabe… Sana podría ganar también… -

\- ¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta tal vez? Arashi contra Todoroki, el que pierda hará la cena - Fuyumi duda, no es una persona de apostar pero no hace daño si no es dinero ¿Verdad? El abrazo se vuelve un poco más intenso, Kazuhiko acaricia su brazo con fuerza - Vaaamos –

\- De acuerdo –

Cuando acepta se le escapa una risa, la situación le resulta graciosa pero es más porque se siente feliz a su lado, verlo intentar romper el hielo con ella, le da lástima porque se conoce y sabe que no es fácil tratar con ella.

Tomando algo más de confianza se deja llevar por el abrazo, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kazuhiko y su cuerpo inclinado hacia él, el sentimiento agradable de tener a alguien así de cerca hace que involuntariamente use su quirk para generar un mínimo de calor.

\- Solo espero que… papá no presione mucho a Shoto –

Fuyumi pierde su pudor y su vergüenza dejando salir un tono de voz preocupado, casi melancólico.

\- Shoto es un chico listo, por lo que me has dicho, no se dejará influir por algo tan trivial como su padre presente… de hecho es mejor que lo esté, seguro intentará probar que es mejor que él –

Mirando hacia arriba ella encuentra a un Kazuhiko concentrado, tiene razón en lo que dice, mucha más razón de la que piensa, suena como si tuviera experiencia como hijo o hermano viviendo a la sombra de sus familiares superiores. Ella, queriendo darle las gracias, le da una caricia en la barbilla mientras se acerca a darle un tímido beso.

\- **¡HEEEEEEY! –** Antes de que sus labios conecten, sin embargo, una estrepitosa y fina voz se escucha en la televisión, haciendo que Kazuhiko cierre los ojos de disgusto y que ella pierda su apoyo cayendo de cara al suelo.

* * *

En el estadio todo mundo tiene una reacción similar, los propios altavoces hacen un esfuerzo para no rendirse ante el primer grito del ruidoso comentarista. Con unos momentos para recuperarse del ruido todo mundo queda un poco desconcertado sobre el grito tan repentino.

\- **¡Good afternoon! ¡Welcome! ¡Bienvenidos al evento deportivo del año, en lo que pura demostración de PODER respecta! ¡El desfile del futuro de la justicia de este país! ¡La Elite de las academias de héroes! _Y eso no es decir demasiado ¡_ WELCOME TO U.A's SPORTS FESTIVAL! –**

Con una música motivacional detrás, puesta por el propio comentarista para que suene de fondo, el público estalla en gritos de emoción y alabanzas dirigidas a nadie en especial, la voz demasiado alta y sus gritos de alegría del héroe captura perfectamente el corazón de los espectadores más impresionables.

 **\- ¡Con ustedes el héroe de sonido definitivo, DJ profesional, maestro de la radio y comentarista en esta tarde de emociones sin fin! ¡PRESENT MIC! –**

A su lado suspira su acompañante, su mala vibra tapada por la respuesta ensordecedora de la gente presente, incluso muchos de los héroes profesionales responden con cantos y gritos.

 **\- ¡Unido a su servidor tenemos a un experto en heroísmo, profesor de día y vigilante de noche, THE BEST OF THE BEST, recientemente ascendido a faraón egipcio! ¡Shouta Aizawa! –**

El hombre mencionado, cubierto completamente con vendas, dispara una mirada asesina incapaz de hacer algo que no sea doloroso para callar a su compañero. Se le acerca un segundo micrófono justo donde su boca debería estar, el público sigue expresando su felicidad a pesar de que no escuchan nada de este segundo comentarista.

- **Say something –**

\- **Mic, juro que… -**

 **\- ¡ANYWAYS! ¡** **Con uno de los años más interesantes los chicos de los distintos cursos se preparan para dar un espectáculo! ¡Prepárense para sentir todo! ¡Emoción, poder, habilidad, agilidad, fuerza bruta y mucho corazón!** **¡THIS IS IT PEOPLE! ¡GIMME A PLUS ULTRA! –**

\- ¡PLUS ULTRA! –

En las gradas, sobre una silla se para una muchachita de pelos grises y remera roja con la inscripción 'Plus Ultra' en amarillo como pintada con pincel.

\- Cielos, Shina, vas a dejarme sordo, creía que estabas en contra de la violencia y todo eso –

\- Lo estoy, la violencia sin sentido – La chica sonríe inclinándose sobre su compañero – Pero ahora mismo quiero que Sana aplaste toda competición ¡YEAH! –

\- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso –

En otro lado, más arriba que el mismo público, se sientan los héroes profesionales que también forma parte de la escuela, dos líneas de profesores sentados. Delante All Might se sienta intentando no tener un dolor de cabeza, se limpia un poco de sangre que se le ha salido por el susto de escuchar a Mic, Trece y Snipe hablan sobre eventos de sus respectivas épocas y lugares natales mientras Power Loader ha desaparecido buscando un baño. La fila de atrás la ocupan otras figuras, entre ellos Vlad King, Ectoplasm y Akira Izumi, sentados de esa manera en un silencio bastante incomodo, la psicóloga muriendo por dentro por haberse sentado junto a las dos personas más serias de todo el lugar.

\- Esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan de cerca – Se escucha comentar al símbolo de la paz, es la primera vez siendo profesor y no estando ocupado con su rol como héroe, la primera vez que puede sentarse a ver el futuro – Esto es más ruidoso de lo que parecía en las repeticiones –

\- Ese es Nedzu poniendo a Mic a comentar – Dice Snipe, cruzado de brazos, sube los pies a la baranda frente a ellos – Agradécelo a él… si todavía escuchas después de que termine todo –

Akira ve su oportunidad, se inclina hacia adelante disparando una broma juguetona con una sonrisa - Estoy seguro que tu comentarías mucho mejor, Snipe –

\- Mejor que Eraser, seguro –

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué él está comentando este año? – Vlad King arquea una ceja.

\- Creo que le debía un favor a Mic y pues sabes como a él le gusta molestarle – El héroe de sangre asiente - Y con Midnight de árbitro tenemos la santísima trinidad completa – De nuevo Snipe comenta a la pasada

Present Mic anuncia que el festival comenzará dándole oportunidad para brillar a los adolescentes de primer año, le deja saber al público que estarán ahí en un momento dándole tiempo a los mencionados alumnos para que se dirijan a sus salidas correspondientes. Los profesores callan para escucharle, apenas termina su anuncio es, de nuevo, Snipe quien comienza una conversación.

\- Así que ¿Quién va a ganar? –

\- ¿Hacemos una apuesta ahora? ¿Con alumnos? –

\- Yo no dije nada de apuestas pero si tú quieres, Izumi, hagamoslo… - La psicóloga cierra su boca, no era lo que quería decir ni remotamente pero en el fondo sabe que Snipe lo hace a propósito para no ser él quien sugiere tal cosa – Haremos una salida este fin de semana, el ganador no pagará nada y el primero que pierda pagará la primer ronda de bebidas ¿Qué tal? –

\- Un segundo ¿Y Mic, Eraser y Midnight? –

\- Ah, podemos preguntarles en el descanso –

Todos quedan en silencio, cada uno analiza las posibilidades, se escucha a Vlad King cruzar sus brazos dejando salir un suspiro algo molesto.

\- La Clase B saldrá adelante, los he preparado para esto desde hace semanas – Su favoritismo es obvio, nadie puede culparle, se le ha notado irritado por las brechas en la seguridad de la escuela y ha sido muy estricto con sus propios alumnos.

Trece intercede subiendo un dedo en el aire - No puedes elegir una clase entera –

\- El ganador será el chico de Endeavor, por supuesto – El héroe cowboy es el primero en escoger – Sin pensarlo, ese chico es poderoso –

\- ¡El Joven Monoma! ¡Su quirk de robar habilidades lo hace peligroso! –

Hound Dog ladró dejando saber su favorito, solo algunos le entendieron y relegaron las palabras al resto.

Akira cruza sus brazos volviendo a su asiento, se da por vencida y decide ir contra la norma pensando en alguien al que no le han prestado atención desde su llegada - Si vamos a elegir por quirks entonces hay un chico en Estudios Generales que sé que lo hará bien -

\- No me parece correcto apostar así –

De todos ellos All Might es la voz de la razón, como es de esperarse del símbolo de la paz, le sonríe a sus compañeros cuando le disparan una mirada todos juntos casi forzándolo a que entre en la apuesta.

\- Ese chico Midoriya tiene un quirk similar al tuyo, sin mencionar que es tu fan – Ectoplasm finalmente entra en la conversación, sus ojos blancos penetrando hasta el alma de Toshinori como si enviara un mensaje mucho más profundo solo visible para ellos dos – ¿No crees que pueda ganar? –

Parece como si le estuviera interrogando en público, Akira Izumi se inclina hacia el costado apareciendo entre ambos, defiende a su paciente mientras intenta sacar a Ectoplasm de su habitual porte tranquilo y medido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes un favorito… o favorita? –

Sabe exactamente de lo que está hablando, por eso le sorprende escuchar su respuesta.

\- Yo no bebo, si tuviera que elegir a un posible ganador del primer año sería el Joven Bakugo –

\- Suena sensato – Snipe asiente.

\- ¿Bakugo? – La psicóloga queda atónita, su cara de confusión es dirigida al héroe fantasmal quien solo se sienta mirando al escenario, esperaba que eligiera a la chica que ha estado entrenando a parte, incluso le da un poco de rabia que no crea en ella.

\- Su quirk es uno de los más poderosos ahora mismo, no tiene ninguna duda, ningún resentimiento, se abrirá paso a la victoria derribando todo lo que le pongan en frente. Es simple –

Su respuesta es la más lógica de todas, por dentro le duele admitirlo, él es el mejor candidato, quiere que Arashi le pruebe que está equivocado pero en estas semanas la ha conocido lo suficiente como para saber que intentará algo muy estúpido… y eso le costará todo.

* * *

 **\- Déjenme adivinar, vinieron a verlos a ellos ¿Verdad? -**

Paso a paso toda la clase 1-A se acerca al final de un largo túnel, las pocas luces prendidas no son nada comparados al sol de la media tarde que sirve de meta frente a ellos. Sana camina detrás, dejando al resto que tome la delantera a propósito así no se le nota tanto al entrar, a su lado está Jiro quien suspira intentando calmarse.

Varios de ellos ya han dicho que tienen algo de pánico, estar frente a tanta gente ya es suficiente pero ahora escuchan a Present Mic presentarlos como si fueran los mejores, Sana no se siente diferente, de algún modo toda la gente presente solo la alienta a ser mejor y demostrar quién es, su único temor es mostrar su brazo pero, además de eso, no tiene ningún tipo de pánico escénico.

 _¿Ves todos esos héroes?_

Recuerda esas pocas veces con su padre en casa donde mirarían las repeticiones de este mismo evento, viejas y nuevas, recuerda todos esos quirks maravillosos, los enfrentamientos uno contra uno y la promesa de que llegaría hasta ahí algún día, a pesar del disgusto de su madre sobre ello.

 _Un día estarán ahí mirándote, debes demostrarles de que estás hecha._

Pero no es hora para melancolía, se limpia un principio de lágrima que intenta escaparse, deja salir un largo suspiro recuperando su compostura.

 _Y yo estaré ahí para festejar, para decirle al mundo que esa es mi hija._

Son solo susurros que la distraerán, no hay tiempo de echarse a llorar ahora, tiene que salir ahí afuera y ganar el evento, tal vez tendrá que pasar por encima de sus compañeros pero ellos lo harán si tienen la oportunidad. Ahora deja de haber un curso, cada uno camina por su cuenta hacia la luz y busca su lugar para poder demostrar al mundo quienes son.

Tal vez ganando hará orgulloso a alguien que ya no puede estarlo.

\- **¡Las nuevas estrellas milagrosas quienes con NERVIOS DE ACERO se enfrentaron a villanos a su corta edad! ¡Del curso de héroes… la clase 1-A! –**

El grito de anuncio termina cuando todos cruzan el umbral, el público se hace oír al verles, tantas personas que solo han venido para demostrarles su apoyo y ver la nueva generación de héroes que algún día estarán allí para salvarlos.

Todos los alumnos se reúnen en un círculo improvisado mientras el resto de las clases son presentadas por el ruidoso comentarista. La atmosfera entre ellos es rara, varios charlan entre ellos, Deku parece estar arrepintiéndose con solo ver la cantidad de personas presentes, Kirishima comenta sobre ello mientras Bakugo lo llama perdedor por tener pánico escénico, Mina salta emocionada junto a Hagakure que señala sin que se le vea a los miembros del publico buscando a alguien que conozca.

De todos Sana se mantiene a un lado, normalmente aprovecharía para acercarse a sus compañeros pero prefiere mantener distancia, no es un buen momento para socializar. Nota a alguien más alejado, prestando atención público, Todoroki.

Siendo los únicos dos fuera del círculo sus miradas se cruzan, él se ve tranquilo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, Sana le devuelve un ceño fruncido, ha comprobado antes que el chico tranquilo puede ser competitivo, le declaró la guerra a Midoriya y todo.

Hay algo entre ambos que los une silenciosamente: Arashi y Todoroki, los dos miembros de familias que no han tenido un estudiante en la U.A desde hace años.

Tatsushiro y Enji

Sana y Shoto

Dos generaciones que, por actos del destino, se encuentran en esta competición.

* * *

\- Profesora, voy a quedar primero –

Las palabras de Bakugo encendieron un fuego en la reunión de alumnos de todas las clases, el muchacho rubio no parece ni afectado por ello, de hecho continúa con su conmovedor discurso.

\- Y ustedes serán los perfectos peldaños para ello –

Se gana abucheos, palabras horribles y amenazas por parte del resto de los cursos, sus propios compañeros se quejan porque sigue deteriorando la frágil relación entre el curso de héroes y el resto. Se baja del pequeño escenario metiéndose tranquilo en medio de la multitud, las miradas tienen tanto odio cargado que podrían prender fuego a cualquiera.

Sana no dice nada, escucha como a su lado Kirishima se queja de lo que dice, ella misma hubiese dicho algo similar después de todo, le saca una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que Bakugo ve.

\- ¿De qué mierda te ríes marimacho? –

\- Que nunca esperé estar de acuerdo con algo que tú digas, cerebro de pólvora –

La respuesta no es lo que él esperaba, para nada, aparta su mirada poniendo atención a la pantalla donde se seleccionaría el evento en el que participarán para la primera ronda.

Es una carrera de obstáculos, Present Mic anuncia las reglas, una carrera de casi cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio y de vuelta a él por el otro lado, tienen permitido hacer _cualquier cosa_ con tal de llegar al final en una posición aceptable, se le escucha reír por ello. Todos los alumnos se preparan para salir por la puerta, Sana apresurada busca un lugar en frente.

Está posicionada en una de las primeras filas, capaz de ver el primer obstáculo, una puerta muy estrecha.

\- Vamos a dar lo mejor ¿Hm? – De la nada, junto a ella, ha aparecido Mei Hatsume, llevando una mochila extraña junto a unos patines que parecen levitar sobre el suelo – Recuerda a quien recomendar si te preguntan por tu brazo –

\- No sabía que tú participabas –

\- ¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería –

Caras amigas convertidas en caras enemigas, las once clases hacen un desordenado tumulto apuntado hacia la salida, Sana deberá mantener su uso de energía al mínimo para durar los tres eventos o, al menos, hasta un descanso donde pueda ir a cargar. Aunque tiene esto en mente no puede evitar encenderse involuntariamente gracias a la emoción, su corazón palpita y deja salir unas pocas chispas que explotan alrededor de su cuerpo.

Es la hora de demostrar lo que ha aprendido…

* * *

 **Damos comienzo al tan esperado evento, el festival deportivo ¡Y comenzamos en el siguiente capitulo con la carrera de obstáculos! Se acercan peleas interesantes, momentos felices y tristes, al igual que una alianza inesperada :O**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios debajo.**

 **Gracias por leer y buenos días.**


	14. Obstáculos y alianzas inesperadas

**Capítulo 14: Obstáculos y alianzas inesperadas**

* * *

La carrera da inicio y Sana comienza a avanzar, enseguida pierde de vista a Mei quien parece estar intentando no moverse o preparando algo para poder pasar el primer obstáculo más fácilmente.

En un momento todo se vuelve estrecho, Sana apoya sus manos en la espalda de alguien que no reconoce empujándolo viendo cómo, al ser de los primeros en llegar, tienen más espacio para pasar que el resto. En frente de todos ellos, tomando la delantera en la competición, está Shoto Todoroki quien no duda en comenzar a eliminarlos.

\- Nuestro primer filtro -

El suelo debajo de él comienza a congelarse.

Una ola de hielo avanza cubriendo el suelo justo como hizo el primer día contra Hagakure y Ojiro, la morena deja salir un insulto antes de tomar acción.

\- ¡Bastardo! –

Prendiendo su quirk de un arrebato lo usa para saltar, se separa unos buenos metros del suelo perdiendo velocidad al hacerlo, mira hacia abajo como la mayoría de los que corrían a su lado quedan atrapados en hielo incapaces de moverse.

\- ¡No va a ser tan fácil mitad y mitad! – Junto a ella pasa un furioso Bakugo usando sus explosiones para propulsarse.

Momo crea un largo palo metalico para propulsarse, Iida brilla en la carrera como es de esperarse, Kirishima evita el hielo, Mina se abre paso derritiéndolo con su acido, hasta Mineta logra pasar esta trampa.

Sana vuelve al suelo, ha perdido muchos lugares pero continúa en la carrera, se desliza sobre el hielo como si patinara, toda su concentración puesta en no resbalarse hasta que finalmente se aleja del hielo. Todos los que no conocen a Todoroki quedan atrapados, la otra clase de héroes logra pasar también, Mei se desliza junto a ella gritando sobre lo geniales que son sus bebes.

De repente Mineta pasa girando junto a ella estrellándose contra el pequeño muro marcando el camino.

\- Hijos de puta… - Al ver las enormes amenazas haciendo sombra sobre todas las clases Sana clava su brazo metálico en el suelo dando un freno repentino – Los villano-bots –

Solo recuerda lo difícil que le fue tirar una de esas cosas, necesitó la ayuda de Mina para hacerlo durante el examen de admisión, ahora son tres y no parece que estén solamente para hacerlos huir. Los ojos rojos de la enorme máquina que parece medir tanto como un edificio se fijan en la multitud en frente, se escuchan los gritos y la desesperación de los que no lograron pasar la prueba.

* * *

 _- **¡Éramos pocos y aquí vienen los primeros obstáculos! ¡Enviados con el objetivo de exterminar justo como en las películas! ¡La primera barrera! ¡EL ROBO INFIERNO! –**_

Frente al televisor una muy desesperada Fuyumi tiembla con la boca abierta, la cámara aérea vuela alrededor del enorme pelotón de Robots que rodean a los indefensos alumnos de la escuela. Kazuhiko se había levantado para prender un cigarrillo, con sus ojos puestos en la misma pantalla no puede evitar recordar sobre su propia prueba y lo diferente que fue.

\- Sí que sacaron todo el presupuesto este año –

\- ¡Eso es d-demasiado! ¡¿Cómo se supone que…?! – Cuando intenta apartar la mirada una imagen mucho más impresionante ocupa su atención – Que… q-que… -

Una ola de celeste y blanco cubre a los gigantes metálicos y los congela en su lugar, la cámara acerca a un ángulo desde arriba de un chico de dos colores de pelo que corre dejando atrás una pila de escombros que se derriba.

Junto a ella vuelve Kazuhiko, apartando su rostro para exhalar el humo y luego dándole una palmada en el hombro a su pareja.

\- Te dije que lo tenía controlado –

\- Shoto… - Ella es invadida por un sentimiento abrumador, no recuerda la última vez que lo ha visto usar su quirk, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser tan poderoso – Ahora veo por qué… la diferencia entre nosotros es enorme –

Fuyumi se observa a sí misma, sus propias manos capaces de generar calor o frio pero ni remotamente cerca a esa intensidad.

\- ¿Tú no puedes hacer eso entonces? –

\- Dios, no, por suerte – Niega con la cabeza la mujer – Sería terrible con semejante poder –

* * *

El comentarista anuncia lo obvio, frente a ella los robots se convierten en no más que unas paletas gigantes de hielo, solo dura unos segundos antes de venirse abajo tirando contra todos ellos una onda expansiva de viento frio y fragmentos de hielo.

\- ¡ **TODOROKI de la clase 1-A deja atrás a toda la competición de un solo golpe! ¡Holy christmas! ¡QUE CHICO MAS DURO! –**

\- **Las habilidades de… -**

Aizawa quiere decir algo pero es interrumpido por un pie de alguien que se sube sobre la mesa - **¡Look at that! ¡Es como si hubiesen creado montañas! ¡Las veo desde aquí! ¡Parece hasta un poco injusto! –**

Sana queda inmóvil esperando el momento justo, varias personas usan su quirk para pasar el obstáculo sin problemas, algunos como Bakugo o Tokoyami pueden saltar sobre los robots más altos con poco esfuerzo mientras que Kirishima usa su endurecimiento para abrirse paso por el hielo a puñetazos.

Junto a ella se paran Mina Ashido, Uraraka y otras personas que no conocen, aquellos con quirks que menos sirven para enfrentamientos directos, vacilan un poco antes de entrar en la contienda.

\- Si combinamos nuestros quirks podríamos pasar ¿Arashi? –

Es un ofrecimiento por parte de la chica de gravedad, la atención gira hacia Sana que acaba de escuchar lo que Present Mic djo.

\- Un poco injusto… - Aprieta sus dientes con rabia y pone sus ojos oscuros en frente buscando una apertura, un lugar perfecto para pasar, entre las piernas de cangrejo de esos gigantes - ¡Si creen que van a dejarme atrás están EQUIVOCADOS! –

\- ¿A-arashi? – El grito no hace más que asustarla.

Sus palabras furiosas son seguidas por un grito de batalla, la morena se enciende con gran intensidad llevando su cuerpo al cien por ciento y de un salto se dispara hacia adelante junto a los que lideran la ofensiva, mantiene su boca abierta y su alarido inunda el campo de batalla.

Se le acercan un par de enemigos, nada que no pueda controlar, les demuestra la determinación que está grabada en sus ojos, entierra su brazo metálico en uno de ellos haciéndolo estallar con una descarga y sigue corriendo. Se barre por debajo de uno segundo y, a sus espaldas, arranca una de sus patas de insecto, es lo suficientemente puntiaguda para usarla como jabalina contra el tercero.

 _\- No eres una guerrera, Arashi, los héroes nos valemos de las emociones más que nadie, usa ese odio como combustible –_

Eso es lo que Ectoplasm le dijo, escuchando las alabanzas a Todoroki le ha dado la razón perfecta, esa misma ira de ser dejada atrás y ser ninguneada, eso usa para abrirse paso sin que los robots la toquen.

Uno más se acerca, rodando hacia ella con velocidad buscando golpearla con su enorme pinza, es esquivado con facilidad como es de esperarse de una luchadora experimentada como ella, pone su mano derecha en el cuello que sostiene lo que parece una cabeza en el robot y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, se diente para usarlo y recargarse, una vez lista lo deja caer inerte al suelo.

Debe continuar moviéndose, debe seguir corriendo o quedará atrás. Suspira, tener tanta energía en ella le produce un poco de calor, sumado a su pequeño ataque, mira hacia atrás tranquilizándose sabiendo que ha dejado atrás el Robo Infierno relativamente fácil.

Algo pasa volando junto a ella, no una persona sino un proyectil.

Atrás Momo Yaoyorozu ha creado un calón y ha abierto la zona para dejar que la mayoría pase, debe estar preocupándose por los que no han podido.

\- Tch – Sana decide no tomarlo en cuenta, ha dejado mucha gente detrás, no suena tan heroico comparando con lo que ha hecho la vice-presidenta de la clase.

Mientras corre desactiva su quirk, vuelve a los estándares normales de energía, decide guardar lo que tiene para las próximas pruebas, si ha notado un cambio. Cuando usó su brazo metálico en ese robot sintió como salía una gran descarga ella, drenó una buena cantidad pero hizo estallar al desgraciado, un nivel mucho más alto a la descarga que usa contra otras personas.

Un posible arma para enemigos contra los que no debe tener ninguna piedad.

* * *

El camino se detiene, Sana clava los frenos una vez más quedando a centímetros del segundo obstáculo, detrás se suman un par de personas que pudieron pasar el primero y sacar ventaja corriendo, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Ashido se paran a su lado mirando con la misma sorpresa que ella.

\- **¡Muy bien señoritas si creyeron que el primer obstáculo era fácil entonces espero que se preparen para el segundo! ¡Espero que se lleven bien con la gravedad mientras atraviesan… LA CAIDA! –**

\- Es solo un recorrido de cuerda floja, ribbit – De todas ellas es la chica rana quien toma la delantera colgándose de una de las cuerdas y comenzando a avanzar rápidamente por ella.

\- ¡Fácil para ti decirlo! –

\- Parece que es hora de lucirme… -

Sana es interrumpida por una voz conocida, desconocida para las demás presentes, Mei Hatsume salta hacia adelante preparando sus artefactos, se ha abierto paso por los robots y ha llegado hasta aquí. Rápidamente se pone a gritar sobre sus propios "bebes" y cómo funcionan, luego de hacer eso dispara un arpón contra las rocas y salta, comienza a balancearse entre ellas usando su habilidad y su extraña mochila.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita igualdad! –

\- No podrá perder aquí –

Uraraka y Ashido están sorprendidas de lo versátiles que son sus máquinas.

\- Vamos, no tenemos que quedarnos paradas y ver como lo hacen – Con esas palabras la morena toma algo de distancia y flexiona sus pies, su cuerpo se enciende una vez más aumentando su fuerza y agilidad base, corre a toda velocidad al abismo y salta al último momento.

De un salto llega a la roca de en frente, ve como Tsuyu ya está adelantándose en una segunda cuerda floja, se prepara para dar el segundo salto cuando le llega una ráfaga de aire desde arriba que casi hace que se caiga al suelo.

\- ¡He llegado Arashi! –

Frente a ella aterriza, de brazos abiertos primero solo para bajarlos en una pose heroica, un chico de pelos oscuros y largos con unos ojos saltones que sobresalen, una sonrisa confiada y unas marcas grises debajo de su boca como si fueran líneas de una marioneta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

\- ¡¿Qué…?! – La reacción tan desinteresada de la morena le ofende - ¡Soy Hiroto Sashi! –

\- Eh… -

\- ¡De las clases generales maldita sea! ¡Tú me dijiste que…! –

\- Oh, el que no tenía pelotas, ya recuerdo –

De pronto los altavoces suenan - **¡El primer lugar es ocupado por Shoto Todoroki y se acerca a la barrera final! ¡Directo desde Rambo 3! ¡EL CAMPO DE MINAS! –**

Al escuchar a Present Mic los dos quedan en silencio, Sana se prepara y salta con cuidado hacia otra roca, debe apurarse puesto que Todoroki ya ha llegado tan lejos y ella todavía está atrapada en el estúpido juego de la cuerda floja, al menos tiene la ventaja de saber cuál será el último obstáculo antes de llegar.

Otro golpe de aire la atrapa, esta vez se escucha lejos, el auto-presentado Hiroto deja salir una bocanada de aire que se convierte en una bola del mismo apuntada al cielo, el mismo poder de ese aire lo catapulta a la siguiente roca.

 **¡Hiroto Sashi! Quirk: Air Bullets – Puede disparar bolas de aire con su boca para hacer volar lo que quiera, eso incluye a sí mismo.**

\- Dijiste que debía aprender lo que es un héroe ¡Por eso pienso ganar esta cosa y entrar en la clase de héroes! ¡Tú me impulsaste a ello Arashi y ahora vas a comer mi polvo! – El chico cae a su lado sonriéndole – ¿Preparada? –

* * *

\- ¿Un campo de minas? Eso es un poco excesivo –

\- Supongo que no son letales… ¿Verdad? –

De vuelta en el estado Masuo observa la pantalla que enfoca al muchacho mitad y mitad intentando pasar sin detonar ninguna de las minas, Shina ha vuelto a su asiento y muestra cara de preocupación viendo las pruebas a las que tienen que enfrentarse los alumnos de la U.A, agradece que no ha tenido el sueño tan loco como para intentar ser una heroína.

\- El hijo de Endeavor, el número 2, eso explica por qué tiene un quirk tan poderoso –

\- La sangre de uno de los mejores héroes de nuestros tiempos corre por sus venas –

Escuchan a dos héroes charlar a sus espaldas sobre el chico de hielo que es seguido con la cámara, pronto varios compañeros suyos comienzan a acercársele y la atención cambia entre varios participantes que ellos dos no conocen. Un chico de rulos verdes colgado de una soga con un pedazo de metal en su espalda, uno de anteojos usando sus pies de motor para cruzar la cuerda fácilmente, otro con seis brazos que usa como alas…

\- La competencia es fuerte este año – Masuo comenta cruzando sus brazos – Nisiquiera hemos… -

\- ¡Ahí está! –

Efectivamente la cámara enfoca a Sana Arashi que comparte su roca con alguien más, solo unos segundos dura esta imagen antes de que se la vea acercarse a ese alguien y, mientras él está distraído, patearlo más allá del borde dejándolo caer al abismo.

\- Y… está eliminando otra gente, si, esa es ella –

El chico junto a ella desaparece y la cámara acerca al rostro de la morena, no se ve ni afectada por lo que hizo, vuelve a envolverse en energía eléctrica y salta, la imagen la sigue mientras su silueta se aleja saltando de plataforma en plataforma.

\- **¡Comienza a aparecer el espíritu competitivo! ¡La alumna de la Clase 1-A elimina a alguien sin remordimiento! ¡ICE COLD! –**

\- No me esperaba menos… - Shina se ríe nerviosamente - ¡Vamos Sana! ¡Empújalos a todos! –

\- Cielos ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –

* * *

Comienza el último trecho de la carrera para la mayoría, con Baugo y Todoroki tomando la delantera el resto queda atrás debido a que tienen que fijarse bien para no pisar ninguna de las minas en el campo. Sana es una de ellas, si bien su quirk le permitirá alcanzarles no podría ver los explosivos a esa velocidad, están bien escondidos, trota lo más rápido que puede a través del campo con mucho cuidado de no pisar nada que no debería.

Un par de las minas detonan llevándose consigo en una explosión de colores a varios estudiantes, eso responde la pregunta que todos se hacen, no son letales pero si pueden retrasarte y lastimarte como para dejarte fuera de la competición si no tienes cuidado.

Eso es una teoría que no quiere comprobar.

\- Si sigo a este paso llegaré entre los primeros veinte y ese es mi único objetivo, hay otros eventos… -

\- ¡A un lado! – Una voz chillona se le acerca por detrás.

No hay tiempo para ver quién es, por encima de su hombro la morena no ve nada, siente un cuerpo que impacta contra su parte trasera, el tamaño del cuerpo solo significa que es una sola persona - ¡¿QUÉ CARAJ-?!- Antes de poder vociferar su enojo la muchacha cae hacia adelante, pone su hombro al dirigirse inevitablemente contra una mina.

Pierde el conocimiento por unos segundos, todo se vuelve confuso, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos sus oídos están zumbando y se encuentra en el suelo, acostada en el suelo, a metros del comienzo del campo de minas que tanto le costó cruzar.

Junto a ella está, también acostado, la persona que causó todo: Minoru Mineta.

\- Aaah… todavía puedo sentirlo – No parece estar sufriendo para nada, recuerda con una sonrisa el momento exacto en que su cara entró en contacto con la parte trasera de su compañera.

\- Maldito enano ¡VOY A MATARTE! – Enseguida ella salta a por él, su antebrazo sobre la garganta del pequeño adolescente y su mano metálica amenazante colgando sobre él en forma de puño – ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?! –

\- ¡Tú te cruzaste Arashi! ¡No lo hice a propósito! –

\- ¿Ah sí? –

Sube aún más su mano apunto de bajarla para reacomodar su cara y Mineta se cubre instintivamente, sabiendo el temperamento de su compañera lo único que puede hacer es suplicarle.

\- ¡Espera espera espera! ¡No me mates! ¡Yo te amo! – Pero eso no funciona, mejor usar el otro plan para convencerle - ¡Puedo AYUDARTE A GANAR! –

Al abrir los ojos ve a una mucho menos enfadada Sana, todavía se ve aterradora pero ahora parece estar dispuesta a escucharle.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Pues… usando tus hermosas piernas largas y mi quirk… ¡Le propuse lo mismo a los chicos pero nadie quiso hacerme caso! –

Una enorme explosión se escucha en todo el campo de minas, la nube proveniente de este ocupa una gran parte del principio, de la nube sale despedido alguien montado en un pedazo de metal como si fuera una especie de trineo que surca los aires. Mina Ashido mira hacia arriba notando quien es el que está volando, sube sus piernas y sigue trotando mientras intenta hablar y evitar una catástrofe a la vez.

\- ¡Es Midoriya! ¡Cielos santo miren como vuela! –

\- Lo vi escarbando, ya me imaginaba que se traía algo entre manos – Jiro comenta a su lado siguiéndole el paso a su compañera, la chica rosa no se da cuenta de que está siendo usada como buscaminas humano yendo delante.

\- Creo que todos lo de nuestra clase van a lograrlo – Y detrás de ella viene Kaminari.

\- ¡No vayas detrás mío perdedor! –

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú estás haciendo lo mismo! –

La pelea de los dos compañeros pasa a segundo plano para la chica de ácido que va delante, de repente pasa algo por su mente, mira hacia atrás pero el humo provocado por la explosión de Midoriya no deja ver mucho más que unos cuantos metros.

\- ¿Y Arashi? –

Kaminari se asoma por detrás de Jiro - Pisó una mina y se quedó atrás –

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Estará bien? –

\- Por supuesto que sí… -

Los tres hacen silencio al escuchar a la aludida, es Sana, su inconfundible voz se escucha a la distancia acercándose a gran velocidad gritando mientras carga ciegamente al campo de minas.

\- ¿Ese… es…? –

Detrás de ellos se acerca la morena, cubierta de tierra por haber sido explotada y una silueta sobre su espalda que se aferra a su vida.

Los rebasa en un segundo dejando a su paso un rastro de pelotas moradas pegajosas que solo pueden ser de una persona. Arashi utiliza su quirk para acelerar y retomar su posición alta en la carrera mientras Mineta se sienta en su espalda agarrado del uniforme y lanza las bolas que su quirk le da detonando cualquier mina que se les cruce, el color oscuro las hace fácil de esquivar para ella con su ágil juego de pies.

\- Debería haber escuchado a Mineta… - Kaminari se da un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡ **AMAZING! ¡El peligro y la adversidad han hecho que los alumnos del curso de héroes formen una simbiosis! ¡THE ULTIMATE TAG TEAM! ¡PURPLE STORM! –** Mic comenta por los altavoces con toda su emoción - ¡¿ **Será esto lo suficiente para llegar entre los primeros cuarenta?! –**

Ya han pasado la barrera de los primeros cuarenta y dos, Sana corre a toda velocidad con los ojos puestos en el suelo, vuelan de aquí para allá analizando el suelo para esquivar los proyectiles en forma de uva.

\- ¡Duele duele! – De tanto tiempo usando su quirk Mienta comienza a sangrar.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca y sigue arrojando esas porquerías! –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entran entre los primeros tres rebasando a varias caras conocidas, Ojiro, Tsuyu, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu siendo varios de los que los ven pasar confundidos por los alaridos de dolor de Mineta y el grito de batalla de Sana.

El primer paso es dado fuera del campo minado y todo queda para resolverse en una última curva y la recta final entrando por la misma puerta de donde salieron, escuchan a Mic anunciar que ya han llegado varios a la meta, principalmente los tres primeros que son Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya. Mineta señala por encima del hombro de Sana apoyando su mano en el cabello de la joven como si fuera una baranda y estuviera subido encima de un barco.

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! –

\- Lo hicimos enano, no pensé que funcionaria… -

\- Oh, bueno, ya sabes… no solo soy una cara bonita, nena –

Una mano blanca de metal le ofrece para chocar los cinco, él sonríe y lo hace con todo el fervor, los dedos se aprietan alrededor de su mano causando dolor y entonces…

Choque eléctrico.

Su cuerpo se enciende como un foco y, cuando esos crueles pero hermosos dedos artificiales se separan de él su cuerpo cae sin remedio hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos puede ver como la silueta morena se aleja sin siquiera mirar atrás.

\- Amor… me has traicionado… - Susurra melancólicamente, unas lágrimas se le escapan.

Y lo último que ve antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo es un rostro furioso gritándole - ¡Eso es por enterrar tu cara en mi trasero! –

Con esas últimas palabras despacha al enano colgado de su espalda y apresura su paso, ya ha gastado energía hasta aquí y prefiere terminar rápido a pesar de que le cueste, ve a Kirishima y un chico de aspecto parecido de la clase B adelante, se les nota cansados y le gritan cuando pasa en medio de ellos a propósito.

Finalmente entra al estadio frenando lentamente durante varios metros hasta detenerse.

 **\- ¡Y lentamente comienzan a cruzar la meta los primeros cuarenta y dos! Compilaremos los resultados en un momento, por ahora disfruten de su descanso, niños –**

El comentarista tiene razón, poco a poco los alumnos van llegando de a uno, cada uno más cansado que el anterior, algunos llegan combatiendo como Kirishima y su nuevo rival, otros lo hacen tranquilamente sin preocuparse por su puesto, hasta Mineta lo logró mientras se colgaba de Momo.

De su curso Jiro se acerca caminando hasta ella, apoya ambas manos sobre sus rodillas dejando salir suspiros de cansancio.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan fresca? – Pregunta pausadamente.

La morena se ríe limpiándose algo de tierra de su mejilla - Los beneficios de ser una batería viviente… lo que si tengo es un calor de mil demonios -

\- Espero que el evento siguiente sea algo más calmado –

Sobre ella hay una pantalla con los ganadores, ha terminado en el octavo puesto, no está nada mal considerando su problema en el campo de minas.

\- Veintiuno – Jiro tiene su segundo aire y estira su espalda, la manera en que lo dice no es con emoción pero no tiene quejas tampoco – Las carreras no son lo mío –

Se acerca caminando todo el grupo, la voz chillona de Ashido es lo primero que Sana nota, protestando por tener un numero poco mayor que la mitad de los participantes - ¡Ay diecinueve! ¡Si no hubiese tantos obstáculos! –

Cuando los resultados son procesados y se da un pequeño tiempo para poder leerlos la arbitro Midnight anuncia el siguiente evento, consiste en una batalla de caballería donde equipos de dos a cuatro jugadores intentarán quitarse puntos el uno al otro mientras mantienen un jinete sobre ellos sin que toque el suelo.

Eso pondría a prueba la capacidad de armar un equipo con personas en las que confias y, al mismo tiempo, coordinar con ellos para poder prevalecer en la batalla de supervivencia. Es una oportunidad para que los más bajos alcancen a los de más alto nivel, donde todos tienen oportunidad.

\- _Ciento setenta y cinco puntos para mí, es un buen numero para comenzar, tendré que hacer equipo con alguien que tenga buenos puntos también… -_

\- Y hay otra cosita más, el primer lugar… tiene diez millones de puntos –

Y solo así toda la atención se dirigió a Midoriya, Sana quiere al pequeño nerd de pelos verdes pero ahora mismo su pensamiento es el mismo que los demás.

Arrebatarle esos diez millones…

* * *

 **Una carrera llena de acción y muchos metros recorridos, ahora ponemos la mira en el próximo evento ¿Que equipo conseguirá Sana para arrebatar esos puntos a Midoriya?**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejar su comentario debajo**

 **Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto!**


	15. ¡Llega la caballería!

Si quiere ganar este combate necesitará dos cosas, un equipo bien coordinado con quirks útiles y un jinete que sea agresivo y pueda tomar los puntos de los demás. Midoriya le pide a Sana que sea su compañera pero ella solo se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y dejarle saber que irá a por él y sus jugosos diez millones de puntos, no piensa entrar en el equipo de Todoroki por cuestiones personales, además parece que ha conseguido su propio equipo ya al empezar los quince minutos.

Solo le queda un hombre al que recurrir, un hombre rodeado por otros que quieren seguirle hacia la victoria, Katsuki Bakugo.

Hacer equipo con él le da nauseas pero es la única persona que sabe que irá por todo en cualquier evento, su habilidad de volar fuera del caballo podría llegar a ser útil para evitar al resto y habiendo salido entre los primeros tres garantiza que tiene muchos puntos por defecto.

Se acerca al rubio para encontrarlo rodeado de gente pidiéndole por estar en su grupo solo para que él pregunte sobre sus quirks.

\- ¡Haremos equipo Bakugo! Soy el único que puede soportar el peso de tus explosiones – Kirishima sabe exactamente como llegar a ese endurecido corazón - ¡Seremos el caballo de hierro imposible de derribar! Iremos por esos diez millones ¿Quieres a Midoriya cierto? –

Y, como es de esperarse, Bakugo esboza una sonrisa malévola que aleja al resto de los alumnos, la sola oportunidad de destruir a Deku es suficiente excusa como para aliarse con cualquiera.

\- ¡Todavía necesitas más personas! ¡Escógeme! – Satou grita

\- Necesitas fuerza bruta – Shouji mete una de sus bocas por allí para hablarle de cerca.

\- Necesitas sofisticación, oui, c'est moi –

Tantas voces terminan por sacarle de quicio y se desquita con el adolorido Aoyama - ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ENTIENDO MALDITO OMBLIGO BRILLANTE! –

\- Oye, diarrea explosiva… -

De todas las voces parece que al escucharla a ella se detiene, dirige sus ojos rojos de pupilas pequeñas a la morena frente a él que solo le sonríe burlonamente, frunce el ceño y da un paso al frente mientras ella le habla.

\- Marimacho –

\- Me quieres en tu equipo – Si hay algo que hará que lo considere es la actitud, alza su mano izquierda mostrando su metálico relieve ensuciado y rayado – No conseguirás mejor defensa lateral que yo, mi velocidad es suficiente para que, estando detrás, pueda dirigirlos perfectamente aunque ambos sean pesados –

\- Podría conseguir eso con el cuatro ojos… -

\- Pues él no está disponible, tendrás que conformarte conmigo – Sana tuerce su cabeza, su último intento para convencerlo – Ambos sabemos de qué es capaz el otro –

La chica siempre ha sido una hormiga en su camino, nunca le prestó atención en la secundaria excepto las pocas veces que colisionaron involuntariamente, la última vez que combatieron demostró que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que es la mejor, en eso se parecen aunque le de asco admitirlo.

\- De acuerdo… nosotros tres –

\- ¿No necesitamos a un cuarto? – Kirishima sigue a Bakugo.

\- Elijan uno del resto de los perdedores, no me interesa, háganlo rápido –

Así ambos Arashi y Kirishima quedan a solas junto al grupo que le pedía a Bakugo ser de su equipo, él les da la espalda a todos mostrando que realmente no le interesa quien sea. Mirándose entre ellos hay una opción en la que coinciden y saben que lo hacen, alguien que pueda dejarse llevar por la velocidad de Sana y que sea peligrosa a la hora de atacar de cerca.

\- Ashido – Dicen al unísono.

\- ¡SI! ¡Equipo Bakugo a ganar! –

Las dos chicas chocan las palmas y luego suman a Kirishima en su pequeña celebración, todo mientras Bakugo se arrepiente un poco de haberles dejado hacer eso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: ¡Llega la caballería!**

* * *

\- ¡Bakugo! – Un pelirrojo observa el cielo.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeras se quejan - Maldito idiota –

El chico rubio sale despedido usando sus explosiones para propulsarse, se eleva en el aire y ataca directamente al equipo de Deku, su explosión asesina es atajada por un Dark Shadow repentino que toma el daño recibido por sus compañeros y sus quejas se escuchan desde abajo.

El caballo dejado atrás observa sin poder hacer nada como su jinete se lanza al ataque y, tras fallar, se propulsa hacia atrás quedando suspendido sobre ellos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por amortiguar su caída, pretende que lo atrapen aunque eso sea más fácil de decir que de hacer. Afortunadamente para él su equipo es eficiente, Kirishima corre como puede mientras Sana lo empuja por detrás usando su quirk para acelerar, Mina deja acido con sus piernas dejándose llevar por la fuerza de los otros dos y asistiendo con las curvas cerradas.

\- ¡Fallé! ¡Maldito pájaro de mierda! –

 **\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡El jinete se separa del caballo! ¿Eso está permitido? –**

De lejos se ve a Midnight dar el visto bueno argumentando que, mientras no toquen el suelo, estarán bien.

Sin importarle el veredicto del árbitro Bakugo vuelve a caer, su cuerpo pega contra el de Kirishima quien lo atrapa sin problemas, apoya ambas manos en las cabezas de sus dos compañeras detrás y aprieta tirando de sus cabellos, lleno de rabia por no haber podido alcanzar a su principal enemigo.

\- ¡OW! ¡Cuidado! – Mina agacha su rostro y grita a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Ya tienes los diez millones? – Mientras que Sana pregunta sarcásticamente, ganándose un golpe sobre su cabeza - ¡Vuelve a tocarme! ¡Te reto! –

\- ¡Los caballos NO HABLAN! –

Sorprendentemente Kirishima termina por ser la voz de razón en el equipo, frenando cada altercado que surge entre los dos más brutos - Cielos, dejen de pelear ya, tenemos que conseguir más puntos –

\- Maldito nerd, está rodeado, se dedica a huir como todo un puto cobarde –

\- Mei Hatsume está con él, le ha dado de todo tipo de equipamiento para facilitar su huida – Sana comenta llamando la atención de su líder – Si nos acercamos podemos usar a Mina para que lo derrita y volverán a estar en un terreno igualado con nosotros –

\- Eso es peligroso ¿Y si los derrito sin querer? –

\- Solo decía – Se encoje de hombros la muchacha.

\- ¡Callense! ¡Solo necesito acercarme y volver a saltar! ¡Adelante! –

El caballo entero comienza a avanzar en dirección de la batalla más grande, Midoriya ha encontrado al equipo de Todoroki y el hielo se ve en esa zona de la contienda. No llegan lejos antes de que un grupo que no notaron antes pase tan rapido como el viento junto a ellos casi chocándolos, Bakugo les maldice por no tener cuidad pero continúa concentrado en el primer lugar.

Eso es hasta que Kirishima le hace notar algo.

\- Oye ¿Y nuestra banda? –

Una sonrisa burlona y unas palabras condescendientes le siguen - Como quitarle un dulce a un niño… Clase A –

Un caballo y un jinete nuevo aparece, tienen muchas bandas en su posesión incluida la de Bakugo y varios integrantes de la Clase A, el jinete es un chico que ya han visto antes perteneciente a la otra clase en la división heroica, la Clase 1-B. El chico es rubio y tiene una mirada de pocos amigos contra ellos, los que le ayudan a mantenerse en el aire son otros tres de la misma clase.

\- ¡Nos atraparon con los pantalones abajo! –

\- ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO HIJO DE LA…! –

\- Desde el principio asumimos que la primera ronda era una calificatoria, solo para scarse de encima a los que no dan el ancho para el verdadero evento, para recortar la competición por así decirlo – La banda con los puntos de todo el equipo Bakugo ondea al viento de una manera insultante mientras el chico habla – Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro no hubiese apuntado a los primeros lugares, sino hacia algo más manejable y que no te haga un objetivo –

Bakugo deja salir un suspiro que solo sus compañeros oyen, su calma es, de algún modo, mucho más aterradora que sus gritos usuales.

\- Nos rodearon… ¡Nos rodearon! – Kirishima mira a los lados, efectivamente varios grupos de la Clase 1-B forman un circulo alrededor de ellos.

\- Pero tú ya eres famoso, eres el chico del incidente con el villano del lodo ¿No? Cuentame un poco sobre eso, parece que tú y tu clase saben cómo atraer villanos –

Mina observa a todos lados también, comienza a sentirse algo nerviosa por estar tan acorralados - ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos que recuperar lo nuestro o ir por Midoriya –

\- **_Kirishima…_** \- Bakugo se inclina sobre el muchacho en frente **_– Vamos a mandar a estos fracasados a sus tumbas prematuras… -_**

El chico pelirrojo intenta calmar a su compañero mientras la Clase 1-B se distrae intentando que Monoma cierre su boca antes de que pase algo malo, detrás Mina y Sana buscan un lugar de donde puedan ayudar, la última mencionada pinta una sonrisa en su rostro cuando escucha que irán a la ofensiva contra alguien que si se lo merece.

* * *

El evento de caballería ve estudiantes jóvenes colaborar y dejar sus diferencias atrás para poder eliminar a los otros equipos, él está solo interesado en una persona, su hijo Shoto Todoroki. El héroe número dos en el ranking mundial se cruza de brazos manteniéndose junto al barandal sobre todo el público, desde allí arriba tiene el panorama perfecto done su hijo lo desafía silenciosamente.

Durante todo el evento anterior y ahora este segundo escenario el adolescente ha mirado a los ojos de su padre y ha ignorado su poder, el que tanto le costó darle.

Incluso estando en apuros y con necesidad de ganar sigue haciéndolo, pilares de hielo se alzan amenazantemente sobre el campo de batalla atrapando a su rival, el chico Midoriya, pero aun así se rehúsa a dejar salir sus llamas, su lado Todoroki.

Como si fuera a propósito, como si quisiera ensuciar su apellido intencionalmente frente tantos héroes.

\- Estás aquí arriba –

Una voz familiar se le aparece detrás pero él está ocupado como para darse vuelta, asume que es algún tipo de fanático o periodista y solo alza una mano en el aire para pedirle que se largue.

\- Ahora no, estoy ocupado… -

\- Siempre lo has estado, Enji –

Su voz ronca acompañada de una risita tranquila terminan por recordarle quien es la dueña de la voz, voltea para encontrarla, mayor y de pelo gris largo cayendo por su espalda adornado por un largo mechón blanco que también ha peinado hacia atrás, de ojos calmos y sonrisa gentil, cara arrugada pero aun así mantiene esa familiaridad de su juventud.

La mujer avanza unos pasos con ambas manos detrás de su espalda lejos de ser derecha, sus pasos son cortos y medidos, como si cada uno fuera meticulosamente planeado de antemano.

\- Señora Arashi… no sabía que usted vendría – Si algo le haría apartar la vista de su rebelde hijo seria ella.

\- Oh, puedes dejar la palabrería formal, Enji – Ella vuelve a reírse – Ahora es Endeavor ¿No? –

\- Creí que estaba en un retiro –

El héroe vuelve a mirar en dirección a la pista donde están todos los jóvenes, escucha como la anciana llega a su lado caminando y termina por pararse allí, la diferencia de tamaños es enorme.

\- Estaba pero decidí salir un rato para venir a ver a mi nieta, acabo de llegar pero veo que ha avanzado –

\- Así que ella si es la hija de Tatsushiro –

\- La misma –

Ese nombre le lleva a otros tiempos más simples, tiempos de juventud y responsabilidades más ligeras: Sana Arashi, hija del reconocido héroe White Thunder, un fantasma de una familia que ya no existe. Endeavor recuerda bien el día donde se enteró de todo lo sucedido, los medios hablaban de un ataque de Vulcano dirigido a Tatsushiro que terminó por cobrar ambas vidas junto a la familia del héroe, la chiquilla estaba grave y no había esperanzas de que sobreviviera.

Nunca se molestaron en aclarar que sobrevivió, incompleta y con cicatrices de por vida, pero viva.

La última vez que la vio fue en el funeral donde, para sorpresa de todos, estuvo presente junto a su abuela y a su tío, una pequeñita de diez años de kimono negro, ojos muertos, cara vendada parcialmente y manga vacía por la falta de brazo.

\- Quiere ser una heroína justo como su padre y su abuelo – La mujer vuelve a hablar, su voz llena de recuerdos pero sin rastro de tristeza – Aun recuerdo cuando ni sabía caminar… -

\- Al menos será más obediente que Shoto –

\- ¿Oh? –

\- Se rehúsa a usar los poderes de su padre en favor de los de su madre, es un desagradecido – El héroe flameante aprieta sus manos alrededor del barandal donde se apoya – Usted sabe lo que es un hijo rebelde –

\- Si, lo sé – Ella sabe exactamente a que se refiere Endeavor – Hay una diferencia, mi hijo rebelde todavía me habla porque yo no lo mortifiqué con su decisión, pero tal vez es porque soy su madre, los chicos se llevan mejor con su madre, podrías hacer que Rei hable con él –

Sus palabras cambian la balanza en la conversación, suenan como insultos escondidos sutilmente, dagas disparadas en dirección del héroe número dos, este se lo toma a pecho pero no dice nada ofensivo simplemente por el respeto que tiene hacia su difuntos hijo y esposo.

\- Sabe que ella no está disponible –

\- ¡Cierto! Que tonta, debe estar afectándome la vejez –

Antes de que la conversación pueda seguir son interrumpidos por los ruidosos anuncios del comentarista Present Mic, Endeavor deja de mirar volviéndose a concentrarse en su hijo, la sonrisa en la cara de la anciana Arashi queda grabada en su mente sin embargo, ella sabe mucho más de lo que muestra.

* * *

\- ¡ **Midoriya ha perdido los 10 millones! ¡Y Todoroki ahora los tiene! ¡QUE INCREIBLE VOLTEO! –**

Sana observa por el costado que Monoma y su equipo se alejan regodeándose sobre su gran cantidad de puntos y la estrategia que han tenido, mientras tanto los equipos del resto de la Clase 1-B los rodean e impiden que se muevan para recuperar lo que han perdido. Quedan segundos y tienen cero puntos, las posibilidades de avanzar terminan aquí a menos que hagan algo.

\- ¡Bakugo! ¡Maldita sea vuela y recupera las cosas! – Ella le da un golpe en su pierna para sacarlo del trance inducido por pura ira incontrolable.

\- No, es peligr- ¡ **BAKUGO REGRESA AQUÍ! –**

Es muy tarde, el rubio salta como una fiera en busca de sus puntos perdidos, choca con un escudo que aparece de repente pero logra pasarlo para recuperar la mayoría de las bandas, cuando salta hacia atrás se propulsa con una explosión y cae en su caballo que viene siguiéndolo de cerca con agilidad.

\- Tenemos las bandas, podemos avanzar –

\- Si nos apuramos alcanzaremos a Midoriya… -

Intentando bajar los humos y queriendo retirarse mientras están en alto Sana y Kirishima hablan a Bakugo directamente, los puntos cambian hasta que ya casi están entre los equipos que clasificarán.

\- ¡NADA DE ESO! – Son interrumpidos por un feroz jinete que se inclina hacia adelante preparado para cargar - ¡AUN NO TERMINO! ¡No quiero el PUTO segundo puesto! ¿¡Oyeron!? No voy a ir solo ¡Así que muevanse **!** ¡ **Vamos a recuperar nuestros puntos y LUEGO LOS DIEZ MILLONES! -**

\- _Bakugo_ – Sana se sonríe al escucharlo golpear la cabeza de Kirishima con fuerza, él sí sabe usar su ira para conseguir lo que quiere – _Sigues arreglándotelas para superar mis expectativas -_

\- ¡Ahora ojos de mapache fúndenos un camino! –

\- ¡Soy Mina Ashido! –

Aunque le haya puesto un sobrenombre ella sigue obedeciendo, su acido derrite el camino en frente y deja una resbalosa línea para seguir, para cuando Bakugo voltea a dar órdenes a Sana ella ya está empujando y chispeando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡A toda velocidad mano de pinza! –

\- ¡Si señor capitán imbécil! –

Se acercan a gran velocidad y el camino derretido les ayuda a hacerlo, pasan junto al equipo de Monoma quienes intentan alejarse en vano, con una explosión para acelerar su mano Bakugo toma y levanta triunfalmente la banda con los suficientes puntos para asegurarse un segundo lugar. El público estalla en gritos y festejos para el muchacho y el equipo que apuntan a lo más alto sin importar qué.

Mic no tarda en sumarse al festejo - **¡Si van a hacer algo háganlo bien! ¡Bakugo señoras y señores! ¡RUTHLESS! ¡FLAWLESS VICTORY! –**

\- ¡Ahora vamos por Midoriya y TodorokI! –

Ya no hay dudas sobre su liderazgo, siguiendo la misma estrategia que usaron para alcanzar a Monoma avanzan por el campo de batalla hasta la fortaleza de hielo donde están los dos disputándose la banda con más puntos. Mina derrite el camino, Sana empuja a Kirishima quien corre como puede sobre el suelo poco estable, todo el equipo hace lo mejor que pueden para acercarse lo suficiente antes de que Bakugo salte.

La cuenta regresiva de diez segundos comienza y llega a su fin, los tres equipos se detienen observándose unos a los otros, Bakugo cae al suelo de cara.

\- ¡ **Time's Up children! –**

Con el anuncio se confirma que todo ha terminado, Sana, Mina y Ejiro rompen el caballo viendo como su jinete grita y golpea al suelo habiendo sido incapaz de llegar a tomar los diez millones antes de tiempo.

El primer lugar pertenece a Todoroki, obviamente, entonces anuncian que el segundo es para ellos y la morena rodea a sus dos compañeros con sus brazos trayéndolos para un abrazo grupal improvisado. Mina agita sus manos habiendo usado mucho ácido y Kirishima suda como si hubiese corrido una maratón, en realidad corrió dos pero eso no viene al caso. Una vez repuestos de sus respectivas molestias se suman al festejo de la chica dejando salir una risa y un último hurra para el 'Equipo Bakugo'.

Todo mientras el capitán jura venganza contra el mundo entero.

* * *

Los equipos se separan en grupos otra vez, se ve a la clase 1-B afligida por su derrota tan repentina, solo uno de los integrantes de generales ha pasado y desaparece apenas es anunciado el descanso, la clase 1-A vuelve a juntarse. Iida habla sobre un movimiento ocutlo con Uraraka, Deku desaparece con Todoroki para tener una charla a solas, Mina y Sana van a buscar algo para comer además de un lugar donde la morena pueda cargarse y prepararse para lo que sigue.

\- Felicidades, Mina, Sana –

\- Eso pasa cuando eres tan buena como yo – Responde ella.

Mientras que la chica de rosa se queja – Bakugo solo me quería para derretir el hielo de Todoroki, esto dice poco de mi fuerza –

Termina la extraña pero agitada batalla de caballería, eso solo deja un evento al final, uno que no cambia sin importar cuál sea el año en el que el festival tome lugar.

Las batallas uno contra uno…

* * *

 **El segundo evento termina, la temida batalla de caballería, Sana pasa a la siguiente ronda gracias a un líder de equipo muy peculiar, ahora sigue lo que ha estado esperando... su rival será revelado en el siguiente capitulo (Aunque ya lo sabrán si han prestado atención xD)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las palabras bonitas y las criticas en el capitulo pasado! Me han dado esa subida de autoestima que necesitaba para terminar de escribir este Arc por completo, así que no habrá mucha espera entre los capítulos ¡Se viene un gran combate y espero verlos allí!**

 **Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo y agregar la historia a favoritos o follows así se enteran de la próxima actualización ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Descanso

A la sombra una vez más, frente a la gran entrada al centro del estadio, todas las integrantes femeninas de la clase 1-A se preparan para hacer su aparición en escena, Momo está terminando de crear pompones para que todas puedan sostener mientras Tsuyu ayuda a distribuirlos, Hagakure da saltos junto a una no muy emocionada Uraraka esperando con ansias la presentación de las porristas, detrás Jiro se apoya en una pared sonrojada apartando la vista de todas sus compañeras, frente a ella Sana hace medios giros.

El uniforme anaranjado que Momo copió a la perfección del resto de las animadoras se deja ver incluso a la sombra y la morena hace movimientos de cadera para asegurarse de que la falda no es demasiado reveladora, por si acaso todas llevan shorts pegados al cuerpo debajo.

Mina toma los pompones que le alcanzan mientras intenta buscarle el lado agradable a la situación que ha salido tan de repente - No me disgusta tanto ¿Saben? El color es lindo… -

La chica de los auriculares suspira - No me importaría si no fuese para un evento con cientos de personas viendo –

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿¡No es genial!? – Y desde adelante en la fila de mujeres la animadora invisible agita sus pompones flotantes por el aire.

\- Ordenes de Aizawa, uno creería que a él no le importaría quien es animadora y quien no –

Sana es la última que intercede tirando una daga venenosa para el profesor ausente, no está nada contenta con el hecho de que saldrá vestida de esta manera frente al público pero tampoco quiere negarse rotundamente, quiere acompañar al resto de las chicas al menos.

Cuando todas están equipadas con sus respectivos adornos forman una fila listas para entrar, mientras el resto espera la orden que nunca llega del comentarista Yaoyorozu se acerca a Sana quien está distraída estirándose. La toma de la muñeca y le hace unos gestos sutiles para alejarla del grupo al menos unos cuantos metros, a solas ya se acerca para hablarle lo más bajo posible sin que el público afuera las deje sin oír.

\- Si necesitas una chaqueta puedo hacerte una –

\- ¿Una chaqueta? –

Claro, ahora que lo nota por debajo de ese uniforme sin mangas color naranja se asoma un anormal brazo artificial color blanco, con sus piernas oscuras expuestas por la corta falda y el otro brazo allí agitándose es muy fácil notar la diferencia entre la carne y el metal. Durante sus pocos meses juntas las otras chicas han notado como Sana tienda a ocultarse cuando a su prótesis se refiere y, llena de vergüenza, Momo quiere hacerle saber que la apoyará si todavía quiere cubrirlo.

\- Digo… no quise... – Y por ser un tema tan anormal no es fácil abordarlo especialmente para alguien tan correcta como Yaoyorozu, encontrar las palabras para hablar de ello debe haber sido difícil.

Movida por el gesto Sana le da una palmada en el brazo – Oye, no hay problema, si… sería mejor pero no sería justo, estamos todas juntas en esta porquería ¿No? –

\- Si, pero, aun así –

\- Nada de nada, Yaomomo, mira – Sosteniendo el adorno en su mano izquierda la morena mueve el brazo por todos lados, los movimientos son por demás robóticos y carecen de naturalidad, además de que el metal hace ruido por moverse tan rápido - ¿Ves? Podría dejar esto de ser héroe y convertirme en bailarina exótica –

La sonrisa patentada de animadora y los movimientos exageradamente artísticos le causan una risa que tapa con su mano - No debería reírme de eso –

\- Si yo me rio ¿Por qué tu no? –

Antes de seguir con su conversación escuchan a Jiro llamarlas, el resto de las chicas ya han entrado en escena, las dos chicas corren para alcanzarlas y, una vez juntas las siete, hacen su entrada en el estadio.

Si tan solo todo eso no hubiese sido una broma…

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Descanso**

* * *

\- El sueño se ha hecho realidad, admirad con esplendor a tan bellas mujeres –

\- Viejo, te pones serio cuando es sobre chicas ¿No? –

\- ¡MUY SERIO! –

Kaminari y Mineta, los autores de la infame broma, se da un pulgar arriba de todas formas cuando ven a las siete salir de la oscuridad, esto no dura mucho ya que enseguida se dan cuenta gracias a los comentarios desde los altavoces y al hecho de que son las únicas allí paradas. Enseguida el poco entusiasmo que tenían desaparece y todas se ven como lo opuesto a un grupo de animadoras.

Al entender todo es Momo la primera en inclinarse hacia adelante totalmente derrotada por su ingenuidad - C-como pude caer en la estúpida mentira de Mineta… -

Junto a ella Jiro intenta animarle - Esos idiotas –

Las chicas se ven muy molestas, exceptuando a Hagakure que salta y patalea intentando convencerlas de que se queden a hacer de porrista con ella en vez de volverse, de todas formas tienen tiempo antes de la siguiente ronda.

\- Te dije que funcionaria, ahora solo hay que... –

\- ¡CORRER! – Kaminari grita, da media vuelta y emprende su huida.

\- ¿Eh? –

De todas las chicas que intenta sobrellevar la vergüenza y la frustración se acerca una morena de trenza y dientes apretados en una puntiaguda mueca de ira. Tira sus pompones al suelo y suelta unos chispazos de su cara y su brazo izquierdo mientras camina hacia adelante paso a paso, Mineta siente un escalofrio, la señal de una muerte que se acerca.

\- ¡Los voy a matar! –

\- E-el naranja t-te queda bien… Arashi – Intenta calmarla con adulaciones pero ella ya está corriendo en su dirección.

Los integrantes de todos los grupos se suman en el medio del estadio, incluidos los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda, sobre un pequeño escenario de madera Midnight se alza sobre el resto con una caja de donde anuncia que decidirá el orden de los combates para la esperada tercera ronda del festival, el torneo.

Cuando Sana alcanza y toma del uniforme a Mineta lo alza hasta estar cara a cara con él pero termina por dejarlo ir para prestar atención al anuncio.

Ojiro anuncia que no estará participando en el torneo, él y otro chico de la Clase B quienes han pasado los eventos perfectamente pero prefieren quedar afuera porque no lo han hecho por mérito propio, el responsable de esto es, aparentemente, uno de estudios generales que Sana ha visto un día en la biblioteca, no olvidaría eso ojos cansados y ese pelo azul.

Es un gesto honorable que no pasa desapercibido, el resto está de acuerdo con su decisión, incluso Midnight lo está, deja entrar al siguiente equipo que ha salido en la carrera pero ellos deciden que será mejor si otros de sus compañeros participan, muchos cambios de integrantes en muy pocos minutos.

Los números son dados, los grupos anunciados para la primera ronda, los ojos de Sana se agrandan al ver el resultado.

Como si el destino quisiera jugar con ellos, la historia se repite, después de años y años.

Es Arashi contra Todoroki otra vez.

* * *

Sentada a solas en uno de los salones con casilleros, afuera la gente ruge cuando presentan el primer combate del torneo, Midoriya comenzará a enfrentarse a su oponente en segundos pero ella no va a verlo, está ocupada meditando sus posibilidades.

Todo mundo hace lo suyo, al fondo en la habitación charlan dos integrantes de la Clase 1-B, de vez en cuando lanzan miradas de reojo a Sana por si está allí para escuchar sus planes en secreto.

Shoto Todoroki, de todas las personas, esperaba que su oponente sea alguien fácil o alguien a quien sepa manejar como Bakugo, esperaba no tener que preocuparse por Todoroki hasta las últimas rondas pero ahora mismo tiene que enfrentarlo, al terminar con la pelea actual. Recuerda sus ojos multicolor observándola a través de la multitud cuando entraron, casi como si supiera o esperar tenerla de oponente en algún momento.

Su quirk es uno que va más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda hacer, no se le ocurre nadie de la lista de competidores que podría ganarle. La hora llegó para demostrar quién es y ahora está atrapada entre la espada y la pared, aprieta su puño con enojo, aunque logre hacer algo todo el mundo estará mirando al afamado hijo del héroe número 2 en vez de a ella, solo será una hormiga más que pisará en su inevitable victoria.

¿Cómo podría competir con él? Mantiene la calma, tiene el mejor quirk, el control sobre este, tiene el apellido adecuado y hasta la apariencia.

Ahí afuera ella es solo un recuerdo, cenizas de una gran llama que intenta prenderse pero nunca puede y nunca podrá porque es inferior a su familia. Todos ellos nacieron con grandes dones para poder rugir como una tormenta, todos menos ella, Sana depende de las cosas eléctricas y no puede ni siquiera electrocutar a alguien sin su…

Brazo.

Su brazo, el que falta, un hueco que está allí desde los diez años, parece que todo en su vida vuelve a eso: Ella está incompleta y nunca, sin importar cuantas prótesis se pruebe, nunca volverá a sentir nada de ese lado.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase siempre vuelve a sentir el fuego, el dolor, la comezón, siente lo que no puede, tiene que seguir viviendo una farsa donde es como el resto mientras intenta hacer lo que puede con ese pedazo de metal pegado a su cuerpo. Siguen pasando los días, sigue mirándose al espejo cada uno de ellos encontrándose igual, quemada y marcada, marcada de por vida.

Solo toma minutos antes de escuchar a Present Mic.

\- **¡MIDORIYA IZUKI AVANZA A LA SEGUNDA RONDA! –**

Su voz se pierde por los pasillos pero Sana llega a oírle, continua hablando sobre los competidores y una lucha que no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

La morena ha dejado atrás su asiento y se abre paso por la oscuridad del estadio, ya ha tomado una decisión sobre lo que hará. Mientras camina se desabrocha su chaqueta y mete una mano por dentro para apretar el botón en su hombro, escucha la conocida sucesión de sonidos que van desapareciendo cuando se acerca a la salida, junto a ella pasa caminando el chico de pelo morado que ha sido derrotado, tampoco le importa.

 _\- A esto se ha rebajado el nombre Arashi ¿Hm? A una niña invalida que no puede hacer más que echar chispas – Una voz de ultratumba de un viejo enemigo le habla, cara a cara, y ella no hizo nada mientras le insultaba – Me das asco –_

Cuando sale y encuentra al público parecen enmudecer.

En algún lado de las gradas algunos espectadores se preguntan por la salud mental de la muchacha, sus amigos sufren con la decisión, sus compañeros y sus profesores hablan entre ellos previendo un resultado nada favorable para ella.

No le importa.

La chica morena tira su prótesis al suelo como si fuera un papel que ya no necesita, ata su manga como puede mientras continua su camino a la arena construida con cemento, da los últimos pasos subiendo esos escalones para poder ver de frente a su oponente, le mira seriamente.

Él es lo único que importa.

 _\- Todoroki… Si no puedo vencerte al menos dejaré que vean todos…. He aprendido algo y es que nadie puede sacar su atención del engendro de un solo brazo –_

* * *

 **¡La primer pelea está decidida! Dejamos el descanso y nos acercamos a la primera ronda de un emocionante torneo ¿Podrá ser la ultima? ¡Todo será decidido en el proximo capitulo!  
**

 **Mientras tanto dejen sus comentarios debajo, predicciones y apuestas son bienvenidas xD**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre, y nos veremos pronto!**


	17. Tormenta Ignea: Todoroki vs Arashi

**\- ¡Disculpen por la demora! ¡Los siguientes concursantes en pelear serán estos dos! –**

El presentador hace su trabajo, una vez todos se han retirado del lugar donde se llevó a cabo el combate de Midoriya abren paso para la siguiente pelea, primero entra el favorito del público para ganar, Shoto Todoroki, no parece estar muy contento con lo que ha pasado antes de hacerlo, una charla con su padre que nadie vio le llena de rabia que solo dispara en forma de una mirada que congelaría casi a cualquiera.

 **\- ¡En la cima de su clase y del evento desde el primer dia! ¡El chico que todavía debe ser detenido antes de aplastar a toda la competición! ¡Del departamento de héroes! ¡Shoto Todoroki! –**

Se alegra puesto que, al menos, no ha dicho nada sobre Endeavor.

 **\- ¡VERSUS! ¡También del departamento de héroes! ¡Lo único más malo que tenerla de oponente es su carácter! ¡La hija de la tormenta! ¡Sana Arashi! –**

Del otro lado aparece la morena volviendo a subir el cierre de la chaqueta de su uniforme, el público se caya al verla aventar su brazo protésico sobre el césped apenas la luz le llega, se abre paso sin detenerse hasta subir los escalones mientras hace un nudo a la manga que ha quedado suelta.

 **\- ¿Qué está haciendo? –**

La confusión del dúo de comentarios se suma a la de los maestros y la mayoría del público, preguntas vuelan por todos lados causando un murmullo generalizado ¿Acaso eso es legal? ¿Han prohibido la prótesis? ¿U.A acepta minusválidos? Y, claro, otras preguntas considerando quien esa misma chica sin brazo, para muchos es la resurrección de un apellido olvidado hace años: Arashi.

\- ¿Qué hace? – Akira Izumi es la primera en copiar la pregunta desconcertada de Mic.

Vlad King se cruza de brazos sacando a relucir una mirada de decepción y escepticismo - Eso no es nada bueno, es una desventaja… no importa cuán buena sea peleando –

\- Joven Arashi… ¿Por qué? – Toshinori apoya su mentón en sus manos observando con atención.

La psicóloga parece la única preocupada, voltea para mirar directamente a Ectoplasm pero él está igual que antes, ni siquiera le devuelve el gesto, su preocupación cambia a ser sobre sus compañeros y que nadie ha dicho nada sobre lo que está pasando.

\- Todoroki es muy poderoso, ella tiene una oportunidad pero si usa su prótesis, no podemos dejarle pelear de esa forma será una masacre – Dice ella – Hay que parar la pelea… -

\- El único capaz de hacer eso es el árbitro –

Una mano inflada y cubierta por un traje, proveniente de Trece, le tironea del brazo, le pide sin decirlo que se siente, ahora todo está en manos de Midnight.

* * *

\- Arashi, no hemos prohibido tu brazo, no la contamos como herramienta externa –

La arbitro en cuestión no tarda en preguntarle a su alumna, está preocupada aunque sea en menor medida, sabe de lo que Arashi es capaz pero aun así debe asegurarse que no es un malentendido.

Los dos jóvenes intercambian una mirada tensa, ambos llenos de muchas emociones y ninguna de ellas va a hacer la lucha fácil. El viento sopla entre ellos, Todoroki está completamente inmóvil viendo como su oponente apenas gira su cabeza para hablarle a Midnight en un tono bastante agresivo.

\- No me interesa, no voy a usarlo –

\- ¿Segura? –

No hay respuesta, solo hay silencio abrumador sobre el campo de batalla.

Ambos quieren lucirse, ambos quieren salir de la sombra de su familia y darlo todo, ambos saben que solo uno va a pasar de ronda y que pelean en desventaja, aunque no consideren una desventaja dejar de lado parte de su habilidad solo para demostrar que tan fuerte son.

Solo un brazo y solo la mitad de un quirk.

 **\- ¡START! –**

Sana aprieta los dientes, incluso si la lucha ya está decidida antes de empezar… no va a caer sin dar un espectáculo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Tormenta Ígnea – Arashi VS Todoroki**

* * *

Apenas comenzar Todoroki hace el primer movimiento y pisa con fuerza el suelo, una línea de hielo se estira entre ambos pero a mitad de camino su objetivo cambia de lugar dando un salto envuelta en rayos, al caer nota como ha cambiado la trayectoria del hielo para seguirla, una curva bastante pronunciada.

El hielo llega junto a ella y se alza en un gran pilar puntiagudo apuntando en su dirección, no hay problema para esquivarlo al último momento y volver a su posición inicial.

Estar parada cerca del pilar ya le da frio de por sí, la congelación de Todoroki es poderosa y rápida, vuelve a mirarle mientras mantiene posición, un segundo ataque de la misma naturaleza sale a buscarla y adopta la misma estrategia, saltos laterales para evitar ser congelada en el acto. Se nota la calma de su oponente, enviando onda tras onda de congelación que terminan por formar pilares puntiagudos de aspecto peligroso.

\- Tch –

Parece que está intentando hacerle enojar, normalmente no funcionaría pero ahora mismo él no está para bromas.

Cambiando la manera de aproximarse a su oponente Todoroki divide la onda de hielo del suelo en varias, de estas salen pilares que se dirigen directamente hacia Sana cada uno no más grueso que unos centímetros y sin punta para minimizar heridas serias.

La morena aterriza después del último ataque y nota el cambio, se prepara para quedarse en el lugar, cuatro pilares se acercan a gran velocidad, logra saltar uno de ellos y apoyarse encima con un pie, mantiene el equilibrio lo suficiente para poder volver a saltar y evitar otro. Quedan dos, al aterrizar ya están sobre ella y gira para patear y destruir uno satisfactoriamente y evitar el otro.

\- **Una lucha de habilidad ¡Si el hielo la toca es Game Over! –**

\- _Necesito un reto… Arashi – El penaba que ella le daría algo para demostrar a su padre que puede hacer lo que él hizo, vencer a un Arashi, pero sin sus poderes._

De cuatro proyectiles pasan a seis y luego ocho, Shoto sube el nivel por cada uno que esquiva dificultándole el movimiento, la chica se queda a una distancia prudencial pateando y destruyéndolos o simplemente evitando que la toquen.

En algún punto este ejercicio se vuelve inútil para ambos y Todoroki pasa a la ofensiva, sus pies se envuelven con hielo que 'monta' haciendo un círculo alrededor de su oponente dejando a su paso un piso congelado sobre el que es difícil de pararse, el semblante del chico siempre calmo comienza a cambiar a uno mucho menos usual.

\- Haz algo… - Dice en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

Arashi queda parada, rodeada de hielo y picos congelados, contra ella se disparan olas de congelación, distintas formas de tubos y pinchos, patea algunos, esquiva otros, comienza a verse afectada por el frio, su respiración se vuelve visible por el ambiente y sus movimientos mucho menos medidos.

Patea un proyectil fuera de su camino y voltea para ver una gran pared de hielo acercarse, la tiene encima y no hay tiempo para esquivarla, ni espacio, todo está congelado en el campo de batalla.

No puede perder todavía.

\- ¡GAAH! – Gira y da un alarido usando su mano para golpear con todas sus fuerzas, luego empuja con su hombro.

El público entra en una pausa cuando la ve desaparecer en una cúpula de hielo por unos segundos, solo para verla reaparecer derribando una pared, envuelta en rayos blancos que van en incremento a medida que pelea. Los profesores dejan sus predicciones y, por un momento, creen que ha sido derrotada fácil y que todo acabará rápido.

No hay tiempo para festejar, Todoroki está frente a ella a punto de pisar para hacerla volar, literalmente.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Todoroki? –

 _\- No me ataca – Apretando su puño el chico mitad y mitad vuelve al ataque - ¿Acaso no piensa ganar? –_

Se ha cansado, si ella no piensa hacer nada entonces llegó el momento de ganar el combate, una ola de hielo sale de su sombra directo hacia ella, toma la forma de lo que parece un ariete con puntas y logra que se haga a un lado, en velocidad ella sigue por encima de él pero el nudo de su traje se congela y la manga misma se desquebraja al aterrizar.

Arashi apoya su mano en el suelo a tiempo para notar como otra ola está justo por debajo, a tiempo para cubrirse con su único brazo y salir volando cuando un pilar de hielo la golpea de lleno.

 **\- ¡CRITICAL HIT! ¡Todoroki derriba a Arashi fuera de la plataforma! –**

Ella cae, como dice Mic, Cementoss pasa cerca para comprobar que no fue así, la línea está a centímetros de su cuerpo derribado.

\- Arashi, no hay vergüenza en rendirse –

\- No se meta… -

Ya se está levantando, todavía no se ha quebrado, su traje de gimnasia muestra varios parches celestes congelados por ataques cercanos, sus pies especialmente cubiertos por polvo de hielo que comienza a darle demasiado frio, su respiración es temblorosa y agitada, todo esto no es suficiente para tenerla en el suelo.

Frente a ella se para Todoroki, ha detenido su ataque y alza una mano en su dirección amenazantemente, preparado para dar el último empujón y terminar una lucha lastimosa.

\- Arashi –

\- Todoroki –

\- Esto no tiene sentido, da un paso afuera… y ríndete… -

* * *

Espectadores fuera del estadio sienten lo mismo que adentro, frente al televisor puede verse a Kazuhiko inclinado hacia adelante, expectante, esperando una recuperación que no parece llegar lo suficientemente rápido, ve a su sobrina ser derribada una vez más y esta vez parece que se han detenido.

\- Sana… - Murmura olvidando completamente que está acompañado.

Le recuerda una mano que aterriza en su hombro, la apuesta amigable ha quedado atrás y ambos adultos solo quieren que todo termine sin que nadie salga herido, gane quien gane.

\- _Shoto… por favor, termínalo ahora -_

* * *

\- Esto es exactamente lo que esperaba, no puedes luchar en desventaja –

De todos los profesores completamente callados el tutor del curso de héroes 1-B es el que dice lo obvio, lo que todos tienen en la mente.

La figura de la alumna que ven todos los días se encuentra allí, débil, demostrando quien es en realidad, los que la conocen tienen en su mente esa imagen de una muchacha fuerte y desafiante que no dudará en hacer conocer su disgusto por las clases o cualquier otra cosa que le venga a la mente. Ahora está tan callada, ha aceptado su destino y eso es lo peor, un duro golpe de realidad sobre ella demostrándole que no puede hacer lo mismo sin su ayuda especial.

\- La lucha no ha terminado – Pero Ectoplasm, finalmente, llama la atención de todos – Vlad, tu no la conoces, yo sí… esto es solo el principio de una lucha mucho más ardua –

\- ¿Qué no ves que está en sus últimas Ectoplasm? –

\- Izumi, cállese y mire la pelea… -

Es casi un reproche, su voz es poco amigable y logra su cometido, ella vuelve a mirar con dolor lo que está a punto de pasar.

* * *

\- Esto no tiene sentido, da un paso afuera… y ríndete. -

\- ¿E-eh? –

Tanto Midnight como la propia Sana están sorprendidas por lo que dice, él que ha probado su superioridad en cada oportunidad que ha tenido, ha aplastado toda la competición hasta ahora, parece que en el fondo se siente mal por hacerle esto a su compañera.

Tienen una conexión aunque nunca hayan hablado más de dos palabras, ambos viven a la sombra de sus padres, él quiere superarlo por odio pero ella ya no lo tiene consigo y quiere hacerlo orgulloso, donde quiera que esté. Son razones distintas impulsadas por una misma figura en sus vidas, por eso quiere darle la oportunidad de salir con su orgullo intacto, aunque le moleste tener que hacerlo frente a toda esta gente.

\- Rendirme… maldito idiota… - Arashi apoya su mano en el suelo, sus ojos brillan con electrizante determinación e ira - ¡Ni siquiera me has tomado en serio! **¡VOY A MATARTE!** –

\- Hm… - Todoroki, mientras, prepara el golpe final.

En retrospectiva debió haberla acabado en ese momento, lo que siguió a ese desesperado grito dejó a todos en silencio.

Dejando rayos a su paso Sana cruzó la distancia entre ellos de unos pocos saltos, pasando por encima de una onda de hielo que se disparó contra ella y llega a su oponente asestando una tremenda patada del lado izquierdo de su torso.

Todoroki está por demás de sorprendido, la sola fuerza de la patada lo envía volando hacia un lado alejándolos a ambos de la esquina donde se encontraban, logra amortiguar su caída con su hielo, llega al suelo limpiando su propia saliva de su boca, el dolor recorre todo su cuerpo, ha sido un verdadero golpe mortal. Arashi ya está buscándolo de nuevo, su cien por ciento activado y su rostro dejando saber que ha comenzado la verdadera pelea.

\- **¡HOLY SHIT! ¡ARASHI CON EL COMEBACK DE SU VIDA! –**

Chocan antebrazos, el solo tocarse comienza a escarchar el brazo de la morena y hace que se separe, aún sigue muy cerca y Todoroki intenta atraparla con sus ataques de hielo pero ella es demasiado rápida, mucho más que antes.

\- _Estaba midiéndome –_ Apoyado en el suelo una vez más después de recibir otra dura patada, Arashi se abalanza sobre él – _Quería que bajara la guardia y… -_

\- _Ahora sé cómo funcionas, bastardo –_

No hay otra opción que pelearla en igualdad de condiciones, Shoto cambia su método otra vez para recibirla en combate cercano, cubre con sus antebrazos y sus rodillas la tormenta de patadas que le llega haciéndole retrocede, logra congelarle el brazo y devolver un par de golpes propios, de pronto una lucha de habilidad queda reducida algo mucho menos elegante.

Cada tanto Todoroki pisa con fuerza intentando atraparla con su hielo pero ella solo baila en círculos alrededor de él, es incapaz de tenerla quieta.

\- _Tu hielo sirve para atrapar a alguien que está lejos o a media distancia, es lento y fácil de esquivar para mí… tu fuego es el problema, pero no lo has usado en todo el festival –_

De repente una de sus piernas queda atrapada en hielo, Todoroki la golpea en el mentón y la caza del cuello para congelarla pero ella se patea a si misma quebrando la trampa congelada y pudiendo tomar distancia.

Vuelve al ataque antes de que su oponente pueda hacer nada y esta vez lo hace gritando, su estilo es reconocible pero ni igual al de ectoplasm, su mano congelada queda en segundo plano completamente mientras sigue pateando como puede a Todoroki, cada una de sus patadas le acercan más y más a una victoria.

 **\- ¡Parece que Arashi lo empuja a la línea! ¡THIS IS THE END! –**

Es verdad, si no hubiese escuchado a Mic no hubiese notado que con cada patada él retrocede hacia la línea y hacia su derrota.

 **-** _Si uso mi fuego…_ -

Lo considera pero no es posible, no quiere hacerlo, no le enseñaría a su padre una lección y estaría aceptando su quirk, pero se le acaban las opciones.

Sana sigue atacando sin piedad, contratacar es difícil y Todoroki pierde la esperanza de usar su hielo, las patas llegan una tras otra en una seguidilla inhumana mientras sigue su grito de guerra, está dispuesta a quemar toda la energía que tiene dentro para ganar el combate.

\- _Solo necesito una chance –_

 _\- ¡Un golpe más! ¡Solo uno más! –_

En un repentino regreso Todoroki apoya su mano en el suelo y se barre lateralmente para hacerla caer, como esperaba no es capaz de alcanzarla y ella salta perfectamente sobre su pie, sus ojos se encuentran en un momento que parece durar para siempre. Una cara morena llena de hielo y polvo, un brazo que se alza para golpearlo al caer, un último golpe que lo dejará fuera, la única que vez en el combate que usará su mano.

\- ¡TE TENGO! –

Si logra acertar…

 _\- Lo siento… -_

Si tan solo no hubiese caído en la trampa hubiese ganado, pero no importa que tan rápida sea, no puede esquivar en el aire.

Fue una medida de desesperación que, una vez más, dejó mudo a todo el público.

Hubo un cambio de temperatura, un ruido ensordecedor de hielo creciendo del suelo mientras una montaña aparece a los pies de Todoroki quien alza su mano condenado a su oponente a la derrota. El público entero observa a lo que ha creado en cuestión de segundos, el propio chico mitad y mitad lo hace, no sorprendido por su poder sino que lo ha hecho por reflejo ante una situación tan peligrosa.

El campo de batalla, congelado y quebrado, es ocupado por este enorme iceberg, su altura escalando hasta por encima del estadio.

Una silueta se distingue dentro, derrotada e inmóvil.

Mic die lo obvio, obligado a seguir en su personaje de comentarista.

\- **¡TODOROKI AVANZA A LA SEGUNDA RONDA! –**

El anuncio es seguido de un silencio preocupante.

* * *

 **El final del torneo, al menos para Sana, ahora le toca retirar a lamerse las heridas ¿Acaso será tan fácil enfrentarse a una derrota tan contundente?**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre, espero con ansias comentarios y opiniones!**

 **Nos veremos pronto!**


	18. Un abrazo

Un hielo gigantesco ocupa una buena parte de la arena, fueron unos segundos pero Todoroki logró intimidar a todo el mundo demostrando a la altura que están sus poderes, una vez la sorpresa de ha ido se escucha al comentarista Present Mic anunciar lo obvio.

\- ¡ **TODOROKI WINS! ¡AVANZA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA! –**

El muchacho tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, vuelve a pararse mientras los murmullos y el ruido general del publico vuelve a llenar el lugar, se acerca a lo que ha creado y apoya la mano que da calor comenzando a derretirlo, se lo ve extremadamente enojado considerando que ha pasado la ronda perfectamente bien.

Hay incertidumbre en el aire, decepción, nadie quería ver al famoso hijo de Endeavor perder pero aun así que haya aniquilado a su oponente con semejante ataque tampoco es bien visto, algunos de los espectadores están realmente preocupados por la chica atrapada.

\- Eso ha sido un poco demasiado – Tokoyami, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared, mira todo lo que sucede en el campo de batalla.

\- Puso una buena pelea, al menos eso, al final… - Junto a él Kirishima aprieta sus puños, admitir que quería que Sana gane sería demasiado irrespetuoso para su otro compañero, aun así se nota en su expresión de frustración – Espero que esté bien –

El hielo se desquebraja y se achica dando paso a un gran charco de agua que es absorbido por el césped o la tierra alrededor de la plataforma de cemento, luego de un minuto entero una figura morena cae al suelo exhalando aire caliente que se ve al chocar con la fría atmosfera, solo teniendo una mano se cae cuando intenta apoyarse en el suelo.

Todoroki se para frente a ella, su orgullo intacto aunque su cuerpo haya recibido varios golpes, el público toma un respiro al ver a la perdedora moverse.

Una mano es ofrecida, una señal de paz y respeto forzada, Todoroki no siente nada más que odio hacia su padre pero cree que es lo correcto. Los ojos negros de su contrincante se fijan en su mano, escondidos tras ese flequillo desacomodado, sus dientes se muestran en una mueca de disgusto.

Sana consigue pararse.

Con un brazo solo para apoyarse logra ponerse de pie, temblorosa y adolorida, completamente mojada y, en algunas partes, congelada todavía. Se para derecha, lo más derecha posible, mira directamente a los ojos de su contrincante para mostrarle que puede sostenerse sola, envia un mensaje mudo mucho más agresivo y lleno de odio que cualquier puño lanzado en todo su enfrentamiento.

Y con eso dicho da la vuelta, encara a paso lento uno de los portones vacios, toma su brazo al pasar antes de que desaparezca en las sombras dejando a Todoroki solo para disfrutar su victoria.

El público muestra su desagrado ante el gesto, ni siquiera se ha inclinado para saludarle, a Sana no parece importarle.

Cuando la pelea comenzó varios de los que participarían luego en el torneo se acercaron a ver pero no fue hasta el regreso de Sana que todos se asomaron desde distintas salidas, ahora están comenzando a retirarse y volver a sus planeaciones o preparaciones después de haber presenciado semejante combate.

Todos menos ella.

Kirishima nota a Mina frente al pequeño grupo que comienza a retirarse, firme, se acerca hasta poder ver su cara, ceño fruncido y labios apretados, está preocupada y haciendo fuerza por la chica congelada, por eso decide quedarse a su lado, sabe que ambas son buenas amigas.

\- _Si tan solo supieran por lo que estás pasando… -_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Un abrazo**

* * *

En la enfermería del estadio se encuentra la única paciente sentada en completo silencio, Recovery Girl se acerca con vendas, cinta y algo para desinfectar, las únicas palabras que Sana ha dicho fueron al pedirle que no la trate rápido ya que su energía está baja.

A cambio la anciana le ha pedido que se seque y vuelva a ponerse su brazo, lo cual hizo sin cuestionar, ahora mismo se ha retirado la chaqueta de gimnasia completamente arruinada por hielo, debajo tiene puesto un top deportivo de color negro con rojo y dos líneas blancas en los tirantes del frente, su vientre expuesto revela una herida causada por un pico de hielo que violentamente la cortó aunque el mismo frio haya impedido que demasiada sangre se escapara.

\- Tienen que tener más cuidado, cielos –

No hay respuesta, solo un movimiento al asentir lentamente.

\- Y tienes que ir y pelear sin lo único que te pone en igualdad de condiciones que el resto, no sé quién ha estado enseñándote pero merecen una buena tunda – La mujer sigue protestando, apoya un pedazo de algodón con el líquido para limpiar la sangre y desinfectar la herida, Sana ni se inmuta, acostumbrada al dolor o muy fría como para notarlo – Es solo el segundo combate, también tuve que arreglar a ese otro chico, Midoriya –

Una vez limpia comienza a vendarle alrededor, da varias vueltas notando que su piel está completamente congelada y hasta tiembla por momentos, mira hacia arriba esperando alguna especie de comentario pero todavía hay un silencio sepulcral.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ningún insulto? ¿No vas a pasarte de lista hoy Arashi? –

\- ¿Ya terminamos? –

Es obvio que no quiere hablar, antes de que la anciana pueda asentir Sana ya está de pie, cuelga su chaqueta del hombro y camina hasta la puerta antes de escuchar el ultimo comentario de la médica.

\- Pásate por donde fue el almuerzo, habla con Lunch Rush… que te de algo caliente antes de que mueras de frio –

La escuchó, le disgusta, pero aún no dice nada, arrastra los pies fuera de la habitación y decide hacerle caso, tiene frio después de todo.

* * *

A cargo del lugar adaptado para ser la zona de almuerzo durante el entretiempo está Lunch Rush, él y sus ayudantes han juntado todo y ven por la T.V el evento.

Sana no prestó atención a nada en particular, en unos minutos le fue servido un café en un vaso de plástico que llevó a una mesa desplomándose sobre el banco, baja sus brazos y solo observa el líquido tan negro como sus propios ojos. Lunch Rush dice algo pero ella no le escucha, probablemente intentando animarla u ofreciéndole comida, a pesar de que la muchacha tiene mala reputación entre los profesores.

No presta atención a nada porque se encuentra abatida, siente una presión en la garganta, contiene las lágrimas con fuerza mientras su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por el frio.

¿Qué ha logrado?

Esa es una pregunta que le surge de vez en cuando, desde que decidió que su carrera seria convertirse en una heroína se ha preguntado sobre lo que ha logrado en estos pocos meses, ha sobrevivido gracias al esfuerzo de otros, no ha sido la peor de la clase pero tampoco la mejor, ha sido suficiente. Creyó que entrando en la U.A podría hacerse fuerte y enfrentar a los demonios de su pasado, sin embargo cuando llegó el momento estaba paralizada, apenas pudo lanzar unos pocos golpes contra alguien ligado a su accidente, tanta ira y tantas ganas de venganza solo para perder miserablemente y tener que ser salvada por Power Loader.

Otra oportunidad llegó en forma del festival deportivo, donde podría anunciarle al mundo que los Arashi no han muerto y que la hija del difunto White Thunder está peleando, falló otra vez.

¿Cómo podía no fallar? Todoroki es el héroe perfecto a sus ojos, la única cosa en la que ella sobresale es una herida hecha por villanos hace años, una herida que creyó superar hace años pero todo su entrenamiento probó inútil.

Aprieta su puño metálico raspando esos dedos contra la mesa de material similar, un chirrido apenas audible le recuerda de lo que ha perdido, de lo que intentó liberarse peleando contra Todoroki. Intenta liberarse, hacer de cuenta que puede hacerlo sola pero, al final, ese pedazo de metal la seguirá a donde vaya, no hay otra forma.

Seguirá mirándose al espejo, la memoria de su cuerpo completo y de sus padres desapareciendo poco a poco, fingirá felicidad hasta que, algún día, se olvide que está fingiendo…

\- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Me tenías preocupada! –

Levantando su cabeza de abajo de la tierra Sana voltea para ver a una muchacha de uniforme de gimnasia acercándose a paso apurado, le recuerda que su propio uniforme está sobre la banca y que debería dejárselo a algún profesor después del torneo. Mina se ve, como dice, preocupada, borrando esa sonrisa tan particular que siempre lleva y reemplazándola con un ceño fruncido que decrece ligeramente cuando se acerca.

La chica que buscaba está ahí, pálida y vendada pero viva, se ve por demás triste y le falta la chispa que tiene usualmente.

\- Aquí estoy ¿No tienes que competir? –

Volviendo hacia su café Sana lo toma con su mano falsa, aprovechando que no puede quemarse al hacerlo, y le da un soplido, voltea para no mostrarle sus ojos llorosos incluso si ya los ha visto.

\- Todavía no, quería verte… -

\- Solo un par de heridas, nada grave, una cortada aquí abajo pero la anciana me ha emparchado, casi no me duele – Se golpea la venda sobre su estómago con delicadeza para señalarla.

\- Peleaste bien –

\- Perdí –

Dando un pequeño suspiro, intentando mantener la calma, Mina busca un lugar para sentarse junto a su amiga, no se miran, sentadas ambas con los ojos puestos en la mesa, se nota que ambas están molestas aunque sea por motivos distintos.

\- Eso no importa –

\- Me importa a mí – Sana escupe de manera un poco agresiva – Al final del día nadie recordará nada excepto a los ganadores, ni siquiera pude pasar la primera ronda. Todoroki demostró que él es mejor, incluso si ambos usamos la mitad de nuestras habilidades, demonios él podría barrer el piso con toda la clase si quisiera… Me preparé por tanto tiempo para nada, soy solo una gran y estúpida falla… que ni siquiera recordarán como una falla, la mitad de las personas ahí afuera deben pensar que sigo muerta y tal vez sería mejor sí… -

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! –

El grito la saca de su largo discurso de humillación propia, incluso separa sus ojos negros de la superficie gris de la mesa para prestar atención a su compañera quien le devuelve una feroz mirada amenazante.

\- No te atrevas a decir nada más, Sana, te lo advierto –

La ha escuchado gritar de emoción, gritar exageradamente, pero nunca la escuchó molesta y, ahora que lo hace, da un poco de miedo. El agregado de su nombre y no su apellido es un punto más demostrando que Mina habla en serio.

\- No me interesa que piensan el resto de las personas de ti, si saben que existes o no ¡A nosotros nos interesas! Tienes familia y amigos, compañeros de clase también, todos te apoyamos ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? ¡Fallarás! ¡Fallarás un millón de veces! Pero eso es parte del camino, estaremos todos ahí para fallar contigo, para levantarnos los unos a los otros -

De pronto la chica tan tierna y amistosa se transforma, aprieta sus puños y se inclina sobre Sana ladrándole sus palabras con sus ojos entrecerrados, su expresión de enojo pasa a una de súplica y preocupación. Su voz chillona tiembla cuanto más habla, lagrimas aparecen brillando por las esquinas de sus ojos completando la lista de cosas que Sana nunca había visto en ella.

\- Pienso en cómo debe ser lo que te pasa, yo no sabría qué hacer si perdiera a mis padres o quedara invalida, admiro esa fuerza, ojalá yo fuera así, por eso no puedo dejar que te deprimas o hables así de ti misma ¡No te dejaré bajar los brazos! ¡Voy a darte un buen golpe en esa cabeza dura tuya si es necesario! –

Todo este tiempo estaba tan metida en sí misma, en su problema, en su brazo que ya no está, en su familia que no volverá, ya no recordaba del resto de personas que están ahí para ella:

Masuo y Shina que siempre le alentarán, han estado allí desde la secundaria silenciosamente evitando que se sienta sola durante esos primeros años difíciles. Hiro, sabe que él alentará de lejos pero muy bajito para que no lo escuche…

Kazuhiko quien puso su tiempo en el brazo, más que una herramienta de piedad, una promesa, uno de todos sus intentos de volver todo a como era antes. Toda su familia, la que todavía está, su abuela Hisa y sus visitas, la familia de su madre que han aprendido japonés solo para poder hablarle.

Los profesores, para bien o para mal, han estado allí para corregirla, la molesta psicóloga, el malvado Ectoplasm, el frio tutor Aizawa… ninguno ha tenido remordimiento al momento de marcarle los errores.

La Clase 1-A, Momo, Jiro, Izuku, Kaminari, Hagakure, Asui, Todoroki, todos ellos y ellas con quienes caminará hasta el precipicio si es necesario, Bakugo y su honestidad brutal, Kirishima y la promesa de un millón de revanchas a su enfrentamiento del segundo día… y sí, hasta Mineta.

Y ella, Mina Ashido, de quien no esperaba más que una amistad, ahora siendo el golpe que necesitaba para sacar su cabeza del pozo, quien está frente a ella derramando lágrimas y comenzando a reír, esa sonrisa blanca y rosa vuelve a irradiarla con la intensidad y la calidez del mismo sol.

\- O-oye, no llores… que me harás llorar a mí también… - Le dice.

Es verdad, Sana siente unas lágrimas arrastrándose y cayendo por sus mejillas morenas, el nudo en su garganta se hace imposible de ignorar y le dificulta para hablar.

\- Tú comenzaste a llorar… p-primero, Mina – Pero aun llorando no se siente triste ¿Por qué? Siempre creyó que las lágrimas eran sinónimo de la tristeza insoportable, gotas que deben ocultarse para no demostrar que has llegado al límite.

¿Por qué se llora de felicidad? Ella no sabe, tampoco quiere saberlo.

De repente un calor invade su frio y golpeado cuerpo, un calor acompañado de un peso que casi la acuesta en el banco de tan fugaz que fue al moverse encima, dos brazos rosas la rodean y una cabeza del mismo color se apoya contra la suya propia. Ella nunca ha sido muy afectuosa en cuanto a lo físico, ni siquiera con sus amigos, aun así se deja llevar devolviendo el gesto.

Un abrazo multitudinario, dado por Mina pero que Sana siente más allá de ella, un abrazo de parte de todos los que han estado soportándola hasta ahora, con sus berrinches, sus bromas pesadas, su sarcasmo, sus arranques depresivos o de ira…

\- Perdón – Les pide a todos, pero solo una la escucha.

\- No dejaré que bajes los brazos, te lo aseguro –

Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así por un buen rato lo harían, pero la morena decide volver a la realidad y cortarlo, aún hay algo que hacer.

\- Gracias, Mina, por todo… -

\- Gracias a ti, no estaría aquí si no me hubieses dicho de atacar ese robot gigante – Usando las palmas de su mano la chica rosa comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas de su cara tapando un rubor invisible sobre su piel tan peculiar – La mejor decisión de mi vida –

\- Recuerdo qué… -

\- ¡ **Y DANDO PASO A LA SIGUIENTE FASE DE ESTE TORNEO! ¡DOS COMPETIDORES DEL MISMO CURSO! ¡ASHIDO VS AOYAMA! –**

Mic anuncia a lo lejos, le escuchan por su obvia y estrepitosa voz al igual que el televisor prendido en la cocina. Mina deja su asiento entrando en una locura momentánea, un ataque de vergüenza al recordar que está anotada en un torneo, Sana se para tras ella cuando la ve alejarse pero la detiene un dedo clavándose en su frente.

\- Quédate ahí tú y tomate ese café, estás helando –

\- De acuerdo, entonces… buena suerte, deslúmbralos, Mina –

La llama por su nombre devolviendo el favor de antes, esto causa una sonrisa mutua entre ellas, felices por ver que a la otra no le disgusta.

\- Lo haré –

Con eso ultimo Mina sale corriendo, apurada para llegar y sorprender a todos con su actuación, ya no se siente mal por dejar atrás a Sana. La morena queda a solas con su café, un sentimiento de calor en su corazón y la idea de que, tal vez, su vida no va tan mal como piensa…

* * *

 **La derrota ya ha pasado y el torneo termina para Sana, cayó pero al final alguien ha logrado levantarle, este podría ser el comienzo de un cambio a largo plazo :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer como siempre y muchísimas gracias por todas las visitas y comentarios recientemente! Hemos pasado la mitad de este volumen, ahora solo queda un ultimo capitulo antes de seguir con las pasantias.**

 **¡Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo! Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto.**


	19. El final de un gran dia

Volviendo de la zona de comidas Sana camina lentamente por los pasillos del estadio buscando un lugar para subir a los niveles superiores y llegar con el resto de su clase que observa desde las gradas, acaba de terminar un combate y quiere apresurarse antes de que comience el de Uraraka y Bakugo, que seguro será todo un espectáculo.

Mientras camina escuchando el público rugir fuera, acallados por los gritos aún más abundantes de un ruidoso comentarista, se encuentra a si misma sonriendo otra vez, lentamente volviendo a ser su yo anterior a todo lo relacionado con el torneo. Mina consiguió que vea las cosas de una manera distinta, consiguió meterle a golpes algo que no terminaba por entrar en su cabeza desde que comenzó todo, ahora se siente liberada, todo el estrés del festival se ha ido… aunque haya perdido. Lo que queda delante es un día libre para observar a sus compañeros o pasar un rato con ellos en paz, libre de cualquier prejuicio o cualquier problema planteado por ella misma.

El dolor volverá pero ahora siente que, por primera vez en su vida, puede afrontarlo, con ayuda de las personas a su alrededor puede olvidarse de sus problemas y… vivir lo más feliz posible.

 _Dices que me admiras, Mina, pero la que debería ser admirada eres tú, ahora entiendo lo difícil que es lidiar con personas como yo… ahora entiendo lo que haces, pones tu mejor esfuerzo para ver a todos sonreír igual que tú. Probablemente eres una mejor heroína que yo…_

Frente a ella se aparece una figura de espaldas, alta, esbelta y curva, usando el uniforme de gimnasia tan característico, su cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo ligeramente dejando que esa cola de caballo vuele libre de lado a lado con cada paso que da.

Hasta estando triste Momo Yaoyorozu mantiene su aura de clase al andar, es imposible confundírsela una vez se la ha conocido, aunque sea desde atrás.

Sana frunce el ceño, recuerda haber visto ese último combate en el comedor antes de irse, llamarle combate es generoso, Momo perdió en segundos contra un oponente que fue demasiado para sus lentos tiempos de reacción. Se sintió terrible al perder, solo puede imaginar la frustración que tendría si lo hubiese hecho de la manera en que la vice-presidenta de la clase lo hizo, que esté triste es compresible.

Todavía no la ha visto, podría no decir nada pero las palabras de Mina siguen frescas en su mente. Aunque no logre hacerla sentir mejor, puede intentar distraerla de semejante derrota.

Apura el paso hasta llegar junto a la alta chica, entre ellas no hay más que unos centímetros de diferencia, ambas siendo las alumnas más altas entre las demás por tanto es notada enseguida.

\- Arashi –Momo mira hacia el costado haciendo lo posible para sacar una sonrisa de alivio, todavía entintada con su tristeza – Me alegro que estés bien –

\- Lo estoy ¿Y tú? –

\- Estoy… bien –

Responde con una naturalidad que da miedo, parece haber aprendido a mentir de repente, apartando la vista y poniéndola en el camino delante como si realmente nada hubiese pasado. Sana conoce eso, lo conoce demasiado bien, pero también sabe que no tiene el carisma de otras personas para resolverlo.

\- Bueno, ambas somos perdedoras, y en la primera ronda. No dejemos que nos afecte, nos levantaremos enseguida y volveremos a demostrar de que estamos hechas –

\- Hay una diferencia, tú perdiste en tus términos, Arashi… yo, por otro lado… -

\- Detalles, detalles, si perdiste de esa manera entonces significa que vas a esforzarte mas ¿No? Vas a seguir entrenando y vas a superar ese problema al reaccionar –

\- Supongo… -

Como pensaba Momo no parece nada más animada, lo de hacer de motivación no es el fuerte de Sana ni por asomo, pero de todas formas lo intenta a su manera. Sabe que la chica de coleta tiene un espíritu combativo y espontaneo, solo hay problemas para sacarlo a relucir, recuerda ese combate cerca del puente donde ganó al principio pero donde Momo comenzó a actuar con rapidez estuvo perdida.

\- Bueno, cuando decidas volver a intentarlo, recuerda que tienes una compañera de prácticas aquí mismo – Sana le da un golpecito en el hombro moviéndola apenas al lado contrario, por su rostro se nota que la toma por sorpresa – Patearé tu trasero de clase alta cuando sea que lo necesites –

Y sale una risa, es leve y muda, una que Sana no nota al principio.

\- Siempre haces que me ría de cosas que no debería, Arashi –

\- Necesitas algo de humor en tu estirada vida –

Intentando actuar de fanfarrona Sana sube ambos brazos poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza, un error que le cuesta un golpecito en sus costillas, igual de despacio que el dado por ella hace unos segundos. Cuando abre los ojos encuentra a Momo todavía sonriendo, esta vez genuinamente, comparten un par de sonrisas mudas mientras se alejan por los pasillos en busca del resto de su grupo, todavía hay un torneo que debe terminar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El final de un gran día**

* * *

\- Esta pelea será una masacre, ribbit –

El destino de Uraraka no está su favor por hoy, su primer combate en este torneo será contra Bakugo y todos en la clase han quedado de acuerdo, aunque muchos no lo dicen, en que ella tiene todas las de perder. Junto a la chica rana que todo lo dice se sienta Midoriya quien levanta la cabeza de su libreta para dejar salir un quejido preocupado.

\- N-no creo que sea tan así, Asui –

\- Tsuyu – Le corrige ella, sus ojos grandes y saltones se concentran en su compañero, mirando hasta el último centímetro de su alma – Y creo que deberías estar más concentrado en tu pelea contra Todoroki, Midoriya –

\- A-ah… c-creo… - Y termina por callarse, vuelve a sus dibujos mientras traga saliva esperando deshacerse de ese miedo innato al hijo de Endeavor y su quirk fuera del alcance de la mayoría.

Mientras tanto, en la fila de asientos detrás, se observa a un presidente de la clase moviendo sus manos de manera robótica mientras arbitrariamente se pone en el bando de su amiga.

\- ¡Vamos Uraraka! ¡Demuestrales a todos que tan buena estudiante eres! ¡Vamos Uraraka! ¡Vamos U.A! –

Junto a él un montón de ropas flotantes se agitan en un baile desenfrenado con ambas porras en mano y una canción en la garganta.

\- ¡Tambor, bombo y trompeta! ¡Tambor, bombo y trompeta! ¡A Uraraka se le respeta! –

Ojiro interviene para recordarle a ambos que están animando a la persona que va contra Bakugo, y si este se fuera a entrar las cosas se pondrían muy feas, Iida lo ignora pero Hagakure inmediatamente intenta esconder los accesorios de sus manos y busca un asiento para quedarse callada y quieta, encuentra uno junto a un Kaminari incapacitado mentalmente que repite 'Yay' una y otra vez.

Finalmente por el portón se aparecen dos figuras que ya brillaban por su ausencia, y la primera en saludarles es una muchacha de auriculares, les señala que ha guardado asientos a ambos lados.

\- ¡Felicidades a las dos! ¡Dieron una buena pelea! – La chica invisible les grita.

\- ¡Yay! – Y es apoyada por un rubio quebrado mentalmente, aunque su palabra favorita esta vez es apropiada.

Momo y Sana bajan unos escalones buscando el lugar que les ha guardado su compañera, al sentarse Jiro las recibe con una de sus sonrisas relajadas tan casuales pero tan particulares de ella, les da las felicitaciones debidas por haber hecho lo que pudieron.

\- Sí que te tardaste, Arashi – La chica se inclina hacia el lado de la mencionada morena, nota como se ha vendado ya que su chaqueta se encuentra abierta, es obvio que estuvo en la enfermería.

\- Espero no haya ningún daño mayor – Momo también se ve interesada por el tema, además es una buena manera de desviar la atención de su derrota.

\- Nada de nada, como si un poco de hielo me hiciera mal… solo tenía frio y fui a beber algo caliente al comedor –

\- Espero te encuentres bien… -

Una cuarta voz se suma a la conversación, junto al asiento de Sana hay un pequeño enano que también se inclina para acercarse, con su hombro apoyado prácticamente en ella y una cara que simula una sonrisa de preocupación legítima. Sana está a punto de romper su cara cuando recuerda lo que pasó hace minutos, para bien o para mal, Mineta estuvo dentro de las personas que le ayudan a seguir, es su compañero y a veces hasta la hace reír.

Le da una palmadita en el brazo.

\- Gracias por tu… preocupación –

En ese momento hay un silencio entre ellos, en toda la clase 1-A, por primera vez en el año Mineta no ha recibido un golpe o una paliza por parte de Sana, sino que lo ha tocado amistosamente.

La realidad está a segundos de romperse y tragarse toda la existencia.

\- ¡Finalmente me aceptas! ¡Es todo un sueño! ¡Así es como comienza nuestra historia! ¡Mineta y…!-

Pero cuando volvió a abrir la boca para decir semejantes cosas ella se la cerró con su mano metálica, lo alza en el aire y lo avienta contra el pequeño muro que separa a los dos cursos de héroes, el pequeño alumno hace un cráter en este y queda estampado viendo estrellas, se le escucha murmurar algo apenas consiente.

\- ¡Maldito enano bastardo! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –

\- Tú lo tocaste, Sana –

La morena, ligeramente avergonzada y muy molesta por casi escuchar su nombre emparejado con el de Mineta se gira hacia quien la corrige, un rostro invisible se hunde entre sus propios hombros.

\- S-solo decía… -

El torneo continua después de ese pequeño incidente, Sana se alegra de, al menos, poder verlo junto a sus compañeros y compañeras, se mantiene junto a Jiro y Yaoyorozu durante todo el evento comentando sobre las diferentes peleas que sucedieron, el infartaste choque entre Todoroki y Midoriya, la inquebrantable determinación de Uraraka, la fiesta de golpes de Kirishima y Tetsutetsu, etcétera.

De a poco la zona de expectantes se llena con más gente, Mina vuelve molesta pero en una forma más infantil que realmente enojada, Sana la consola molestándola y haciéndola reir con su propia fanfarronería, cuando Uraraka llega se asegura de decirle cuanto le ha gustado su actuación contra Bakugo, admite ahora le tiene un poco de miedo.

El torneo prueba ser, en partes iguales, intenso y divertido.

Al llegar al final, reciben el premio, una aparición sorpresa del héroe número uno que logra subirle los ánimos a todos.

Sana se encuentra gritando Plus Ultra con el resto de las personas, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El día termina, una última clase tuvo lugar antes de que la escuela cierre sus puertas, un anuncio fue dado sobre que tendrían los dos siguientes días libres dado todo lo que se han esforzado para competir, dos días junto al domingo hacen un fin de semana que parece eterno apenas comienza. Sobre la cabeza de Sana el cielo se mantiene mayormente despejado, mostrando colores anaranjados, rosas y violetas mientras el sol busca un lugar donde ponerse, el viento comienza a soplar barriendo con cualquier pensamiento de que sería una noche calurosa.

Al dejar las inmediaciones de la escuela y entrar ya en las calles de Musutafu Sana mira a su costado, acompañada por una silenciosa y sonriente Mina Ashido.

Siempre le ha parecido extraño como cambia, en el salón es tan efervescente y feliz, siempre poniendo una actitud hiperactiva ante todo y mostrando su gran reserva de energía, cuando caminan a casa después de la escuela, sin embargo, parece calmarse.

La chica que todos conocen se calla y abre paso a una mucho más serena, más relajada, aunque todavía mantiene su particular voz y su radiante personalidad cuando hablan de cualquier cosa en el camino, lo cual no es tan constante como uno pensaría, sus caminatas juntas suelen ser bastante silenciosas.

Al principio temían al silencio, como en toda amistad, pensaban que el silencio era señal de que no congeniaban tanto, pero eso pasó.

Ahora disfrutan tanto las palabras como los intervalos sin ellas, se sienten a gusto con solo caminar una junto a la otra, sus pasos se han vuelto más lentos con el pasar de los meses, como si quisieran disfrutar de esas calles antes de separarse para ir a sus hogares. La charla entre ellas es el ruido de las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros volando a sus nidos para pasar la noche, otros chicos saliendo de la escuela, un idioma que disfrutan más y más cada día.

Sana voltea para hablarle, nota como Mina la estaba viendo y disimula, eso le saca una sonrisa por alguna razón, la manera en que intenta mirar al frente discretamente y acomoda sus risos rosas bajo el cielo de la tarde.

\- Un día agitado ¿No? –

\- Abismos, campos de minas, peleas, robots gigantes… ¿Olvido algo? –

\- Present Mic – Sana se ríe al escuchar el recuento – Su voz me ha dejado la cabeza latiendo, a punto de explotar –

\- Podría ser el frio por tanto hielo –

Le dispara una sonrisa juguetona, la morena lo toma para bien, ya ha pasado toda una tarde desde esa derrota y quiere dejarla atrás, decide reírse junto a Mina, aunque no le falta la respuesta con la misma intención.

\- Si, bueno, al menos no aterricé con mi trasero como tú lo hiciste. Al menos tienes una amortiguación decente ahí atrás para este tipo de cosas… –

De todas las cosas de las que podría burlarse menciona su caída poco agraciada, la chica de rosa se ruboriza apenas, el sol hace el trabajo de taparlo.

\- O-oye, no es tanta amortiguación… ¿No? –

Al escuchar a la morena reírse Mina supone que el tema era solo una broma y ha terminado, aunque no puede evitar mirar por encima de su hombro como si algo hubiese cambiado en su parte trasera, consiente de su imagen cerca de la otra muchacha.

\- Oye, ya en serio, quería… agradecerte, Mina –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Por estar ahí, ya sabes, después de lo de Todoroki –

\- Ya te dije que no es nada, Sana –

\- De todas formas – Insistente, la chica morena suspira antes de continuar con su agradecimiento sincero, esto llama la atención de Mina – Si no hubieses estado ahí, no sé… seria todo diferente –

 _-_ Sé que tú harías lo mismo con cualquiera –

\- No sé si con cualquiera, soy mala en ese tipo de cosas… pero por ti, lo intentaría –

Esas palabras llegan profundo, Mina deja salir un suspiro y se sonríe aprovechando que su compañera no la está viendo, le alegra saber que ocupa un lugar especial, una ayuda a confirmar que realmente se han vuelto cercanas en este poco tiempo.

Pasan unas dos calles en silencio, con el comentario eventual sobre lo que pasó durante el torneo, principalmente la sorpresiva victoria de Bakugo sobre Todoroki.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde deben separarse Sana se detiene, nota a una anciana parada en la esquina, ambas manos descansando en su regazo y una mirada gentil acompañada por una sonrisa, la mujer de pelo largo asiente mientras las dos jovencitas se le acercan. Mina no está muy segura de quien es pero Sana inmediatamente salta a abrazarla, tienen una buena diferencia de altura entre ellas, por encima la rodea con sus brazos lentamente y comienza a mecerse de un lado al otro mientras murmura unas palabras de afecto.

Cuando se separan Mina las observa esperando no interrumpir.

\- Mina, ella es mi abuela… Hisa Arashi –

La chica de rosa hace una reverencia a medias - Un gusto conocerla –

\- Oh, yo si conozco a Ashido – La mujer se ríe, de unos cortos pasos se acerca a la joven heroína como si la inspeccionara de cerca – Querida, estuviste fantástica –

\- ¡Gracias! Es muy amable –

\- Yo sé lo que digo, he pasado una vida ayudando a sanar héroes y sé quién tiene potencial apenas lo veo – Ella asiente – Ustedes dos llegarán a hacer grandes cosas, de maneras diferentes, pero grandes al fin y al cabo –

Recibiendo el halago con un poco de vergüenza las dos muchachas se dan un último saludo antes de separarse dejando a ambas Arashi a solas en la acera, Sana ofrece su brazo y su abuela lo toma para colgarse y asegurarse de no tropezar en el camino a casa.

\- Parece agradable –

\- ¿Mina? Es fantástica… -

\- Veo –

Con sus ojos negros afilados y sus años de experiencia Hisa le dispara una mirada furtiva, Sana queda confundida.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Oh, nada, vamos a casa… hoy me ayudarás a hacer la cena –

Mientras el sol termina de esconderse las luces de la calle se prenden en reacción iluminando a una abuela y una nieta que caminan juntas a su hogar, la más joven aferrándose fuerte a la anciana, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final del emocionante arc del festival, tantas cosas han pasado que parece que hace años estaba escribiendo el comienzo del volumen. Ahora nos concentramos en lo que nos compete: Los internados que se acercan.**

 **¡También Sana elegirá un nombre de héroe prontamente!**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones debajo. También pueden intentar predecir que tipo de nombre Sana tendrá como heroína.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	20. Kyoka Jiro

Mim, La7, Do, Sol

Un tono tras otro, cada uno tiene unos segundos de rasgueo estilo Reagge, la guitarra enredada en sus brazos suena relativamente bien considerando que estaba guardada hace tiempo, hace rato que no usa la guitarra acústica. La superficie de madera se siente suave y las cuerdas más gruesas que en la guitarra eléctrica se sienten extrañas después de no haber practicado durante un tiempo.

Kyoka Jiro se sienta en su habitación, la casa está completamente en silencio, vacía a falta de sus padres, el sonido de una melodía pausada es lo único presente, una melodía que pausa para ver su celular y los tonos de la canción que está intentando aprender.

El Do particularmente suena terrible, una de las cuerdas está muy desafinada.

Hace otra pausa frunciendo el ceño y apoya su mano en la clavija comenzando a ajustarla mientras la otra mano toca la nota esperando a que llegue al punto justo. Ajusta y ajusta hasta que un sonido terrible le da un susto igual de malo, la cuera se corta y ambas mitades de la misma se separan.

\- Ah… ¿Por qué yo? –

Y así la tarde para volver a conectarse con su vieja guitarra acústica queda arruinada, gracias a una cuerda que no quiso cooperar.

Mira hacia arriba dejando la guitarra de lado apoyada sobre la cama, sus hombros caen y se relajan, todavía le queda un día antes de volver a la escuela después de todo el asunto con el torneo y el festival. Ahora debe esperar a que alguien la haya notado lo suficiente para que la llamen a hacer pasantías, considerando que no pasó de la segunda ronda sería difícil que se hayan fijado en ella ¿Entonces cómo debería hacer? ¿Qué pasa si no tiene ningún llamado?

\- Pero que fastidio… -

El celular suena, por encima de la página con acordes de guitarra aparece una notificación de mensaje, mirándola por encima la foto del contacto es una conocida chica de pelo marrón y piel morena que muestra su dedo anular junto a una sonrisa maliciosa.

Abre el mensaje para leer el saludo.

"Hola, qué haces?"

Con solo leerle sonríe, apenas, sin darse cuenta. Al principio fue raro ver un mensaje de la nada, Sana consiguió su número del grupo creado entre todos los alumnos del 1-A, han charlado varias veces desde entonces, generalmente sus charlas no son muy largas y contienen muchos videos de música.

"Acabo de cortar una cuerda, me muero de aburrimiento"

"Tienes guitarra?!"

Grave error, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que puso hasta recibir la respuesta casi instantánea. Tiene amigos pero no le gusta compartir su afición por la música con cualquiera, es algo demasiado personal para ella, además se avergüenza de estar tan metida en ese tema. Ahora Sana pregunta por su guitarra y ella piensa en borrar el mensaje anterior, no serviría de nada.

"Pero una cuerda se ha cortado"

"Tienes que tocar algo para mí! Dónde estás?"

Deja salir un suspiro, se rinde ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, solo ha compartido su gusto con ella y con Yaoyorozu, al menos no se han enterado en el grupo de todos.

\- Que remedio –

En un par de mensajes quedan de acuerdo en que la morena vendrá de visita.

Con suerte Jiro podrá usar la excusa de que su cuerda se ha quebrado para no tener que tocar frente a Sana, luego escucharán música o algo así. Sorprendentemente no se siente nerviosa, ya no, ahora toca esperar la visita.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Kyoka Jiro**

* * *

Cuando la puerta suena no esperaba a nadie más que Sana, y ahí está, tenía algo de miedo de que trajera a alguien más pero parece entender su poca confianza hacia su propio hobby. Abre y la encuentra allí parada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se nota la emoción que irradia como si fuera algo eléctrico, probablemente lo es.

Todas las dudas y las preguntas desaparecen al verla, Jiro le sonríe de vuelta y le invita a pasar, ya no hay remedio y más vale pasársela bien antes de andar sufriendo por una inofensiva visita.

En sus pocos meses de conocidas han compartido mucho tiempo en la calle, paseando como Yaomomo o alguna visita a la tienda de discos local para comprar algo, a veces simplemente suelen encontrarse y poner música con volumen bajo mientras ambas charlan sobre bueyes perdidos. Si hay algo que Jiro aprecia de la morena es su tranquilidad, no está tan concentrada en todo el asunto de la academia como los demás y sabe cómo tener un buen rato alejándose de esas responsabilidades, luego vuelven a la escuela y nota como cambia a alguien mucho más determinada.

La relación entre ellas dos, con Momo también, parece como una de esas simbiosis de las que han visto en las clases, cada una aporta su porción a la personalidad conjunta del pequeño grupo. Momo es quien tiene la cabeza puesta sobre sus hombros y la más responsable, Jiro intenta alivianar las cosas con tranquilidad mientras que Sana agrega ese toque de maldad bienintencionada juvenil.

Kyoka se alegra de haber conseguido a dos amigas así en tan poco tiempo, claro, no falta el momento donde Kaminari se agrega al grupo, él no le molesta tanto como deja ver, de hecho, le agrada que sea tan fácil de irritar. Hay una parte adorable sobre verle reaccionar así cada vez, eso y que cuando su cerebro está frito es lo más gracioso del mundo.

\- Cielos, tuve que esperar a que se rompiera algo para que me invites por fin – La morena, parada en medio de la sala, voltea echándole en cara todo el asunto de la manera tan poco agresiva que tiene al bromear.

\- Sabes que podrías preguntar y ya –

\- Evitarías el tema, como lo hiciste todo este tiempo con lo de tu guitarra –

\- No es algo que compartes con todo el mundo ¿Sabes? – Kyoka se cruza de brazos dejando salir su excusa, no la convence ni a ella misma.

\- Aquí tienes –

Del bolsillo de su sudadera Sana saca un pequeño paquete de cartón, tiene un color celeste con unas letras notablemente grandes en blanco, al inspeccionarlo de cerca nota que son cuerdas para guitarra acústica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para mí? –

\- Bueno, no es que yo pueda usarlas – Una vez se las entrega ella voltea y busca un asiento en los sillones de la sala, muy cómoda para ser su primera vez en la casa – Dijiste que una cuerda se rompió y pues te compré unas, tómalo como un… regalo a cambio de algo de música –

\- No debiste… -

Antes de poder terminar su frase la morena, quien ya se encuentra sentada, le dispara con un guiño de ojo – No te preocupes, son de las más baratas –

Si es algo para hacerla sentir mejor falla miserablemente, pero aun así el gesto casi infantil le saca una risa callada, al menos si Sana ha pasado por tantas problemas para venir con cuerdas para ella entonces tendría que usarlas.

* * *

Pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos entre que Kyoka trajo su guitarra y comenzó a ocuparse de cambiar todas las cuerdas, mientras tanto Sana se ha acomodado tirándose completamente en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas para evitar apoyar ambas sobre el mismo. Hay silencio interrumpido por algún que otro comentario, principalmente Sana es la que habla porque Kyoka está concentrándose completamente en su trabajo sacando y poniendo cuerdas.

\- ¿Por qué cambias todas? ¡Voy a morirme del aburrimiento! –

\- Porque se cambian todas, no voy a cambiar una y arriesgarme a que se corten las demás –

\- Será mejor que te encargues de mi funeral… voy a volver a molestarte cada noche, lo juro –

\- Ya estás molestándome ahora, no necesitas un fantasma para eso – La escucha haciéndole burla, a cualquiera que no la conozca le parecería infantil, Sana suele perder varios años en cuanto a mentalidad cuando está con ellas, impaciente, molesta pero aun así graciosa a su manera.

A pesar de esa actitud tan repelente Kyoka ha aprendido a bajar sus barreras con ella, no lo hace usualmente, suele esconder su hobby por miedo a que se den cuenta cuanto tiempo gasta en la música y en lo relacionado con ella, sabe tocar tantos instrumentos y conoce tanto que uno creería que terminaría siendo una música famosa. A meses de haber terminado la secundaria sin penas ni glorias se encuentra compartiendo eso mismo que juró guardar con otras personas, la hace feliz al mismo tiempo que le da un poco de ansiedad, pero ya es experta en mantenerse calma a pesar de ello.

Con las cuerdas listas y ajustadas ahora toca afinarla, cada una está en un tono que es completamente erróneo.

Afortunadamente, cuando comenzó a aprender a tocar, descubrió que puede usar su quirk para ayudarse, con apoyar los cables que cuelgan de ella logra tener un oído perfecto de la guitarra, sabiendo que tono es cada cuerda no tarda más que unos minutos en ponerla en orden.

\- A tus padres también les gusta la música ¿No? –

Por un momento olvidó por completo que Sana está en el sillón en frente, alza su brazo metalico y apunta con un dedo a unos discos de vinilo pegados a la pared en una fila, además de eso hay mucha evidencia de esa obvia conclusión.

\- Es algo de familia –

\- Supongo que aprendiste de ellos entonces –

\- Mi padre solía estar en una banda –

\- ¿En serio? – Sana suena entre sorprendida e interesada.

\- Así es –

Kyoka sigue ajustando las clavijas de su guitarra, sus ojos entreabiertos muestran la misma mueca indiferente de siempre, no escucha una respuesta así que decide hablar un poco más sobre el tema mientras termina.

\- Se llamaban… ¿Saturn & The Rings? O algo así, no recuerdo muy bien. Eran una banda de rock liviano con una mezcla de Jazz, mi padre tocaba el bajo para ellos mucho antes de conocer a mi madre – Hace una pausa cambiando la cuerda que ajusta – De hecho así se conocieron –

\- ¿Eran ambos parte de la misma banda? –

\- No – Kyoka niega con la cabeza – Filmaron un video musical una vez, trajeron un pequeño público para que saliera en ese video y mi madre era parte de ellos. Luego no se vieron por varios años hasta encontrarse un día en un club, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente y… bueno, el resto es obvio –

\- Vaya, menuda historia –

¿Fue tan interesante? Para ella no, la escucha a cada rato cuando su padre la cuenta, pero cuando levanta su mirada Sana parece realmente interesada en ello, le muestra que tanto difieren en ese tipo de cosas cotidianas.

Kyoka se entretuvo tanto con su guitarra que no notó ese interés y le produce algo de vergüenza no haberlo hecho - Deberías escuchar a mi papá contarla, es bastante… normal de hecho –

\- Si, pero, suena interesante, mis padres se conocieron cuando él intentó salvarla a ella de unos matones, resulta que ella era la que había empezado la pelea porque ellos le gritaron cosas poco… decentes –

\- ¿Y los golpeó así sin más? –

Sana asiente, ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sigue recostada en el sillón – Mi padre la llevó para detenerla, los tipos no presentaron cargos y… de ahí se conocieron –

\- Esa si es una historia –

\- Supongo que sí, solían contármela todo el tiempo… -

La manera en que lo dice enseguida borra la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyoka, Sana no parece triste, de hecho, mira al techo como si su mente comenzara a divagar sobre ello. Recuerda las palabras de Kaminari sobre ella, la hija de un héroe y la única superviviente en un terrible accidente de auto, a veces se olvida por completo de ello, ahora mismo está aliviada por no haberle preguntado sobre sus padres.

Siente lastima, es terrible usar esa palabra, como si Sana fuera un perrito abandonado, ella es una chica fuerte e independiente pero aun así…

 _Solo quieres escuchar esa historia de nuevo ¿No?_

\- Sana –

\- ¿Hm? –

Cuando la morena voltea Kyoka levanta su guitarra un poco y le da un rasgueo completo.

\- ¿Quieres que toque algo? –

Alejandose del escabroso tema Sana parece distraerse con la pregunta, toma su celular y deja salir un alargado gruñido.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres la música –

\- Y tú la que querías que toque, cielos, ponte unas pilas… o absórbelas –

\- Muy graciosita -

Le pregunta sobre un tema para tocar porque ella no sabe con qué empezar, no es difícil hacerlo cuando está sola pero ahora tiene un público y debería elegir algo que ambas sepan, pero la única música que ambas han escuchado no se puede hacer exactamente con Guitarra acústica, eso o no sabe los tonos para hacerlo. Le toma unos dos minutos de rasgueos aleatorios hasta que Sana pasa su teléfono mostrándole el tema en cuestión.

Una página de internet tiene los tonos, es una canción conocida, de una banda aún más conocida, una canción que ella ya conoce y se alegra de solo ver el nombre.

Una hermosa canción para guitarra.

Kyoka está sorprendida por dentro, no sabía que a Sana le gustara la música más lenta y melódica, especialmente este autor, tendría que interrogarla al respecto luego.

Comienza con ese conocido punteo que ya se sabe de memoria, sigue con el rasgueo lento hasta que la letra entra en juego, Kyoka no sabe si está lista para cantar pero es interrumpida por una voz que le salva, a pesar de su voz agresiva Sana sabe cómo quedar bien a la hora de cantar, no es la primera vez que lo hace cuando están solas.

So…

So you think you can tell.

Heaven from hell.

Blue skies from pain

Can you tell a green field…

…from a cold steel rail?

A smile from veil?

Do you think you can tell?

Jiro comienza a rasguear con más intención, la morena en frente sonríe y asiente con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo, todo sin dejar de cantar.

Did they get you to trade…

Your héroes for ghosts?

Hot ashes for tres?

Hot air for a cool breeze

Hot confort for change

Did you exchange…

…a walk on part in a war for a lead role in a cage?

Le sigue un momento de silencio donde Jiro puede brillar con la guitarra, siguiendo el punteo del principio de la canción mientras sus ojos se centran en Sana quien está en frente observándole, le da algo de vergüenza pero ya ha cavado demasiado hondo como para preocuparse por salir.

La morena se inclina hacia adelante - Vamos, no me dejes colgada, sé que la conoces -

\- Eres tan molesta… -

Y comienza de nuevo a rasguear con fuerza, esta vez ambas cantan a la vez.

How I wish…

How I wish you were here…

We're just two lost souls swimming on a fish bowl…

Year after year!

Running over the same old ground

And what have we found?

The same old fears

Wish you were here…

Sigue tocando, a este punto ya no le importa que la vea, siente su pudor desapareciendo al igual que el calor subiendo por su rostro por haber siquiera cantado una sola frase de la canción, pero ya tampoco le importa.

Mientras la guitarra sigue sonando Sana usa sus rodillas como una batería improvisada para seguirle, volverían a repetir la canción una vez más hasta finalizarla improvisadamente y seguir con otra, así por una hora hasta que necesiten tomar algo y decidan salir a hacerlo afuera para aprovechar el lindo día que el cielo les regala a falta de escuela.

A pesar de haber comenzado con dudas Kyoka Jiro terminó no arrepintiéndose de nada, hasta hace una nota mental de dejarle saber tanto a Sana como a Momo que podrían repetirlo algún dia.

Ni la mejor orquesta escuchada en soledad suena mejor que una guitarra novata y un par de voces desafinadas.

* * *

 **Y alejándonos del festival deportivo nos tomamos unos momentos para disfrutar de la paz antes de comenzar con el heroísmo de nuevo.**

 **Para aquellos que no conocen el tema, es Wish you were here de Pink Floyd.**

 **¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ¡Dejenmelo saber debajo! Así, tal vez, mas personajes secundarios tengan su propio capitulo mas adelante, o una segunda parte de los que ya hemos tenido.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto par algo muy importante! ¡La elección de nombres de héroe y el capitulo final antes de los internados!**

 **Y casi lo olvido, tenemos nueva portada, hecha y coloreada por mi mismo, espero les guste.**


	21. El Tigre Blanco del Este

\- Buenos días, niña –

Sana sale de su habitación, completamente despierta gracias al gran ejercicio matutino que es ponerse el uniforme de U.A decentemente. En la sala principal Kazuhiko se sienta, sostiene una revista con una mano y un cigarro prendido con la otra, frente a él hay un café con unas rebanadas de pan. Ella responde asintiendo, sabe muy bien que no le ve pero aun así lo hace por cortesía, se desploma en la silla y toma el café que le han preparado, y la mujer que lo ha hecho no tarda en aparecer.

\- Buenos días, Sana – Su abuela Hisa se acerca con su propia taza de té que deja en la mesa sentándose entre su nieta y su hijo - ¿Cómo que niña? Es tu sobrina –

\- Ella me entiende -

Y a primera hora del día ya están comenzando a discutir una vez más.

\- Esa no es excusa, Kazuhiko, sabes muy bien que debes tratar a las mujeres con respeto ¿Qué acaso le hablas así a tu mujer? –

\- No, mamá, además no es mi mujer –

\- ¡Debería! ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnosla? –

\- La ultima en conocerla serás tú, mamá –

Mientras siguen con su conversación, que es más una queja constante de parte de la anciana y respuestas cortas con irritación en la voz por parte de Kazuhiko, Sana se sonríe soplando su café.

Los dos Arashi siempre se han llevado así, al menos desde que ella tiene memoria, Hisa se queja constantemente de cada pequeña cosa que hace su hijo y él responde de maneras varias, no son peleas feas ni provocan un ambiente tenso, dan risa, como dos personas tan disparejas pueden convivir siempre será un misterio. Al final del día Sana sabe que son parientes y se quieren, aunque no lo digan, y eso le hace disfrutar las pequeñas peleas aún más.

Especialmente si ella puede sacar provecho de ellas.

\- Significa que me la presentarás a mi ¿No tío? –

\- Como si fuera a… - Cuando Kazuhiko apunta para dar una bocanada a su cigarro lo encuentra apagado, la punta completamente mojada, en la mano de su madre hay un rociador que ella no intenta esconder - ¡Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso mamá! –

\- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Salvar tu vida? –

\- Salvar mi vida – Escupe él con desdén – Menos minutos en esta tierra contigo mejor –

Entonces un rociador le golpea en la cabeza - ¡No digas esas cosas! –

Desde la llegada de Hisa los desayunos se volvieron mucho más animados, la casa que suele ser toda murmuro y chistes por lo bajo se convierte en un manojo de risas y gritos familiares. Sana deja su desayuno a medias al notar la hora y sale en busca de su mochila.

Una vez equipada se para frente a la puerta y la abre, se despide en voz alta captando la atención de los otros dos Arashi.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego! –

\- Ten cuidado niña – Kazuhiko ha encendido otro cigarro y, apenas termina de hacerlo, es rociado - ¡Que pares! –

Es una familia rara y pequeña pero es su familia, se despide de ellos con la más grande de las sonrisas, es una familia rota pero es lo mejor que tiene.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: El Tigre Blanco del Este**

* * *

La entrada a la escuela es más animada que de costumbre, incluso después de dos días sin clase todo se resume con un tono alegre, los ánimos han sido restaurados y hay un bullicio más grande de lo normal comentando sobre lo que han hecho en las diminutas vacaciones o los resultados del festival llevado a cabo unos días atrás.

Sana llega temprano al predio, todavía unos minutos quedan antes de entrar, va contra su yo usual donde llega a último momento corriendo, no es que le moleste ninguna de las dos cosas. El día está lluvioso y, aunque dicha lluvia es tenue, ella se alegra de haber traído su confiable paraguas color negro para que le tape la cabeza.

No llega a buscar a sus compañeros antes que un tirón de su uniforme casi haga que se caiga hacia un lado, se aparta del gran arco de metal que detecta a los recién llegados y es arrastrada hacia un lugar apartado, suspira porque sabe exactamente quién es la que la arrastra, ya le parecía que se había mantenido callada por mucho tiempo.

\- Hola, pequeño bebé, maltratado y tirado como si fueras basura… - Su mano metalica pronto encuentra un rostro adornado con unas gafas demasiado ostentosas y unas mejillas que se refriegan contra ella.

\- Hatsume… -

La chica de la división de apoyo está tapada con una chaqueta para la lluvia color amarillo que parece enorme sobre su cabello y sus gafas.

\- Arashi, veo que has venido también –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No va a venir mi brazo solamente! –

\- Pues no sabía que esperar ¡Si lo has dejado tirado ahí al pobre sin ningún miramiento! – Todavía teniendo esa mano metálica entre las suyas Mei parece acariciarle lentamente – Estaba esperando que, si ya no lo quieres, puedes hacer una donación a mi taller –

Aunque su pregunta sale sin ninguna mala intención ella se sorprende, se había planteado dejar el brazo de lado para seguir adelante sola en algún momento, nunca le dijo a nadie y que Mei lo sepa significa que ha sido muy evidente hacia afuera. Ahora se siente algo estúpida por ser tan transparente, se pregunta si Hatsume es la única que piensa así de ella.

\- He decidido quedármelo, es… parte de mí, me guste o no –

Y así, diciéndolo simple, lo admite en voz alta.

Le duele pero es la verdad.

Mei tuerce la cabeza tarda unos momentos en procesar la información, como si sus ojos se fijaran en cada movimiento en el rostro de Sana buscando por alguna señal de mentira o arrepentimiento, alguna señal de que puede apropiarse del brazo, pero al no encontrar nada se sonríe.

\- ¡Me alegro! Ahora podremos trabajar en mejoras para este bebé –

Su entusiasmo borra todo rastro de dolor, Sana queda contagiada por ello – Sabes, eso suena como una buena idea… ¿Por qué no? –

\- Ya tengo algunas ideas –

Sana se ríe al verla, tiene curiosidad pero, al mismo tiempo, miedo de preguntar – Cuan…-

Una risa fuera de su dúo le capta la atención, Sana voltea lentamente interrumpiendo su frase para ver pasar a dos chicas quienes les están mirando mientras comentan por lo bajo, no las conoce por lo que asume que deben ser de estudios generales o algún año superior, pero lo que suponen es obvio. La escena es ella y Mei juntas en un rincón, con la pelirrosa restregándose contra uno de sus brazos sin cesar y hablando en un tono bastante alegre, hasta alguien tan lenta como Sana puede captar lo que se ve hacia afuera.

Se gira de nuevo suspirando, su piel morena ligeramente teñida de rojo aunque esto no es un detalle que Mei nota.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? –

Sana suspira – Hatsume, eres un tesoro nacional –

\- ¿Qué? –

Podría enojarse, lo haría con cualquiera pero tratándose de alguien con tan poca idea de todo solo le dedica una risa y un golpecito en la mejilla de revés con esa misma mano metálica.

* * *

Antes de comenzar la clase de Aizawa todo el grupo está en una charla general, Sana se apoya en su propio pupitre guardando el paraguas en una bolsa de plástico para evitar hacer un desastre, pone su mochila junto a la silla y apoya ambos brazos sobre la mesa para recostarse sobre ellos suspirando. Alrededor de ella varios de sus compañeros se encuentran eufóricos, escucha a Mina comentar que algunas personas le vitorearon de camino a la estación de tren, Hagakure menciona que le ha dado vergüenza ser tan conocida y Kirishima dice algo parecido a los primeros dos.

El festival deportivo tuvo su efecto más allá del grupo, Todoroki y Bakugo se quedan sentados en sus propios lugares, ella los inspecciona para escuchar algo sobre ese tema con ellos pero ninguno parece interesado en hablar, solo Kaminari se acerca al chico explosivo y ni siquiera tiene una reacción a pesar de intentar hablarle.

Mirando a su lado encuentra a un callado chico de pelos verdes que acomoda los libros en su mochila plácidamente, hasta que escucha su voz y le hace sobresaltar ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Midoriya? ¿Algún fanático? – Le pregunta apoyada sobre sus brazos.

\- Ah… unas personas en el tren… se sintió… fue raro ¿Qué hay de ti Arashi? –

Hasta a Deku le han reconocido, alguien tan poco sobresaliente pero con un quirk tan explosivo no pasaría desapercibido.

\- No que yo haya notado, pero mi trayecto es más corto, supongo -

Por dentro Sana agradece que no la han reconocido, al mismo tiempo que le resulta extraño, pero perdió fugazmente después de todo.

Cuando piensa en la prensa y en todo lo que los héroes tienen que pasar para mantener su imagen como pilares de la sociedad le da dolor de cabeza ¿Cómo hará todo eso? Ni siquiera puede soportar estar parada cerca de los reporteros cuando están haciendo algún reportaje cerca. La prensa le parece de lo más molesta… sin mencionar innecesaria ¿No deberían ser los actos los que hablen por si mismos? No los votos de la gente.

\- Buenos días… -

En un segundo la silueta oscura del profesor Eraser Head se aparece y todos los alumnos parecen transportarse por arte de magia a sus asientos, cada uno tratando de verse más serio que el anterior, Sana solo se endereza en su asiento.

\- Profesor Aizawa, parece que se ha sacado las vendas ¡Me alegro de que pueda ver! – Asui es la primera en hablar con el cansado profesor.

\- Esa vieja fue demasiado dramática con el vendaje - Él se rasca uno de sus ojos, se le notan marcas de su encuentro con Nomu todavía, una fea cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho es la más evidente y no parece pasajera como el resto de las marcas – Pero eso no importa, hoy nuestra clase será un poco diferente. Es tiempo de que tengan sus nombres en clave, sus nombres de héroe –

Y con eso el grupo estalla con felicidad, eso es solo por un segundo antes de que la amenazante mirada del profesor los vuelva a sentar a todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Las nominaciones de este año tienen que ver con el nombramiento, aunque será en el segundo y en el cuarto año donde juzgaremos su experiencia y su habilidad de combate, las nominaciones ahora mismo son como una expresión de interés hacia su futuro potencial – Aizawa continua con su explicación, sus cabellos se calman y su expresión se relaja – No es raro que ese interés desaparezca antes de la graduación o que simplemente sea olvidado –

\- ¡Las nominaciones son más como un obstáculo propio! ¿No? –

\- Sí, actualmente la cuenta es esta… -

En la pizarra electrónica aparecen los nombres de algunos de la clase A, cada uno con una barra y un número de cuantas nominaciones han tenido. Aizawa menciona lo obvio, el festival deportivo estuvo centrado en Bakugo y Todoroki y por eso es que ellos tienen literalmente miles de nominaciones cada uno, sorprendentemente el ganador del evento en segundo lugar esta vez. Debajo hay varios nombres, en orden descendiente Tokoyami con 360, Iida con 301, Kaminari con 272, Yaoyorozu con 108, Kirishima con 68, Uraraka con 20, Ashido con 3 y…

Arashi, con una solicitud.

Las últimas dos son una sorpresa, pero Sana abre sus ojos entreabiertos cambiando esa mirada aburrida al observar su apellido, allí junto al resto, a pesar de todo lo que hizo para sabotearse alguien logró apreciar sus habilidades. Tiene una solicitud, alguien se ha interesado en ella, un héroe o heroína profesional…

Le vienen tantas preguntas a la cabeza, preguntas que ahora mismo no puede hacerle ¿Por qué la eligió? Principalmente.

\- ¡Decidan el nombre ahora y vean el infierno desde allí! Puesto que los nombres que elegirán podrían terminar siendo sus nombres profesionales –

La profesora Midnight hace su triunfal entrada, como siempre muchas de las miradas se dirigen hacia ella y su elección de traje tan particular, ajustada también es otro adjetivo que la describiría bien. Sana es una de las que mira con algo más de sorpresa, hasta siente un poco de vergüenza ajena, no podría usar algo así ni en un millón de años, además que no tendría como llenarlo.

Aizawa explica que tendrán quince minutos para elegir sus nombres y, después de una pequeña explicación sobre la naturaleza de estos, todos se ponen a ello, cada uno tiene una tableta de color blanco donde escribir su apodo de héroe.

El ambiente queda callado, los únicos sonidos son los marcadores escribiendo, las cabezas hirviendo mientras piensan y los ronquidos suaves del profesor que se ha tirado detrás de Midnight para una siesta rápida. Varios han terminado pero pasar a mostrarlo primero es todo un compromiso, exponer su interés frente a los demás, el nombre de un héroe tiene que ser personal pero, al mismo tiempo, algo público que inspire distintas emociones en la gente.

Sana queda en blanco, tanto como la tabla donde debería escribir, no tiene ni la menor idea de que poner.

\- ¡Listo! –

Llamando su atención aparece Aoyama, el primero en pasar frente a todos, sostiene su cartel que está escrito en inglés, enseguida la morena levanta una ceja.

\- ¡ **I cannot stop twinkling! –**

\- _E-esa es una frase completa –_

El nombre es demasiado largo, Midnight le ayuda a corregirlo y él está más que feliz de recibir indicaciones, aunque habla en francés y no se le entiende demasiado, es como si mezclara los tres idiomas en un dialecto inentendible para la mayoría.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy la próxima! – Mina se aparece en el podio improvisado mostrando una gran sonrisa y un nombre no tan grande - ¡ **Ripley Hero! ¡Alien Queen! –**

\- ¿¡La cosa es que escupe acido!? ¡Ashido por favor déjalo ya! –

\- Tcchh… -

Con cara decepcionada la chica rosa vuelve a sentarse y se pone a trabajar en su nuevo nombre, Sana le mira y juraría que también ve humo saliendo de su cabeza mientras piensa.

\- **Rainy Season Hero: Froppy –**

Asui aliviana el ambiente de tensión y comedia poniendo un nombre adorable y que no requiere ningún tipo de modificación. Todos la aplauden, Sana se une al vitoreo, la verdad es que la chica se lo merece.

\- **Vigor Hero: Red Riot –**

Y luego viene Kirishima con un nombre especial, explica que es el nombre del héroe que le inspiró a venir al curso en primer lugar, deberá trabajar duro para llegar al nivel de quien le ha inspirado.

 **Earphone Jack, Tentacle, Tail-Man, Sugar-Man, Pinky, Chargebolt, Creatie, Grape Juice, Tsukuyomi, Anima, Uravity.**

Todos en la clase, uno a uno, pasaron con sus nombres haciendo gala de una creatividad que varía, Sana se apoya en su mano mientras mira como siguen mostrando sus nombres, todavía no sabe lo que quiere poner ni siquiera sabe que quiere ser. Dos de sus compañeros usaron sus nombres para ello, Shoto y Tenya, tal vez debería hacer eso puesto que nada se le ocurre.

Sana

Sería un nombre corto y fácil de recordar, no es que le importe tener alguno que sea fabuloso o que llame la atención.

 **Deku**

Aparece Midoriya con su nombre en mano, hay dudas, el nombre es un apodo que Bakugo ha usado desde la secundaria con él, incluso antes. Desde que Sana conoce a Midoriya ha intentado evitar usar ese apodo con él por lo que significa ¿Por qué lo elegiría?

\- Alguien cambió el significado de la palabra, me cambió completamente… estaba tan feliz –

Un apodo que cambió de perspectiva, no sabe de quién habla pero debe de ser alguien importante si ha hecho semejante cambio en la vida de Izuku.

Ahora solo resta ella y Bakugo, siente como las miradas de sus compañeros se concentran en ambos mientras escriben, en su caso hace como si escribiera pero la punta del marcador solo hace un punto más y más grande mientras lo apoya.

El nombre de heroína, nunca lo había pensado con detenimiento, nunca había pensado que lo elegiría en el primer año de su estudio pero ahora está aquí. Colgarse de su apellido sería demasiado, aunque comenzó su carrera de heroína con su padre en mente debido a los últimos acontecimientos no sabe si quiere ser como él, no quiere estar en un pilar sobre los demás, no quiere tener tantas responsabilidades, solo quiere ayudar a los demás…

¿Debería usar un apodo como Deku hizo? Nunca tuvo uno.

Piensa en su traje de heroína, ese traje estilo tradicional, la máscara inspirada en la que solía usar su abuelo pero con toques personales. Recuerda cuando comenzó a pensar en el diseño, su idea era combinar el estilo japonés que usaba su abuelo pero el traje lo copió de imágenes que encontró buscando ropas de estilo Chino, como su madre.

Su madre…

Ella era buena con los nombres, de hecho, recuerda algo que inmediatamente hace que escriba en el pequeño tablón blanco.

* * *

 _Recuerda una noche oscura, las luces de la ciudad se habían ido por unos problemas que tenían que ver con villanos, no recuerda exactamente qué edad tenía ni qué año era, solo recuerda la oscuridad y el frio momentáneo._

 _Su madre la tiene rodeada con sus brazos, ambas paradas en el patio de la casa, la pequeña estatura de Sana hace que Lien tenga que agacharse para abrazarla por detrás._

 _Sobre ellas hay estrellas, sin la luz de la ciudad parece haber una infinidad de ellas, como ojos mirando hacia abajo sobre la oscura Musutafu, sobre las dos morenas paradas en la oscuridad silenciosa del jardín, rodeadas del sonido de los grillos y los autos del centro sonando en el fondo._

 _\- ¿Te gustan las estrellas? –_

 _\- Sí, papá dice siempre que prefiere las nubes pero… a mí me gusta el cielo despejado –_

 _\- Las estrellas son preciosas – Su madre hace una pausa, siente uno de sus brazos rodearla con algo más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que sonríe – Sabes, de donde yo vengo, las estrellas tienen nombre –_

 _\- ¡Esos son muchos nombres! –_

 _\- Bueno, no todas pero… mira – Una de sus manos apunta al cielo, a partes específicas de este pero Sana no presta tanta atención a lo que ve sino a la historia – Mi padre solía contarme casi todas las noches, el cielo nocturno está dividido en treinta y un partes –_

 _\- ¿Y te las sabes todas? –_

 _La madre se ríe en voz baja – No, ya me he olvidado, pero sí recuerdo que veintiocho de esas partes son llamadas casas, como palacios en el cielo que brillan –_

 _Mientras explica la chiquilla se ríe – Eso suena tonto –_

 _\- ¡Lo sé! Pero me encantaba verlo de ese modo – Sus dedos recorren el cielo sobre Sana, como si la madre tocara y moviera las estrellas, su voz llena de esperanza y anhelo, recuerdos de una tierra pasada – Cada siete de esas casas están cuidadas por un animal mítico, cuatro en total –_

 _\- ¿Cómo un dragón? –_

 _\- Sí, Qing Long, el dragón azul del oeste, Xuan Wu, la tortuga negra del Norte, Zhu Que, el Fenix rojo del sur, y el utlimo siempre me recuerda a ti, hija –_

 _\- ¿A mí? ¿Se llama Sana? –_

* * *

 **Thunder Hero: Bai Hu**

Cuando dice el nombre hay silencio, hasta la propia Midnight tarda en decir algo y camina para leer bien el nombre ya que no ha entendido lo que ha dicho. Escucha a varios de sus compañeros murmurar o directamente comentar sobre el nombre y que no saben lo que significa, no es japonés.

\- Bai Hu es una constelación china… -

\- El tigre blanco del este – Finalmente Midnight habla, Sana inmediatamente le dedica una mirada, tuerce la cabeza un poco habiendo escuchado justo lo que iba a decir – ¡Es un nombre con fuerza y que te representa bien! Felicidades, Arashi –

Asintiendo la morena baja su nombre y se dirige a sentarse, escucha a Mina decir que el nombre es muy apropiado y a Kirishima que afirma que es un nombre de lo más fuerte, ambos comentarios le hacen reir. Al sentarse mira el nombre directamente, mientras Bakugo trabaja en el suyo, el nombre que resuena en su mente cuando ve las estrellas.

\- _Bai Hu, el tigre blanco del este, representa el otoño, el viento y el trueno – Su madre continua hablando mientras apunto al cielo – Dicen que con solo su presencia rayos caen del cielo… y su fuerte rugido puede llamar temerosas tormentas… –_

* * *

 **El nombre ha sido elegido y estamos listos para continuar con ese heroe o heroina que ha enviado la solicitud a Sana ¿Quien podrá ser? ¿Por qué quiere que venga con ella? ¡Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Y no solo eso, me complace anunciar que no solo veremos el internado de Sana sino también alguien mas de la Clase 1-A quien no tuvo nada de tiempo en pantalla durante este pequeño Arc.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar un comentario debajo con sus opiniones.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	22. Internado (Sana) - Breakdown

Sentada en el tren, hay unas dos horas de viaje entre Musutafu y la ciudad de Maul, donde irá a conocer y trabajar con el héroe que la ha elegido. Se sienta apoyando su cara sobre su brazo y mirando por la ventana, el paisaje matutino se mueve rápidamente por afuera apenas dándole tiempo para prestar atención a algún detalle, bosteza dejando de lado la observación y volteando para revisar su bolso por quinta vez en el viaje.

Dentro del bolso lleva lo esencial, una muda de ropa sencilla y su traje de heroína, más una cajita con baterías que siempre lleva por si acaso fuera a quedarse sin carga.

En la parte superior, sentándose sobre toda la ropa, la máscara blanca le observa con sus ojos vacíos y su hocico color rojo que parece sonreírle, debajo está todo su traje en su negra y roja gloria. Agregados recientemente hay un par de brazaletes de color dorado, ahora sus mangas estarán metidas por debajo de estos y podría usarlos para protegerse, al menos en el brazo que si puede dañarse, además de eso ha cambiado su anterior pantalón de patas abiertas por unos con detalles rojos y unas botas altas de combate para meterlos por debajo también.

Lo último fue idea de Hagakure, sorprendentemente, sería mucho mejor para no quedar atrapada en nada y además completa ese aspecto 'Ninja' como ella lo llamó. Además mencionó que Sana debería lucirse un poco más, usar más colores o algo así… lo cual no hará por supuesto.

\- Bai Hu… -

Susurra la morena mirando hacia abajo, mirando esa mascara que ahora representa tanto, es ella, ella es Bai Hu y la máscara es lo que une a ambos nombres.

Ahora ella es la heroína Arashi, no hay nadie más, es la tigresa guardiana del este.

\- Disculpa –

\- ¿Hm? –

Un hombre le llama la atención, un anciano, al menos parece un anciano para la joven heroína, de cabello cano por demás de la media pero todavía con ligeros tintes negros, tiene una barba de unos días que le recordaría a su tío si no fuera porque su mandíbula es mucho más amplia, al igual que su cuerpo. Él es todas sonrisas, apunta al asiento frente a Sana y ella le hace un gesto para indicarle que no hay problema con que se siente.

\- Te he estado viendo durante todo el viaje, sabía que recordaba esa cara – Su voz es temblorosa, aunque está llena de años vividos y sabiduría, suelta una pequeña risa como si se burlara de su propia falta de memoria – Al final te reconocí –

\- ¿Del festival deportivo de la U.A? –

Supone que es por eso, escuchó que a sus compañeros les pasó lo mismo.

\- ¡También! Pero no es eso, tú eres Arashi… de Hanzo Arashi -

Ella no ha escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo, no de alguien ajeno a su familia, parece como una reliquia perdida en el tiempo. Su cara de desinterés y cansancio cambia a una de sorpresa, genuina sorpresa y emoción pintadas en ella.

\- Mi abuelo – Le aclara.

\- Recuerdo, sí, Ninja Arashi… ¡Esos eran los días! – El hombre mira por la ventana, sus ojos vidriosos se llenan de anhelo mientras inhala un aire de otro tiempo – Él sí que era un héroe, nada de fama ni pomposas celebraciones como los de hoy en día, recuerdo como decía… Antes de ser querido por los civiles…-

\- Prefiero ser temido por los villanos –

\- ¡Cuando escuché ese apellido mientras mi hija miraba ese evento di un salto de alegría! Bueno, metafóricamente hablando –

Sana y el hombre se ríen, esto es seguido a un silencio, eventualmente él mira por encima del asiento y hace señas a alguien, se para para volver a donde le corresponde pero, antes de desaparecer apoya una de sus arrugadas manos en el hombro de Sana.

\- Buena suerte, jovencita –

Ninja Arashi, Hanzo Arashi, el héroe eléctrico famoso por su falta de piedad ante los malos.

White Thunder, Tatsushiro Arashi, el héroe número diez en el ranking mundial durante años, querido por muchos.

Y ahora Bai Hu, Sana Arashi, dando su primer paso en la carrera para la que parece estar destinada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Internados (Sana) – Breakdown**

* * *

La estación de tren se encuentra bastante llena de gente, algunos suben y otros se bajan dirigiéndose a distintos lugares, cada uno tiene sus propios logros y metas para el día en su mente, como un océano de esperanzas que Sana atraviesa caminando lo más incógnitamente posible. Lleva ropa de civil, como supuso que tendría que llevar al salir de su casa a la mañana, todavía recuerda la cara de Kazuhiko entre la multitud mientras el tren partía hacia aquí, su cara sin emociones usual que le es tan difícil de leer, llena de preocupación que nunca dejará que se vea.

Se aleja de la multitud saliendo de las inmediaciones, la estación queda atrás y ella frena en la acera mirando a ambos lados, cuelga su bolso en su hombro metálico y suspira hondo.

Maul, una ciudad en crecimiento apenas menor en habitantes comparada a Musutafu, se aleja más de la capital Tokyo pero no por eso es menos popular, en los últimos años una agencia de héroes famosa ha hecho su nido en la ciudad llamando la atención de los habitantes y manteniendo el orden, eso es lo que pensaba hasta recibir la carta de recomendación de Breakdown. Es un héroe del que nunca había oído, aunque esto no es lo suficiente como para matar su entusiasmo, al fin y al cabo es un héroe y se ha interesado en ella.

Por el medio de la acera camina un transeúnte que llama la atención inmediatamente, un muchacho joven de cabello rubio y corto, su flequillo adornado con dos trenzas a los lados de su cara enmarcándola, sus dos ojos son celestes, grandes y brillantes, su mandíbula es fina careciendo de cualquier mueca de emoción que no sea un constante desagrado.

\- Tú eres la chica de la U.A – Le dice caminando hacia ella y frenando en frente, apoya una de sus manos sobre su cadera – Por fin –

Está vestido por lo que Sana interpreta es su traje de héroe, una chaqueta celeste claro que se cierra a un costado de su pecho con dos líneas de botones blancos, como una especie de atuendo de servicio de hotel pero con distintos colores, tiene unos pantalones de vestir de color blancos y completa con unas botas que parecen lo único cómodo en su atuendo.

\- Lo soy… - Sana no sabe cómo responder, el muchacho es sobresaliente en la multitud - ¿Tu eres…?-

Deja la pregunta abierta para ser respondida por el extraño, sus ojos claros la inspeccionan de arriba abajo y su mueca de desaprobación solo parece crecer.

\- Crystal – Le escupe su nombre – Te llevaré con el Señor Breakdown –

\- ¿Eres su mayordomo o algo? –

No hay respuesta, solo otra mirada que parece querer hacerle explotar la cabeza para que deje de hablar, el muchacho da la vuelta y comienza a andar sin agregar ningún tipo de contestación. Sana suspira habiendo fallado miserablemente en romper el hielo, Crystal debe ser alguien trabajando en la agencia de Breakdown, alguien con quien compartirá toda la semana, ya ha empezado muy mal en su objetivo de agradarle.

Cruzan las calles a gran velocidad para estar caminando, el cuerpo entero del muchacho rubio se inclina hacia adelante mientras camina como si intentara dejarla atrás o algo, Sana sigue de cerca, su bolso golpeándole una y otra vez en la espalda con cada pequeño salto para alcanzarlo.

\- Maul ¿Eh? Tengo un amigo que se alistó a la escuela en las afueras… Shiketsu o algo así –

Llaman la atención cuando van, caminando a esa velocidad y además él vestido como está, sin mencionar el hecho de que el muchacho rubio es toda una vista extraña incluso en una sociedad tan acostumbrada a los quirks.

\- No hablas mucho ¿Verdad? –

\- No me interesa hablar contigo, ni nada de tu vida –

Su respuesta la corta inmediatamente, cualquier intento de broma o sonrisa que ella tenía en la cara desaparece.

\- ¿Cómo alguien tan apuesto puede ser tan grandísimo idiota? –

\- ¿Cómo una interna puede creer que importa lo que piense? –

\- ¡Entonces no te hablaré! –

\- De acuerdo –

\- ¡Bien! –

\- Bien –

Y así fue su primer intercambio con el llamado Crystal, Sana le sigue de cerca pero permanece callada como prometió hacerlo, cruzaría sus brazos y haría muecas si tan solo él se volteara para verlas pero no lo hace, está muy ocupado liderándola.

* * *

\- Vaya pero que cochinada –

Llegan al lugar en cuestión, alejándose de las zonas más pobladas de la ciudad y entrando en un lugar menos transcurrido, una especie de barrio periférico que no parece muy seguro debido a la constante ida y vuelta de familias que no tienen la influencia ni las credenciales como para pedir algo a las autoridades locales.

Frente a ellos hay un edificio de mala muerte, desde afuera denota que ni está pintado siendo una edificación de dos pisos completamente naranja por los ladrillos, un portón de garaje que ha sido tapeada para no abrirse dando paso a la única apertura, una puerta de metal oxidada. Crystal ignora los comentarios y va directo al interior, abre la puerta y casi la cierra en la cara de Sana pero la detiene con una mano.

Dentro no es mucho más agradable, ha sido vaciado dejando un gran garaje para camiones o embarques desocupado, hay dos lámparas que cuelgan sobre ellos que están apagadas de momento, además de eso hay un pequeño generador conectado a la pared que sirve como 'alargue', varios cables se conectan a este terminando en una computadora que parece ser lo único moderno en todo el lugar, amuchada en una mesa en la esquina del garaje. Arriba se extiende un camino de metal negro que rodea la habitación, con su propia escalera para subir y una puerta que lleva a una pequeña oficina en el segundo piso. Para completar en el garaje parece haber una mesa con varias sillas de plástico, un calentador pequeño en el suelo y un refrigerador más apaleado que la propia edificación.

Hay olor a madera y cajas, algo de aceite donde parece que había estacionado un vehículo hasta no hace mucho tiempo, las paredes sin pintar como afuera, las ventanas irradian luz desde el segundo piso pero están muy sucia para dejar pasar demasiada… es verdaderamente un lugar de mala muerte.

Crystal cruza los brazos y voltea para mirar a Sana una vez más, ella deja caer su bolso en el suelo antes de ser asaltada por una segunda presencia.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡La del torneo! – Una chica que parece ser apenas menor que Sana salta a su encuentro, se cuelga de ella en un agarre alrededor de su cuello - ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me encantó todo lo que hiciste allí! –

\- Uh… ¿Gracias? –

La chica está peinada de manera infantil, con dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, su cabello de un tono rubio más castaño que el rubio platino de Crystal, su rostro adornado con dos expresivos ojos y una sonrisa puntiaguda que daría miedo si no fuese por su aspecto inofensivo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuando veía el torneo no podía creer que alguien tendría las agallas de enfrentar a ese Todoroki sin un brazo! ¡Y eso que te dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo con él! ¡Cuando comenzaron a moverse yo estaba moviéndome de aquí para allá con ustedes! ¡Pero que pelea! ¡Ustedes hacían WOOSH y yo les seguía! ¡Y hmm hmmm! –

Para cuando ha dicho demasiada Sana tapa la boca de la chica con su mano metálica, apenas se escucha pero sigue hablando sobre su experiencia emocionante de sentarse a mirar algo por televisión, no parece que le importe que no se le escucha nada.

\- Dime que ella no es Breakdown – Se gira la morena hacia Crystal.

El muchacho niega con la cabeza – No seas tonta, ella es Data, nuestra ayudante –

\- Gracias al… -

Entonces escucha a alguien, alguien más entra en escena, pasos sobre la baranda metálica en el segundo piso que le llama la atención.

Un paso, otro paso, el inconfundible sonido de una hoja bien afilada saliendo de su vaina.

Un empujón deja a 'Data' fuera del camino y Sana retrocede al medio de la habitación mirando hacia arriba, levanta sus brazos para defenderse pero ya es tarde, debe esquivar un cuchillo que se dirige hacia ella. El ruido del metal contra la pared le alerta de que lo ha esquivado bien rodando, pero con su mirada hacia arriba de nuevo lo ve, descendiendo como una pluma en suave la brisa.

Salido de una vieja películas de samurái las botas del enemigo repican contra el suelo al aterrizar, su ropa vuela por doquier, un atuendo suelto con mangas abiertas tanto en las piernas y en los brazos todo de color negro, completando con una chaqueta verde oscuro de adornos dorados que es llevada por el viento de su caída.

De debajo de su larga chaqueta sale una Katana, completamente cubierta de vendas tapando su vaina dejándola inofensiva, pero aun así la balancea hacia ella.

Ruido metálico de nuevo, la hoja de la espada es atrapada por el brazo falso de Sana.

El hombre se ríe, sus ojos puestos en el suelo para evitar dar su rostro a conocer, ahora toma la misma espada con ambas manos y la retira rápidamente solo para volver a atacarla.

Sana olvida todo sobre el internado, su mente se ocupa enteramente de esquivar los rapidos cortes con espada que vuelan hacia ella, retrocede paso a paso moviendo su torso y su cadera, gracias a Ectoplasm se ha vuelto más ágil esquivando y todavía ni ha usado su quirk, claro él tampoco está peleando en serio. En un momento la morena se enciende de electricidad blanca, su espalda da contra los ladrillos al terminarse la habitación y se cubre de un golpe con su antebrazo, duele al no ser el correcto, pero devuelve un golpe de revés que manda a volar el arma.

En el fondo la chica de coletas Data recibe un mango de espada que la deja inconsciente.

La espada gira en el aire como poseída, imbuida por una luz de color violeta.

El atacante se ríe en voz alta cruzando sus brazos y retrocediendo paso a paso cuando Sana pasa ala taque, la espada vuela entre ellos atajando cada golpe, cada patada y cada puñetazo, él no se mueve en lo más mínimo, solo observa como Sana pelea contra algo invisible.

Entonces ella levanta su puño en alto, su puño metálico que se enciende con un resplandor blanco listo para terminarlo, él se ríe esperándola de brazos abiertos.

Le toma un momento dejarla pasar y ponerle una pierna para que se caiga de cara al suelo.

Sana voltea furiosa pero el filo de una katana cubierta se apoya en su cuello haciendo presión para que, cualquier movimiento, cause dolor de garganta al menos.

\- Vaya, sí que reaccionas bien – El extraño se agacha, sin agarrar su espada brillante, apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas y la mira fijamente – Aunque si hay que reducirte puntos… -

\- ¿E-eh? –

Ella todavía está un poco asustada por todo, además de enojada, el hombre le sonríe cuando al fin puede ver su cara. Un tipo entrado en años, una cara jocosa y que no muestra muchas señales de ser seria, tiene el pelo atado detrás dejando la mitad de un flequillo caer de un lado de su rostro, bajo su nariz hay dos bigotes separados cayendo alrededor de su boca como si fuera un viejo maestro de karate de una película de los años noventa.

\- No activaste tu quirk directamente, además si hubiese usado mi espada sin vaina la pobre Data estaría muerta –

\- Aunque eso dejará marca – Crystal comenta desde atrás, todavía de brazos cruzados.

Data levanta una mano en el aire gritando - ¡Estoy bien Señor Breakdown! –

\- ¿Breakdown? –

Sana levanta su mirada, el hombre amenazándola y que la ha atacado deliberadamente es Breakdown, el mismo que parece tan poco heroico y serio, que tiene una agencia de mala muerte escondida en los suburbios.

\- Supongo que tú eres la chica Arashi ¿No? - Dice él rascándose la barbilla mientras borra esa sonrisa fanfarrona solo para reemplazarla con una mueca de confusión – Dime… uh… ¿Te ha crecido un brazo recientemente? –

* * *

 **Comienzan el tan esperado internado, finalmente comienzan también a aparecer mas OCs, los cuales espero les agraden :D. Durante esta semana Sana verá una nueva manera de ser heroína, y tendrá encuentros de los mas interesantes, villanos, héroes y hasta algunos de sus compañeros.**

 **Mientras tanto pueden dar su opinión ¿Que piensan del nuevo héroe Breakdown? ¿Quienes aparecerán de la Clase 1-A durante este arc?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse!**


	23. Internado (Sana) - Orgullo

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tenía una prótesis? –

Crystal escucha a su jefe mientras se encoge de hombros y suspira – Se lo dije antes de que mandara la solicitud –

\- Claro, sí… ahora… recuerdo –

El hombre mayor aclara su garganta y se acomoda apoyándose en el escritorio que ocupa buena parte de la pequeña oficina, junto a él se para el muchacho más joven de cabellos rubios, cruzado de brazos con una cara que indica perfectamente su falta de confianza en la palabra de su propio jefe. Alrededor de ellos hay varios archivadores y montañas de carpetas cada una con un nombre clave para casos o eventos, la oficina que está en el segundo piso siendo el lugar donde atienden a los posibles clientes o reciben otros héroes, se ve un poco más limpia que el resto del lugar, ese poco siendo muy poco.

También hay una plata sorprendentemente verde y bien cuidada, parece muy fuera de lugar.

Frente a ellos hay una puerta que da a una pequeña habitación de espera, con un sillón, algunas cajas de cargamento desconocido, cosas que no utilizan. Esperan pacientemente a la muchacha que ha entrado para cambiarse a su traje de heroína.

\- ¿Cuánto va a tardar? – Crystal no es precisamente la personificación de la paciencia.

\- Cielos, dale a la chica algo de espacio, sabes cuánto se tardan en prepararse para salir – El hombre se ríe y recibe otro suspiro de su aprendiz – Tienes un terrible humor hoy, Crystal, si no te conociera diría que estás celoso de Arashi –

\- Como sea – Todavía cruzado de brazos el joven rubio aparta la mirada hacia algún otro lado en la habitación.

La puerta se abre y sale caminando una heroína en entrenamiento, su traje predominante con sus colores rojo y negro, un chaleco en su pecho con sus botones a un lado que denota un estilo chino, mangas largas que tapan sus brazos con velos negros terminando en esos brazaletes dorados, su cintura completamente cubierta por una cinta roja que cuelga hasta el suelo por detrás como una cola y sus pies cubiertos por unos pantalones holgados negros con detalles rojos y gris oscuro. Todo completo con la máscara de gato blanco que mira a ambos héroes directamente.

\- ¡Finalmente algo que me impresiona! Muy buena elección Arashi – El héroe adulto camina hacia adelante, se rasca su barbilla moviendo sus bigotillos antes de señalarle – Aunque me desharía de las mangas y usaría algo más ajustado –

\- ¿Tú me dices eso? –

El traje de Breakdown es un holgado traje de samurái, después de todo, él se ríe.

\- Bueno, yo no soy el que anda dando patadas y saltos a la velocidad del rayo ¿No? –

\- Me atacaste antes y ahora te quejas de mi traje, vaya héroe que elegí para esta cosa… -

Sana habla detrás de la máscara pero es aparente su decepción, Breakdown voltea y toma su espada del escritorio, está teniendo una cinta atada en el mango que él añade alrededor de su cinto.

\- No soy un héroe –

\- ¿Y entonces qué demonios eres? –

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que tú vas a averiguar durante esta semana! –

Con su sonrisa de vendedor de autos Breakdown hace que ella suspire de la misma manera que lo hace Crystal, esto le provoca otra risa corta, él es ciertamente alguien feliz o que no se toma su trabajo tan en serio como debería. Se acerca a su aprendiz rubio y le da una palmada en el hombro.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a patrullar, tú encárgate de nuestro pequeño asunto Crystal –

\- Sí, Señor Breakdown –

Se voltea hacia ella, su traje entero ondea cuando lo hace despidiendo un aire de superioridad claro, Sana lo observa de cerca siendo el primer héroe con el que pasa tiempo a solas desde que comenzó su carrera, aunque sea alguien que se toma todo a la ligera no se ve para nada débil, su habilidad con esa espada y su quirk parecen estar refinados perfectamente.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Ni por qué me elegiste? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué clase de héroe eres? –

\- Cierto, eso es importante… -

Él se toma un momento, volviendo a rascarse la barbilla antes de echarse a correr, la puerta abierta de la oficina le deja salir y saltar sobre el barandal aterrizando en el piso de abajo. Sana sale tras él y se apoya en el mismo barandal, intercambian miradas desde la distancia antes de que él siga corriendo.

\- ¡Pero primero me atrapas Arashi! –

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! –

Sin pensarlo Sana salta también y se enciende corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del almacén.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Internados (Sana) – Orgullo**

* * *

Fuera del demacrado edificio se para una muchacha de traje negro y rojo, observa hacia todos lados, detrás de su máscara las pupilas de sus ojos se disparan de lado a lado buscando algún indicio del paradero del héroe profesional, pero parece haberse desvanecido. Para ser un hombre mayor puede moverse muy rápido, al menos eso piensa ella, pero tiene la ventaja de conocer el terreno a la perfección también, de pronto un simple juego de perseguirse podría llevarle demasiado y pasar a ser algo extremadamente difícil.

¿Qué clase de héroe es siquiera? Niega ser uno y luego sale corriendo de esa manera, no se ha presentado formalmente ni ha dicho nada sobre su internado… el único indicio de que él es quien la ha llamado es que la atacó sabiendo quien es.

\- Parece que vas a tener un día divertido, me quedaría a ver pero mejor me voy a hacer cosas importantes –

Detrás de ella salen las otras dos personas en la agencia, con Crystal riéndose en voz baja antes de despedirse con esas palabras tan amigables y una reverencia leve, Sana voltea para matarlo con una mirada pero él ya no le presta atención.

Y luego hubo dos, ella y Data.

\- ¿Cómo voy a encontrarle? Podría estar en cualquier lugar –

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! – De su traje se cuelga una mano femenina que le da unos tirones llamándole la atención - ¡Toma! –

La jovencita rubia de coletas le sonríe y le ofrece un pequeño aparato circular de color negro, brilla con una luz minúscula en rojo, Sana lo toma sin dudarlo y se queda mirando.

\- Para la oreja supongo –

\- ¡Pruebatelo! ¡Y yo te ayudaré a encontrar al Señor Breakdown! –

\- Espera ¿Por qué me ayudarías? –

\- ¡Porque somos amigas claro! –

Tarda unos segundos en desaparecer tras ese grito alegre, Sana se queda confundida ¿En serio la considera una amiga a pesar de que apenas han intercambiado unas pocas frases? Eso puede ser muy malo o muy bueno, la segunda en su actual situación. El aparato hace ruido y enseguida la chillona pero amigable voz de Data aparece del otro lado haciendo pruebas, pregunta unas diez veces si se escucha en el término de cinco segundos antes de que Sana suspire.

El aparato sobresale de su oído apuntando con su superficie de plástico hacia su boca, solo unos pocos centímetros, sobre eso hay un botón que presiona para hablar - Te escucho, maldición ¡Deja de gritar en mi oído! – Es el mismo modelo usado por la U.A para algunos entrenamientos.

 ** _\- ¡Genial…!-_**

\- ¿Qué Breakdown no puede oírnos? –

 ** _\- ¡Nop! Te tengo en un canal distinto, solo somos nosotras dos y Crystal –_**

\- ¿Por qué él? –

 ** _\- No me perdería tus gritos de agonía por nada, Arashi –_**

Fantástico, puede aguantar a Data con su voz porque es bienintencionada, pero Crystal estaría en su oreja listo para sacarla de las casillas.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Habla hacia el micrófono.

\- **_Para emergencias instalé un pequeño rastreador en los comunicadores, da tu posición cada diez minutos ¡Y la última posición conocida del Señor Breakdown es corriendo hacia el centro! –_**

\- Data, no sé dónde es el centro –

 ** _\- ¡Norte! –_**

\- Eso… no ayuda –

Sorpresivamente la respuesta viene en forma de un comentario cinico de Crystal **_\- Hacia el lado contrario de donde yo me dirijo –_**

\- ¿Data? –

\- **_¡Es verdad! –_**

Sana da la vuelta y comienza a trotar, usa su quirk al mínimo tratando de no gastarse demasiado además teniendo en cuenta de que no es una heroína por tanto usar su quirk en público le traería problemas y no quiere problemas antes de encontrar a Breakdown. Cualquiera sea su plan cuando se encuentren no servirá, Sana sonríe recuperándose de su confusión inicial, nada le sienta mejor que una pequeña cacería por sus respuestas…

 _No puedes esconderte de mí, viejo._

* * *

\- ¡Gracias y vuelva pronto señor héroe! –

Breakdown levanta una mano para saludar al simpático joven que le devuelve el gesto al salir del local, mira a los lados sin reconocer a nadie entre la multitud que atraviesa la calle central de Maul a distintas velocidades, hombres y mujeres con traje pasan apurados mientras que otros más casuales pasean visitando las distintas tiendas. Una de sus manos descansa en el mango de su espada, estando horizontalmente con respecto a su cuerpo ayuda a servirle de apoyo, en su otra mano lleva una bolsa blanca con dos objetos difíciles de identificar desde afuera.

Alza una ceja mientras camina tranquilo, se fija en un reloj al pasar junto a un local de fideos abierto al público, ha pasado una media hora desde que se fijó la última vez, esa siendo minutos antes de que Sana llegue a su oficina, lo cual deja alrededor de quince minutos desde que comenzó el juego de perseguirse.

 _Mi comunicador ya debería haberles dado una idea de donde estoy…_

Espera a que la calle se libre de autos y luego camina frenando a la mitad, se agacha apoyando su mano libre sobre la tapa del alcantarillado, suspira, un brillo morado rodea a la tapa metálica, cuando Breakdown vuelve a pararse derecho esta se alza con él encima sirviendo como una especie de plataforma voladora.

Llama la atención de todos alrededor, por si no fuera suficiente con su traje al estilo samurái y su espada, ahora flota sobre la gente manteniendo un balance perfecto sobre la tapa metalica, se eleva hasta casi alcanzar el tercer y último piso de un pequeño complejo de oficinas, está listo para bajarse en ese techo cuando una silueta entre la gente le llama la atención.

Como un rayo de color negro y rojo, imbuida en chispas blancas, dos ojos determinados escondidos tras una máscara miran hacia arriba mientras corre en su dirección. Llega la hora de actuar, de un salto él aterriza en ese techo y levanta su mano, la tapa del alcantarillado vuelva en dirección de la multitud de gente.

Un ruido metálico asusta a todos los civiles, una muchacha de mascara atrapa el proyectil con una mano inorgánica, gira y lo envía contra una pared donde se incrusta, Breakdown ya no puede sacarle sin esfuerzo.

Sin ningún otro obstáculo la tigresa se desprende del suelo con un salto alto, se apoya en una luz sobre la calle y luego da otro salto aterrizando en un balcón justo debajo de Breakdown, el último salto viene con un gancho preparado para aterrizar en él.

\- _Esta chica… tal vez valga la pena, después de todo -_

Los dos se encuentran en el aire, ella aterrizando en el mismo techo, él evadiendo ese golpe con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus pies tocan el concreto al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo gano – Su voz suena casi como una demanda, una orden de que todo acabe, aunque también se le escucha con entusiasmo y algo de arrogancia – Ahora vas a responder todas mis dudas –

\- Claro, claro… después de que me saques esta bolsa –

La bolsa es apoyada en el suelo, ruido metálico al aterrizar con cuidado, el viento juega con las manijas de platico.

Silencio sepulcral.

Una espada tomada con ambas manos entre ellos indica que él va a jugar en serio esta vez.

\- ¡HYAH! –

Con un rugido la felina color blanco encara hacia adelante, encendida completamente sin escatimar ni un poco de su energía, de un salto su cuerpo se eleva en forma horizontal y gira aterrizando con una tremenda patada izquierda que es cubierta por una espada enredada en vendas, a esta le siguen más patadas giratorias, un baile continuo que logra hacer retroceder a Breakdown dejando la bolsa entre ambos.

Empatados, intentando no retroceder, se encuentran ambos en una pelea dura, la espada de Breakdown vuela por todos lados mientras es bloqueada o esquivada por Sana quien intenta devolver algún golpe insatisfactoriamente.

Sana intenta tomar la bolsa rápidamente pero su mano es golpeada por una espada, apartándola, le sigue una risita de Breakdown cuando la espada brilla de morado y se desprende de sus manos, flota entre ellos atacándola sin que nadie la sostenga. Los movimientos son mucho más rápidos y erráticos, Sana comienza a ceder terreno todo mientras el samurái camina observando sonriente como pelea contra un enemigo invisible.

Con un fuerte golpe en su palma ella logra tomar la espada y mantenerla en su lugar, con su mano libre alcanza a Breakdown pero él atrapa ese golpe fácilmente.

Ahora la risa es de la chica enmascarada, su brazo se enciende en blanco y deja salir chirridos agudos, el hombre de ropas antiguas siente una fuerte descarga eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo obligándole a soltarla y hacerse a un lado, su espada cae al suelo perdiendo su brillo.

Una ventana de unos segundos en la que Sana rueda y toma la bolsa.

Sin palabras sostiene la bolsa en alto, una señal de su victoria contra él.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde los dos héroes se sientan en el techo tranquilamente, la atmosfera ya más calmada entre ambos, es Breakdown quien tiene la iniciativa de descansar tras el combate y cruza sus pies poniendo la bolsa frente a él. Dentro de la bolsa hay dos latas de café, el mismo ya está frio o lo estuvo desde el momento en que él lo compró, le avienta una de las latas y Sana la toma por simples reflejos antes de sentarse al lado.

La mirada de la morena es una muy curiosa, la bolsa que tanto intentó quitarle era nada más que una bebida, el héroe se encoje de hombros mientras destapa dicha lata con un audible sonido metálico.

\- ¿Qué? Solo quería un café –

\- Creí que sería un ejercicio… -

\- ¿Y no lo fue? –

Hay silencio entre ambos, un silencio donde Sana cede y acepta que, a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo que puede ser, Breakdown es más listo de lo que parece, con un simple ejercicio probó la agilidad y la rapidez de Sana al igual que su experiencia en combate y su capacidad para trabajar en conjunto con Data.

El hombre de bigote apoya una mano detrás de si dejando que su espalda se recueste sobre ese brazo, alza la lata en un rápido brindis y luego se pone a tomar.

Sana se desprende de su máscara dejándola reposando sobre sus piernas.

\- Así que… pregunta lo que quieras – Breakdown dice al terminar su primer sorbo – Creo que te debo unas respuestas claras –

\- ¿En la agencia solo son tres héroes? –

\- Dos –

\- ¿Dos? –

\- Data no es heroína – Aclara él – Terminó sus estudios y no sabía qué carrera seguiría, sus padres no tienen mucho dinero por tanto yo le ofrecí trabajo en mi agencia, ya que su quirk le da una memoria perfecta y es experta en… computación y esas cosas –

Con el comentario dejado en el aire entre ambos Sana procesa que, la 'pequeña' Data es, probablemente, más grande en edad que ella, realmente muestra como una mentalidad puede cambiar la perspectiva con la que uno mira a la gente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu quirk? Telequinesia, supongo –

\- Algo así, mi quirk **Physical Mentality** me permite mover objetos con mi mente, sin embargo estos no pueden ser mucho más grandes y mientras más lo sean más difícil me es moverlos, también si aumento el número de objetos que muevo –

\- Necesitas tocarlos, como tu espada –

\- Exacto –

Es una buena idea llevar un arma, el quirk y la apariencia de Breakdown no tienen ninguna relación pero él se las arregló para crear ese personaje, ese héroe especializado en combate cercano usando algo que muchos usarían para causar estragos a una escala más grande. Un héroe no solo se vale de su quirk sino también de su habilidad, su equipamiento y su rapidez mental.

\- ¿Por qué… yo? –

El héroe profesional se separa de su lata una vez más, esta vez su respuesta no es automática como antes, alza una ceja mirándola de reojo, Sana mantiene su cabeza gacha con su atención puesta en su máscara.

\- Por tu apellido –

La respuesta es la que ella temía, sus dedos aplastan ligeramente esa lata de café fría.

\- ¿Conocías a mi padre? –

\- No tu padre, Arashi, tu tío, fuimos compañeros cuando él todavía era un héroe… -

Y entonces cambia su expresión completamente, su mano se relaja mientras adopta una cara de confusión e interés, sus ojos negros redondos cual platos al voltearse para ver al héroe del bigote.

\- Kazuhiko Arashi - Le dice el nombre solamente para corroborar de que hablan del mismo – ¿El héroe retirado? -

\- ¿No te lo dijo? -

\- Nunca he preguntado nada sobre ese tema –

\- Si, supongo que no es algo de lo que le gusta hablar –

Su café terminado, Breakdown deja su asiento apretando la lata y haciendo un bollo de metal con ella con ayuda de su quirk, luego la deja caer en el suelo, el sonido del metal en el suelo siendo lo único que se escucha en ese techo a parte del viento.

\- ¿Por qué se retiró? –

\- Es una larga historia, la verdad – Breakdown cruza sus brazos mirando al horizonte – Aunque quisiera volver… su reputación ya está manchada – Por un momento la voz tan juguetona y esperanzadora del héroe se vuelve algo mucho más melancólico, su mirada tiembla por un momento como si, por primera vez, sintiera alguna emoción de odio.

\- ¿Manchada cómo? –

\- Pasó seis meses en una cárcel para villanos –

¿Quién es Kazuhiko Arashi? Sana se pregunta esto de tanto en tanto, sabe su nombre héroe y que estudió para eso, sabe qué hace equipamiento que le encargan cuando necesita dinero, pero no sabe más allá de eso. La figura de su tío es una envuelta en misterio y preguntas, preguntas que no quiere hacerle por miedo a tocar una fibra sensible, aun así quiere saberlo…

¿Lo conoce tanto como cree?

Se levanta de su asiento para seguir con sus preguntas pero una chillona voz se les presenta a ambos a través de sus comunicadores.

 ** _\- ¡Tenemos una alerta! –_**

Data se hace presente antes de que puedan seguir con su conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sana es la que pregunta.

\- **_¡Un incendio en la planta alta de un edificio! –_**

\- Ya lo veo –

Dando la vuelta Sana sigue a Breakdown con la mirada, parado al borde del abismo mirando por encima de los otros locales como una nube de humo se eleva en el aire amenazantemente.

\- Arashi, bájate y ve con la gente, que no se acerquen demasiado… yo iré por arriba para sacar a los que han quedado atrapados –

* * *

A pesar de sus dudas llegó el momento de actuar y ya no tiene espacio para ellas, corrió en dirección del humo hasta llegar a una pequeña multitud amuchada frente a un edificio en llamas, solo los últimos dos pisos están afectados por ahora y el fuego y las cenizas se disparan en todas direcciones cuando detonan otras explosiones más pequeñas.

Suspira al acercarse a esa multitud, inmediatamente sobresale gracias a su traje, aunque no sea llamativo se distingue bien de un civil y enseguida todas las miradas están enfocadas en ella.

Este es el trabajo de un héroe, el verdadero trabajo más allá de pelear contra los villanos, se para de espaldas al edificio en llamas y estira sus brazos como una barrera, comienza a caminar hacia ellos mientras les indica que deben alejarse. Su voz tiembla un poco, suena hasta agresiva, no sabe bien como hablarles o como pedirles que se vayan, siente su corazón palpitando, la responsabilidad de cuidar de toda esta gente recae sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Atrás! ¡No sean idiotas! – Avanza paso a paso alejándolos a una distancia prudencial.

Una vez están todos lejos da la vuelta mirando hacia arriba, el fuego intenso contaminando el cielo de la tarde con su humo, no se escucha más que eso y el bullicio de la multitud de gente observando.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que, sin aviso, una mano aterriza en su pecho.

\- ¡Todos atrás! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos hasta que lleguen las autoridades! – Un hombre alto de mallas completas color negro y verde, antifaz verde también, su cabeza cubierta por una capucha que sigue el patrón del traje – Atrás niña –

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo estoy haciendo esto! –

\- Adorable, pero mejor si retrocedes… -

El hombre, un héroe profesional probablemente, le dedica una mirada algo burlona antes de empujarla ligeramente con su mano todavía en el pecho de la morena, ella queda integrada con el resto de la multitud quienes no dicen absolutamente nada, de hecho, festejan a los héroes recién llegados.

\- ¡Soy una heroína! –

\- Claro, querida ¿Tu identificación? – Pero Sana no hace nada, aparta su mirada detrás de la máscara – Eso pensé, ahora quédate atrás o vete a jugar a otro lado… -

Y en unos pocos segundos su falsa autoridad desaparece, reducida a alguien más que mira el incendio pasar mientras el héroe de verde forma una barrera alrededor de la gente y otros dos comienzan a derribar la puerta del edificio para poder entrar. Sana retrocede, dando media vuelta indignada, su nerviosismo no ayuda a que se sienta mejor sobre todo el asunto, una vez fuera del cumulo de gente cerca del incendio cruza la calle sentándose en una banca a observar desde lejos. Los héroes entran en el edificio y limpian de habitación en habitación, pronto los bomberos y una ambulancia llegan para asistirles preparando para apagar el fuego y tratar a los heridos, de los cuales no parece haber ninguno conforme pasan los minutos.

El fuego muere de a poco en lo que no parece una hora entera pero lo es, Sana se queda cruzada de brazos todo el rato aguardando.

\- ¿Te echaron? –

Breakdown aparece de un costado, toma asiento en la misma banca.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas tú? –

\- Salvé a los pocos que había en el último piso, se los entregué a tus amigos que estaban entrando al mismo tiempo –

\- Así que hiciste el trabajo por ellos… -

\- Arashi, mira a esa gente –

Apartando su frustración, la gente se reúne alrededor de los rescatados, estos mismos festejan a los héroes aunque estén muy débiles para hacerlo, los paramédicos ayudan a evacuarlos aunque ninguno esté demasiado grave. La multitud despide un aura de esperanza y felicidad, aunque haya habido un incendio, su respuesta fue rápida, los que podrían haber muerto fueron salvados por el heroico trio… al menos que ellos sepan.

Aunque le cueste admitirlo, ellos son buenos en lo que hacen - Supongo que… así es mejor – Sana suspira, se siente hasta un poco mal por dejar que su orgullo la dominara por algo tan trivial.

La gente está a salvo y eso es lo que importa.

\- Lo es, los chicos de Uwabami no son modestos pero son buenos héroes, saben cómo inspirar cosas buenas en la gente de esta ciudad –

\- ¿No te sientes mal por dejarles todo el crédito? –

\- No lo hago por eso, Arashi –

Su comentario es casi un golpe en el estómago, una manera de preguntarle ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Que solo añade a su sentimiento de malestar con ella misma, eso es hasta que una risa la saca de su propio pozo.

\- Vamos, que estás aquí para aprender… todavía tenemos que patrullar formalmente, a ver si encontramos algo para hacer antes que caiga el sol –

Con esas palabras el héroe se levanta de su asiento, una mano descansando en su espada mientras se aleja caminando, Sana le dedica una última mirada a la multitud cerca del edificio y los reporteros que comienzan a llegar para alimentarse de la noticia tan 'milagrosa' que es un incendio sin ningún herido grave. Mira a su maestro por la semana, un hombre de impulsos, extrañas costumbres y una manera de hablar menos que profesional… un héroe que no quiere inspirar esperanza sino dejárselo a otros para que lo hagan.

 _¿Qué clase de héroe eres Breakdown?_

* * *

 **¡De vuelta! Con un poco de retraso por unos problemitas referentes a la escuela y otras cosas. Espero no les importe, al menos he traído un capitulo un poco mas largo para compensar.**

 **Seguimos con la intriga sobre Breakdown y no solo eso, Kazuhiko parece tener su propio pasado oculto ¿Acaso es un villano o es todo un malentendido? Pronto todo se verá.**

 **Hasta entonces me despido, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar comentarios ¡Nos vemos!**


	24. Kazuhiko Arashi

Un set de té de lo más lindo, ha estado guardado en la casa durante un tiempo y nunca es usado, claro nadie bajo este techo toma té o, al menos, Sana y Kazuhiko no lo hacen juntos. Unas dos tazas con forma redonda con un fondo plano para poder apoyarse, su borde dorado y su interior color blanco, la tetera sigue el mismo patrón completando con un asa de mimbre que se enrosca y se ata en las puntas en una forma delicada pero fuerte. Estando sin tapa el vapor del agua vuela al caer dentro de ambas tazas, inclinada lentamente en un movimiento elegante y correcto, una simple acción cargada de años de experiencia.

La mano anciana pero firme de Hisa Arashi la deja descansar sobre la mesa y se dedica a revolver el agua con mucha paciencia, todo mientras es observada por su visita en frente.

Durante los últimos días la tranquila mujer ha conseguido su número, probablemente sin que Kazuhiko lo sepa, y le ha hablado. Su calma esconde una mujer que sabe bien como hacer las cosas y como controlar a la gente, su sonrisa gentil no es para nada alarmante pero sin embargo la visita se mantiene alerta para causar una buena impresión ante ella.

\- Todoroki, querida, debes revolverlo… -

Alejando la taza de sus labios Fuyumi mira hacia abajo, el agua está clara y todo el té no ha sido mezclado bien, está tan concentrada en la mujer en frente que ni se ha dado cuenta.

\- ¡A-ah! C-cielos… -

\- Sí que eres una chica adorable – La anciana se ríe – Vamos, cálmate, solo quiero pasar un rato antes de volver a mi retiro –

Sus ojos marrones se fijan en la mano revolviendo el contenido de la taza, evitando cualquier otro contacto con Hisa para no parece tan nerviosa, aunque está fallando miserablemente y lo sabe muy bien - Sí, lo sé… e-es solo que… me siento un poco mal –

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué? –

El rostro de Fuyumi es uno de genuino dolor - Mencionó por mensajes que me recordaba y yo… no la recuerdo ¡Y eso me hace sentir muy mal! –

\- ¡Pero claro! Si eras una niñita cuando te vi – La mujer vuelve a reírse, su voz serena y su buen humor consiguen calmar un poco a la chica joven – Es solo que, enterarme que mi hijo está saliendo con alguien y que ese alguien esté tan ligado a nuestro pasado fue… toda una sorpresa, y dispara memorias en esta vieja cabeza loca –

Hacen una pausa, con ese asunto arreglado cada una se concentra en tomar su propia taza de té, Fuyumi pone su mirada en la ventana y el sol que busca ocultarse en la distancia, pensar en esos momentos siempre la pone nostálgica, cuando su familia era una sola y ese hermoso velo de falsa seguridad estaba puesto tan bien. La mujer en frente sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado, al hablar por primera vez por texto pidió mantenerlo en secreto a Kazuhiko al menos por unos días, así pasarían a ponerse al día ellas solas antes de juntarse en este último día, unas horas antes de que Hisa regrese a su vida normal.

Aparenta ser una vieja olvidadiza pero, desde el principio, Fuyumi ha notado como deja ver una personalidad mucho más sagaz.

\- Gracias por invitarme, Señora Arashi –

\- Oh, vamos, llámame Hisa, si eres prácticamente familia a este punto –

\- B-bueno eso es… algo pronto –

La mujer toma un sorbo de su té antes de bajar la tasa, suspira dejando salir una sonrisa gentil y pacifica – Créeme cuando te digo, nunca había visto a Kazuhiko tan serio con algo… sus otras 'cuestiones' nunca pasaron la semana y media –

Los dos han estado haciendo este juego en secreto por meses ya, de solo pensar en que ella es la única que ha pasado ese tiempo con él hace que Fuyumi se sienta algo mal, mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Has ido a visitar a tu madre? –

\- Oh… si –

La pregunta es dada con una expresión seria, aunque todavía relajada, denota que sabe exactamente la situación en la que está la joven Todoroki.

\- ¿Está bien? –

\- El lugar es adecuado, está recuperándose –

Esa es la única instancia donde se toca ese tema, Hisa asintiendo y dejándolo pasar para dedicarse a otras cosas. Cada una tiene su tasa en mano y comienzan a charlar, dejando silencios entre cada intercambio de frases para disfrutar del momento pacifico entre las dos familias después de tanto tiempo, Fuyumi habla sobre su trabajo en la escuela y como le gusta, hablan del lugar donde Hisa está de momento aunque tiene ganas de volver a su vieja casa a vivir, los temas de conversación fluyen naturalmente entre ambas, como conocidas re-encontradas.

Eventualmente la puerta suena, la llave encajada gira haciendo ruido metálico y la silueta de Kazuhiko aparece mirando hacia abajo, cuando sube sus ojos encuentra a ambas mujeres de pelo plateado saludándole.

Hisa da una sonrisa a medias, espera un comentario sarcástico, algo de odio hacia su madre metiche, espera esa expresión tan particular que tiene Kazuhiko donde se mantiene neutral pero el odio irradia desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Él suspira y sonríe de vuelta, Hisa se siente aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Kazuhiko Arashi**

* * *

\- ¿A dónde irá Shoto en sus prácticas durante esta semana? –

Mientras busca un asiento entre ambas mujeres en la mesa redonda, apoyando una tercera tasa sobre la misma, Kazuhiko le pregunta a Fuyumi una vez ha saludado a su madre al regresar del trabajo. La chica de cabellos plateados le sonríe cálidamente, agradece que haya llegado para salvar cualquier accidente que ella podría tener hablando con su madre, pero además de eso se nota como su vergüenza y su callada personalidad parecen desaparece un poco con él cerca, su figura entera cambia iluminándose de a poco.

\- Ha ido con… Endeavor – Se abstiene de decirle 'Papá', se da cuenta de que la implicación de que Shoto vaya a hacer su pasantía con él es todo un problema.

\- El chico desafía a su padre abiertamente y luego se va a aprender a ser un héroe con él – Hisa interviene dando otro sorbo a su tasa, su voz calma acompañada con una risita – Es interesante, cuanto menos –

\- Tampoco lo entiendo, espero que se lleven bien –

Las falsas esperanzas de Fuyumi solo hacen a la anciana apreciarla más, que tenga esa esperanza en una familia normal después de todo lo que ha pasado es admirable.

\- Es un desafío todavía – El hijo habla, en defensa de otro hijo malentendido – Está demostrando que puede hacer la decisión correcta sin dejarse influenciar por su odio –

Su comentario no pasa desapercibido, se hunde en los pensamientos de Fuyumi quien todavía se mantiene con esperanza, viéndolo de esa manera el internado podría terminar de muy mala manera pero confía en la madurez de su hermano y su padre, uno más que el otro en realidad. Una vez listo, Kazuhiko toma asiento y revuelve su taza tranquilamente, sus ojos fijos en la cuchara que sostiene.

\- ¡Ah! Suficiente de temas tan trágicos, quiero saber cómo se conocieron –

De un grito que toma por sorpresa a la muchacha Todoroki, Hisa cambia el tema rápidamente, inclinándose sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

\- Mamá, no presiones –

\- Si fuera por ti nunca la hubiese conocido, hijo –

Él rueda sus ojos, Fuyumi se ríe en voz baja ante el juguetón y cálido intercambio entre ellos, toma aire antes de comenzar con el relato de su primer momento juntos.

* * *

En otro lado, en el mismo momento, la cara morena de Sana Arashi observa una ciudad que comienza a ponerse más y más oscura, el sol buscando su lugar detrás de los edificios, la altura hace que el viento juegue con su corto cabello marrón, la trenza detrás de su cabeza dando latigazos al aire.

\- Es una buena idea observar, encontrar una razón por la que peleas… no ser solo una máquina del sistema –

Breakdown detrás comenta, ambos parados en el último piso de un alto edificio, encomendado por él para descansar un rato y además tener una charla sobre ese mismo tema. Sana no pudo evitar mirar al horizonte, siempre se ha sentido atraída por los paisajes tan vastos en la ciudad, siempre ha vivido en una y verla desde arriba le llena de melancolía, alegría, tristeza y muchos otros sentimientos que se contradicen.

Lo que ve son familias, luces rodeadas de oscuridad que hacen lo mejor para brillar sin ser avasalladas, frágiles vidas que corren sin interrupción hasta que alguien decide que les ha llegado la hora, ve cosas que ella no vivió.

Luces que quiere proteger.

\- Hay un tema pendiente –

Sana deja la vista para otro momento, voltea, el viento enviando la cola roja de la banda atada a su cadera como un trazo de tinta danzante en el ambiente anaranjado de la tarde. El samurái gira su espada con la punta apoyada en el piso, le presta atención, alza una ceja mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Sobre mi tío –

Él se ríe asintiendo - Claro, eso, que remedio –

Tomando su pose más relajada y su espada golpeando su hombro para apoyarse como prueba de que no va a moverse, Sana toma asiento junto al héroe profesional.

\- Tu tío y yo fuimos juntos a la U.A, éramos muy unidos en ese entonces, él era una persona completamente distinta ¡Todo un don juan con las mujeres! Tenía unos pasos de baile mortales – El hombre hace una pausa para reírse de nuevo, recordando esas épocas jóvenes que parecen tan lejanas – Cuando nos graduamos pasamos a trabajar con este héroe de una gran agencia que nos había fichado ya desde el último año, Oceano, probablemente no has oído hablar de él de tu tío… -

\- No, nada –

\- Eso es porque el tipo este era… todo un personaje, arrogante y altanero, mandón y estricto, toda una figura eminente en ese entonces, considerado como uno de los héroes más rectos. Tu tío lo admiraba mucho, era como un ejemplo a seguir para él –

Nunca ha oído hablar de él, tanto de su tío como de cualquier otro sitio, eso lo ha visto en otros casos como el de su padre, donde la prensa simplemente pierde interés por alguna razón, generalmente la muerte. Baja la mirada, sabe que el relato no termina bien dado el estado actual de su tío con los héroes.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó? –

\- Tras unos meses de trabajar con él notamos cosas raras, el bastardo estaba tratando con villanos debajo de las narices de toda la agencia, haciendo tratos para ataques premeditados, dejándolos ir fácil a cambio de fama y gloria fácil – Breakdown habla sin dolor alguno, ni siquiera rabia, solo niega con la cabeza con decepción – Tu tío estaba devastado al escucharlo, reaccionó furioso… logré detenerlo un tiempo mientras intentábamos reunir pruebas sobre todo el asunto pero él no quiso esperar y fue con las autoridades… al final fue su palabra contra la de Oceano –

Dejando salir un suspiro Sana mira directamente a su mentor, él se encoje de hombros como si no pudiera hacer nada, aunque ya ha pasado y tiene razón al hablar con desgano del tema, realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora.

\- Mi tío fue encarcelado –

\- No por eso, Oceano negó los cargos y nos 'aceptó de vuelta bajo su ala de buena fé', solamente para quedar bien… eso fue lo que disparó a tu tío a enfrentarlo… y pelearon, con todo lo que tenían –

* * *

Fuera de su casa Kazuhiko levanta la mano saludando a su madre, la anciana de pelos largos grises asiente sonriendo antes de desaparecer dentro del taxi que la llevaría a la estación, a pesar de la insistencia de su hijo ella no quiso que la acompañe, quiere que se quede y disfrute de su nueva familia.

 _Tu tío peleó con todo lo que tenía, lágrimas y sangre fueron derramadas de su parte, y que me cuelguen si no le dio una paliza tremenda al viejo Oceano._

Abre la puerta volviendo al interior, la habitación está apenas iluminada solo por la luz sobre la cocina y el televisor prendido donde Fuyumi reposa cambiando entre el sueño y estar alerta a su presencia. El trabajo le costó mucho hoy, contó, los niños de la escuela estuvieron especialmente molestos y decidió echarse un rato, aunque su decisión estuvo más influida por Kazuhiko pidiéndole que se quedara quieta y se relaje.

Se acerca a ella por detrás y posa una mano en su rostro, le da una caricia leve en su mejilla que es respondida con unas palabras mudas, tapadas por el televisor en volumen bajo.

 _Pero la policía terminó subyugándolo, lo metieron a prisión mientras Oceano quedó en libertad. Yo seguí investigando, para cuando ese viejo bastardo metió la pata ya era tarde, habían pasado seis meses, tu abuelo murió peleando contra un villano mientras Kazuhiko seguía encerrado…_

Kazhuhiko le susurra que irá a preparar la cena, ella quiere levantarse pero él no la deja, le obliga a reposar y dejarle todo a él.

 _La asociación de héroes decidió liberarlo y ofrecerle un trabajo como compensación, pero él ya había cambiado, solo quería tomarse un tiempo libre de todo… le insistí en que volviera por años…_

Tomando el delantal y poniéndoselo abre el refrigerador en busca de algo con lo que hacer una comida liviana, el sueño comienza a afectarle también y quiere terminar lo antes posible. En su momento de pausa antes de comenzar observa su teléfono donde hay un solo mensaje de su sobrina, un corto 'Te extraño' que le saca la más leve sonrisa.

 _Pero tu padre murió y él cortó los lazos con todo el mundo._

 _Él era un chico con esperanzas y sueños de salvar a la gente, como tú Arashi, pero… después de tantos golpes él dejo de intentar salvar a todos y prefirió salvar a su propia familia, aunque el mundo arda._

 _El héroe Shock Gear murió, junto con su inocencia y toda su familia._

 _Dejó a Kazuhiko Arashi para deambular sin razón alguna._

En el reflejo de la ventana Kazuhiko se observa, apenas visible pero ahí está, cara cansada y ojos secos completamente faltos de alguna luz que muestre vida, mueca de desinterés ante todo, barba dejada porque no tiene las ganas para afeitarse, su pelo echo un desastre como siempre, un mechón blanco que baila frente a su ojo derecho.

 ** _Sana, mi niña._**

 ** _Esta ya no es mi pelea… discúlpame por ser tan débil…_**

* * *

 **Continúan** **los internados y Sana descubre la verdad sobre el pasado de su tío ¿Como afectará esto su carrera como heroina? El sistema no es tan confiable como uno cree...**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar comentarios debajo**

 **¡Casi lo olvido! He pensado en comenzar a escribir un spin-off tratándose de Fuyumi y Kazuhiko, su historia antes de comenzar Legacy, como se conocieron y también sobre la familia Todoroki en mas detalle ¿Que piensan? Déjenmelo saber debajo en un comentario**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Internado (Mina) - El titan de Tokyo

Cuando llega y se abre paso a través de la gente en la estación no puede contener su gran sonrisa, termina parada en la acera observando hacia ambos lados como los grandes edificios cosquillean las nubes de ese día tan gris, el viento la golpea mientras la gente pasa caminando llenando la ciudad con su sonido tan peculiar, uno que muchos encuentran molesto pero ella no puede evitar amar. Aferra una de sus manos a las tiras de su pequeño bolso y da un fuerte suspiro, al fin ha llegado y quiere disfrutar su atmosfera…

La vibrante ciudad de Tokyo.

Saca de su bolsillo un papel donde copió la dirección sacada de internet para encontrar la agencia en cuestión, pero tiene que detenerse a preguntar indicaciones de todas formas y no tarda en estar en camino. El lugar no queda tan lejos como pensaba y decide ir caminando, toma su tiempo para seguir ojeando la ciudad con una gran sonrisa, hasta saluda algunas personas que no conoce ni remotamente y están muy ocupadas como para devolverle el saludo.

Cuando llega al edificio se para frente a la puerta, un lugar ostentoso más parecido a una oficina que a cualquier otra cosa que se imaginaba.

Resopla, su pecho se hincha con aire al comenzar a subir las escaleras para entrar al lugar, apoya una mano en la puerta y se adentra en las oficinas.

Este es el inicio de su carrera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Internados (Mina) – El titán de Tokyo**

* * *

El interior es mucho más interesante, con sus grupos de personas amuchadas en varios escritorios, dos con teléfonos para recibir llamadas mientras se ocupan de una computadora gestionando las cuestiones administrativas de la agencia. Hay algo que tienen casi todos en común y es ese aire heroico, hay muchos trajes de colores, peinados raros, algunos hasta usan su quirk libremente mientras esperan el siguiente llamado o hablan con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Mina queda maravillada por el ambiente, viendo pasar extraños que van en busca de papeles a esos escritorios acomodados y se quedan a charlar, escucha cosas tanto profesionales como no, teléfonos que suenan y un ambiente de trabajo muy libre de estrés a pesar de tener a la ciudad más grande de Japón a su cargo.

Pero ninguno es quien viene a buscar, no al menos recordando la foto que buscó de él en internet.

Del centro de la habitación alguien le mira, dos mujeres le sonríen mientras la más alta y, vestida con un simple atuendo de negocios gris, le llama para que se acerque con su dedo.

Acercándose a ellas queda maravillada, la que la llama es una mujer de pelo negro peinado en una coleta tirante detrás, anteojos puntiagudos en su rostro y una mirada muy profesional, contrastada completamente por la mujer a su lado que parece salida de un cuento de hadas. Un poco más baja que su compañera la segunda mujer tiene una mirada encantada con lo que ve, una sonrisa que transmite calidez hasta sin estar junto a ella, su largo pelo color verde esmeralda detrás atado en una larga trenza a partir de su cintura que casi toca el suelo, está vestida en una toga blanca que se apoya sobre su pálida piel como si ambas fueran de delicada seda, los bordes dorados de dicha toga brillando bajo la luz que entra por las ventanas incluso en un día nublado.

\- Tu eres Mina Ashido, puedo darme cuenta con un vistazo – La mujer de traje gris asiente, sostiene en su mano derecha un anotador – Esperábamos tu llegada ansiosamente –

\- Ustedes son… ¿Las dueñas del lugar?-

\- Efectivamente – La mujer de los anteojos parece haber tomado el rol de la comunicadora entre ellas, asintiendo y acomodando dichos anteojos con una aguda mirada hacia Mina - Mi nombre es Akane Katsuri, yo me ocupo de la coordinación de los equipos administrativos y ella… -

De repente su voz queda cortada, la pálida y delicada mano de la mujer de pelos verdes se eleva en el aire y la hace callar.

Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que su rostro está a la misma altura que Mina, tuerce su cabeza con una sonrisa gentil, sus grandes ojos verdes se posan en los de la chica de rosa, queda hipnotizada por la gracia de esa figura. Es hermosa, la primera palabra que le viene a la mente, su piel es tan tersa a la vista y despide un aroma agradable cuando está cerca, hermosa en un sentido más maternal y objetivo, como un ángel caído del cielo aunque suene como un piropo barato.

Un dedo suave se apoya en la frente de Mina, ella no se mueve aunque se encuentra algo extrañada por el movimiento.

Cuando es tocada siente una calidez en su cabeza, como si algo más estuviera en su mente.

\- _Ahora me escuchas ¿No? –_

Esa calidez es seguida por una voz lirica que resuena con eco, suena a su alrededor como si fuese distante pero estuviese en todos lados a la vez, la mujer de los ojos verdes vuelve a su postura derecha riéndose sin emitir ni un sonido.

\- _Yo soy Delphos, me encargo de regentar a los equipos de héroes –_

Menciona Akane mirando a su anotador mientras toma una pluma para usarla en el mismo - No puede hablar a menos que no sea con su quirk –

\- _¡Oh! Pero que tonta, olvidé decir eso… disculpa si te asusté, Ashido –_

\- No, no hay problema, pero sí que es… una mujer interesante ¡Y muy hermosa también! –

 _\- Tú no escatimas en cumplidos ¿No? -Una risa resuena en su cabeza, seguida de una reverencia por parte de la heroína – Gracias, igualmente, tú también eres toda una adorable rareza –_

Un grito las saca de su mutuo despliegue de elogios, la mujer de anteojos levanta la mano llamando la atención de alguien en la distancia, pide disculpas de una manera apurada y se va a ayudar a alguien sentado frente a uno de los ordenadores dejando a ambas heroínas a solas. Mina cuelga su bolso del hombro antes de sonreír a quien será su superior durante la siguiente semana.

\- ¡Hubo un malentendido! Quien mandó la solicitud fue otra persona… alguien de su agencia tal vez –

La mujer niega con la cabeza – _No hubo un malentendido, sígueme –_

* * *

Las dos se separan de las oficinas principales y suben por unas escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso del lugar donde cruzan una puerta doble para entrar en una especie de gimnasio, mientras tanto Delphos continúa con su explicación sobre la agencia en general.

El lugar fue fundado hace unos quince años por ella, con la ayuda de su amiga Akane quien estudió administración de empresas en el extranjero solo para volver y decidirse por una carrera para ayudar a los héroes del país, enseguida recibieron una buena subvención del gobierno dado que ella tiene historia de ser una buena heroína de soporte y estar alta en el ranking mundial, aunque no por encima del numero veinte debido a la capacidad de combate reducida que tiene. La mujer de ojos esmeralda tiene un quirk que le impide hablar, pero puede conectar personas con su mente y hablarles por allí, además de poder hacer 'canales' por los cuales pueden comunicarse varias personas entre sí gracias a ella.

Hay un pasillo al subir las escaleras, antes del mencionado gimnasio hay unas puertas cruzando el pasillo que, según Delphos, llevan a las dependencias de los héroes que deben quedarse por la noche, será donde ella dormirá junto a quien no tenga tiempo de volver a su hogar o sola, dependiendo del trabajo del día.

Mina sigue impresionada por el porte y la elegancia de esa mujer, nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como ella sea una heroína, y que tenga un número tan alto en el ranking le intriga ¿Cómo lidia con villanos?

No ha pasado ni una hora y ya está idolatrándola, escuchando a todo lo que dice con atención.

Por fin en el gimnasio, Delphos abre la puerta y deja que Mina entre primero, el suelo del lugar recubierto por una alfombra de color azul oscuro, con un sector más acolchonado por si alguna que otra práctica sucede, hay diversos equipos para levantar pesas, correr y otros ejercicios para mantenerse en forma.

\- _Él fue quien envió la solicitud, se ha negado a salir en alertas desde ayer esperando aquí –_ Ella sonríe mirando a la única figura en el gimnasio

\- ¿Él? –

\- _Mi esposo –_

\- ¿Esposo? –

La figura se levanta de su asiento cuando escucha una voz resonar en su cabeza, deja la pesa en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido metálico. Su cuerpo se levanta dos metros sobre el mismo suelo color azul, adornado con unos shorts de lo más común color verde oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes pintada al cuerpo, su cuerpo estando completamente cubierto de músculos haciendo su ya impresionante estatura aún más intimidante.

Sus ojos saltones se esconden bajo unas pronunciadas cejas color negro azabache, una de ellas se enarca al ver a las dos figuras en el gimnasio, su mueca de disgusto está rodeada de una tupida barba enrulada que ocupa todo su mentón como un velo negro que acento su expresión sin estar impresionado.

\- ¿¡E-ese es tu esposo!? –

La mujer parece estar hablándole por su conexión añadiendo a Mina a la conversación.

\- _Hola querido, ella es –_

 **\- ¡Tú! –**

El gigantesco hombre levanta uno de sus dedos apuntando directo hacia su dirección, Mina no duda ni un segundo en que está señalándola a ella.

Se hace camino hacia ellas, la chica de rosa se encoje poco a poco aumentando la masiva diferencia entre sus alturas, mientras tanto Delphos se mantiene sonriente con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Pronto el mastodonte se encuentra junto a Mina, su figura enorme se cierne sobre ella, deja salir un suspiro por su nariz que saca ¿Vapor?

 _D-de que está echo este hombre…_

Temblorosamente ella levanta su mano para saludarle - E-ehm… hola soy… -

\- ¡Mina Ashido! ¡La fabulosa chica del ácido! –

La toma de la mano, la levanta como si fuera nada y comienza a agitarla en un intento burdo de un apretón de manos, ella solo cuelga sin saber bien que hacer y se ríe nerviosamente, ahora está mucho más confundida que antes. Luego de ese momento, ese apretón que casi le cuesta una mano, el hombre la deja bajar y apoya ambas manos en su propia cadera, sus anchos y fornidos brazos parecen ensancharse con solo hacerlo.

\- ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo fui quien te eligió Mina Ashido! ¡Yo! ¡El titán de Tokyo! ¡Atlas! –

En su presentación levanta esos mismos brazos, flexiona para demostrar su potencia, como si eso fuera necesario, es interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de tela rompiéndose.

\- Oh… mierda… eso siempre me pasa… -

Frena su introducción para buscar el lugar donde se ha roto su camisa, escuchando a su mujer reir.

\- _Tu espalda querido –_

Al darse la vuelta las dos mujeres notan que su amplia espalda ha hecho un tajo en la tirante camiseta y deja ver su piel ligeramente tostada detrás de la tela color blanco.

\- Señor… Atlas –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Entonces ¿Fue usted quien me eligió para hacer las pasantías? ¿Empezaremos ahora o…? –

\- ¡ **Por supuesto! –** Su voz es como un trueno en el cielo, gruesa y llena de poder - ¡No pierdes el tiempo Ashido! ¡Eso me agrada! ¡Entonces entra a las habitaciones y cámbiate a tu traje! ¡Nos veremos aquí para comenzar con el calentamiento! ¡Luego **A TRABAJAR**! -

Acentúa sus últimas palabras con otra flexión, esta termina por romper y arruinar su camiseta de tirantes, él la toma con su mano y se la saca sin ningún esfuerzo dejándola como nada más que un trapo viejo blanco completamente rasgado. Con Delphos dejando el gimnasio lentamente Mina decide seguirla, buscaría un buen lugar en las habitaciones para ponerse su traje, aprovecha también para darle la espalda al enorme héroe Atlas y dejar salir esa cara e preocupación y terror…

 _¡¿_ Cómo _diablos voy a seguirle el paso?!_

* * *

 **¡Bienvenido de vuelta! Es lo que me digo a mi mismo después de una larga (muy larga) ausencia.**

 **Lo bueno es que he aprovechado para terminar esta historia, la iré publicando cada tres o cuatro días, dependiendo de las visitas que reciban los nuevos, capítulos ¡Así que esperen capítulos publicados regularmente hasta el final!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y regresar, si lo han hecho, y si son nuevos pues hagan de cuenta que no han visto nada de lo de arriba. ¡No olviden dejar su review debajo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Internado (Sana) - Vigilante

Un brazo sobre sus ojos para tapar la enceguecedora luz del sol mañanero, Sana Arashi se queja en voz baja mientras pasan los minutos y se niega a aceptar que, efectivamente, tiene que levantarse. Son estos momentos llenos de dolor y agonía, el antes de poner sus pies sobre la tierra y comenzar un día mas, donde ella se replantea su completa existencia, considera convertirse en villana solo con el objetivo de tapar el sol en todo Japón librando a todos de su tiranía… una cruzada admirable que pasa demasiado tiempo en su cabeza.

Todo su acto de quejidos y resoplidos se termina al escuchar una voz en la misma habitación que ella.

\- Oye, arriba, dormilona… que tenemos todo un día por delante –

Inmediatamente reconoce esa voz, la de su jefe por una semana, el héroe Breakdown, su tono sarcástico y burlón es inconfundible.

Se sienta sobre el fino colchón en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor, se encuentra en la habitación conjunta a la oficina del héroe, varias de las cajas apiladas cerca de una pared dando paso a lo que podría ser la habitación más ordenada de todo el almacén, en condiciones para que Sana la utilize de habitación durante esa semana. Agregado al panorama hay una mesa pequeña y dos sillas, una de ellas con ruedas que fue arrastrada de la oficina de junto, donde Breakdown se sienta y la saluda asintiendo.

\- Buenos días – Intercambian un salido callado, la morena apartando la vista y concentrándose en ella misma, asegurándose de que tiene pantalones antes de levantarse.

\- ¿Es muy tarde? –

\- ¡Nunca es tarde mi joven aprendiz! – Y ahí está, tomándole el pelo a primera hora… o cual sea la hora – Vamos, levántate y come algo –

El hombre está vestido de civil, lo cual le queda raro ya que Sana había comenzado a acostumbrarse a verle en esos 'pijamas' como ella les dice, con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de color negra que acentúa su cuerpo fornido de una manera que su traje de héroe no hace, sostiene en sus manos un bol con arroz blanco y come con los palillos en su mano libre.

\- Eh… - Sana no tiene mucha hambre y se encoje de hombros.

\- Como tu superior te ordeno que comas –

No le molesta, de hecho el olor del menjunje que el arroz tiene agregado por encima comienza a llegarle y le abre el apetito, pero simplemente para hacerle la contra se levanta de mala gana disparando una mirada seria al sonriente hombre del largo bigote.

Pronto se encuentran sentados en la misma mesa, ella suena su cuello antes de comenzar a comer, sorprendida porque no ha muerto por envenenamiento ¿Quién diría que alguien tan desordenado tendría una remota idea de cómo cocinar? Hay silencio entre ellos, en la pequeña habitación iluminada por el sol del mediodía se encuentran en una situación de lo más hogareña, Sana pasa por debajo del radar un par de miradas al hombre adulto frente a ella, todavía incrédula sobre que sea un héroe hecho y derecho.

A falta de algo que hacer, comienza una conversación para no morir de aburrimiento.

\- Entonces… ¿Estudiaste en la U.A Breakdown? –

\- Oh, puedes llamarme Nobu, no estoy en servicio –

\- Nobu… - Se corrige.

El hombre hace una pausa para comer algo más antes de dejar el bol sobre la mesa, alcanza de la misma una botella que descansa allí, agua fría que transpira dejando una mancha mojada en forma circular.

\- Con tu tío, si, recuerdo esas épocas y tengo ganas de volver –

\- Imagino que eras todo un estudiante modelo –

\- ¡Dios no! – Se ríe el hombre, sabe bien que ella lo dice sarcásticamente – Era pésimo en las materias de escritura y comprensión, tu tío me ayudaba todo el tiempo, y me apaleaba cuando tocaba hacer equipos para enfrentarse –

La imagen se le hace familiar, especialmente con el comentario de Breakdown sobre que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo limpiando la biblioteca porque se metía en problemas constantemente, le hace extrañar un poco a ella, a pesar de que hayan sido unos pocos días, la risa de una cornuda chica rosa le hace falta…

\- Entonces en eso no parecemos, al menos –

Otra pausa, esta vez es Sana la que come lentamente, sus dedos metálicos sosteniendo el bol y haciendo ruido con cada movimiento mientras su mano derecha maneja hábilmente los palillos. Sus ojos oscuros notan a Nobu quien la observa intensamente, ni intenta ocultarlo, inclinado sobre la mesa rascándose el gracioso bigote samurái.

\- Si, me lo imaginaba –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Soy buen leyendo a la gente –

\- Oh, por favor, léeme… -

El desafío es puesto sobre la mesa y la sonrisa burlona del samurái aparece, al cabo de su inspección se reclina en su silla dejando la botella de lado.

\- Hmmm, Imagino que en la secundaria te tratabas más con los chicos que con las chicas… solías pelearte mucho con ellos también –

Algo bastante obvio, aunque le da algunos puntos por decirlo apenas conociéndola hace menos de una semana.

\- También sé que solías hacer algún deporte… -

\- Jugaba al Football con el equipo de la escuela durante los entrenamientos, era muy buena delantera, claro nunca me dejaron ser parte del equipo, principalmente porque me faltaba una extremidad en el torso… y otra entre las piernas –

Ambos ríen, Sana recuerda esas tardes corriendo tras la pelota y peleándose con los otros chicos, aunque al principio no la aceptaban no tardó en hacerse un lugar en el pequeño equipo local, aunque sea durante las practicas, hasta el mismo profesor del equipo le tomó cariño y terminó por llevársela para los partidos como ayudante personal, al menos así podría verlos jugar de cerca.

Lo que más le gustaba de esa actividad en particular era la falta de tacto, nadie parecía actuar por lastima hacia ella, a pesar de su invalidez y de ser una chica, todos eran tan rudos o amigables como con el resto… era una más de los chicos.

\- Supongo que… al final no soy tan femenina si ponemos todo eso a la vista ¿No? –

\- Oye, eso no es malo, a algunos les gustan así –

Un chiste de mal gusto, uno que le gana a Breakdown un gruñido temible, enseguida se disculpa con una risa.

\- Nunca estuve interesada en ese tipo de cosas, de todas formas –

\- ¿Romance? ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo era toda una maquina a tu edad! Una máquina de… ser rechazado, pero eso no dejaba que me deprima –

\- No sé, simplemente…. Solo no me interesan los chicos, supongo –

Sana toma un descanso de su comida, con botella en mano se dispone a beber algo de agua, mientras traga escucha algo que casi hace que se ahogue y caiga muerta ahí mismo.

\- ¿Y las chicas? –

Se recupera de su sorpresa, limpiando el agua que escurre por su boca con su antebrazo derecho.

\- ¿E-eh? –

\- Ajá, eso era entonces… -

\- ¡No he dicho nada! – Pero su cara dice lo contrario, roja completamente, la mitad por culpa de su toz, la otra porque Breakdown ha pegado en el blanco.

\- Está bien, niña, eso significa que tenemos más cosas de las que hablar - Él aletea con su mano para calmarla, haciendo lo posible para mantenerse calmado mientras continua haciéndola sentir avergonzada – Como esa rubia que debutó hace poco en tu ciudad… ¿Cómo era? ¿Mt Lady?... Ella es bonita ¿No? –

\- Eso creo… ¡DIGO, N-no!... es decir… - Se tapa su rostro con ambas manos para esconderse, ahora mismo le gustaría ser Hagakure - ¡HMMMMM! – Tal vez haciendo el mayor ruido posible no podrá oír a su maestro entrado en años hablar de jovencitas como si tal cosa fuera.

Cierra sus ojos, eso solo lo empeora, recuerda esas fotos de Mt Lady durante su debut bamboleando su trasero en ese traje ajustado sabiendo muy bien que así atraería la atención de todas las cámaras ¿Y quién podría culparle por hacerlo? Si fue una buena vista…

¿Por qué está pensando en esas cosas?

\- Es un poco mayor para ti, cierto, pero es lo más acercado, comparada a tu maestra Midnight al menos -

\- ¡BASTA! ¡No voy a hablar de chicas con mi jefe! –

\- ¿Y si te lo ordeno? –

\- ¡HHHMMMMMMMMMMMMM! –

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Internados (Sana) – Vigilante**

* * *

El quinto día de la semana desde que llegó con Breakdown, esos días han sido similares unos con los otros, comenzando por un desayuno que tiene que comer sí, seguido de algo de tiempo de 'calidad' con Crystal y Data mientras el héroe en jefe se prepara para la patrulla de ese día. Pasan horas en la calle haciendo cualquier encargo que a Breakdown se le ocurra, los únicos crímenes que pasaron en su estadía fueron dos robos, además del incendio que fue algo accidental, estos robos terminaron siendo resueltos por la policía local o los héroes de otra agencia, Sana se mantuvo al margen durante ambas ocasiones bajo órdenes de su superior.

Durante la noche Breakdown le ordena que se mantenga en el techo del almacén, aprovechando que la chica funciona a energía y necesita pocas horas de sueño, ella se mantiene inmóvil en la fría noche por horas aguardando por algo interesante que pase… no se queja por el mero hecho de que, si lo hace, recibirá burlas pasivo-agresiva de Crystal y Breakdown no cambiará de opinión sobre el tema.

"Antes de aprender a pelear, debes aprender a mantenerte ocupada en tiempos de paz" Es lo que el argumenta, aunque ella sospecha que es solo una excusa para no tener que hacer nada y seguir vagando sin razón.

Llega el quinto día y se encuentra en la calle de nuevo, hoy está nublado y el sol no castiga tanto sobre su traje negro como antes, la muchacha sigue paso a paso al héroe por la calle, observando su amplia espalda cubierta por esos 'pijamas samurái' oscuros y la chaqueta verde, la máscara felina blanca llama la atención mucho más aunque no lo note.

\- ¿Dónde están Crystal y Data? –

Si algo cambió en este día con respecto al resto es la ausencia de ambos subordinados, sin ellos comiéndole la oreja por el comunicador todo se siente algo vacío.

\- Crystal estuvo hasta tarde ayer, preparando los documentos que tengo aquí… y Data le ayudó a imprimir y ordenar mientras tú hacías guardia por tanto les dejé el día libre – El samurái levanta sobre su hombro un bolso pequeño de cuero negro que cuelga de su cuello, dentro hay documentos como mencionó.

\- ¿Y de qué son esos documentos? –

\- Hemos estado trabajando por meses para desmantelar una red de compra y venta de armas ilegales, todo un problema… afortunadamente los tenemos –

\- ¿Nos moveremos pronto? –

\- Primero debemos ir a ver a Uwabami – Dejando el bolso colgando una vez más el hombre aclara sus intenciones, se encoje de hombros mirando a Sana sobre ellos – Ellos irán a buscarlos y terminarán el trabajo –

\- ¡¿Esos idiotas?! –

De repente, un grito viniendo desde atrás, Sana se detiene sorprendida por su propia respuesta, ahora que ha dicho semejante cosa sin pensarlo debe quedarse con su posición. Aunque no crea que todos en esa agencia sean malos, si guarda algo de rencor contra los dos que la 'reelevaron' en todo el asunto del incendio ¿Injustificado? Tal vez, pero ella no lo ve así, quiere ayudar y solo la apartaron sin darle la oportunidad.

Breakdown se detiene también, da media vuelta, su cara reflejando interés en la reacción tan exagerada de su aprendiz ante el simple nombre de la dueña de la agencia que ella considera rival.

Detrás de su máscara felina, los ojos en diagonal hacia abajo parecen acentuar esa cara de descontento que lleva consigo.

\- Ah, pero recuerda quien es el jefe aquí – El hombre finalmente sonríe.

\- Dijiste tú mismo que Crystal y Data estuvieron trabajando en eso durante toda la noche, y por meses también ¡Ahora vas a entregárselo a ellos! ¿Acaso no quieres ir a buscarlos tú mismo? ¿Hacer algo de provecho por una vez? –

\- Eres muy impaciente –

\- ¡Porque quiero ayudar a la gente! ¿¡Acaso tú no?! ¿Qué clase de héroe…? –

\- No hablaremos más de este tema, interna –

Su voz es tan calmada como siempre, pero parece que adopta una expresión agresiva en su cara por primera vez en toda la semana, eso solo es suficiente para decirle a Sana que se calle aunque el tema no haya sido solucionado. Ella, claro, no lo hace sin dejar salir un audible "Tch" en señal de su desaprobación, uno que él ignora continuando con el camino.

* * *

Llegan al lugar, no les toma más de diez minutos de caminata por la calle, aunque Sana sintió como si hubiesen sido horas dado el incómodo silencio, no es ajena al silencio al caminar con Breakdown pero esta vez han terminado en una manera brusca su conversación anterior y él no parece hacer un esfuerzo para reanudarla o decir algo nuevo, el hecho de que camina al frente y Sana no puede ver su rostro no ayuda a juzgar su humor actual.

El lugar es mejor que el viejo almacén seguro, un edificio de varios pisos que se camufla bien con el resto de los que lo rodean, estando en el centro uno pensaría que es una oficina normal si no fuese por el cartel junto a la puerta indicando que Uwabami es la dueña de la agencia de héroes.

Sin pensarlo Sana queda maravillada, es la primera vez que ve una agencia así de cerca, nisiquiera había visto la de su padre cuando estaba vivo… sus ojos puestos en la altura del lugar, deja salir un pequeño 'Oooh' asombrada. Breakdown suspira sintiéndose algo ofendido por la reacción, pero se limita a llamar la atención de su aprendiz con una palmada en su hombro.

\- Esperemos que la bruja esté en la cueva –

El interior parece menos una oficina, tal vez por el hecho de que hay un vestíbulo que parece servir como lugar de espera y piso común con los visitantes, de los cuales hay varios, algunos héroes que se hacen notar por sus trajes coloridos y fuera de lugar, hay también varias personas vestidas de manera similar llevando cajas de equipamiento hacia un ascensor al fondo desviándose al último momento para tomar las escaleras. Algunos de estos llevan cámaras, visiblemente parte de algún equipo de noticias o aquí para filmar algo en particular, también hay una gentil mujer guiando a varias personas hacia el interior de las oficinas, como si fuera un museo.

Tanta actividad es chocante, Sana solo ha observado el techo mohoso del almacén durante casi una semana… ¿Entonces está es una verdadera agencia de héroes?

\- Uwabami es popular, supongo –

\- Mhm – Breakdown se acerca por el costado, asiente mientras mira todo el circo de personajes moviéndose, parece suspirar ya cansado de tanto bullicio – La agencia mayor en la ciudad, nosotros somos más como una operación encubierta comparados con ellos –

Y, detrás de dos personas vestidas en el mismo traje azul verdoso que desparecen llevando más equipo a las plantas superiores, aparece la mujer en cuestión: Uwabami.

Una mujer con curvas pronunciadas que fija sus ojos de serpiente en los dos recién llegados, habiendo bajado ella misma hace segundos para dar indicaciones al equipo de filmación, su sonrisa presente es constante pero hasta Sana puede darse cuenta que se vuelve genuina al verlos, acercándose con un paso seductor y directo a la vez.

\- ¡Ah! Pero si no es mi samurái favorito – Se frena frente a ellos, una mano firme en su cadera que se bambolea hacia un lado, sus ojos inspeccionan al mencionado hombre de traje negro y verde quien hace una pequeña reverencia en respuesta – Vivimos en la misma ciudad y, sin embargo, apenas me visitas –

\- Disculpa, pero es que sé que estás ocupada… -

\- ¿Eso? Yo creía que corrías de las cámaras –

Volviendo a enderezarse Breakdown descuelga su cartera negra mostrándola - Un poco de ambas cosas – No es necesario que diga nada, la mujer de cabellos de serpiente toma la información gustosa y la cuelga en su propio hombro.

\- Pero que amable ¿Puedo quedármela? –

\- Por supuesto –

Él mantiene un tono cordial y mucho menos faltante en modales cuando le habla, mientras ella…

\- Debe ser importante para que vengas a hacerme un regalo así, Nobu –

Parece intentar salirse de lo formal para molestarle, hasta usando su nombre a secas.

Sana cambia su mirada entre uno y otro, estando detrás pero al costado de Breakdown, por ahora pasa desapercibida escuchando como los dos adultos se tiran cumplidos y piropos poco profesionales para ser una visita puramente 'por negocios', de hecho, con cada frase y cada risa compartida por ellos Sana quiere dar media vuelta para correr y esperar afuera. Quería algo de hostilidad entre los héroes, esperando que eso haga que Breakdown se arrepienta de darle la información, pero no solo se llevan bien sino que sus chistes quieren hacerle vomitar… aunque es obvio que el héroe samurái solo juega de galán mientras que la mujer intenta manejarlo como quiere, un juego de tirar y aflojar que ninguno deja ir.

Algo le dice que ambos piensan que van ganando y creen tener al otro enredado en sus encantos, o tal vez tienen exactamente la misma diversión al tomarle el pelo al otro y lo hacen mutuamente… al fin el pesado de Breakdown encontró su rival digna.

\- Oh, pero no traes a ese hermoso muchacho contigo hoy ¿No? –

Recordando a Crystal, Sana entiende ahora por qué describió a Uwabami como una 'Aterradora mujer serpiente que no debe ser subestimada' probablemente avergonzado por sus piropos, incapaz de responder como su maestro.

\- Está de vacaciones, por hoy -

Esos ojos de víbora se posan en la chica enmascarada.

\- Pero si me trajiste otro regalo, otro jovencito, sé que tú no los eliges mal –

Esa figura encerrada en un vestido morado se cierne para acercarse, las serpientes se asoman sobre el horizonte que es su cabello bien cuidado color rubio y la sonrisa de su cara crece con solo mirarla. Por detrás de esa mascara gatuna caen gotas de sudor y sale un suspiro de sorpresa, no esperaba pasar a ser el centro de atención tan pronto, por alguna razón su mente vuelve a la incómoda charla de mujeres lindas que tuvo esa mañana.

\- Bai Hu, está haciendo el internado de la U.A conmigo por esta semana –

\- ¿Hm? ¿Bai Hu? Un nombre exótico, anda muchacho, quítate esa cosa y déjame ponerle un rostro a ese nombre –

Los oscuros ojos de Sana miran hacia su jefe quien tiene una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, le hace señas para que se quite la máscara, ella maldice por lo bajo antes de obedecer. La máscara queda colgada en sus dedos metálicos por la cadena retráctil que Mei instaló poco antes del torneo, su rostro moreno se descubre, expresión seria, mechón blanco sin poder camuflarse entre su cabello marrón oscuro largo hasta los hombros.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario para ella, claro que para Uwabami es una sorpresa, no esperaba una chica y Breakdown contaba con eso para reírse a sus espaldas.

\- Vaya, un rostro igual de exótico – La mujer sale de su espacio personal, todavía inspeccionándola – Tu traje no ayuda mucho, querida, deberías mostrar un poco más esa bonita cara tuya –

\- H-hmm… gracias… -

El cumplido le llega a Sana, quien nunca consideró su cara como 'bonita' o exótica, aparta su mirada intentando y fallando en no sonrojarse.

\- Si la dejas conmigo le haré todo un cambio, Nobu –

\- ¡No! Está bien así, por ahora debemos ir a charlar sobre los detalles de la redada de esta noche ¿No crees? –

\- Claro, claro, sí que tienes ganas de trabajar –

Al último momento, habiéndose divertido lo suficiente a cuesta suya, Breakdown interviene para salvar a Bai Hu y se lleva casi a tirones a la heroína profesional para hacer un trabajo más importante que arreglar la imagen de su aprendiz. _Aunque sea un viejo bromista y haragán, sabe cuándo las bromas se salen de control -_ Sana piensa asintiendo una vez el peligro ha pasado.

Notando que ahora está a solas supone que Breakdown vendrá por ella a su debido tiempo, por tanto busca un lugar donde sentarse, vuelve cerca de la puerta de salida apoyando su espalda contra el muro y cruzando sus brazos, con uno de sus pies también presionado contra la superficie plana de la pared. Deja su máscara de lado, la cadena retráctil ayudando a colgársela firmemente sobre su hombro dejando una segunda cara en su brazo derecho, un gato blanco que observa su flanco y no dice nada mientras en su cabeza tiene las palabras de Uwabami…

No es como si usara su máscara para esconder su 'bonita cara', más bien, es para evitar ser reconocida como ella misma, para ser Bai Hu y no la chica Arashi, además de querer agregarle un toque japonés a su traje más estilo chino… como ella es una mezcla de ambas cosas también.

Incluso si quisiera comenzar a mostrar mas no podría, no es que le de vergüenza pero no le encuentra en sentido ¿Por qué debería hacerse conocida por su apariencia y no lo que hace? ¿No es suficiente con eso? Además, no tiene mucho que mostrar como el resto de sus compañeras.

\- Hmpf – Sus brazos son cruzados con algo más de fuerza y su cara cambia a un ceño fruncido.

La única que comparte su infortunio es Jiro, ambas se ven mucho menos 'desarrolladas' que el resto de las chicas y ya lo han mencionado en privado, Sana no sale de su rutina para intentar verse más bonita pero no es como si estuviera ignorando completamente su físico… y no se considera particularmente atractiva. Tiene una complexión delgada con un toque de musculo, hasta algunas marcas en su abdomen por su entrenamiento, si algo le gusta hacer es mostrar sus piernas usando shorts… es la única parte que no está marcada o quemada o… que no está.

¿Por qué está haciendo tanto problema por lo que le dijo esa serpiente? No tiene nada mejor que hacer y su mente divaga en los detalles estúpidos de su traje, considera cambiarlo a algo más ajustado como dijo Breakdown para que…

\- ¡Oye! – Una mano frente a ella chasqueando los dedos - ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve! –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Arashi, es bueno verte -

La chica chasqueando los dedos es menos conocida, vestida de verde con un antifaz en su rostro y el cabello anaranjado, es Itsuka Kendo de la Clase 1-B quien está más cerca y baja la mano al ver a Sana reaccionar por fin.

Detrás de ella hay una preocupada Momo Yaoyorozu que recobra su expresión tranquila al cruzar miradas con su compañera.

\- _Yo,_ sabía que te reconocía… y Yaoyorozu no quería acercarse a saludarte – La de pelos anaranjados se ríe mientras la aludida frunce el ceño nuevamente.

\- Fue solo porque no quería importunarle ya que estamos en medio de nuestros internados, Kendou –

\- Si puedes llamarle a esto internado… -

El par es bastante extraño, Sana las observa todavía sin poder interceder, sobrellevada de la sorpresa de encontrar caras amigas en un lugar lejos de su propio hogar, conoce a Yaoyorozu lo suficiente para estar feliz de verla, de la otra chica no sabe demasiado. Sus interacciones fueron pocas y Kendou siempre habló para el grupo en general, pidiendo disculpas por la incumbencia de su compañero Monoma. Durante el torneo las tensiones entre los grupos comenzaron a escalar pero fue bueno que, antes de los internados, alguien zanjara eso y construyera un frágil puente entre las clases, la emprendedora es ella, Kendou Itsuka.

De todos los de la Clase 1-B Sana se alegra que ella sea la que haya terminado aquí.

\- Ah, chicas, no sabía que estaban aquí, que alivio… ver caras conocidas – Finalmente la morena esboza una genuina sonrisa de aprobación, estira su mano derecha para saludar a la más cercana heroína – Eres Itsuka Kendou, te recuerdo… corriendo por ahí batallando con tu caballo en el torneo –

\- Hahahaha, gracias – La chica ríe, no se considera claramente una vencedora en ese evento, se rasca la cabeza mientras lo niega – Aunque no fue tan impresionante como ustedes –

\- Estemos de acuerdo en que llegamos lejos, las tres –

\- Mhm –

Yaoyorozu tuerce la cabeza, dando un paso al frente para insertarse en la conversación amigable - ¿Era ese tu mentor por esta semana? El que acompañó a Uwabami –

\- Pijamas, espada, bigote ridículo… ese mismo – Sana suspira – Al parecer me enlisté para terminar siendo parte del correo, vaya… al menos patrullamos algo –

\- Tú lo has dicho –

\- Ya, Kendou, no es necesario ser tan mala con la Señora Uwabami –

Las dos tienen un segundo comentario sobre la serpiente que llama la atención de Sana, quien no tarda en preguntarles sobre ello.

\- ¿Problemas con el internado? –

Momo quiere justificarse pero Kendou habla primero - ¡No hemos hecho nada más que verla filmar cosas y seguirla hacia todos lados por este edificio! Ahora quiere que estemos en una presentación de un Shampoo o algo así – Aunque suena irritada y comienza gritando termina por acomodar su voz y calmarse con un largo suspiro – Es terrible –

\- Eso explica los peinados – Sana les apunta, ciertamente ambas llevan bucles donde antes no había y ambas parecen no estar muy contentas con su nuevo estilo – Son bonitos bucles… supongo –

Yaoyorozu junta ambas manos detrás de su espalda, recobra su compostura y el sufrimiento de su cara desaparece, su espalda recta y su expresión rígida como si fuera una figura de autoridad.

\- Parece algo inútil pero creo que Uwabami nos ha enseñado una valiosa lección, a mi manera de ver nos está mostrando como una heroína funciona fuera de las típicas tareas con las que se las asocia, tiene una gran cantidad de fans devotos a su trabajo y que muestran fe no solo en ella sino en toda su agencia. La lección para aprender, creo yo, es la capacidad de una heroína de inspirar esperanza en la gente a través de cosas triviales como comerciales y autógrafos –

Hay silencio.

\- Y también he tenido que aguantarme a Yaoyorozu buscando una lección en todo – Le susurra Kendou a Sana como una cómplice en una conspiración mientras la morena asiente, esto solo se gana una mirada preocupada de Momo quien no llega a escucharle bien. Esto la dejó feliz, viéndolas llevarse tan bien, aunque si escuchó un comentario sobre los trajes principalmente rojos siendo 'muy común y usado' tomándoselo como algo personal, su ceño fruncido les llamó la atención.

\- Pero el tuyo no es rojo en su mayoría, diría que es el color secundario – Sana entrecierra sus ojos sacando una sonrisa de diablilla a relucir – Diría que tu color principal es el de tu piel –

\- ¡A-a! ¡Que indecente! – Casi por instinto Momo se gira para enfrentar a su compañera de lado ocultando el enorme corte vertical en medio de su traje – Es más funcional así, y lo sabes –

\- Mira, si yo tuviera un quirk como excusa para mostrar mis… -

\- ¡S-Sana! – Y lo logra, la estoica y comportada Yaoyorozu se rompe en un grito callado que no llama tanto la atención, hasta logra arrancarle su nombre sin ningún honorifico, todo mientras Kendou ríe a carcajadas.

De ahí la conversación se dirigió a otro lado, donde no tengan que quejarse tanto de sus respectivos maestros por la semana, Kendou y Sana comentaron sobre el traje de heroína de la otra ambas gustosas de ver un estilo chino compartido entre ellas, aunque el único color que comparten es el dorado de los detalles, la chica de pelos naranjas mencionó como rojo y negro son colores muy bonitos para llevar en esas ropas mientras que Sana respondió alabando el celeste ya que no es algo tan fácil de acomodar en un traje sin que se vea ridículo. Durante ese intervalo, conversando de moda, Bai Hu comenta sobre su idea de mantener su chaelco pero cambiar sus pantalones sueltos por un "bodysuit" negro, manteniendo las mangas siempre, el cual Yaoyorozu se ofrece para confeccionar una vez hayan vuelto.

Pasan varios minutos en el tema hasta que, en medio de una pausa, Breakdown vuelve abriéndose paso por el vestíbulo, las tres voltean para verle, Sana dejando de cruzar los brazos para tomar su máscara y prepararse para seguir viaje.

El hombre se acerca a ellas y asiente, su mirada hace una breve inspección de las otras dos jóvenes deteniéndose en Momo con una sonrisa.

\- Yaoyorozu ¿No? Vaya, que gracioso verte aquí, yo había mandado una sugerencia junto con la de Sana, veo que encontraste otro lugar donde aprender –

\- Oh, disculpe… tenía unas cuantas y… -

\- ¡No! Para nada, hiciste una buena elección, Uwabami es una gran heroína incluso si parece algo superficial – Asiente él – Además, consiguieron unos bonitos peinados a cambio, lindos bucles –

De nuevo sus peinados caen en la conversación, con las dos jóvenes heroínas suspirando, Sana riendo por lo bajo y Breakdown sin saber bien que ha dicho mal.

* * *

Pronto ambos héroes, Breakdown y Bai Hu, se encuentran en la calle parados frente al gran edificio que acaban de visitar, él cuenta brevemente sobre el motivo de su visita, estuvo reunido con un equipo de héroes, incluida Uwabami, donde les dio información sobre la redada que harán esta noche y los puntos a considerar, el resto de la banda de traficantes de arma ya ha sido atrapada de antemano por Crystal y Breakdown antes de la llegada de Sana a la agencia, forzándoles a salir de su escondite para esta reunión en particular. Un plan simple, un asalto en la construcción donde se reunirán para tumbarlos a todos los miembros restantes y sus proveedores, con suerte conseguirían información sobre quien importa las armas y en que puerto de que provincia, entonces delegarían la tarea a quien sea necesario para acabar con la amenaza.

Deteniendo su explicación el hombre apoya la mano en la espada que cuelga de su cintura, alza una ceja mirando a la chica que se remueve la máscara dejando salir un suspiro antes de mirarle avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Ahora entiendo lo que hacías, disculpa por gritarte… malinterpreté todo –

\- No seas tonta – El héroe ríe – Se necesita más que eso para hacerme enojar, además tenías razón, si estaba dándole el trabajo a Uwabami pero no porque sea flojo –

Sana relaja sus hombros sacándose de encima la tensión de tener que disculparse con Breakdown, ha sido bueno con ella después de todo y temía haberle ofendido.

\- Sí, lo sé, al ver su agencia lo noté –

\- ¿Oh? –

\- Si tú atrapas a esa banda no haría ninguna diferencia, no eres renombrado y no quieres serlo, haces el trabajo sucio en la oscuridad y dejas que Uwabami se quede con la gloria, o cualquier héroe de turno que ande en el área… "No eres un héroe" como has dicho antes -

\- Vaya, eres lista cuando quieres – Él ríe, un viento se levanta jugando con su largo atuendo, su chaqueta verde ondeando al viento como una oculta bandera de esperanza – No soy un paladín de la justicia como Uwabami o el resto de los héroes 'Top', hay algunos de nosotros que nos mantenemos fuera de la cámara para ayudar desde las sombras, haciendo trabajos mas engorrosos y faltos de orgullo para mantener esos pilares que todos bien relucientes y en alto. Claro, no es un trabajo para todos, por eso quería mostrarte… hay una alternativa, lejos del trabajo que hacia tu padre -

De pronto el humilde samurái es visto de una manera completamente distinta por ella, una sonrisa constante en su rostro, una erguida posición de orgullo siempre, Breakdown sabe que no es un cobarde y lo demuestra en su forma de actuar.

\- Ya veo –

\- Soy héroe oficialmente, pero me gusta pensar que mi trabajo es el de un vigilante, vedando por la justicia bajo la sombra de los verdaderos héroes -

Ayudar desde las sombras haciendo trabajo sucio, no es lo que esperaba ni lo que vio cuando era pequeña, hasta hace poco su imagen del heroe ideal era alguien como All Might, carismático y ruidoso, con grandes poderes, inspirando a la sociedad para que crean en un mejor mañana. Nunca pensó que habría otra forma, aunque ahora tiene sentido, no todos pueden ser famosos y algunos tienen que hacer tareas menos orgullosas, esa es ella, que nunca se interesó por la fama o la fortuna, ella solo quiere ayudar y proteger al débil, no quiere inspirar a tanta gente, no siente que puede tomar esa responsabilidad…

Hay otra manera, Sana debería convertirse en una vigilante, entonces podría actuar por su cuenta y…

Pensamientos vergonzosos llegan a su mente joven, aparta la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien niña? –

\- Si, es solo que… - Decide por dejarlo para otro momento – Te lo diré más tarde –

\- De acuerdo –

Breakdown se ve dudoso pero, si ella dice que lo hablarán más tarde, entonces será así.

\- Entonces eso querías enseñarme ¿Quieres que sea una vigilante también? –

\- No necesariamente, Arashi, yo te muestro una alternativa que está más adecuada con tu manera de pensar… eres como yo, quieres ayudar al débil rápidamente sin preocuparse por dejar una impresión en el mundo, lo que tú hagas es, bueno, tú decisión –

\- Mi decisión… -

Finalmente el héroe samurái da la vuelta, su amplia espalda dejando una impresión en el rostro de Sana, como un objetivo lejano que comienza a alejarse de ella pero debe alcanzar. No está muy segura de esa decisión de la que habla, todavía no sabe bien cuál será su papel en la sociedad heroica a la que va a unirse pero le emociona saber que habrá, al menos, dos alternativas.

Ha estado tan ocupada con el festival deportivo y la U.A en sí que nunca pensó en ello, su papel como heroína…

La anticipación le saca una sonrisa.

\- Vale, entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora Breakdown? – Pregunta ansiosa.

\- ¡Vamos a… comprar comida, tengo hambre! –

Y esa sonrisa se borra, la ansiosa Sana se encoge dejando salir un largo suspiro, Breakdown siendo un buen maestro fue algo interesante de ver pero no ha tardado en volver a su anterior forma, flojo y desinteresado en la patrulla…

Fue lindo mientras duró.

* * *

 **Volvemos con Sana para averiguar mas sobre las intenciones de su extraño maestro por la semana, un encuentro inesperado con algunas otras alumnas durante sus propios internados también ¡Pronto termina la semana pero no sin antes cruzarse con un mal mayor!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho recibir visitas incluso despues de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y nos dirigimos al final de este volumen a toda maquina sin parar.**

 **¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo y sus opiniones!**


	27. Internado (Mina) - Poder inspirar

**Capítulo 27: Internados (Mina) – Dar esperanza**

* * *

Un trabajo simple, eso es lo que se aseguraron al planearlo, un simple robo cuando comienza a caer la noche, la joyería es su objetivo y todo ha salido de maravilla hasta ahora. No había clientes y el dueño del lugar, un hombre anciano, está demasiado asustado como para resistirse, no es como si pudiera hacer algo contra los dos hombres fornidos que entraron con caños cortados para golpearle si no cooperaba, ahora mismo tiembla boca abajo detrás del mostrador mientras escucha a los dos villanos regodearse y gritar su identidad.

\- ¡No se olvide! ¡Cuando les diga a los cerdos quienes fueron recuerde este nombre! – Dice uno de ellos con una bolsa de tela en mano, al agitarla las joyas y los anillos dentro bailan causando un ruido placentero.

\- ¡Más grandes que la liga de villanos misma! ¡Los hermanos tritón! –

El anciano levanta la cabeza para tener otra mirada a sus agresores, hombres de ropas comodas y caras parecidas, escamosos con labios bien marcados, piel verde y azul respectivamente, aletas en vez de orejas y cuernos pequeños sobre su cabeza, dos hermanos anfibios que dejan de reírse para dar un último golpe al vidrio de la tienda y asustarle de vuelta al suelo. El vidrio se rompe, obviamente, y ambos saltan a través de la nueva apertura, sus pies haciendo ruido sobre los fragmentos en el suelo, ruidos apurados, corriendo…

Un trabajo simple, las autoridades ni aparecieron y, gracias a la falta de clientes, pudieron salir y entrar en minutos sin mayor inconveniente, ahora toca la huida rápida antes de que el lugar entero esté inundado de policías, aprovecharían la noche para ocultarse con el auto alejándose del centro lo suficiente.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Qué demonios hermano haces! ¡SUBE! – El de escamas verdes golpea molesto la puerta del auto al que se ha subido, pero su hermano solo frunce el ceño.

\- Hermano, sal aquí afuera, el auto está arruinado –

\- ¿Qué? –

Efectivamente, al pararse y acercarse a la parte delantera del auto notan el enorme circulo de nada, todo completamente comido por acido dejando ver un motor despedazado por una baba gris.

De nuevo el enojado hermano verde golpea el auto - ¡¿Qué carajo es esta cosa!? –

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Ambos! –

Y ahí es donde entra ella, a interrumpir un plan tan perfecto, a salvar la situación, parada en medio de la calle en una posición alerta, lista para cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de los villanos, ahí está la heroína en entrenamiento Pinky. Sus ojos negros muestran determinación, no odio, pero sí están escondidos bajo una mirada que desaprueba a los dos hermanos e intenta, como mejor puede, verse como una figura digna de miedo.

Suspira, esto no es nada fácil, parándose frente a ellos parece como que tiene todo controlado por fuera pero dentro su corazón está corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora, sus palmas sudan y sus rodillas tiemblan intentando que no se note demasiado.

Este es su entrenamiento, dos villanos de poca monta frente a ella y debe quedarse allí para enfrentarlos, una exposición directa con los villanos, una que ya tuvo anteriormente en el incidente de la USJ, donde solo pudo proteger a Trece y echarse a llorar una vez que All Might entró en escena.

Sus palmas sudan y sus rodillas tiemblan, pero su ceño sigue fruncido con determinación, no para probar algo a alguien, para salvar a ese hombre de la tienda y para demostrar que ella es una heroína, pese a quien le pese.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y en nombre de la agencia Atlas Oracle les…! –

Pero no basta con la actitud.

\- ¿Qué es esto ahora hermano? –

\- Creo que el circo vino a la ciudad, hermano –

Los dos hombres pescado se ríen, se miran uno al otro alejándose del auto, el de la bolsa apoya la misma sobre el techo mientras el de piel verde deja caer sobre su hombro el largo pedazo de cañería que piensa usar con ella, da pasos lentos hacia adelante con una sonrisa ruin, una que da escalofríos, falta de cualquier emoción humana más que el odio y la codicia.

 _Justo como ese villano de la niebla negra, sus ojos amarillos todavía penetran en la mente de Mina, hablando tranquilamente de matarlos a todos, riéndose del sufrimiento ajeno…_

El temblór en sus rodillas dejó de ser sutil hace rato, baja su centro de gravedad y se pone en posición de combate, sudor cayendo por su rostro rosa, su mano derecha segrega acido como manera de advertencia y, también, una reacción natural ante el peligro inminente.

Un paso.

Otro pasó.

\- ¿Qué la niña se cree heroína? ¿Dónde está tu audacia de hace unos segundos? –

Acero rebotando en su hombro, preparado para abrirle la cabeza, no hay duda de ello.

Ella no es experta en combate pero si es rápida, en un segundo podría usar acido en sus pies y retroceder, con suerte hacer tropezar al enemigo y tomar su arma para deshacerla o aventarla lejos, luego debería encontrar una manera de combatirlos sin usar su quirk, no quiere matarlos después de todo.

\- Tú… villano… - No sabe que decir, las palabras para decirles a este tipo de gente desaparecen, queda sin habla.

\- ¡YA SAL DE AQUÍ NIÑA TONTAAAA! –

Y luego un enorme golpe.

Una figura enorme aterriza en esos pocos metros entre la niña y el villano, una figura ancha y pálida que cae con una rodilla en el suelo desde arriba, probablemente desde un techo cercano, el solo golpe de ese mastodonte en el suelo es lo suficiente para enviar al hombre pez varios pasos hacia atrás, especialmente cuando ve al verdadero héroe.

Su semblante muestra un odio indescriptible, o lastima expresada de mala manera, su barba y su pelo corto completamente enrulado y de color café, adornando su cabeza con un anillo dorado como la corona simplista de un rey, como un dios griego que desciende del cielo y se endereza para demostrar su divinidad, alzándose varios metros sobre ambos villanos, al menos tres metros de alto. Su cuerpo es musculoso, eso es decir poco, usando solo sandalias y unas telas blancas acomodadas como si fueran la parte inferior de una toga romana fuera de lugar y época, exhala y de su nariz sale vapor, lo suficientemente caliente como para hacer sudar al ladrón en frente.

\- Hiciste bien, Pinky ¡No retrocediste ni un paso ante este rufián! Eso es digno de mi admiración, tienes vocación para esto –

\- Pero… - Pero no hizo nada más que provocar su ira.

\- ¡Sin peros niña! ¡Atlas ha hablado y no se echa para atrás en lo que dice! –

Mina se encuentra oscurecida por la enorme figura del héroe, no solo en físico pero sino en espíritu, el sol escondiéndose brilla todavía en su cuerpo cincelado y pareciera relucir con más fuerza al rebotar en su piel, su sola voz resuena en lo más profundo de ella, a pesar de estar en medio de un robo la hace sentir bien y a salvo.

Entonces un pedazo de acero llega volando hacia él, la punta le golpea como un mazo castigando un pedazo de carne y le hace mirar hacia delante de nuevo, entrecierra un ojo por el dolor pero no mueve ningún otro musculo por el momento, baja su mirada a un diminuto ladrón de escamas.

\- ¡A-ah…! ¡Maldito fenómeno…! – Este se toma la mano, el dolor es como si le hubiese dado a una pared, el mismo tubo lastimó su muñeca.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero claro, no me esperaba más de unos asquerosos rastreros como ustedes, robándole a sus mayores así ¡DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA! –

El enorme hombre levanta su pierna y patea, la planta de su pie se entierra en el cuerpo aterrado del villano y lo envía volando hacia el auto que no podía arrancar, se entierra en la puerta dejándola marcada con su cuerpo y rompiendo la ventanilla en el proceso, todo mientras Atlas baja su pierna lentamente. Un breve silencio le sigue a eso, los vidrios rotos hacen algo de ruido cayendo sobre el pavimento o al interior del auto, el viento sopla a través de la calle y el único ladrón restante deja la bolsa en el suelo, sube las manos y apoya las rodillas en posición de rendición.

\- Hmmmm – El titán de Tokyo se rasca la barbilla – Creo que me excedí un poco con esa patada –

El silencio se interrumpe, su comentario hace que Mina suspire, su imagen del héroe perfecto se rompe aunque sea por unos segundos ante de que comience todo un show, el dueño de la tienda sale a festejar a los héroes mientras que la gente comienza a llenar las calles de nuevo para dar sus alabanzas. La policía, que se mantuvieron a una distancia hasta ahora, llegan a esposar a los dos ladrones y llevárselos mientras Atlas ríe, su vozarrón escuchándose hasta en las mismas nubes, alzándose varios metros sobre la multitud que lo aclama.

Mina es una más en la multitud que levanta la mirada al héroe, inspirados, viendo un acto de arrojo y valentía que parece salido de un cuento o de la ficción, un físico que hace sentir seguro a cualquiera, una cómoda sombra donde quedarse para protegerse de los terribles vientos que son los villanos.

Sin embargo ella, a diferencia del resto de la multitud, pierde su sonrisa.

No es usual, ella es pura risa, pero algo le aprieta el pecho y le llena de desesperanza…

\- _Si esto es ser un héroe… nunca podré hacerlo… -_

* * *

Los crujidos de la cama llenan la habitación solitaria, ningún otro empleado de la compañía está quedándose allí por tanto Mina mira a sus alrededores, unas cuatro camas más están acechando desde la oscuridad y cada una con un pequeño locker a su lado, fue difícil los primeros días acostumbrarse al sentimiento de que está en una escuela militar en vez de un internado. Se recuesta sobre la cama sin taparse, estira su mano para apagar la luz pegada a la pared sobre ella y queda en completa oscuridad, las persianas del cuarto dejan entrar un poco de la iluminación de la siempre vivaz Tokyo que asoma por afuera.

Sus ojos negros y dorados se fijan en el techo incapaces de cerrarse por esta noche, quemada en su memoria todavía la idea de un héroe tan majestuoso e imponente como Atlas.

Eleva una de sus manos al aire, intentando alcanzar esa lejana estrella…

Deja salir un suspiro cuando finalmente lo baja, luego le sigue otro y otro, un ejercicio para intentar calmarse o algo así, una manera de olvidar y no sentirse peor de lo que ya se siente. ¿Cómo podría alcanzar esa meta si es tan radicalmente diferente de quién es? Otra manera de lidiar con el tema es con su teléfono, o la distraerá y le dará sueño o tal vez encontrará a alguien con quien charlar del tema. Es algo delicado y no podría ser otra persona más que…

Sana Arashi, con quien ha compartido más que charlas amistosas, podría hablar con cualquiera de su grupo pero siente que solo puede confiar algo como sus dudas a la chica con la que ha pasado más tiempo… y ella lo tomaría en serio.

Además, ella es parte de sus dudas…

Su dedo rosa flota por encima del botón, dudando si debería molestarla, aprieta sus dientes cuando la llamada comienza al presionar sin querer hacerlo, pero ya está sonando.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Mina? –_ La voz ronca y brusca suena del otro lado, no parece particularmente feliz de hablar, se escucha viento y sonidos de autos por detrás por tanto la chica de rosa deduce que está en la calle.

\- Sí, hola Arashi ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- _¿Por qué tan formal babas? –_

\- Nada, nada –

Mina ríe, en realidad se encuentra algo avergonzada por llamarle, ahora piensa que hubiese sido mejor hacerlo durante el día.

\- _Bueno, si de veras quieres saber, estoy sobre el almacén cuidando… Breakdown me pone aquí todas las noches mientras sale a patrullar, como si alguien fuera a atacar este tiradero –_

\- ¿Almacén? –

\- _Claro, digo, la 'Agencia' –_

\- No suenas muy contenta con todo el asunto –

La morena se escucha particularmente enojada con el hecho de estar atrapada en el techo de un almacén, su respuesta no es más que una excusa mal hecha que solo hace notar más su odio hacia la situación, aunque si aclara que Breakdown no es un mal héroe sino uno no convencional. Su voz tiene, por defecto, un tono desconforme pero se nota la diferencia cuando está realmente molesta, Mina se limita a escuchar y asentir aunque no pueda verla, eso es hasta que Sana pausa y sale con algo fuera del tema.

\- _¿Pasa algo Mina? Suenas diferente –_ No esperaba que Sana se dé cuenta de su bajón de ánimo, la chica rosa se pone roja pensando en lo obvio que debía ser, su vergüenza solo se incrementa al escucharla hablar otra vez – _¿No estás extrañando verdad?_ – Su sonrisa se hace presente aunque su cara no lo esté.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo qué… - Mina aleja los ojos como si evitara la mirada de la chica que no está.

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que ir allá y golpear a alguien? –_

\- No, no – Se ríe forzadamente – Te haré una pregunta, pero no te enojes… -

\- _Dispara –_

Una pausa, un suspiro para poner en orden todos los pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Bueno ¿Alguna vez has tenido… dudas sobre todo esto? –

Sana saca un corto gruñido, pensando antes de devolver una pregunta para asegurarse de que está en la misma página - _¿Ser un héroe? –_

\- Sí, d-digo, no es que vaya a renunciar mañana ni nada por el estilo pero es… ah, difícil de explicar, hoy tuvimos nuestro primer crimen con Atlas y verlo a él en acción me ha llenado de dudas, su imagen tan perfecta parece… algo imposible para mí… no es como si no quiera ayudar a la gente pero ¿Si no estoy lista? ¿Y si lo único que hago es ponerlos en más peligros? –

No hay respuesta, solo el viento le habla de vuelta por el teléfono, ante esto Mina comienza a ponerse más nerviosa, sabe lo mucho que significa ser una heroína para Sana especialmente considerando lo que pasó con ella… ahora tiene miedo de haberla ofendido.

\- _Ya veo –_

Una respuesta corta, mucho peor que cualquier insulto.

\- ¿S-Sana? No quise… bombardearte con mis problemas… yo… -

\- _No, la verdad es que yo también he tenido dudas –_

\- ¿Eh? –

Su tono serio no es sinónimo de estar ofendida, en vez de eso Sana musita una respuesta que Mina no pensó oír, imaginarla a ella, que parece tan fuerte, con dudas sobre lo único que tiene seguro en su vida.

\- _Hay veces que las tengo, no sé si es normal o no pero… quise ser héroe porque mi padre lo fue, al principio era solo eso pero ahora tengo esa sensación que… quiero proteger a la gente ¿Sabes? Quiero que nadie pase por algo tan terrible como yo y, bueno, hay veces que no sé siquiera si podré salvar a una persona –_

\- Hm… ¿Y qué haces entonces? Cuando la duda se vuelve imposible de ignorar –

\- Bueno y… -

A punto de decir 'yo' la morena desaparece de la llamada, hablando con alguien en la distancia, su conversación no parece para nada gentil y llama 'tonto' a esa persona varias veces, Mina se queda escuchando solo pudiendo distinguir los insultos y la palabra 'Crystal' varias veces. Pronto regresa al altavoz tirando un último insulto al chico fuera de rango, uno que hace a Mina volver a su modo ruborizado de antes.

\- _Mierda, tengo que irme o UN SOPLÓN va a venderme con Breakdown… -_

Mina responde con una risa, esta vez más genuina – Vale, no importa –

\- _Si importa, escucha, hablaremos en otro momento ¿De acuerdo? –_

 _-_ Por supuesto –

\- _¡Y más vale que no me abandones! Dijiste que ibas a mantenerme con los brazos arriba –_

\- Si… es verdad –

Y luego le sigue el sonido de la llamada finalizada, aparece un contador de minutos en la pantalla con la foto de Sana con esos anteojos de sol haciendo esa cara graciosa, Mina se le queda viendo unos segundos con una sonrisa.

Su celular aterriza en la cama, sube sus piernas y las encierra con sus brazos en un abrazo a ella misma, apoya su mejilla en sus rodillas con la mirada puesta en la ventana que apenas deja entrar despojos de luz, su sonrisa se borra lentamente pero su tristeza es menor. Aunque aún tenga sus dudas y esté decepcionada por no haber podido recibir una respuesta clara de Sana se siente mejor, tal vez tenga problemas de autoestima por ahora pero… si espera y duerme se arreglarán, lo dejará pasar por ahora.

Se preocupará por su futuro cuando llegue, por ahora solo quiere disfrutar siguiendo a semejante ejemplo como lo es Atlas.

Mina Ashido vuelve a dormir, conflictuada pero no sin sueño, mientras la puerta entreabierta muestra a alguien que escuchó toda su conversación de incognito…

* * *

 **Avanzan los internados y Mina comienza a darse cuenta de lo alto que apunta al intentar ser una heroína, tendrá que superar esos problemas si quiere llegar al final de la semana.**

 **¡Gracias por leer como siempre! Espero les haya gustado, debajo pueden dejar unos comentarios para ponerme feliz :)**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	28. La voz de la muerte

Golpe tras golpe, los pasos de Sana Arashi resuenan en las escaleras metálicas mientras baja a la primera planta del almacén, el lugar comienza a quedarse sin iluminación mientras el sol se esconde afuera y la única que está presente es la jovencita apodada 'Data' quien está metida en su computador hasta que escucha dichos pasos. Cuando ve a la otra chica bajar su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa puntiaguda, su cara adornada con coletas cambia de una seria a una chica adolescente completamente feliz.

Sana ha notado esto, no solo hoy sino durante toda la semana, la pequeña Data parece estar más feliz con ella alrededor, tal vez porque ambas son chicas o tal vez porque la considera más cercana que Breakdown y Crystal, de algún modo. Aunque a la morena le gusta denotar que tan poco profesionales son los otros dos no tiene más que cosas agradables para decirle a Data, se acerca a ella para refregar su cabello amistosamente.

Incluso si las separan unos pocos meses de edad, la estatura y la mentalidad de Data la hacen sentirse como una hermana menor más que una compañera de trabajo.

\- Sola ¿Eh? ¿Dónde han ido todos? Hoy es mi última noche aquí, pensé que haríamos una fiesta –

\- ¡Oh! Pues Breakdown salió, no dijo a donde iba ni se llevó su transmisor así que… hay que esperarle –

\- ¿No dijo nada sobre mí? –

La morena se inclina sobre Data y la chica de coletas rasca su barbilla pensativamente.

\- Nada ¿Por qué? –

\- Así que _no dijo_ que tenía que quedarme en el techo ¿Verdad? –

La posibilidad de estar una noche fuera de ese techo le llena de emoción, por un momento temió que pasaría su última noche como pasante en una agencia de héroes cuidando un estúpido techo. En respuesta Data parece considerar realmente lo que dice, después de analizarlo se encoje de brazos.

\- No dijo nada de eso –

\- ¡Entonces saldré un rato! –

Rápidamente, antes de que alguien objete, vuelve a encarar las escaleras, irá al techo pero para saltar al siguiente y así salir a ejercitar un rato, con suerte hasta encontraría algún crimen que detener.

\- Sana… -

Pero una voz la detiene, Data habla sin su efervescencia usual, Sana voltea con su mano metálica tomando el barandal de la escalera y haciendo un fuerte ruido con ella.

\- ¿Podrias… ir a buscar a Crystal? –

\- ¿Crystal ha salido? –

\- Hm… - Un gruñido de preocupación seguido de un movimiento de cabeza para indicar que sí.

Eso explicaría por qué el galante héroe rubio no está caminando tras ella para evitar que vaya a hacer lo que quiere, ya le parecía todo muy silencioso sin él actuando como una versión menos divertida y graciosa de Breakdown.

\- Pues es un chico grandecito, puede cuidarse solo – Pero la cara de Data no indica lo mismo, sus ojos grandes y redondos parecen estar mojados y cerca de las lágrimas - ¿Algo pasó? –

\- N-no… pero él ha ido al hospital y… no me gusta ese lugar –

\- ¿El hospital? ¿Y por qué? Es un lugar de curación no de peligro –

\- No puedo decirte –

\- Data, si quiere que vaya… -

\- ¡Prometí a Breakdown no decir a nadie sobre el hospital! –

Su grito es repentino, se nota agitada y nerviosa, asustada por encima de todo lo demás.

Sana baja de las escaleras y se acerca a la chica cabizbaja, ambas manos en sus hombros dándole unas palmadas para tranquilizarla, cuando esos dos ojos tristes suben encuentran una amplia sonrisa que no es común en la tigresa blanca.

\- Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo, iré por él y lo traeré sano y salvo… ¿De acuerdo? –

\- S-sí ¡Gracias! –

Y un abrazo le llega alrededor de su pecho, un rostro que se aprieta contra su traje de color oscuro buscando confort, Sana mantiene su sonrisa mientras le sigue dando palmadas en la espada o la cabeza, levanta su mirada y la pone en una de las ventanas, el sol casi desapareciendo en el horizonte.

La oscuridad se posa sobre Maul, ocultando a sus pecadores para que actúen tranquilos…

¿Qué clase de monstruo habita el hospital si Breakdown no quiere que se le nombre?

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: La voz de la muerte**

* * *

Sana no tuvo mucha opción más que seguir las indicaciones de Data para llegar al hospital, no sabiendo bien donde se encuentra dada su poca experiencia con la ciudad. Caminó por debajo de un sol poniente y cuando llegó al gran edificio se detuvo frente a él, alzándose varios pisos sobre el pavimento con sus luces blancas y un cartel en verde que apenas se prende indicando que, efectivamente, es el hospital general de Maul. Una ambulancia arriba pocos segundos después y bajan a alguien herido en una camilla, los paramédicos entrar rápidamente empujando de la misma mientras uno de ellos grita comandos al resto.

A pesar del alboroto la morena sube la mirada por detrás de su máscara que apunta lentamente hacia arriba hasta alcanzar el cielo, el viento sopla jugando con la larga tela atada a su cadera, un moño de tinta roja que se dibuja en la oscuridad creciente de la noche que se acerca.

Negando con la cabeza, sacando cualquier pensamiento que Data podría haberle contagiado, Sana camina hacia adelante y las puertas automáticas de la recepción le dan la entrada cortésmente.

Frente a ella hay una sala de esperas como cualquiera, con dos personas allí a pesar del horario, tres contando al niño acompañando a la mujer sentada con cara de fastidio, la tercer persona es un hombre que lee el diario y no tiene ni el menor interés en la nueva visitante. Sana camina lentamente hacia el recepcionista, en el entorno estéril y callado del hospital escucha al niño decir algo con respecto a ella, señalándola a sus espaldas por su traje negro y su máscara blanca, no es raro considerando cuanto sobresale.

\- _¿Cómo es esto territorio enemigo? –_ Se pregunta a ella, del otro lado de la radio Data ha quedado callada optando por apagar las comunicaciones para no intervenir con la pacifica atmosfera del hospital.

El joven recepcionista levanta la cabeza, vestido en un atuendo de ordenanza color celeste, deja de escribir en su computadora y su cabeza retrocede unos milímetros con cara de sorpresa cuando ve, inclinada sobre el escritorio, una falsa figura felina salida de una vieja historia de guerreros asiáticos.

\- Disculpe, soy… Bai Hu, heroína, busco a mi compañero que ha venido hace rato ya –

\- ¿Era su compañero? Creí que era una chica… - El joven dice en un murmuro, no muy sutil.

\- Rubio, de color blanco y celeste, rostro al que dan ganas de darle un buen golpe –

El pequeño chiste le cae bien al novato recepcionista – Pues no sé si lo tercero pero si, recuerdo al rubio que pasó hace rato… yo soy nuevo en esta posición, transferido hace una semana después de que la anterior recepcionista desapareció… ¿No sabrá nada de eso? –

Es lógico preguntar a un héroe o heroína sobre el tema, por supuesto él no sabe que Bai Hu no es una heroína profesional con licencia todavía, no sabe que ambos están haciendo algo que es prácticamente ilegal, pero ella no dice nada y decide usar su máscara para disfrazar su falta de cara de póker ante la situación.

\- Estamos trabajando en eso, por eso vengo a buscar a mi compañero… -

\- ¡Claro! Disculpe, no quise tenerlo esperando – Asintiendo el joven apunta hacia un pasillo a la derecha – Por allí va a la escalera, suba al segundo piso y busque la oficina del Doctor Okita, su compañero se reunió con el Doctor allí –

\- Gracias –

Y con ese último saludo ella se interna en los pasillos blancos del hospital, por detrás escucha murmullos entre el recepcionista y los visitantes, hablando de la identidad de la misteriosa heroína que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Las escaleras son subidas como recomendó el muchacho, y pronto Sana se encuentra vagando por pasillos buscando las oficinas, el segundo piso del hospital sintiéndose aún más solitario que el anterior, apenas y se escuchan ruidos y esos provienen de abajo, el número de personal durante las noches ha bajado por la desaparición mencionada o, al menos, eso fue lo que Data le dijo mientras se acercaba caminando al lugar.

Camina entre una serie de muros y largas ventanas que dejan entrar la oscuridad de la noche, las habitaciones de pacientes están silenciosas por vacías. El lugar por donde pasa, siendo el largo pasillo junto a la ventana, se encuentra particularmente dejado y poco cuidado, las paredes faltas en pintura y los paneles del techo desacomodados con algunos cables colgando, trabajos a medio terminar de instalación de luces, cables que Sana esquiva sin problemas. Mas avanza y menos hay rastro de la oficina que mencionó el muchacho, y tampoco puede pararse a preguntar a nadie, toda esta preocupación por Crystal… si alguien no va a desaparecer misteriosamente será él.

Un paso, no de ella.

Bajo las únicas luces que funcionan hay una figura parada, brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y una larga bata cubriendo su cuerpo, un distintivo propio de un doctor, Sana se acerca notando que el hombre es muy alto, ella lo es para una chica de su edad y sin embargo él debe llegar casi hasta los dos metros de altura.

¿De dónde ha salido este doctor? ¿Y que hace por aquí? Los cables y los paneles movidos no son lugar para alguien como él, debería atender pacientes o estar tomando un descanso en la sala designada para ello. Según Data el hospital está renovando su segunda planta y es por eso que la mitad de esta no se utiliza por el momento… entonces ¿Qué…?

Un destello blanco en la distancia.

El gran hospital no tiene 'vecinos' a su alrededor hay zonas de aparcamiento dejando una buena cuadra antes de que cualquier edificio pueda verse, y sin embargo allí, parado sobre el tejado como si el viento lo jugase con su larga túnica, hay un fantasma y un fantasma es un decir, no existe tal cosa. Sana se detiene cerca del doctor mirando hacia el mismo lado, la ciudad y sus luces en la cercanía parecen oscurecerse alrededor de la silueta enmascarada de blanco, esta solo se queda allí parada mirando fijo, pareciera como que les devuelve la cortesía, un cruce de miradas a una distancia que lo hace imposible.

\- ¿Qué es…? –

\- Un héroe aparece en este hospital, de colores oscuros pero mascara blanca, de lejos noté tu indumentaria jovencita y… representas perfectamente los de tu clase –

Palabras escapan a la boca del doctor, palabras despectivas en su significado pero sin ningún tono en ellas, la respuesta de la morena se hace escuchar dándole todo su desprecio al doctor por tratarla como 'alguien de una clase'… excepto que no pasa. Sana abre su boca frunciendo el ceño pero nada sale, solo un quejido acallado por la superficie de su máscara, cada palabra fuerza su garganta y hace que se mueva pero ningún sonido sale, ningún movimiento de labios se manifiesta, ni sus ojos pueden moverse.

Está paralizada, las pupilas negras detrás de su máscara quedan fijas en la bata blanca del doctor junto a ella, él no parece moverse tampoco, aunque sus palabras indican que no siente la misma parálisis.

\- Una figura envuelta en la oscuridad pero que mira con una luz blanca cegadora, una luz de esperanza falsa y deseos de paz que nunca se cumplirán, esa máscara de luz sigue atada a un cuerpo oscuro, manchado de negro y rojo – El doctor aprieta sus manos detrás de la espalda, el leve sonido de su piel restregándose hace que los oídos de Sana zumben, mas quejidos escapan a su boca sin poder moverse – No entiendo esa fascinación con la luz sobre la oscuridad, los colores y la actitud idealista y positiva ante un mundo que no lo es… es algo que escapa a mi comprensión, y es por eso que los héroes son personas tan interesantes ¿No lo cree Arashi? –

Su nombre, él sabe su nombre y lo ha dicho de una manera hipnótica, cada silaba de su estúpido monologo retumba en la cabeza de la morena quien comienza a inclinarse más y más hasta que una de sus rodillas toca el suelo.

Su cuerpo pesa y no puede moverse, sus ojos siguen fijos en la figura que no la ve de frente, incapaz de identificar su rostro, sus oídos van a reventar en cualquier momento y su cabeza late como un corazón agrandándose con cada bombeo de sangre, buscando abrir una grieta en su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas involuntariamente cuando un olor invade su nariz, un olor penetrante a carne podrida de un animal que no conoce, sus conductos nasales queman abriéndose más para respirar con más fuerza, detrás de su máscara hay un rostro de puro terror.

Y el hombre sigue hablando.

\- La gente corre, se esconde de la oscuridad pensando que nos persigue y nos abraza para sofocarnos pero… es a la luz a la que deberían temerle, a lo portadores de la falsa luz como usted – Dice en un tono sin emoción alguna – La luz nos llena de pasión, emoción, esperanza por un futuro que nunca veremos, porque esa luz divina se aleja de nosotros cada vez que nos movemos hacia ella… es la oscuridad quien está allí siempre –

Sana siente el frio del suelo en sus dedos, una mano ha llegado hasta ahí mientras el otro apéndice metálico, su pierna y rodilla derecha se resisten a hacer lo mismo que la otra mitad.

El sudor cae por detrás de la máscara mojando su traje, su cabello estorba y quiere arrancárselo en un arrebato, sus dientes se aprietan dejando salir un sonido desagradable, hace lo que puede para mover lo poco que le queda a su mando porque sabe una cosa de toda esta experiencia extraña:

Si deja de resistirse morirá.

Un instinto, si los humanos son capaces de tenerlos, si deja de recordarse que su cuerpo es suyo entonces sucumbirá ante el doctor y todo habrá acabado, Sana Arashi no será más… será libre de toda necesidad de pensar y moverse por su cuenta. Y por cada segundo, cada palabra, su mente se corrompe más, diciéndose a sí misma que dejarse ir _es aterradortentador_ , que todo será mejor así, podría dejar todo atrás y cerrar l̸o̶s̴ ̸o̶j̴o̷s̷ ̸para s̶i̷e̴m̴p̷r̵e̴

¿De qué demonios habla? ¿De qué demonios habla el doctor?

\- La oscuridad nos enseña a temer y nos hace fuertes, nos enseña a sobrevivir cuando la luz no está, nos acompaña todo el camino hacia la eternidad y aprendemos de ella. La oscuridad nos enseña quienes somos en realidad, nuestros más secretos deseos y nuestras verdades más ocultas, desearle la muerte al prójimo… enojarse por cosas mundanas… deseo de venganza… todo es oscuridad cuando la luz artificial desaparece –

¿̸D̴e̷ ̶q̴u̴e̷ ̷ habla?

Le habla a alguien pero no hay nadie allí ¿Está hablando solo? Murmura le nombre Sâ̴̱nA en algún momento pero ella no sabe de dónde lo ha sacado.

Ë̶̝́s̶̱̅ ̴̗̐u̵͎̍n̷̡̑ ̷̨̎l̶̺̈́i̸͍͑n̵͎͠d̷̫̔ò̸̩ ̶̥́n̷͘͜o̸̭͗m̴̡̽b̶͙̄r̶̻̍e̷̲͠.̴̬̒

La figura se ha volteado hacia ella, lo único que la chicamarioneta puede ver es una cruz plateada, símbolo de un dios extraño que no se conoce en Japón, con un brillo tan hermoso que la deja sumamente feliz mareada hipnotizada inútil

\- ¿Quién es el malo entonces? ¿El que muestra lo que la oscuridad hace y fortalece a los que puede resistirla? ¿O tal vez el que lleva la falsa luz de la esperanza lejos del hombre promedio? – Una mano aterriza en su hombro - ¿Arashi? –

A̶̝͋r̸̗͘à̷̼s̴̫͝h̵̫̐ỉ̶ͅ

Es un lindo nombre.

¿̴Q̵u̶i̵é̷n̴ ̴e̴s̵ ̸e̶s̷a̸?̸ ̷ ̵

¿̵̢̨͖͖̋̍̌̈̒̀̉̏̊̕Q̶̱̥̈́̈́̾́̉ȗ̷̢̡͚̙̙̬̪̩̼̣̼̜͋̊̆͊͑̓͌̚i̴̘͓͕̹͈̐̓́͂ë̶̢̼̘̠̗̙̠͉͙̫̱̰ņ̴̩͙̱̩̟̌̈́̐̕ͅ ̷͚̎̈́̊̕ȅ̸̻̹̳̻́̀̓͛͂̋̎̃̕͝s̷̡̱̗͖͈͚̳̫͉̹͈̾ ̸̡͔̹̺̹̥̗͓̥͇̝̈́̽̀̎̎̆͂̋S̶͚̲̬̗͔͈̱̩̑ą̷̥͍͍̫̬̮̞̹̱̳̋̽̅͐̇̔ņ̷̧̖̤̱̞͉̗̟̣͇̜̇̀͆̈́̂̈́̾̃̊̊̽ā̷̛̛̘̓̆̓̅̓͜͠͠ ̵̹̼́̌͝Ä̴̛̤̙̪͈̝́̏̅́̾́̕͝r̷̡͉͔̙̭̠̈́͐̆̈́͝a̸̩̞͒͆̐̏͒̉̄̋͌̕s̶̲̩̖̬̘̋̽̒̔̉̃͝h̴͍͔̻͉̪̱̻͕͕̓ḭ̷̟̬́̉͐̚?̴̛̼̱̠̰̭̞̻̊̿͗͐̔͗́͆̇̀͘

.-. - .-.

..-. .- ...- - .-.

.- -.- ..- -.. .- .- - .

.

..

…

\- ¡ **SANA! –**

Un grito y un golpe la arrancan de su sueño, una mano la toma por el hombro desocupado y la jala fuera del trance hasta que cae de espaldas a varios metros del doctor que dejó de hablar. La morena tarda solo segundos en apoyar sus codos y dar pataleos para alejarse del hombre de bata blanca aún más en genuino terror.

Su espalda choca contra alguien que la detiene por los hombros, manos cálidas y gentiles que le ayudan a pararse, con su corazón corriendo a velocidad record ella levanta la mirada para encontrar el rostro pálido y la hermosa cabellera rubia del chico que vino a buscar, Crystal. Sus ojos celestes y su expresión de desgano cambiados por una de odio hacia el doctor frente a ellos, el cual solo se queda mirando a donde solía estar su marioneta.

Una mirada seca y sin alma, anhelando algo que no pudo obtener.

\- ¿Estás bien Sana? –

\- Q-q-que… ¿Qué… demonios… fue eso? –

Crystal la mantiene parada mientras la calma con palmadas en su espalda - Tranquila, cierra la boca –

\- ¡Oye doctor loco! ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ME HICISTE!? –

Al fallar en mantenerla quieta el chico rubio aprieta el agarre alrededor de la interna, al menos debería mantenerla lejos del hombre.

Finalmente la mirada del doctor sube, su reliquia colganote aterriza entre sus dedos y juega con su superficie brillante mientras su rostro neutral inspecciona cada parte de la chica que acaba de salvarse, la muerte todavía está en el aire, el olor sigue dando asco a Sana y el miedo en su mente no va a calmarse por un rato.

Ha fallado pero logró entregar un mensaje, ahora toca retirarse.

\- Sabía que Breakdown sería un problema de nuevo –

\- Gustafson, vamos, ven y atácame… - El rubio musita, no quiere nada de eso pero sería la perfecta oportunidad para defenderse legítimamente del aterrador doctor.

\- No perderé mí tiempo con alguien tan aburrido como usted, pero si nos volveremos a ver, eso es irrefutable –

\- ¡No me ignores bastardo! ¡Te hice una pregunta! –

Sana intenta detenerlo pero su cuerpo sigue temblando, muy débil, su energía está baja como si hubiese resistido un maratón, apenas y puede mantenerse en pie gracias a la ayuda de Crystal, lo único intacto es su carácter. Gracias a él, de nuevo, logran salir del hospital sin mayor incidente mientras intenta acallar a su compañera por unos minutos hasta tomar distancia del mismo.

* * *

A través de la noche de Maul avanzan dos figuras, en una retirada patética para ellos pero que nadie más puede notarlo, Sana tiene su brazo alrededor del muchacho rubio quien la lleva a regañadientes ayudándole a caminar lo más rápido posible. Atravesaron varias calles para alejarse del hospital, la chica llevada cuestas teniendo que hacer el esfuerzo a pesar de que su energía quedó baja por tanto forcejeo con lo desconocido, mientras se alejaban miró hacia atrás y podría jurar que alguien los observaba desde lo alto de lo edificios cercanos.

No hay señales de ningún ataque enemigo y Crystal decide parar con su huida, ayuda a la interna a sentarse entrando ambos en el callejón entre dos edificios, una luz blanca ilumina una puerta frente a ellos y, por tanto, a ellos también.

\- ¿Qué… **demonios** … pensabas? –

\- Oh, aquí vamos, al menos déjame cargar en algún lado así puedo golpear esa estúpida cara tuya – Las palabras están arrastradas y los parpados de Sana se ven pesados, forcejeando para cerrarse, el resistirse le llevó mucho más que un poco de su energía… esto no pasaría, sin embargo, con una persona normal.

\- Maldita sea –

Sin más que hacer, temiendo un poco que la morena se desmaye después de haber sido salvada, se hace a un lado cruzando los brazos revelando, tras él, una caja de fusibles correspondiente al edificio con la luz sobre ellos. La chica arrastra su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo y luego se abalanza contra dicha caja, apoyándose para no caerse, la tapa abierta y cable en mano su cuerpo se ilumina ligeramente con blanco.

Por supuesto siente la mirada que la juzga desde atrás, Crystal golpea el suelo con su pie repetidamente solo para demostrar que tan enojado e impaciente está ahora mismo.

\- De nuevo ¿Qué demonios pensabas? –

\- ¡Data me envió a buscarte! Dijo que había alguien peligroso en el hospital ¡Nunca pensé que sería el maldito director del lugar! – La tigresa responde furiosa, su máscara haciendo ruido atada a su brazo metálico cuando se mueve tan bruscamente - ¡Perdona por casi morir! –

\- ¡Pusiste en peligro meses de investigación! ¡NADIE TE LLAMÓ! –

\- ¡¿Y que debía dejar a Data llorando en la base porque tú fuiste a hacer el héroe solitario?! –

\- ¡Escúchame insolente…! –

En un arrebato Crystal intenta tomarla por el hombro pero ella, ya mejor cargada, da la vuelta y detiene su mano alzándola en el aire, un dedo metálico se entierra en el pecho del rubio antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

\- ¡NO TU ESCUCHAME A MÍ! – Ella dice, sus pupilas oscuras tiemblan y su cara está cubierta de sudor seco todavía, su voz es de terror y enojo, ambos a lo desconocido – Acabo de ser atacada, sentí que iba a morir, por momentos olvidé quién demonios era… así que mejor empieza a decirme quien cojones es este director o te romperé la nariz aquí mismo -

\- Eres una ignorante y cabeza dura estudiante, todavía no entiendo que criterios la U.A tiene para elegir a sus 'Futuros héroes'… – Pero el mordaz Crystal no retrocede, su mirada todavía condescendiente a pesar de las amenazas – Te explicaré, aunque probablemente eres muy bruta para entender la delicadeza de nuestra situación –

\- Tch –

Un tenso silencio, seguido de un suspiro cuando Sana suelta la mano que logró apresar y retrocede para cerrar la tapa de la caja de fusibles con fuerza. Detrás de ella Crystal se limpia su mano y su traje antes de alejarse caminando, por miedo a mas reacciones poco amables de su subordinada, todo mientras adopta una altanera posición de espalda recta y mirada condescendiente de nuevo.

A su tono de voz no le falta enojo tampoco.

\- El Doctor Charles Gustafson fue quien te atacó, un renombrado doctor Noruego que fue trasladado aquí hace un par de año, conocido en toda Europa por su trabajo literario en el capo de la medicina con respecto a Quirks y las enfermedades que estos pueden causar – Dice, asintiendo – Nadie sabe por qué ha venido tan al este, nadie lo cuestiona, fue una orden legitima después de que el anterior director del hospital murió de una sobredosis… -

\- Ahórrame la explicación de enciclopedia, casi me fríe el cerebro ese bastardo con su quirk –

\- No tiene quirk, no oficialmente – Sana deja su actitud negativa y cambia su cara de desinterés por una de sorpresa, su cabeza choca contra la pared detrás y sus ojos se ensanchan de solo pensar que todo lo que experimentó fue sin un quirk – En todos sus archivos dice que él nació sin uno, sin embargo… tú puedes comprobar que eso no es cierto –

\- N-no puede haber hecho eso sin un quirk ¿Verdad? –

\- Lentamente comenzaste a olvidar tu identidad y a cuestionarte sobre entregarte a él enteramente, un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ti y… creíste que morirías ¿No? –

\- ¿Acaso tú…? –

\- Hemos tenido un encuentro antes, afortunadamente Breakdown estaba allí para sacarme, eso fue cuando apenas comenzamos a trabajar juntos, hace un año –

\- ¿Y por qué no lo han denunciado? –

\- No tenemos pruebas, Breakdown ha intentado convencer a los del departamento de policía para realizar una búsqueda pero nunca accedieron a ello, en la comunidad local el Doctor Gustafson es muy bien tratado lo cual solo empeoró las relaciones entre Breakdown y las fuerzas policiales. Desde entonces intentamos no meternos con él, esperando a que cometa un error, intentando que olvide de nosotros… hasta hoy –

Ahí está esa mirada de nuevo, una de desaprobación, esta vez llega a una heroína joven que baja la cabeza comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. El tipo es una amenaza, lo ha sentido de primera mano, y podrían haberlo atrapado si él hubiese bajado la guardia, ahora que la ha visto estará alerta por Crystal y Breakdown vigilándole.

El chico rubio nota la cabeza baja y el suspiro depresivo, niega con la cabeza apartando la mirada de Sana.

\- No es tu culpa, Breakdown intenta mantener este asunto en secreto y… ni Data sabe, solo él y yo, si algo debía pasar entonces iba a pasar – Las palabras para 'animarla' hacen que la chica suba la mirada de nuevo, encontrando a Crystal cruzado de brazos con una mueca de disgusto por solo decir esas cosas – No le diré nada a Breakdown –

\- ¿No crees que debería saber? –

\- No por ahora, ha estado encargándose de otros asuntos como para volver a prender el torrencial fuego que es su enemistad con Gustafson… -

\- Debe de haber caído en su hipnosis también –

\- Eso… no es exactamente lo que pasó –

* * *

 _Antes de contratarme a mí Breakdown solía trabajar solo completamente, fue en una de sus patrullas donde encontró algo peor que Gustafson… los Demonios Blancos._

 _Encontró a cuatro siluetas de blanco, cada una con su propia mascara distinta al resto, intentando llevarse a alguien a la fuerza. Intentó detenerlos, por supuesto, pero uno de ellos se fugó con el secuestrado mientras los otros tres se quedaron a combatir, tres quirks distintos que se complementaban bien, según dice él, uno con cadenas puntiagudas, otro que disparaba arcilla y un tercero con mucha fuerza física._

 _No me contó exactamente como fue pero le vencieron, apenas pudo escapar de las cadenas de uno de ellos que marcaron todo su torso…. Esto lo marcó, prometió entregar a la justicia a quien sea el responsable de los Demonios y sus secuestros._

* * *

\- Creí que los Demonios Blancos eran solo una leyenda urbana de Maul –

\- No lo son, y Breakdown cree que tiene relación con el Doctor Gutafson, ya que ambos aparecieron relativamente al mismo tiempo en la ciudad –

\- Y la manera en que nos atacó solo lo confirma… -

\- Exacto, y si tengo que guardar información para que Breakdown esté más tranquilo, lo haré. Entonces volveremos a esperar, Gustafson no puede ser perfecto, bajará la guardia algún día… –

Crystal se separa de la pared y se aleja de ella, saliendo del callejón, su esbelto cuerpo entra en la luz de la calle que se refleja en su blanco y celeste trae, su cabello rubio volando al compás del viento. Sana le mira, le sigue por detrás, un escalofrió la atraviesa mirándole, se siente más segura escuchándole hablar así, una sensación calurosa que le vacía de cualquier miedo que tenía causado por el quirk del doctor.

Es el aura de un héroe anunciándose, a pesar de su juventud y su actitud repelente, tiene esa manera de hablar, esa sed de justicia y esa rectitud en su pose.

 _\- Es un héroe, aunque me pese –_ Sana le sigue por la acera mientras el rubio en frente anuncia que volverán a la base por lo pronto.

Antes de seguir con su camino vuelve su rostro al cielo nocturno tras ella, detrás de los autos y la gente incapaz de darse cuenta de la situación, detrás de la agradable atmosfera de una noche de fin de semana, se alza allí en el horizonte un inofensivo hospital, hogar de una oscuridad mucho más grande que cualquier aura que un Héroe pueda emitir.

Un astuto Zorro europeo que vigila desde su castillo, una posición invencible por ahora, un poder oculto capaz de tomar a cualquiera y eliminarlos con el solo poder de la palabra, una máscara de muerte que solo unos pocos pueden ver.

Charles Gustafson mira desde la ventana de su oficina, varias calles frente a él, unos héroes que no debería poder ver en la distancia.

Sobre los edificios varias figuras blancas se esconden en la noche, gárgolas centinelas alrededor de un lugar de curación manchado por el terrible villano.

Está claro que su próxima visita a este hospital no será tan pacífica.

* * *

 **Una gran sombra se hace presente, salido de tierras lejanas con habilidades difíciles de combatir, una torre en el escenario de una guerra por venir.**

 **Gracias por leer ¡Espero les haya gustado! Recuerden dejar comentarios debajo y seguir la historia si les gusta.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	29. Internado (Mina) - Apunta a lo mas alto

**Capítulo 29: Internados (Mina) – Apunta a lo más alto**

* * *

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Maldición! –

De un lado de la habitación pasa tambaleándose Mina Ashido, su cabello rosa y sus cuernos color hueso se asoman por dentro del cuello de su blusa color violeta que deja un hombro al descubierto, una vez capaz de ver continua poniéndose apuradamente sus pantalones de jean, por debajo un par de medias que no se preocupa en voltear de momento.

Sus dos pies, ahora calzados, aterrizan en el suelo desde la cama con fuerza y le impulsan hacia la puerta a toda velocidad, abre dicha puerta y sale al pasillo, no hace mucho camino antes de enterrar su cara en el hombro de alguien y salir despedida hacia atrás cayendo sobre su propio trasero.

\- Ow… -

La persona que sirvió de obstáculo no le responde, es entendible tratándose de la heroína Delphos, quien se para de manos entrelazadas en medio del pasillo como si nada, su sonrisa crece al ver a la jovencita rosa en el suelo, aunque no se le escuche se nota que está riendo. En medio del pasillo se le nota, radiante, vistiendo unas ropas más normales que su atuendo de estilo griego antiguo, una camisa de color negro y mangas cortas junto a unos pantalones marrón claro, colores que hacen resaltar su pálida piel y su verde pelo aún más.

\- ¡Perdón es que llego tarde y mi traje…! ¡No encuentro mi traje! – La muchacha ignora el dolor comenzando a pararse de nuevo, se pregunta por dentro como es que Delphos viéndose tan delicada la ha mandado al suelo sin moverse un solo centímetro – Eh… oh… -

Un dedo le apunta, una silenciosa petición para hablar, Mina agacha la cabeza y se deja tocar.

El sentimiento de calidez en su mente ya se ha hecho costumbre, algo que debe hacer cada vez que quiera hablar con Delphos a principio del día ya que ella pierde su conexión cuando pierde la conciencia ya sea por voluntad propia o no.

Lo primero que oye es una risita gentil – _Tranquila, no hay apuro alguno –_

 _-_ Ya casi son las doce, me he dormido muy por sobre la hora de… -

\- _No, está bien, hoy es tu ultimo día por tanto decidimos dejarte dormir un poco más. Tu entrenamiento físico ha sido exhaustivo, y acompañar a mi esposo a patrullar debe serlo aún más –_ La mujer asiente, tuerce la cabeza en una sonrisa apaciguadora – _Y sobre tu traje, lo he puesto a lavar, no querrás llevártelo sucio ¿No? –_

\- S-supongo – La muchacha hace una mueca de disgusto – Podría haberlo hecho yo –

\- _Por favor, no me cuesta, además es un día lento en la oficina también, como verás yo también me lo estoy tomando con calma –_

\- ¿Y Atlas está de acuerdo? –

\- _Hmmm, sobre eso… él ha salido. Seremos nosotras con Akane, he preparado algo de té para las tres –_

\- De acuerdo, supongo que tomárselo con calma no viene mal –

Mina sigue a una mucho más alegre Delphos después de aceptar la invitación, hacia la pequeña cocina en el segundo piso van mientras el comentario de que Atlas ha salido le queda rondando en la cabeza. No se ha despegado de ella en toda la semana y, sin embargo, se va horas antes de que Mina tome su tren de vuelta a Musutafu…

* * *

La atmosfera de la pequeña cocina en la, contrariamente, gran agencia de héroes es del agrado de Mina, el sol entra por la ventana calentando su piel apenas mientras el sonido del agua hirviendo le llega por detrás junto al de Delphos preparando dos tazas para tomar su té. Frente a ella, bajo el rayo del sol y con su usual aire de clase alta, está Akane quien disfruta de un café que ha hecho minutos antes de que las dos heroínas llegaran, su mueca de disgusto se hace notar cuando escucha sobre el 'escape' de Atlas.

\- Por supuesto que ese bufón huiría de las responsabilidades, me sorprende que haya tardado tantos días – Dice, escondiendo su cara detrás del vapor de su café caliente.

\- No se llevan bien ¿Verdad? – Mina pregunta, ambas manos sobre la mesa, si algo ha notado durante los últimos días en la agencia de Atlas es que él quiere a Akane como si fuera de su familia pero el sentimiento no es devuelto.

 _\- Es solo tu típica rivalidad de hermanos –_ Delphos comenta en su mente, por la reacción de Akane parece que las tres están conectadas para poder escucharla, entrecierra sus filosos ojos en la dirección de la maternal mentalista.

\- Eso no era relevante a la conversación –

\- ¿Hermanos eh? – Mina tuerce su cabeza – Ya veo el parecido –

\- ¿¡Estás implicando que YO me parezco en algo a ese gigante peludo!? – Por primera vez en la semana la mujer levanta su voz.

Su mirada asesina va en dirección a la chica rosa esta vez quien encoje su figura pidiendo perdón con una sonrisa sutil que encantaría a cualquiera… cualquiera menos Akane. La morocha es difícil de lidiar cuando está enojada, eso le dijo Atlas al menos y ahora puede verlo con sus propios ojos, su intensidad contrasta mucho con su personalidad fría y calculadora que muestra afuera frente al resto de los trabajadores, es tan aterradora y sin un quirk también.

Pero aun así…

Aunque suene extraño y Mina se muestre asustada, por dentro cree que el enojo es mejor a la nada, claro nunca es bueno ser tratado como basura por alguien pero con gente que es fría y difícil de llegar siempre es una buena señal que se enojen con uno, al menos les importa lo que uno dice y no lo ignoran como el resto de la vida frente a ellos.

 _\- No seas dura con ella, Akane –_ La mujer de pelos color esmeralda se une a la mesa, con una fuente rectangular donde trae dos tazas con té caliente que se mezcla directamente con el aire en la habitación perfumándole de un agradable y calmante aroma – _Como verás, Ashido, ella niega cualquier parentesco con mi esposo –_

Lo dice abiertamente, la previamente molesta mujer en traje oscuro con falda vuelve a su postura normal y emite un bufido apartando la mirada de las dos heroínas sentadas.

\- Así que… ustedes se conocieron antes de conocer a Atlas –

\- _Exacto, de hecho, fue por buscarla a ella que Atlas me conoció y decidimos abrir la agencia juntos, el resto es… una historia romántica –_

\- Ya me lo creo – Mina asiente – Tiene que ser difícil trabajar con alguien tu propio esposo –

Su comentario no es uno a tomar a la ligera, Delphos se le queda viendo pensando en su respuesta, la chica de rosa toma un sorbo de su té esperando ansiosa.

Conocer a una pareja de héroes es raro para ella, no está tan interiorizada en todos los héroes locales y cercanos como Midoriya, los mejores ejemplos que ha tenido de héroes han sido los que conoció personalmente por la academia y todos son prácticamente solitarios. No puede imaginarse a Aizawa o All Might en una relación, ambos tienen vidas que demandan demasiado tiempo y tampoco se ven aptos para mantener una por tal o cual razón, del resto de los profesores no conoce demasiado pero duda mucho que alguno tenga familia no sanguínea esperándoles en casa, como si ser un héroe y tener una familia o una pareja fueran incompatibles.

Y sin embargo ahí está Delphos, sorprendiendo a Mina por trabajar junto a su marido y, al parecer, la hermana del mismo.

\- _No es fácil, como cualquier relación romántica se necesita mucha honestidad, no solo amor –_ La mujer responde, su rostro puesto en la mesa mientras toma su propia taza de té, la voz que Mina escucha en su mente es una serena y llena de confianza, sabia y aun así joven – _Pero lo que más se necesita en este caso es confianza. –_

\- ¿Confianza en…? –

\- _Hay que confiar uno en el otro, confiar en que estamos entrenados para manejar situaciones de peligro, confiar en que ninguno hará nada fuera de su alcance… no podemos estar preocupándonos del otro constantemente cuando hay vidas ajenas en juego –_ Responde ella bajando su té y cambiando su mirada a Mina – _Suena duro pero es mejor que, mientras dura nuestro tiempo en la oficina, suprimimos nuestros sentimientos y actuamos como héroes hechos y derechos. Si algo sale mal la vida de mi marido es tan o menos valiosa que cualquier otra en peligro, y a eso debo acostumbrarme… y reaccionar acorde, por supuesto –_

\- Puesto así suena… mucho menos romántico – La chica agrega a modo de broma, inmediatamente se arrepiente al ser un tema serio.

Pero es devuelta una sonrisa cálida por parte de la mujer de pelos verdes – _Bueno, no es lo mejor pero ambos sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo cuando comenzamos esto… y, déjame decirte algo –_ Como si fuera un secreto hermoso, la voz en su cabeza se vuelve lirica en un segundo – _Todo eso hace los pocos momentos juntos que tenemos aún más preciosos –_

\- Ew –

Una voz pequeña y amarga se escucha del otro lado de la habitación, la mujer de anteojos y mirada afilada hace una mueca de asco y se encarga de bajar su propio café hasta la última gota en un sorbo. De las dos heroínas Delphos se ríe visiblemente, sin sonido claro, luego le apunta con un dedo disparando una mirada cómplice a su aprendiz.

\- _Akane tiene problemas con los hombres, los cambia tan rápido como calcetines –_

\- ¡C-CATIA! – Y reacciona la feroz mujer trajeada, hasta se le escapa el nombre de pila de su amiga.

Se repite la risa silenciosa e infantil.

Mina observa con su taza en mano como Delphos habla en Akane sin que ella pueda escuchar, probablemente cosas personales que hacen que se sonroje aún peor y prometa atentar contra su vida si no se detiene estando frente a la interna. La imagen le provoca una sonrisa, una risita incluso que se une a la de su maestra y empeora la situación, pero no se ríe de Akane… se ríe por presenciar una familia tan adorable en un entorno tan extraño, le da felicidad y esperanza de, algún día, tener sus propios compañeros así.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora casi desde su pequeña reunión y se dirige al balcón que hay en el tercer piso donde Atlas la está esperando para alguna clase de mensaje, Delphos le ha comunicado que quería verla 'lo más pronto posible' pero Mina no se preocupa para nada, ella nunca se preocupa con anterioridad, más bien está ansiosa por lo que tiene que decir.

Llega a la puerta y la abre encontrándole allí parado, su enorme espalda siempre apuntando hacia ella dejando en claro quién está detrás y quien delante, sus gruesos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

\- Pasa, joven –

Su voz es calma y distante, completamente diferente a lo que se acostumbra a escuchar de él, ni siquiera voltea para mirarla por sobre su hombro como suele hacerlo cuando actúa así de dramático.

Ella se detiene al pasar la puerta y cerrarla, de repente todo su aire feliz y positivo desaparece ante el peso de sus palabras, hablando como un maestro enojado o un padre decepcionado. El sol brilla en el fondo mientras su figura deja una gran sombra en el suelo, sus ropas sencillas de civil revolotean afectadas por el viento de la altura donde se encuentran, pasando por la mayoría de las casas en el distrito.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –

\- Sé lo que sientes, joven, lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo – Habla con convicción, su voz es como un taladro que se abre paso en el cuerpo de Mina y le aprieta el corazón – Dudas, piensas que no podrás hacer esto, que el trabajo que tendrás será demasiado para ti… -

\- Lo… escuchaste… - Si su piel pudiera presentar cambios tan bruscos cambiara de color a un blanco como la mismas nubes sobre ellos – No… lo que…. Quise decir… -

\- ¿Vas a renunciar? –

\- ¡No! Jamás lo haría, digo… no ahora, tengo que pensarlo… -

La enorme figura gira, un ojo salvaje la observa obligándole a decir la verdad, una mueca seria detrás de esa barba enrulada que casi hace que salga corriendo.

\- Yo – Ella suspira, aprieta sus puños y lo deja salir – No siento que esté preparada para ser como usted, nunca lo estaré y es por el mero hecho de que nunca seré tan fuerte ni tan valiente ni tan habilidosa. Incluso si no renuncio ahora los años pasarán y solos se volverá difícil, solo seré una carga para mis compañeros y una pérdida de tiempo para la academia… Durante el festival solo pude seguir a mis compañeros, seguir el ejemplo de los más fuertes como Bakugo y Todoroki… Durante la prueba de admisión seguí a otra chica, Sana… desde entonces he fallado en cada prueba ante ellos, siempre estoy caminando detrás de ella, de Bakugo, de Midoriya, de Yaoyorozu… todos son tan listos y tenaces, tienen lo necesario mientras que yo… -

\- ¿No tienes lo que se necesita? ¿Acaso no sientes esa picazón cuando alguien está en problemas? ¿No sientes rabia ante la injusticia? ¿Tus pies no se mueven solos cuando ves algo que no está bien? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Siento todo eso pero…! Soy… débil… comparada con ellos –

Cuando alza la voz su cuello le duele, le cuesta un horror mantener las lágrimas dentro ya que siempre ha sido de derramarlas ante cualquier circunstancia, si lo hace ahora es solo para no avergonzarse más ante Atlas.

\- ¿Débil? ¡Abre los ojos Ashido! – El hombre devuelve el grito, un grito falto de hostilidad, casi una risa que rompe con la atmosfera tensa del momento - ¿Acaso sabes por qué te envié esa solicitud? –

\- Nunca… -

Nunca lo había pensado ¿Por qué la llamó? Consideró preguntarlo en algún momento pero terminó teniendo un buen rato y pues olvidó sobre el tema. Ahora pasos agigantados la asolan y una mano enorme le da una palmada en el hombro para traerla más cerca del barandal al borde.

\- Es lo contrario a lo que crees – Dice el héroe asintiendo – Cierto, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Iida, Arashi, Bakugo… todos grandes nombres y muy fuertes competidores, era fácil mandarle solicitudes a ellos porque avanzaron o hicieron una buena competición durante sus combates –

\- … es lo que… -

\- Pero no es eso lo que se busca en un héroe, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad son cosas que ayudan y se aprenden con el tiempo… lo que un héroe necesita es templanza y un corazón dispuesto a trabajar para obtener el puesto y salvar a quienes pueda – La enorme mano la hace girar, se encuentra cara a cara con un titán que se arrodilla en una pierna para tener su misma altura, su rostro arrugado y marcado por tantos golpes esboza lo que intenta ser una sonrisa amigable que asustaría a un niño – Eres la mejor en ese sentido, porque te he visto, cuando enfrentaste todos esos retos haciendo lo que pudiste, cuando has puesto esa sonrisa tan bella sobre tus actos Ashido… puede ser que no ganaras pero… lograste inspirar en mí ese calor que solo un héroe o heroína puede dar –

\- ¿Mi sonrisa? – Mina frunce el ceño, no sabe exactamente que decir sobre ello, pero no hay tiempo que quejarse porque Atlas continúa con su charla.

\- No solo eso, Ashido ¡Tu actitud entera es un faro de luz que ilumina hasta lo más oscuro! Sin mencionar tu derechazo ¡BAM! Destrozaste a ese pobre del rayo en el estómago –

\- Pero mi quirk… -

\- Es perfecto, un quirk para dañar y matar, pero tú lo usas con una precisión que asusta. ¿Acaso no lo viste? Nunca has usado ese quirk para dañar a nadie, ni a tu compañero ni a esos ladrones el otro día… y eso es lo que se necesita – Un dedo le toca, justo debajo de su cuello, los huesos de su pecho – Es eso lo que cuenta –

\- ¿Cree en serio que yo pueda hacerlo? –

\- ¡Atlas nunca se equivoca! ¡Ya debería saberlo Interna Ashido! ¡HAHAHAHA! – Su risa loca vuelve a aparecer mientras el titán de Tokio vuelve a pararse derecho - ¡Estas son las palabras del guardián de Tokyo! ¡Serás una gran heroína Mina Ashido! ¡Y cuando estés lista yo te acogeré y te enseñaré como superar esas debilidades! ¡Nuestra luz brillará en todos los rincones de esta oscura ciudad! –

Y así termina por romperla, durante todos sus años ha oído varias cosas sobre su elección, de su familia que es un sueño 'algo loco', o de sus compañeros que le dicen que tan buena es con ellos… peor nunca nadie había dicho en concreto que ella sería una buena heroína, nunca nadie había depositado gran confianza en ella, siempre ha sido 'Haz tu mejor esfuerzo' o 'Buena suerte'. Ahora escucha a Atlas gritar a todo pulmón su nombre y asiente mientras derrama lágrimas, una promesa es forjada así como así.

Mina Ashido lo intentará… no…

Mina Ashido se convertirá en un pilar de esperanza.

* * *

 **Y mientras termina una de las dos mitades de nuestro viaje por los internados una jovencita encuentra un nuevo objetivo, Mina Ashido hará lo posible para convertirse en una heroina digna de ser recordada, con ayuda claro.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Momentos finales del arc de los internados, parece hace tanto que han empezado ¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final de este volumen y espero verlos allí!**

 **Recuerden dejar un comentario con su opinión debajo, siempre se agradece.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	30. Lo siento

El bolso lleno con sus cosas y tan pesado como cuando llegó, la tira de tela alrededor de su hombro metálico para no lastimarle, su chaqueta de jean prendida para evitar el excesivo viento que hay ese día en la ciudad de Maul. Mira a su alrededor, el almacén sigue tan apestoso como el día en que llegó, aunque haya sido una semana, se siente como que vivió allí por un mes al menos y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las paredes húmedas y faltas de pintura.

Levanta la mirada encontrando a una jovencita de aspecto triste que está desinflada sobre su silla, los brazos cruzados y el puchero en su cara indican que no está para nada cómoda con la despedida.

\- ¿Estarás así todo el día Data? –

Pero no hay respuesta, el rostro enojado se aparta y apunta a otro lado ignorándola de una manera muy obvia y dejando salir un gruñido.

\- Ah, vamos, no es tan malo ¿Verdad? Apenas pasé aquí una semana –

\- ¡Nunca es bueno despedirse de una amiga! –

\- Data… - Sana suspira acercándosele, si hay algo a lo que le cuesta acostumbrarse incluso ahora es la actitud tan infantil que puede tener la muchacha a cargo de la comunicación, toma posición frente a ella y se inclina hacia adelante con una expresión de descontento – Dije que iba a venir a visitar ¿No? –

\- Si…. Supongo… -

\- Cuando tenga el tiempo y el dinero prometo que vendré, además, tienes mi numero ¿No? Puedes mandar lo que quieras allí… con un buen tiempo de unas horas por cada mensaje –

Unos pasos metálicos se escuchan detrás, Sana deja a Data por un segundo volteando para encontrar al resto de la pequeña familia de héroes bajando por las escaleras desde el segundo piso, por delante se acerca el chico rubio 'Crystal' quien tiene su expresión constante de desdén hacia la morena incluso en los últimos momentos de su estadía.

\- Data, por favor, te estás avergonzando poniéndote tan emocional – Luego de su comentario, viendo como la muchacha se ve algo arrepentida de su protesta, Crystal sonríe – Yo, por mi parte, me alegro de que esta pesadilla haya terminado –

\- P-pero tú dijiste que la respetabas y querías que mejore para… -

El comentario le toma por sorpresa y Crystal aprieta sus puños, sus ojos celestes desaparecen detrás de su flequillo cuando baja la mirada - ¡Que dijimos…! ¿Qué dijimos… sobre hablar de conversaciones privadas frente a extraños? –

\- ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste! –

\- ¿En serio Crystal? Voy a extrañarte también – Sana se le ríe en la cara, saca a relucir su mejor sonrisa ganadora y el rubio cruza sus brazos con más fuerza gruñendo por lo bajo, un leve tinte rosa en su cara mientras lo hace.

Una pequeña discusión estalla entre Crystal y Data, la segunda intenta dar detalles sobre su charla de antes mientras él la mantiene en silencio como puede, Sana los observa pero su atención está puesta en el hombre adulto sentado en los escalones metálicos. Se acerca unos pasos a él aprovechando la conmoción para salirse de la pelea, él tiene puesta su ropa de civil por tanto es, como dice él, Nobu ahora mismo… su sonrisa gentil cuando Sana se acerca es más que una apropiada despedida.

\- Fue divertido niña, pero hay que volver a la realidad –

\- Lo sé, aun así… gracias por todo, realmente ayudó –

Nobu sonríe más ampliamente - ¡Por supuesto niña! Fue un gusto compartir un rato contigo, me trae recuerdos – Aunque parezca que está poniendo excusas Sana le devuelve la sonrisa y hasta le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo – Espero haberte ayudado más allá del internado… -

\- Me ha ayudado de mas, lo admitiré – Sana asiente – Aunque aún tengo dudas con respecto a todo esto –

\- Y siempre las tendrás – Nobu se pone de pie, estira su mano hacia adelante apoyándola en el hombro de su aprendiz – Lo importante es no dudar en los momentos críticos, siempre tener en mente la razón por la que luchas –

\- N-no estoy segura de cuál es mi razón todavía… además de ayudar a la gente –

\- Todo mundo encuentra la suya, pero el deseo de ayudar es un buen comienzo –

Todo héroe tiene una razón, recuerda una vez cuando Uraraka contó a un pequeño grupo donde ella estaba presente que su razón para ser una heroína es conseguir dinero para ayudar a su familia, luego está Todoroki quien quiere ser mejor que su padre o hasta Mineta que quiere atención femenina. Ella misma no tiene una razón concreta, quiere ayudar a la gente para que no sufran como ella lo hizo pero… a vece siente que no es suficiente o que no es la verdadera razón, como si ella misma supiera que hay algo más oculto, una razón que intenta ignorar…

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Lo siento**

* * *

\- Estás callada por allí, Arashi –

Una voz le llama la atención, sus ojos oscuros se desprenden del paisaje de mediatarde que pasa volando frente a ellos y vuelve su rostro hacia la persona sentada frente a ella en el vagón del tren, la única chica que ha encontrado agradable del curso 1-B, Kendou. La pelirroja está descansando en sus asientos aprovechando que está sentada en soledad, sus pies estirados hacia el lado contrario que su cabeza, los pondría por encima del asiento vacío pero entonces se ganaría un regaño por parte del inspector del vagón. Junto a Sana se encuentra Momo Yaoyorozu quien está aún más callada, habiendo dominado el arte de desaparecer su presencia y sumergirse en un interesante libro que parece demasiado gordo como para captar el interés de cualquiera de las otras dos presentes.

Momo estando callada la responsabilidad de mantener el viaje de unas tres horas divertido recae en ella y su habilidad de charlar con Kendou, no tiene problema con ello, en el camino hasta la estación probaron que tienen varias cosas en común.

Pero durante el viaje Sana quedó en silencio, reflexionando con esa última charla con Breakdown…

\- Discúlpame, algo distraída pensando en… bueno, mi internado –

La chica del otro curso suspira - Tendremos que escribir un informe ¿Verdad? Ah, que lata –

Sana asiente luego esboza una sonrisa – Escribiré como aprendí a hacer un buen café, y a morirme de frio haciendo guardia sin razón alguna o la cantidad de veces que la luz de la terraza parpadeaba por minuto. –

\- Mi tesis será "Los rizos de una heroína: ¿Arma letal o mito urbano?" – Responde Kendou estirando sus manos como si dibujara un cartel con ese impresionante título en el aire.

Mientras las dos compañeras ríen la tercera cierra su libro tras aplicar de manera elegante el pequeño señalador, aunque hacer algo así 'elegantemente' sea imposible ella lo logra. Suspira con los ojos puestos en la tapa de su libro antes de volver hacia Kendou con una mirada seria, ojos afilados propios de alguien que es tan estricta con frecuencia.

\- Recuerde que escribirá el informe conmigo Kendou, y la estaré presionando para que lo hagamos de manera adecuada –

\- ¿Por qué tan formal de repente? – Sana se inclina para decirle, pero sin siquiera mirarla Momo le responde de igual manera.

\- Y también estaré presionándola a usted Arashi –

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué yo?! – La morena retrocede algo espantada, lo último que necesita es tanta presión de la vicepresidenta de la clase.

\- ¡SSSHHH! –

Un chistido viene desde atrás y le obliga a bajar el perfil.

\- Porque sé que no escribirás nada si no te vigilo –

\- Ahora deja la formalidad para que duela aún peor – Kendou acota desde su asiento tapándose la boca para no reír mientras ve como Sana cruza los brazos y se queda quieta para no responder algo que les gane más chistidos – Eres de lo peor cuando te lo propones Yaoyorozu –

\- Alguien tiene qu-

Y un destello blanco atraviesa el espacio entre ellas, una mano metálica con agarre firme roba ese libro directamente de sus manos, lo alza en el aire evitando que pueda recuperarlo. Sana asiente con una expresión que indica que, efectivamente, Momo se lo buscó, amenazando con soltar el libro por la ventana a pesar de que está cerrada.

\- ¡Arashi eres muy inmadura! –

 **\- ¡SSSHHH! –** La regla del silencio ataca de nuevo, esta vez Momo es quien se cruza de brazos avergonzada por haber sido engañada para que le callen de esa manera.

La charla fluye entre ellas tres orgánicamente, sobre sus internados y los héroes que estuvieron a cargo de los mismos al principio aunque Kendou no tardó en preguntar sobre el resto del grupo y si son tan estrafalarios como ellas dos, obviamente ambas intentando defenderse diciendo que hay peores personajes en el curso 1-A. Bajo el sol de la tarde que entra por la ventana el ambiente cálido de amistad les ayuda a pasar el tiempo mientras se acercan Musutafu una vez más, regresando de una larga semana, ninguna miró atrás al camino habiendo puesto a descansar el tema sobre los internados cuando llegaron a la estación.

El ciclo termina y comienza una nueva etapa, y las tres se sienten muy felices con ello.

* * *

Con el tren dejando atrás la estación las tres jóvenes heroínas llegan hasta la acera frente a la estación, cada una cargando con su propio bolso de cosas, se detienen allí cuando Momo saca su celular para avisarle a su familia que ha llegado a Musutafu segura. Sana intercambia unas pocas palabras con Kendou esperando a resumir su camino, sale el tema de que su tio tiene un garaje donde repara vehículos y que tiene su propia motocicleta que Sana sabe manejar, apenas.

\- Así que sabes cómo conducir – Le comenta la pelirroja con interés.

\- ¿Hm? Oh si, o sea, sé… hacerlo en línea recta – Sana se encoje de hombros – No he vuelto a hacerlo desde que tengo mi otro brazo de vuelta –

\- Pues yo quiero comprar mi propia motocicleta cuando pueda tomar la prueba, si hay algo que sé hacer es manejar bien – La chica se infla con orgullo – Llámalo… mi objetivo inmediato –

\- Oye, es un buen objetivo, planear para corto plazo no es algo malo. Tal vez algún día podemos ir a dar una vuelta, robamos la llave de mi tío –

Les interrumpe la mirada de Yaoyorozu quien no está del todo contenta con la conversación, solo se da vuelta unos minutos y ambas ya están pensando en romper la ley en varios niveles, suspira poniendo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón una vez más.

\- Mi madre vendrá en unos minutos, mejor que comience a caminar –

\- Yo igual ¿Hacia dónde van? –

Sana deja de lado sin responder al notar una figura muy conocida aparecer por la esquina en la acera contigua a donde están, alto y desgarbado, cabellos deshechos al viento al igual que su camisa de color oscuro, él se detiene al avistarla y mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos antes de seguir su camino, intercambian una mirada antes de que Sana sonría casi por reflejo. Kazuhiko hace presencia por ser un agujero negro de la misma, tiene la gran habilidad de pasar desapercibido por su dejadez y su físico para nada impresionante, una habilidad que podría haber resultado en una vida de heroísmo de incognito…

Pocos creerían que ese mismo hombre del otro lado de la calle, el de la mirada seca y desinteresada, una vez estuvo al servicio de la gente.

\- Ya han venido por mí – Ella dice colgando su bolso una vez más tras haberlo dejado en el suelo, las otras dos muchachas se fijan en el hombre que Sana observa.

\- Vale ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! – Saluda la más animada de las dos mientras, a su lado, Momo hace una pequeña reverencia.

\- Hasta luego, Arashi –

Kazuhiko observa como su sobrina se desprende el pequeño grupo y las otras dos muchachas siguen su camino por la acera, nota como una de ellas le dispara una mirada curiosa que esconde al darse cuenta que él está haciendo lo mismo.

Sana llega a su lado y le sonríe desde abajo, poco más de una cabeza los separa ya que él es muy alto justo como el resto de su familia, hay un breve silencio incomodo donde ninguno se atreve a decir nada, observándose frente a frente parados en la acera. De pronto llega una mano, una leve caricia sobre el hombro derecho de la morena seguida de unas tres palmadas, el rostro monótono y gris de Kazuhiko cambia por una sonrisa apenas visible. Entre ellos nunca sobran los gestos amistosos, hay los suficientes para catalogarlos como familia, por eso ella suspira y disfruta de la breve risa que le llega, quiere decir tanto pero se conforma con un simple chiste a costa del pobre y cansado hombre.

\- No vas a ponerte sentimental ¿No? Fue solo una semana – Le dice ella agachando la cabeza cuando esa misma mano aterriza en ella y le revuelve el cabello.

\- Y lo arruinaste, felicidades –

Dejando su cabello en paz, no sin antes darle un pequeño tirón a ese mechón blanco para llamarle la atención, Kazuhiko vuelve a caminar asegurándose de que su sobrina le alcance. Los dos Arashi se abren paso por la acera de la media tarde, al rayo del sol que se esconde cada un par de minutos borrando su luz detrás de las blancas nubes que acechan en el cielo, el viento sopla ligeramente jugando con ellos de frente y haciendo presencia como el único sonido por un par de calles, los dos van en completo silencio.

Con el tiempo él ha dejado de disculparse por el silencio, ella siempre le reprocha por hacerlo, se han acostumbrado a las pocas palabras cuando pasean o cuando están en casa juntos.

Es un acuerdo silencioso, una convivencia donde se mantienen lejos de los asuntos privados del otro pero todavía se interesan por su bienestar.

No es ideal para una familia, pero ellos no son una familia convencional y está bien así.

Finalmente Kazuhiko rompe el silencio, Sana sube su mirada para encontrar esos ojos negros puestos en las calles por recorrer - Breakdown me llamó, dijo que… estuvieron hablando –

\- Hm –

La respuesta corta y muda de Sana no es lo que él esperaba, tal vez cometió un error intentando entrar en esa conversación directamente pero aun así se mantiene calmo y sigue con el tema - Lo que hice con Oceano no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco, como tantas cosas sobre mi vida anterior… - Se lleva una mano al pecho para defenderse.

\- Sabes, desde que era pequeña no estaba segura de que pensar de ti. Mi madre te presentaba como mi tío y yo… pues seguí con el juego porque ella lo decía, pero siempre que te aparecías con tu motocicleta sentía mucha curiosidad… no sabía nada de ti y el día de hoy me doy cuenta de que todavía no sé mucho - Sana aparta su mirada posándola en el suelo mientras habla – No siento enojo al descubrir todo esto, tanto sobre tu condición de héroe como lo que pasó con ese bastardo… de hecho… desearía haberlo sabido antes –

Kazuhiko solo devuelve la mirada a su sobrina.

\- Pienso en esos meses que pasaste allí, como te juzgaron todos, incluso el abuelo te abandonó… y luego todo lo que pasó – La morena suspira – Solo… quiero que te sientas mejor… -

\- Sana – Él la agarra, ambas manos en los hombros haciendo que se detenga y se gire para encontrarlo, se inclina sobre ella y le habla despacio, susurra su nombre de una manera como nunca antes, muestra una expresión casi triste - Si no he contado nada es porque… se me hace difícil. Pero no pienses ni por un momento que lo hago porque no confío en ti –

Ella aprieta sus labios y traga con fuerza, escucharle hablar así le emociona aunque sea un poco.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y estoy orgulloso de ti… –

El agarre se cierra entre ellos y pronto se convierte en un abrazo, un movimiento casi involuntario por parte de Kazuhiko quien solo quiere reconfortar a su sobrina, encuentra sus manos en su espalda agarrándole con fuerza como si no quisiera caerse. Los dedos metálicos hacen arrugas en su camisa y se sienten en su espalda, el metal caliente por estar tanto tiempo al rayo del sol traspasa la suave tela recordándole de esa mitad faltante.

La siente cercana pero ella está distante, su mirada por encima de su hombro frunciendo el ceño.

 _Lo siento, no debes estar orgulloso…_

 _"- N-no estoy segura de cuál es mi razón todavía… además de ayudar a la gente – "_

 _Dijo una vez hace unas horas a un hombre que admira, le mintió y se mintió a ella misma, porque sabe que eso no es verdad._

 _Ella sabe lo que quiere, además de salvar al prójimo…_

 _\- Voy a encontrarles, quien sea responsable por arruinar nuestra vida… y les haré pagar –_

Esa mano que ya no está aprieta con fuerza para no soltar, porque sabe que este camino que ha iniciado le obligará a soltarse tarde o temprano…

* * *

 **El objetivo de un héroe siempre varia, lo hemos visto una y otra vez ¿Pero si ese objetivo comienza a mostrarse como una venganza?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo y sus opiniones por supuesto.**

 **Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final ¡Solo 6 capítulos para terminar y la cosa comenzará a ponerse caliente a partir del siguiente¡ NO se lo pierdan, un encuentro destinado a pasar desde el primer capitulo se acerca.**


	31. Una hora

\- ¿Y sigues hablando con él? – Pregunta una joven voz femenina.

\- Por cartas, aunque creo que iban a liberarlo de vez en cuando – Responde una masculina, luego haciendo una pausa antes de seguir – La llave –

Una llave pasa de una mano a la otra, Kazuhiko apoya ambas rodillas en el suelo antes de desajustar el tapón que escapa por debajo del depósito de aceite, con un recipiente debajo el aceite negro y usado comienza a fluir después de unas pocas vueltas cayendo en el mismo, esto le da tiempo a él para que vuelva a pararse apoyando la llave en el suelo. Sana está detrás de él, sentada sobre un cajón de madera con una caja de herramientas a su lado en el suelo de donde alcanza lo necesario mientras observa a su tío, la motocicleta a la cual le hacen el cambio está apoyada en su pata a lo largo del pequeño garaje donde se atiende a los clientes.

Un día tan tranquilo como gris en el cielo, Kazuhiko decidió traer a Sana ya que le han concedido un día libre y le serviría a ambos algo de compañía habiendo pasado solo un día desde su llegada del internado.

\- Sabes, hablas muy tranquilamente sobre tus amigos convictos –

\- Tú preguntaste, no tengo por qué esconderte más… y no son mis amigos –

\- Suena como que eras amigo de este… Gin –

\- Era mi compañero de celda, no exactamente alguien con quien querría pelearme, de otra forma arrancaría mi laringe mientras dormía – La analogía le da algo de gracia, por alguna razón.

Sana ve como Kazuhiko se inclina hacia adelante para asegurarse que ha caído todo el aceite, ella decide por su propia cuenta alcanzar el recipiente de plástico con el nuevo aceite a ser cambiado.

\- Eres un pésimo padre –

\- Eres una peor hija –

Él toma el tarro de plástico y se inclina sobre el depósito una vez más para comenzar a verterlo, siente la presencia de su sobrina por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Crees que venga a visitarnos? –

\- Espero que no… oye ¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa que no sea mi tiempo en la cárcel? –

\- Claro – La morena vuelve a apoyarse en el cajón de madera cruzando sus pies - ¿Qué harán esta noche? –

\- Cambié de opinión, volvamos a lo de la cárcel –

El aceite listo, Kazuhiko cierra el recipiente guardando lo que ha sobrado y la tapa del depósito, busca un trapo para limpiarse las manos antes de verlo volar y aterrizar en su cara, cortesía de una pequeña Arashi que se ríe tanto por eso como por su incomodidad al hablar de sus planes nocturnos.

\- ¿Qué tal si vienen a casa? –

\- Sí, claro – Sarcasmo en su más pura expresión.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? –

\- Cuando la haya preparado psicológicamente para semejante desastre –

\- No soy _tan_ terrible… -

Un silencio le sigue al pequeño intercambio, donde Kazuhiko mira de frente a Sana y le hace sentir mal solo por decir semejante cosa. Recuerdan tantas reuniones con otros padres o profesores debido a su mal genio, o las veces que la pequeñita Sana llegaba a la casa con golpes en su rostro sonriente porque había 'salvado' a alguien en peligro… y golpeado a los abusones en el proceso.

Un corazón gentil cubierto de maneras bruscas de encarar las cosas, no muy buena dejando primeras impresiones favorables por más que lo intente.

Antes de seguir con su charla un auto se escucha llegar, de él baja un hombre de aspecto regular que saluda a Kazuhiko con una sonrisa mientras él se acerca, probablemente un cliente habitual o alguien que ha venido antes. Con el auto aparcado en frente Sana ve a su tio desaparecer para continuar con su trabajo, ella le sigue hasta afuera donde solo se apoya en la pared mirando al cielo, los minutos pasan relajándose allí.

Sobre ella hay una gran mancha gris, nubes cubren el sol y el horizonte está oscuro con la eventual centella haciendo presencia allí arriba.

 _Lloverá pronto…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Una hora**

* * *

El pequeño apartamento está lleno de un agradable calor, una atmosfera hogareña proveniente tanto del calentador como de la cocina, las ventanas muestran una noche color azul oscuro tapada completamente por nubes con solo la luna para iluminar junto a las pocas luces de la noche, la lluvia ha cesado por ahora pero no hay dudas de que seguirá muy pronto, en el fondo los truenos se escuchan retumbando con sus bajos tonos hasta en los oídos más sordos. Dentro del apartamento Arashi está Sana quien termina de apoyar vasos, platos y bebida sobre la mesa, suficiente para ser usado por ambas personas, detrás de ella hay otra muchacha de cabellos grises y ojos de igual color quien hace lo posible para transformar esos insípidos fideos en algo comestible que les ayude a pasar la tormenta con el estómago lleno.

Hubo planes en algún momento para salir y disfrutar la noche, planes que fueron desvaratados por la falta de Masuo quien tuvo que atender asuntos personales y la lluvia quien llegó de improviso cuando Shina Shiroi se encontraba a menos de una cuadra del apartamento.

\- Disculpa que está tardando, debimos prever que no podríamos ir a ningún lado –

\- Eh – Sana se encoje de hombros, ambos codo apoyado en la mesa y su rostro sobre una de sus manos presionando la mejilla de manera graciosa – No tengo problemas en comer un poco más tarde, no somos gallinas –

\- Entonces… tenemos algo de tiempo – Shina limpia sus manos en el delantal, el cual sigue cuestionando que pertenezca a Kazuhiko, es tan largo que casi llega al suelo, o es más bien que ella está más cerca del suelo que su dueño – No me has dicho nada de tu internado ¿Acaso fue tan malo? –

\- No malo pero… ciertamente fue decepcionante, aunque yo llegué allí con mis esperanzas demasiado altas –

\- Me alegro que puedas ver eso –

Hay silencio, Sana espera más preguntas pero Shina dirige sus brillantes ojos a ella y los entrecierra sacando a relucir una sonrisa extraña, lo suficiente para despegarla de su posición aburrida y torcer la cabeza en respuesta. La chica bajita apoya su espalda contra la mesada de la cocina y cruza sus brazos, continúa mirándola directamente hasta que se le escapa una leve risa y entonces fue suficiente para Sana.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Estás cumpliendo tu sueño – Menciona la muchacha con una voz bajita y melódica – Tuve mis dudas, todos las tuvimos, verte haciendo lo que siempre afirmaste es 'Tu destino' me llena de alegría –

Sus palabras son dulces, la morena aparta su mirada sacando otra risa de su parte, admite que viéndolo así suena como que está viviendo el sueño. Aunque el estudio no haya sido todo lo que esperaba lo disfruta, disfruta a sus compañeros y a los profesores (la mayoría), es distinto pero no peor y se alegra que haber llegado.

Pero claro:

\- No fue sin ayuda, fue gracias a todos ustedes que aguantaron mis sandeces por tanto tiempo –

\- Ya te he dicho que… - Shina pausa – ¿Sabes? Tomaré el cumplido, de nada, te lo mereces –

Entonces sus ojos pierden algo de ese brillo feliz – Ah, tal vez… -

Shina conoce eso, esa mirada de arrepentimiento cuando Sana no se siente segura de sí misma, una de las muchas veces que le ha visto así, suele apalearse por las cosas más pequeñas, abre su boca para responder pero es interrumpida.

La puerta, un golpe tremendo, un cuerpo entero se apoya sobre ella.

\- Kh… -

Silencio en la casa, lo único que suena es el agua hirviendo con los fideos en el mismo camino, lentamente Sana se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta en cuclillas, intercambia una mirada y un asentir con Shina para que ella se quede detrás. La puerta de madera es asaltada por golpes erráticos, alguien llama y tiene mucho apuro por entrar, respiración agitada puede oírse claramente, alguien apoyada en la puerta todavía.

Una mano metálica sobre la perilla, segundos pasan sin ningún movimiento, uno golpes más.

La puerta se abre, un golpe preparado…

Un cuerpo colapsa en el suelo.

La lluvia afuera apenas se nota pero la mujer caer sobre el suelo jadeando cubierta enteramente por agua, empapada, ha estado corriendo debajo del diluvio que hubo hasta no hace mucho, una hora quizás. Da la vuelta y se apoya sobre su espalda, su cabello largo oscuro hecho un desastre y desperdigado por todo el suelo como una mancha que moja todo lo que toca, su ropa está sucia, su rostro denota un golpe fuerte en su mejilla pero no parece ser muy grave.

Su pecho se infla con cada bocanada de aire, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas están irritados y parece estar sin fuerzas hasta que la silueta de Sana se cierne sobre ella.

\- ¡Usted! – Su voz sale desordenada, temblorosa, con miedo.

Se sienta enseguida y luego se apoya en sus rodillas abalanzándose sobre la morena quien no llega a alejarse lo suficiente, sus mojadas manos toma una de color metal blanco y la aprietan como si pudiera sentir algo, le da un tirón casi perdiendo el equilibrio por levantarse tan rápido.

\- ¡Tiene que ayudarme…! –

* * *

La cena fue cancelada por supuesto, tomó solo dos minutos antes de que ayuden a la mujer a secarse y a tomar asiento en el sillón de la sala, la mujer se queda en silencio pero solo interrumpiendo para insistir que deben apurarse antes de que se acabe el tiempo, eventualmente consiguen sentarla y dejarla quieta, entonces es cuando Shina desaparece para hacer un té o algo caliente para la mujer no invitada.

Sana se para frente a ella, su rostro desde arriba se muestra incrédulo y poco agradable con la llegada de la mujer, todavía dudando de su miedo.

\- Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado? Tranquila, cuéntame –

\- Ah… yo… estábamos volviendo a casa antes de que llueva, eso fue hace horas, yo y mi hijo Takayuki estábamos… no recuerdo donde… todo pasó rápido –

\- ¿Hijo? –

\- E-entonces apareció, tan rápido como el viento… dios mío… todavía lo recuerdo… nos atacó y… despertamos en otro lado completamente distinto, algún interior… -

Sana se inclina hacia adelante, acercándose a la supuesta víctima, se arrodilla frente a ella dando una palmada en su brazo - ¿Quién les atacó? –

\- No sé… se ha ocultado de mí pero… esos ojos… rojos, penetrando la oscuridad – La mujer pierde los estribos solo recordando la imagen, no suena como nadie que Sana conozca pero la atacada toma su propio rostro negando con la cabeza – Su sonrisa… ¿Cómo pudo…? –

\- Tranquila, respire… necesito detalles –

Shina escucha todo desde la cocina, asomada por encima de la mesada aporta algo que provoca aún más terror - Hay que llamar a la policía, si es un secuestro… -

\- ¡NO! – Salta la mujer haciendo que ambas muchachas retrocedan – Dijo que… d-dijo que… venga aquí y busque a la… c-chica con brazo plateado. Que lo encuentres en el muelle de carga antes de la medianoche… si llaman a la policía… - De nuevo, la mujer toma su rostro, sus dedos hundiéndose en el cuero cabelludo de su cabeza – Que le cortaría y… enviaría… los p-pedazos… -

\- Dios mío –

Frunciendo su ceño Shina escucha a la madre desesperada estallando en un llanto débil, llorando por su hijo y repitiendo su nombre antes de aferrarse a Sana, ese brazo plateado que le prometió esperanza, le pide y le implora que salve a su Takayuki.

La morena está inmóvil, sus ojos puestos en algún lugar cerca del suelo, vuelan por la habitación para mirar la hora y asegurarse que todavía faltan dos horas para el límite de tiempo. Su mandíbula está rígida e igual su mano derecha, es una trampa, más que eso, es una trampa específicamente puesta para atraerle a ella. Shina niega con la cabeza cuando cruzan sus miradas, no hay nada que discutir, esos ojos negros sin brillo están llenos de odio y fuego, dispuestos a quemar a quien haya hecho semejante cosa.

La cualidad que tantas veces llamó la atención, la incapacidad de quedarse quieta cuando pasa algo así, ahora mismo está volviendo para ponerla en peligro y Shina sabe perfectamente que no podrá frenarla.

No puede hacerlo con palabras, entonces se para frente a ella cuando Sana camina hacia la puerta habiendo recogido una sudadera de color negro que contrasta con su camiseta de tirantes blanca.

\- No puedes estar considerándolo en serio -

\- Está fuera de la discusión Shina… -

\- ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Vas a hacer que te maten! – Shina le grita, la diferencia entre sus alturas es avasallante pero la pequeñita se impone empujando a Sana varios pasos hacia atrás – Sé que no debemos pero… hay profesionales que pueden encargarse de eso –

\- Esos solo lo empeorará y lo sabes – Sana niega con la cabeza – Quien sea este maniaco me quiere a mí, no hay vueltas que darle – Se toma una pausa antes de afirmar su posición con ese fuego en los ojos quemando la cara de Shina, una determinación que le hace temblar las rodillas – Salvaré al niño –

\- Sé que quieres pero – Apoya ambas manos en el pecho de su amiga, apartando la mirada, tragando ese nudo en su garganta – No puedes arriesgarte, no así… morirás –

\- Tú lo dijiste, es mi destino –

Ella lo dijo, es verdad, lagrimas salen de sus grandes y brillantes ojos al mismo tiempo que una risa forzada, Sana es una guerrera y encontrará la manera de ir a pelear por la justicia aunque sea volviendo las palabras de su amiga en su contra. Ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujando sin que Sana empuje de vuelta, ella no quiere atropellarla e irse, ese rostro moreno se ve determinado y enojado pero no con ella.

Espera una confirmación, no quiere dejarla con preocupaciones.

\- Sana tú… eso es lo que quieres ¿No? –

\- Es mi trabajo, aunque todavía no tenga la licencia, es lo que haré – Sana toma una de esas manos, el frio metal le aprieta apenas – No dejaré a una madre sin su hijo… sabes que no puedo… -

\- Kh… -

Y finalmente deja de empujar, Shina da un paso a la izquierda y la figura de su amiga desaparece su vista unos momentos, tomando un suspiro voltea para verle abrir la puerta.

 _¿Por qué? De todos los caminos que pudiste tomar…_

\- Una hora –

Sana mira sobre su hombro.

\- Una hora y luego llamaré a las autoridades si no has vuelto –

Una afirmación silenciosa, seguida de un portazo y pasos mojados que se alejan saliendo a la calle.

* * *

Gotas caen, pequeñas e imperceptibles para el ojo humano pero en cantidad suficiente para conformar un agradable roció en su rostro, su piel pálida es como un faro en la oscura noche reflejando en su húmeda superficie la poca luz que la luna deja ver a través de las interminables nubes, dos ojos rojos puestos ene l cielo como faros.

Una figura de jeans y gabardina blanca, sobresaliente y a la vez invisible, solo completamente sobre un contenedor rojo en un muelle de carga prácticamente abandonado desde hace rato.

Su sonrisa apenas se nota en la distancia pero emana un aura de peligro e inestabilidad mental.

Y así se mantiene por minutos enteros, inmóvil bajo la lluvia mirando hacia arriba, a sus pies un niño de trece años inconsciente, su rostro descansa sobre el frio metal del contenedor. La lluvia continua y se frena durante ese tiempo, las gotas golpeando ligeramente su gabardina.

Eso es hasta que una figura de negro se le aparece.

Una joven heroína que le observa desde abajo, pose preparada, rostro de ira.

Él desde arriba sonríe, brazos cruzados.

El viento sopla torciendo la dirección de las gotas.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **La lluvia es un encuentro destinado a pasar, no puede detenerse, solo puedes tomar refugio y esperar a que pase. Antes de cerrar este capitulo comenzará una lucha por la cual se decidirá el destino de varias vidas.**

 **Continua la cuenta regresiva para el final (Del volumen, no la historia completa)**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar comentarios debajo, con sus opiniones claro.**


	32. Sora y Sana

El viejo muelle está repleto de contenedores apilados en anchas torres metálicas de dos o tres contenedores cada una, los colores varían pero todos se ven iguales bajo la blanca luna tapada y la atmosfera azul que da el día lluvioso. No se ha descargado todo desde que el muelle ha quedado en desuso y todavía es una especie de almacén, de todas formas nadie lo ocuparía durante la noche especialmente cerca de las doce como ahora mismo, Sana mira a sus alrededores sin encontrar una sola alma deambulando por allí, las únicas fuentes de luz cercanas son los postes con luz con una base de cemento que apenas hacen el trabajo de mantenerlos fuera de una oscuridad infinita.

Los contenedores rodean la calle por donde se llega y forman un gran cuadrado alrededor del aparcamiento donde no hay un solo vehículo para llenarlo, un claro perfecto en el bosque metálico que forman los espacios entre ellos.

Sana suspira, su cuerpo está caliente por haber corrido todo el camino, usó la minima energía posible pero de todas formas al apurarse terminó gastando un buen porcentaje, el calor es calmado por el roció que cae desde el cielo.

El hombre que se cierne sobre el muelle está parado sobre una pila de estos contenedores, el viento juega con su larga gabardina de color blanco y sus brazos cruzados junto a su rostro demuestran que su piel no está tan lejos de tener el mismo tono. No pueden verse bien a la distancia pero Sana camina hasta él con seguridad de haber sido notada, puede sentir su sonrisa desde allí arriba y los ojos rojos parecen brillar sobre su rostro como un francotirador a punto de eliminar su presa.

Un escalofrió la recorre, haciéndola olvidar de ese calor que sentía.

Cuando se detiene el viento sopla con fuerza torciendo la llovizna, los dos quedan en silencio por un buen rato, esperando a que el otro reaccionase o haga siquiera un movimiento, en ese pequeño momento Sana nota al niño inconsciente a los pies del secuestrador.

La voz del villano se hace presente, altanera y retorcida pero con una tranquilidad amenazante.

\- Al fin nos conocemos, Sana Arashi, mi nombre es… bueno, dime Ivory por ahora -

Ahí es cuando decide hablar.

\- Estoy aquí, deja ir al niño –

Llega una risa burlona – Hablando como toda una heroína –

De un salto amplificado con rayos ella logra llegar, no esperaba que el hombre de blanco respondiera a su petición y mucho menos de esa manera, el niño es pateado y su cuerpo inconsciente cae desde los contenedores apuntando su cabeza al suelo. Sana logra atraparle, cae sobre sus brazos haciéndola tambalear y dar su hombro contra el metal de donde cayó, ya con el niño en brazos lo apoya en el suelo escuchando como se queja retornando a la conciencia.

\- E-eh…? –

El niño despierta, su rostro magullado por algún que otro golpe al igual que su madre, sus ojos húmedos crecen al notar que alguien la sostiene y por la falta de terror se nota que no confunde a Sana con su atacante, por tanto ha visto al hombre de blanco anteriormente. Con sus piernas apoyadas en el suelo el niño, llamado Takayuki por su madre, se apoya en el contenedor con su espalda.

\- Estás bien, debes salir de aquí – Sana le dice seriamente – Tu madre está a salvo –

\- Tú… me has salvado –

\- Todavía no – La morena dirige su mirada a una figura de blanco con manos en los bolsillos, en algún momento ha saltado de donde estaba y aterrizó en medio del aparcamiento, les mira contento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Sal de aquí –

\- Ese bastardo… - Aprieta sus manos mientras logra dejar el apoyo del contenedor metalico.

Su gruñido es oído, la heroína en entrenamiento se encuentra extrañada, esperando a un niño más calmado o una víctima, en cambio muestra algo que ella reconoce: Impotencia e ira.

\- Cálmate, yo me encargo de él, debes salir corriendo ahora – Sana pone su mano entre el chico y su enemigo, deteniendo cualquier paso hacia adelante que estaba por dar – No parece querer nada contigo, corre y regresa a la ciudad, ve al parque Dantou en el centro y busca por unos apartamentos, pregunta por Arashi… tu madre estará allí –

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Sora y Sana**

* * *

Tarda unos segundos antes de que se escuchen sus pasos alejándose, Sana da una mirada rápida sobre su hombro viendo su silueta desaparecer entre los grandes pilares metálicos, al menos se alegra de haber salvado a quien vino a salvar. Podría irse, pero no lo hará, quien sea el hombre frente a ella tenía planes para traerla específicamente.

Da un paso hacia adelante, con esos ojos rojos sobre ella todavía él tuerce su cabeza estirando el cuello pálido hacia un lado.

\- Me has traído aquí por una razón… -

Su sonrisa le provoca aún más enojo, pero ella se mantiene al margen, por una vez en su vida tiene a alguien frente a ella que le provoca temor en incertidumbre. El aura que emana es diferente a la de Crocous en la USJ, él solo quería jugar pero ahora mismo la persona frente a ella no está aquí por eso, la ha traído con algo en mente que bien podría ser matarla y lo hará sin pensárselo dos veces.

Su boca se abre exhalando.

\- Vine a ti porque, digamos, quiero hacer unas pruebas –

\- No me hagas reír – Escupe la morena – No sé quién seas pero si tienes el descaro de decir eso después de haber amenazado un niño inocente entonces no vale la pena quedarme –

\- Inocente – Ríe él – No hay nadie inocente en esta vida –

\- Y ahora escupes filosofía barata –

Entonces él pierde su sonrisa, sus ojos de pupilas pequeñas se disparan a un lado por un momento antes de dar la vuelta, su espalda apuntando hacia Sana mientras cruza los brazos. Hay un silencio incomodo donde la lluvia repiquetea en los atuendos de cada uno, creciendo y decreciendo irregularmente mientras él prepara una respuesta.

\- Me sorprende que no sepas sobre mí – Menciona sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Debería? – Con su espalda mostrando Sana se agazapa, preparada para saltar a por él fingiendo desinterés con su voz.

\- Nuestro amigo en común, Crocous, te hizo una visita ¿No? – Habla mirando hacia otro lado – Seguro me ha mencionado y a mi… empleadora –

\- Kh… -

 _"…eso fue todo un desastre... el resto éramos yo, Viuda y su aprendiz que no recuerdo el nombre"_

La voz ronca y voraz del hombre reptil se hace presente en su cabeza, mencionando a otras personas a parte de Volcano, a quien llamó por el nombre 'Sinji'. Quien sea que está frente a ella no es realmente Viuda y su comentario sobre ella siendo su empleadora solo deja una sola posibilidad para su identidad… Sana no sabe su nombre exactamente pero si sobre él, sabe que estuvo allí.

Pensar que todo el fuego y la destrucción de ese día fue causado por gente que todavía sigue allí le hace hervir la sangre, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza mientras lanza una mirada furiosa contra el hombre de blanco, él todavía le da la espalda pero sus movimientos de hombros indican una risa oculta. Sus pies apenas se mueven unos milímetros hacia adelante, manteniéndose al margen lo más posible escuchándolo hablar y reírse, hace días atrás juró vengarse y ahora se le presenta la oportunidad, sus emociones desbordan… pero puede mantenerlas a raya unos segundos más.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, fue algo horrible – Uno de sus ojos rojos aparece en una mirada furtiva.

\- Dime lo que sabes… ¿Quién es Viuda? ¿Quién más estuvo implicado? –

\- Recuerdo esa misma mirada de animal rabioso de White Thunder, justo después de que abandonó a su hija para que muera –

\- No… -

\- Como un perro, desangrándose en el asfalto –

\- ¡ **NO! –**

A la carga va una furiosa tigresa, su cuerpo entero se abalanza hacia adelante preparando una sola mano metálica envuelta en el poder de la tormenta, da un alarido de guerra cuando llega y dispara el primer golpe, por supuesto Ivory le esquiva sin ningún esmero mientras mantiene esa sonrisa altanera en su rostro. Ninguno sabe nada específico sobre el quirk del otro, Sana creería que él se preparó mejor para el encuentro pero no es verdad, apenas sabe lo que ella puede hacer y eso se nota en su rostro cuando Sana va por el segundo golpe usando fuerza en sus pies para girar en dirección contraria al reloj y disparar un segundo golpe con patada giratoria que aterriza en su mentón.

Su golpe podría haber sido más fuerte, usa un porcentaje de su máximo rendimiento para probarle.

Girando de la misma manera Ivory retrocede y se toma el mentón sacando a relucir una boca entreabierta de sorpresa, es mucho más rápida de lo que pensó y eso no le deja ni siquiera replantear su estrategia.

Sana está sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo entero encendido rompiendo la oscuridad con electricidad blanca, sus ojos dejando una estela blanca cuando se mueven rápidamente junto a su cabeza y apuntan por una seguidilla de patadas girando su cuerpo entero. Una y dos, una y dos, las patadas vuelan usando su pierna derecha como apoyo antes de cambiar y patear con la otra dando la espalda, terminando con un salto para volver a la primera posición, el joven de blanco apenas puede esquivar algunas pero luego de unos impactos una mojada punta de goma de unos tenis deportivos vuelven a sacudirle el rostro y le hacen retroceder.

Patadas y puñetazos vuelan aprovechando su guardia baja, cualquier intento de regresar por parte del villano no dan ningún resultado, ella bloquea o esquiva como si fueran menos que pelotas lanzadas sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hay algo que ella nota, sin embargo, los golpes que logra conectar parecen tener un efecto menor que si le diera a cualquier otra persona, usa su quirk para aumentar la velocidad y por tanto el fuerza de los impactos, serian lo suficiente para causar problemas pero nota que Ivory no cayó al suelo ni una sola vez. Su gabardina ha volado en algún momento del combate y el viento se la lleva revelando su torso desnudo, lleno de cicatrices difíciles de discernir en la oscuridad ocupando tanto su pecho como sus hombros y sus brazos, los golpes no hacen efecto y su cuerpo curtido muestra una afinidad al dolor.

Llega su momento, Sana salta hacia adelante dejándose abierta y él contrataca con un puño directo a su rostro, uno que ella equiva tocando el suelo a tiempo, pasa pitando junto a su oído y su puño metálico se cierra chispeando más que todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nunca hables así de MI PADRE! – Una rodilla directa a su estómago e Ivory finalmente se ve lastimado, su saliva vuela cuando abre la boca e dolor y sus piernas le fallan cayendo irremediablemente hacia atrás.

Entonces viene la pausa, con ella ganando y él rodando en el suelo hacia atrás hasta quedar en cuatro patas.

\- Geh…hehe… - Su risa es tapada por su brazo limpiando la saliva de su rostro, se mira notando el mas mínimo rastro de sangre por algún golpe furtivo que recibió – Eres buena, mejor de lo que esperaba –

\- Deberías haber dejado a ese niño en paz – Sana aprieta su mano metálica, se enciende con chispas y centellas, las pequeñas gotas cayendo del cielo se evaporan causando ruido de solo estar parada allí.

\- Sí, sí – Ivory no parece escucharla siquiera, está perdido un una risa que casi ni se escucha y murmullos que Sana no entiende – Esa cara, ese rostro de ira… eres perfecta –

\- ¡Reacciona maldito idiota! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡¿Acaso la prueba es dejarte golpear?! –

\- No, la prueba… solo tienes que sobrevivir para cuando termine –

\- ¿Eh? –

Ivory vuelve a mirarla directo, sus ojos rojos son lo menos perturbador de su pálido rostro, su cabello blanco tapa parte de su rostro por la izquierda pero de la derecha se ve perfectamente, su mejilla está 'quebrada', su piel blanca comienza a ceder y se rompe como una cascara justo en donde Sana concentró varios de sus golpes. Al sonreír escucha un sonido como de roca seca, su rostro desencajado comienza a regenerarse y las marcas quebradas desaparecen lentamente.

Sus manos se apoyan en el suelo cubiertas por los brazos casi hasta los hombros con algo de color blanco, no como su piel, la textura es brillante y rocosa, los puños son más grandes y cerrados parecen dos martillos, cuando abre una de sus manos para preparar su golpe se escuchan sonidos de cristales partiéndose.

Esta vez es el hombre blanco quien salta al ataque uno de esos amenazantes brazos de piedra alzándose en el aire y haciendo que Sana esquive un golpe descendente inmediatamente.

El suelo lo recibe, un matillo que lo golpea sin ningún miramiento y uno segundo que prepara un golpe horizontal sin darle tiempo a hacer más que cubrirse con su hombro metálico. El sonido es uno de metales chocando, Sana es enviada varios metros arrastrando sus pies en el mojado asfalto, deteniéndose con una mano en el suelo a tiempo parar mirar hacia arriba y encontrar la silueta saltando hacia ella.

\- _Lo que sea que hizo… –_ Sana deja pasar ese golpe aterrador y queda abierta para un puñetazo directo a la nariz de Ivory, su rostro se mueve hacia atrás pero no muestra ningún indicio de dolor justo como antes – _… ya no está jugando –_

\- Vamos ¿Dónde están tus garras gatita? –

\- ¡Cierra la maldita BOCA! –

Sana entrecierra los ojos al verlo.

Le sonríe quedando en una pose completamente abierta, solo se para allí de brazos abiertos invitándola a probar de nuevo y ella toma la oportunidad. La morena grita y se abalanza sobre él sin perder tiempo hundiendo su puño en ese rostro molesto, claro él solo mueve su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha mientras mantiene su sonrisa, a este le siguen golpe tras golpe, puñetazo tras puñetazo directos a su estómago aumentando aún más la velocidad. Sus hombros se mueven y da pasos hacia atrás pero nada más que eso, su cuerpo marcado recibe los golpes como si nada fueran y él ni se queja.

Llega un martillo de roca blanca desde arriba y Sana gira por el suelo para esquivarle, desde la izquierda golpea, una patada directo a su abdomen que no logra nada más que hacerlo retrocede una vez más.

 _\- Es como Kirishima, su cuerpo está cubierto por una roca extremadamente fina pero ha reforzado sus brazos para golpear con ellos… poco haré con golpes tan débiles –_

Sana aterriza después de la patada saca un gruñido de furia mientras Ivory voltea lentamente hacia ella.

Kazuhiko mencionó un día en su entrenamiento que ella puede ir más allá de sus límites, esto le traería problemas de salud pero ahora mismo eso no importa, esa sería su última carta si es que su máxima cantidad de energía no alcanza. Aprieta sus manos y los rayos a su alrededor se intensifican, saca a relucir su 100%, apoyándose en esa ira y el mero instinto de supervivencia, sabe que no saldrá de aquí a menos que de todo lo que tiene.

El primer golpe no llega y ella se vuelve descuidada, él logar atraparle por primera vez, una mano rocosa en sus costillas derechas que le hacen perder el balance, a la defensiva Sana va y deja pasar un golpe incapaz de ver un segundo de revés y otra vez recibe. La roca es efectivamente eso, una roca filosa que conecta en el lado izquierdo de su rostro haciéndola retroceder de nuevo, su rostro arde pero no le importa, prepara un golpe para frenarle antes de que haga mas daño.

Viento vuela a su alrededor cuando colisionan, un brazo metálica atajada por un conjunto de rocas y marfil endureciendo otro brazo, sus dos rostros se encuentran cuando forcejean, ella sabe que usar su otro brazo es un suicidio y solo se prepara para salir del medio cuando Ivory decida usarlo él mismo.

\- Eso me gusta más, tu cara de furia es perfecta, quieres eliminar el mal y vengarte por lo que pasó, lo entiendo – Dice el hombre de blanco mientras su forcejeo comienza a llevar a Sana hacia atrás – Redimirte por lo que pasó, por eso traje al niño y te amenacé con él, sabía que no podrías resistirte en salvarlo –

\- Gh…kh… - Sus pies se arrastran siendo llevada milímetro a milímetro hacia atrás.

\- Una lástima que no se haya ido a casa como le dijiste que haga –

\- ¿Q-qué? –

Sana aparta la mirada buscando y encontrando una silueta joven escondida en algún lugar del muelle, eso es lo que Ivory necesita, solo un segundo de descuido. Suelta la mano metálica y la sola fuerza que la joven heroína aplicaba en el forcejeo la hace tambalearse hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que él se dispara con un corto salto para encontrarla a medio camino apuntando una de sus manos a su estómago.

Salta para evitar un golpe pero siente como conecta, cae en una rodilla lejos de Ivory cuando su vista entera se tiñe de rojo.

Frente a ella está el muchacho de blanco mirando su propia mano la cual ha cambiado forma, o más bien el marfil alrededor se ha hecho una espada larga y filosa que ostenta con orgullo una punta roja que se baña en la lluvia comenzando a aumentar.

\- Y esa es tu debilidad, eres una guerrera excepcional pero te importan los demás –

\- Hng –

Al querer responder la morena siente algo en su cuerpo, por encima del ardor de su rostro y el golpe en su cuerpo, inclinada hacia adelante puede ver que el suelo mojado comienza a teñirse de rojo lentamente. Baja su mirada y encuentra un tajo, hecho con esa condenada espada, en su lado derecho por debajo de sus costillas, como un pedazo de goma sucumbiendo ante el cuchillo su piel se separa en una abertura para nada bonita de mirar. Mira hacia arriba de nuevo, hacia Ivory quien limpia su mano espada en la lluvia riéndose, su boca comienza a saberle a sangre y su mirada le falla por un momento.

\- Ese… estúpido niño –

* * *

¿Quién es ella? Se ve tan joven y sin embargo encara al peligro de esa manera, se pone frente a un villano así sin siquiera conocerlo y todo sin recibir recompensa, ni siquiera debe ser una heroína oficial dada su edad. Su rostro moreno enfadado le dijo que huyera pero él no pudo hacerlo, no pensando en lo que él y su madre pasaron, el miedo en el rostro de su madre cuando despertó en las garras del hombre de blanco, la sonrisa que tuvo todo el tiempo mientras la golpeaba y le daba instrucciones.

Si ella no puede soportar la injusticia y hace algo al respecto entonces él debería hacer lo mismo, allí está, oculto entre los contenedores mirando como el llamado Ivory corre hacia la heroína malherida y cortada para terminar con lo que ha empezado.

La heroína del brazo plateado toma posición y resiste el primer golpe, esquiva el segundo pero una herida así no es algo que le de ventaja precisamente, cae al suelo y su rostro es pateado con fuerza enviándola completamente contra el asfalto. Sus pies vuelan intentando trabar los pies de su atacante pero una movida tan desesperada es fácil de ver, aprovecha el espacio entre ellos para levantarse, se cuelga con una mano de su pantalón y luego intenta golpearle antes de que una garra rocosa la cace del cuello y la envía de nuevo al suelo.

\- _Yo me encargare de él – Dijo._

No, no puede, no ahora, tal vez podía hace unos minutos pero ahora mismo no puede hacer más que esquivar lastimosamente.

 _\- Debo hacer algo pero… mis piernas –_

Cierra los ojos viendo como otro golpe conecta con el rostro de su heroína y ella sale despedida varios metros hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo, el sonido es lo peor, gruñidos y quejidos cada vez que un puñetazo o una patada la alcanzan seguido del sonido de la sangre cayendo, la lluvia hace lo mejor para lavarle el rostro pero no es suficiente. Al abrir los ojos espera que todo haya terminado pero ahí está, la heroína que electrocuta el agua que le cae encima, su rostro rojo teñido en sangre.

\- No dejaré que le lastimes – Cuando habla esa misma sangre sale despedida manchando al hombre de blanco que se acerca peligrosamente – Maldito hijo de puta, no me importa cuánto me hagas, seguiré aquí… de pie… solo para ver tu estúpida cara cu- -

Un corto puñetazo al estómago le calla, una de sus rodillas termina en el suelo pero su mano metálica se aferra al enemigo para no caer completamente.

\- _Tengo que correr pero… -_

* * *

Todo se ha ido al diablo en segundos, su cortada duele como mil demonios y no le ayuda a facilitar el movimiento, además de que sus niveles de energía están bajos, desde ese tajo no pudo conectar ni un golpe importante sobre Ivory y el final se acerca. Sube su rostro, aferrada a él, uno de sus ojos entrecerrado debido a una fea herida en su frente chorreando sangre encima, el pálido villano le mira con desprecio antes de tomarla del cabello y forzarla al suelo de frente.

 _Después de todo este tiempo, creí que había mejorado pero no fue así. Creí que podría hacer una diferencia y salvar a ese chiquillo, estaba tan enfadada que olvidé de él por momentos, tendría que haberme asegurado de que se haya ido del muelle, ahora debe estar mirando esto escondido y… si yo caigo aquí, irá a por él._

 _Tengo que levantarme…_

 _No puedo ser la única que sea salvada todas las veces…_

Una mano presiona su cabeza contra el asfalto, la mitad de su rostro está metido en un charco hecho por la lluvia que ya ha dejado de ser una llovizna hace rato, su brazo derecho hace fuerza para levantarse pero una rodilla en su espalda evita cualquier movimiento, su brazo metálico es preso de una garra de marfil que no puede ver.

\- Es una decepción, esperaba algo más de la hija de la tormenta – Ivory ríe desde su posición ventajosa – No importa, solo necesitas un poco de dolor… es el mejor maestro –

\- V-vete al… d-d-diablo – Dice con su boca probando el agua de lluvia mientras habla.

\- He leído sobre estas cosas, un milagro de la ingeniería moderna realmente. No puedes sentir dolor sobre el metal, obviamente, pero al estar conectado al sistema nervioso con el suficiente daño podrías sentir algo… como perder el brazo de nuevo pero sin poder desmayarte por la pérdida de sangre –

La mano de cristal blanco no tarda en apretar, sus dedos chirriando contra el metal mientras le ofrece a Sana de probar esa misma teoría, ella no responde nada respirando preparándose si es que sus intentos por zafarse no funcionan.

 _He llegado demasiado lejos como para morir pero… si lo hago…_

En su pecho siente el tirón, el hombro metalico doblado de una manera imposible mientras Ivory comienza a apretar su mano con fuerza, el metal se dobla y rayos se disparan en todas direcciones junto a las chispas tanto de su quirk como del mismo aparato, los cables aparecen, las uniones cerradas de color negro se estiran y el sonido de metal quebrándose, deformándose, inunda los odios de la morena. Un rayo atraviesa su visión y todo se vuelve oscuro por un segundo cuando llega una sensación terrible, un dolor indescriptible que le arranca un grito rompiendo con su silencio testarudo.

 _Que se detenga…_

Su quirk se dispara usando toda la energía restante para liberarse, el brazo de metal falla en electrocutar al hombre sobre ella. Apoya la frente en el suelo mientras grita, la lluvia sobre su pelo empapado no le deja ver mucho, el olor a sangre llena su nariz mientras sus oídos se concentran en la risa y los cables siendo arrancados, no está segura de que está pasando con su brazo pero ya siente pedazos faltantes de nuevo.

 _No quiero sentirlo de nuevo…_

Lagrimas caen, disfrazadas por la cruel tormenta, rodando por su cara junto a la sangre de sus heridas.

 _Lo siento tío… Shina… chicos… este es…_

Ivory cierra un ojo, un proyectil impacta en su pecho poco más doloroso que una aguja, en forma de aguijón con un pedazo circular al final, no tiene ningún color y su transparencia llama la atención. Él solo conoce una cosa así.

Un disparo en la distancia, un arma de fuego.

Una llamarada en forma de una línea que termina pro alcanzar ese aguijón y detonar.

La explosión le deja sorda, Sana gira en el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba habiendo sido liberada de las garras de Ivory, levanta su mano metálica todavía sintiendo un terrible dolor y nota el daño, dos dedos quedan todavía pegados a la palma ligeramente doblada y abollada, el pulgar y el anular. En el suelo están los otros tres dedos, hechos pedazos e incapaces de volver a ponerse.

\- ¿Quién…? –

\- ¡SORA! – Una voz jocosa se hace presente.

* * *

La explosión fue linear, como una reacción en cadena siguiendo una línea de gas por el aire terminando en el detonador en su pecho, afortunadamente logró cubrirse de marfil antes de la misma y solo le envió volando a través del aparcamiento. Se queja al despegarse del contenedor donde rebotó, habiendo dejado su marca con su espalda, mira hacia abajo para notar su pecho completamente desquebrajado y con marcas de quemadura.

\- Ese maldito… ¿Por qué está aquí? –

No llega a pensarlo demasiado, no cabe ninguna duda de quién es el atacante, al menos en su cabeza, pero lo confirma cuando le escucha llamarlo.

Está sobre uno de los contenedores del otro lado del aparcamiento, su figura se alza en la lluvia con una larga gabardina para la lluvia de color marrón oscuro, su cabeza brilla debido a la falta de cabello y la lluvia que le está mojando, sostiene una pistola mientras su boca echa humo al hablar. Junto a él hay una figura fantasmagórica, un cuerpo cubierto de una túnica blanca, el único adorno a parte de ese es una máscara blanca con marcas de cadena en negro, el viento juega con la ropa de ambos mientras se mantienen en lo alto.

\- ¡ **SORA! –** Yari, el dragón, teniente de Viuda, sonríe mirando directamente al villano de marfil mientras le apunta con su pistola – ¡Viuda envía sus saludos! -

Fueron sus palabras antes de que otra explosión encienda el aire de esa oscura noche de sangre y muerte.

* * *

 **En la lluvia el encuentro se sale de las manos, un simple rescate se convierte en una lucha por preservar su propia vida para Sana y, mientras ella se agarra con fuerza a la esperanza de sobrevivir, llegan dos adversarios mas para completar un caos de tres esquinas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones debajo, continua la cuenta regresiva de este arc original del cual estoy bastante muy orgulloso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	33. Fuego cruzado

Sonidos de garganta nada placenteros, junta saliva en su boca antes de dar un escupitajo al frente que no sale como tal sino como un proyectil transparente que cruza el cielo dejando un olor a gas natural que puede olerse a pesar de la lluvia. Ese es el quirk del llamado 'Dragón' Yari, es capaz de concentrar su saliva en un proyectil que deja un rastro, al encender una mecha cerca de donde se lanzó todo el trayecto de gas se enciende hasta llegar al pequeño cristal que, a pesar de su tamaño, actúa como una potente bomba.

El cielo nocturno del viejo muelle se enciende en una llamarada que lo cruza horizontalmente y culmina en una gran explosión, antes que la misma se produzca una figura de blanco retrocede y de un salto llega hasta la seguridad, parado sobre un contenedor, sus pies hacen ruido con el metal y su brazo cuchilla se clava para resistir la fuerza explosiva del quirk invasor.

Los dos villanos se observan cara a cara.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por interrumpir! – Mordazmente Sora grita.

La sonrisa en la cara del calvo del arma de fuego indica que le ha oído perfectamente – Has ido muy lejos, Sora he venido a ponerle fin a tus locuras – Habla en silencio, lo cual significa que el otro villano no puede oírle bien - ¡Prepárate! –

Sora se retira, su mano se desprende del metal y de un salto comienza a abrirse paso de techo en techo de los contenedores buscando un lugar más seguro, no va solo puesto que Yari comienza su propia carrera hacia donde está. Mira hacia atrás brevemente antes de seguir con su camino, debajo, en medio del aparcamiento, hay una jovencita poniéndose de pie y se ve realmente malherida, su rostro es exactamente el que le han descrito.

\- ¡Tú feo! ¡Encárgate de la niña! Viuda dijo que la lleváramos viva pero… no hay problema si la maltratas un poco –

Intercambian una mirada entre ambos, la silueta cubierta de blanco no asiente pero en su mirada cambiante lentamente hacia Sana se nota que ha entendido sus órdenes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Fuego cruzado**

* * *

Cuando logra ponerse de pie un sonido le llama la atención, la joven heroína levanta su mirada a tiempo para ver una capa blanca agitada por el viento, dos ojos secos y muertos observan detrás de una máscara y una capucha ambas del mismo color. Finalmente con ambos pies rectos y una pose semi-derecha Sana escupe algo de sangre en el suelo, sus ojos entrecerrados debido a la lluvia que cae sobre su rostro, frente a ella el fantasma avanza paso a paso sin tomarse ninguna molestia en hacerlo rápido porque ambos saben que ella no está en condiciones de escapar de ese claro satisfactoriamente.

El atuendo y el aura que emana no son extraño a ella, es uno de los 'Demonios blancos de Maul' efectivamente, uno que ya ha visto antes o al menos que lleva el mismo uniforme, probablemente relacionado con el doctor Gustafson. Aunque no pueda ver su rostro sus ojos se notan por la ausencia de los mismos, las pupilas en condiciones pero faltas de vida y brillo, sin siquiera mirarla fijamente cuando se acerca caminando.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto, si quieren atrapar a ese bastardo de blanco les ayudaré – Una mentira, solo intentando ganar tiempo y comprobar una teoría sobre su enemigo, no hay respuesta como esperaba – Vaya, s-sí que estoy perdida ¿No? –

No es que haya negado su propuesta, si su teoría no es errónea entonces no puede hacer más que seguir ordenes, está bajo el control del mismo doctor con esa terrible habilidad suya. Cualquier duda que podría darle quedaría nulificada y no solo eso, cualquier herida seria ignorada con tal de cumplir su objetivo, sin tener libre albedrio no debería tener instinto de preservación, pero ¿Qué hacía con ese otro sujeto?

 _\- Cuando se acerque… -_

Su hilo de pensamiento es interrumpido cuando dos pelotas negras llegan a estrellarse contra el blanco fantasma enemigo, la explosión libera una columna enorme de humo y cenizas que hace retroceder a Sana unos pasos.

\- ¡¿Qué ca…?! – No pudo haber sido el calvo del arma, no fue una explosión de por sí.

\- ¡TOMA ESO! –

Una figura aparece frente a Sana con otra de esas bombas de humo en mano y la tira a la columna ya hecha aumentando la cantidad de humo negro y cenizas en el aire antes de voltearse. Su contextura ágil y su rostro joven no son para nada reconfortante, Sana tarda en reconocerle meros segundos y cuando lo hace frunce el ceño.

\- Estúpido niño, dije que te largaras –

Takayuki, de catorce años y cabello corto empapado, su rostro se ve hecho un desastre entre los raspones y las marcas de que ha llorado recientemente, lagrimas todavía húmedas en sus ojos mezcladas con la lluvia. Toma a Sana por el brazo y comienza a tirar, ella le sigue sin dudarlo, no aplica mucha fuerza para resistirse porque sabe que, aunque sea peligroso, su mejor opción es huir con el niño al menos para protegerle si algo sale mal.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte morir por mi culpa! – Su voz es temblorosa pero dentro de ese temor está la inconfundible llama de fuerza y voluntad, aunque ha tardado en aparecer muestra un ceño fruncido determinado en su joven rostro – Vamos a escapar… -

Sana queda sorprendida, habiendo pensado inicialmente que sus motivos eran otros, al verle no puede evitar asentir mientras se refleja en esa necesidad de salvar al otro.

\- Nadie va a morir – Responde ella comenzando a correr a la par del joven salvador

Detrás el humo se disipa dejando libre a un fantasma de blanco que comienza a caminar tras ellos.

* * *

Una explosión vuelve a teñir de naranja ese cielo nublado azul oscuro y la silueta palida de Sora huyendo entre el humo y el fuego se hace presente, dobla y logra meterse entre los contenedores metálicos abriéndose paso a través de pequeños callejones fríos. Al dar la vuelta divisa en la distancia, parado al final del pasillo, un hombre de traje mojado apuntándole con su pistola mientras se sonríe, su cristal en forma de proyectil ya ha volado y se ha enterrado en el suelo frente a él.

\- Tch, maldito… -

\- ¡Sigue corriendo perrito! – Un gatillo que enciende un infierno.

De nuevo el confinado espacio se prende en colores vivos y una línea explosiva se dirige hacia él, su agilidad superior queda demostrada cuando consigue saltar picando en ambas paredes rodeándole para llegar a lo alto de la pila de contenedores metálicos y usar la explosión para que le dé un impulso hacia arriba cayendo humeante sobre el techo.

No puede acercarse sin dañarse y, gracias a los esfuerzos de la chica Arashi, su resistencia no es la mejor de momento. Pone una mano en su pecho mientras escucha los pedazos de cristal blanco caer sobre el metal debajo, lentamente se regenera pero su piel está quemada y no podrá resistir otro choque de frente como lo ha hecho antes.

Por ahora debería mantenerse alejado y esperar a su oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin palabras para molestarme? Parecías muy animado la otra noche y eso que te superábamos en número – Escucha la voz del confiado Yari caminando por debajo esperando a que asome su cabeza – Entonces voy a suponer que no quieres enfrentarme ¿O tal vez es que ese quirk prestado está comenzando a fallarte? ¿Acaso ya no te adaptas tanto como antes pequeña rata de laboratorio? –

Sora aprieta la mano sobre su pecho dejando un rastro de marfil sobre la herida para cubrirse, entrecierra los ojos al escucharle.

\- Oh si, lo sé todo – Se ríe el hombre debajo – Viuda me lo dijo porque, sorpresa, ni siquiera pudiste matarla completamente ¡Deberías haberle cortado la cabeza! –

\- No esperaba que fueran tan idiotas como para dar la vida por ella – Sora finalmente deja de apoyarse en el suelo y comienza a moverse causando ruido donde está, sabe que ahora mismo Yari le ha encontrado pero continuará con su huida, si su plan sale bien entonces le tendrá donde lo quiere - ¡Entonces tendré que encontrarla y matarla de nuevo! –

\- ¡No si yo lo hago antes contigo! –

En el aire se elevan varios proyectiles cristalinos y caen cerca de donde Sora se encuentra, un arco de fuego que se enciende desde el suelo después de un disparo, afortunadamente él ya ha comenzado a moverse y puede alejarse de las explosiones al momento que ocurren dejando a un furioso villano con su arma de fuego en el aire.

\- ¡NO PUEDES HUIR! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –

* * *

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

\- No, no, solo mantente a-alerta… -

Apoyados en la pared metálica dentro de uno de los grandes cajones desperdigados por todo el muelle los dos jóvenes que huyen han frenado un momento para decidir su siguiente movimiento, si encaran la salida serán vistos muy fácil ya que no hay nada de cobertura pero el chiquillo no puede saltar por encima de la vaya así que deberían cortarla, de todas formas están adentro del puerto y la primera calle publica está a más de trescientos metros de distancia en la otra dirección de donde han venido.

Takayuki toma aire después de haber corrido un largo trecho mientras Sana ha tirado al suelo su sudadera y ha hecho añicos una manga consiguiendo una larga tira de cuero color claro que comienza a atar alrededor de su torso tapando la herida, sangre cae por su estómago manchando enteramente su pierna derecha.

Una mirada furtiva, Sana nota el temor en el rostro del muchacho, a pesar de estar ayudándole claramente no quiere estar allí, es valiente al menos.

Estira su mano metálica para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

\- ¿E-eh? – Voltea él observándola mientras usa la pared para enderezarse – Está pálida –

\- Estaremos bien, lo prometo – Ella le sonríe presionando su herida con la otra mano, no se ve para nada bien pero, de algún modo, su sonrisa inspira algo que calma al muchacho, le ve suspirar sacando vapor por su boca – He salido de peores, soy Sana Arashi, por cierto –

\- Takayuki Nara… -

\- Bueno, le prometí a tu madre que te salvaría así que no vayas a morirte aquí o se me vendrá el infierno encima –

El comentario le saca una débil y nerviosa sonrisa, para Sana es suficiente - Vale –

\- ¿Ese era tu quirk? ¿Bombas de humo? –

\- Sí, algo inútil pero… -

\- Para nada, podremos usarlo para escapar, es perfecto -

Pasos se acercan, chapotean por el concreto entre los contenedores de varios colores y el sonido cada vez más cerca de donde se encuentran escondidos, la puerta hacia ellos está entreabierta y ambos jóvenes callan para escuchar bien si no es que les ha perdido. Intercambian una mirada mientras más pasos se acercan a su posición, Sana se señala a ella misma indicando que le cubrirá mientras él corre, Takayuki quiere responder pero no hay tiempo y decide asentir lentamente.

Tap, tap, tap, el fantasma se acerca y sus corazones se aceleran.

Finalmente la puerta de metal es pateada y ambos salen saltando de adentro quedando en medio de la calle artificial entre grandes pedazos de acero.

El fantasma sube su mirada y sus ojos tras la máscara parecen recobrar su brillo por un momento al verlos, frente a él un niño inexperto levanta una mano sosteniendo una pelota negra que ya ha visto antes y la dispara contra él a toda velocidad, apenas logra subir sus brazos cubiertos de blanco antes de que ocupe su lugar una enorme columna de humo.

Sana observa, parada en medio de la calle dándole la espalda al chico que huye, satisfecha con la momentánea distracción por un momento al menos, comienza a dar la vuelta para correr y alcanzar a Takayuki pero entonces ve algo que le hace gritar.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – Su voz se hace oír en la noche haciendo que el jovencito voltee.

Una cadena sale despedida del humo, plateada e iluminada por las pocas luces nocturnas, fácil de identificar para Sana quien logra atraparla con su brazo metálico, al momento la misma se enreda en ella dando un tirón que le hace perder el balance. La morena clava sus pies en el suelo logrando detenerse y devolviendo el tirón, un chirrido le carcome los oídos cuando las púas de la cadena se entierran en su brazo metálico sin poder escarbar la falsa piel.

Decidida Sana mueve su brazo para enredar completamente la cadena y tomarla con fuerza, la electrifica cuando prende su quirk para mantenerse en el lugar, el fantasma de blanco tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

\- ¡No! –

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡ **CORRE!** – Sus palabras llegan con furia pero logran el cometido, después de durar unos pocos segundos el muchacho comienza a correr de nuevo.

El humo se disipa revelando al fantasma de túnica blanca manchada con los vestigios del humo a su alrededor, Sana aprieta sus dientes al notar que una cadena sale de su brazo dando a conocer su quirk y, en su otro brazo, hay una segunda cadena sin espinas que comienza a girar. Una mirada hacia atrás después Sana salta en el camino de la serpiente metálica que vuela hacia el niño que huye, su pie es enredado esta vez haciendo que caiga en el suelo de costado.

La primera cadena en su brazo se retrae dejando marcas de rayones y se arrastra por el suelo hasta tomar el mismo pie que ha apresado la segunda, las logran pasar su pantalón y fácilmente dejan su marca alrededor de su tobillo. Le sigue un tirón que es lo suficiente para hacerle pensar que está perdiendo el pie, Sana clava sus dedos metálicos en el suelo para evitar que la lleven pero no surte mucho efecto.

De un vistazo hacia arriba, entre las chispas que deja su brazo, ve a lo lejos la silueta de un chico horrorizado mirando hacia atrás.

\- ¡Dije que corras! –

Con su quirk prendido empuja el suelo elevándose en el aire, el tirón de su pie la atrae hacia el fantasma blanco y, acercándose por el aire, cae con un golpe eléctrico descendente que falla por milímetros.

Su pierna está elevada y un tirón le hace perder el apoyo de la otra quedando prácticamente parada de manos donde logra dar una patada al fantasma blanco directamente en la máscara, una pausa le sigue donde se recupera del golpe y le gruñe, un gruñido que no parece humano salido de una garganta seca y cansada. Rápidamente su vista se vuelve borrosa, su cuerpo pierde cualquier punto de apoyo puesto que está en el aire, intenta alcanzar la cadena con púas en su pierna pero llega un tremendo golpe.

De lejos Takayuki observa y se encoje de hombros cuando el cuerpo de su heroína salvadora se golpea contra el metal de uno de los contenedores dejando una marca abollada, inmediatamente es arrastrada por el suelo y estrellada contra otra del otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! – Y hacia adelante corre llamando la atención del fantasma.

La figura encapuchada le observa acercarse mientras desprende las cadenas de su víctima, no hace ni un movimiento mientras ve a Takayuki acercarse con su puño en alto para intentar golpearle. Entonces llega de un costado, con una fuerza arrolladora, un hombre adulto le taclea y lo envía al suelo de un solo empujón.

\- N-no… -

Sana intenta levantarse pero no lo consigue, se resvala con la lluvia en el suelo y su propio cuerpo le falla bajo el dolor de tantas heridas, observa con ira mientras el llamado Yari regresa al lado de su compañero fantasma riéndose, estira el pie y da unas patadas al pequeño niño con quirk de humo jugueteando con él.

\- El idiota de Sora ha escapado por tanto tendremos que conformarnos con ustedes para la diversión – Dice entre risas, encuentra resistencia, una mano joven se aferra de su húmedo pantalón mientras mira hacia arriba - ¡Pero que héroe tan joven! –

Y llega una patada a su mentón que deja al dueño de esa débil mano inconsciente, a esto le sigue más charla insulsa sobre odiar a los héroes mientras quita sus frustraciones en ambos pero Sana ya no puede oírle.

Sus oídos zumban y su mirada está borrosa, pintada de sangre.

 _\- Hay tanta sangre – Se escucha a ella más joven._

 _\- Es parte de ser un héroe, hija – Y su padre riendo débilmente - ¿Acaso no sabes? –_

 _Recuerda la primera lección que tuvo de él, en una noche de otoño que, también, estaba pintada de sangre._

* * *

 **Cuando la situación empeora y cada vez todo se ve peor Sana debe pensar en su familia una vez mas, allí podría encontrar algo que no sabe que tiene dentro y sobrevivir a una pronta masacre.**

 **Gracias por leer, como siempre, solo tres capitulos mas para el final ¡Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo!**

 **El final se acerca y con él, un horrible mensaje será entregado.**


	34. Ojos carmesí

_Su padre es un héroe y ella lo entendió desde que comenzó a entender el mundo a su alrededor, papá siempre estaba afuera y ella lo entendía, entendía que no podía venir todo el tiempo o que se perdería algún que otro cumpleaños porque estaba ocupado salvando al mundo. La pequeña Sana no sabía exactamente como su padre salvaba al mundo pero sabía que lo hacía, miraba al cielo nublado y se preguntaba si él estaba allí arriba, o en algún otro lado, se preguntaba que hacía, se preguntaba si el resto de las personas eran felices cuando les salvaba._

 _Creció teniendo un sueño ligero, siempre atenta a los ruidos de su casa, probablemente por la necesidad de dormir menos que la persona promedio, creció levantándose horas antes que su madre para dibujar o simplemente sentarse en silencio mirando el cielo._

 _Por eso ese día le escuchó entrar y saltó de su cama a recibirlo._

 _Una noche de otoño oscura y tranquila donde Sana oyó la puerta, la llave que solo su madre y su padre tienen, inmediatamente supo que vería a su padre ese día, siempre agradecía por verlo aunque sea por unos pocos días antes de que se vaya de nuevo._

 _La enorme silueta de su padre, sentado bajo la luz que cuelga sobre la mesa de la sala, le emocionó con solo ver su espalda, vestido fuera de su uniforme el cual trae en un maletín cuando vuelve a casa. Le sorprendió por detrás o, al menos, eso intentó pero no pudo contener su risa y el hombre le escuchó llegar desde mucho antes, aunque el actuó sorprendido._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Me ataca una pequeña alimaña! – Juega él mientras toma a la muchacha en brazos._

 _Con solo ocho años cumplidos hace poco la chiquilla se ríe en sus brazos – Solo soy yo… - Le corrige, como si fuera necesario hacerlo._

 _\- Que bueno, me habías espantado pequeñita –_

 _Una mano diminuta comparada con las de él se estira hacia adelante para tocarle, su rostro es grande y áspero, cubierto de barba, pelo y arrugas, pero eso ya lo sabe, lo que le sorprendió fue el estado de ese mismo rostro. El hombre sonríe sin hacer un esfuerzo para ocultarlo, su ojo izquierdo se encuentra algo hinchado, la ceja ha sido reparada apenas pero todavía está manchada con sangre y su labio está partido mostrando una línea vertical color rojo oscuro._

 _El delicado dedo toca alrededor de otra herida, una cortada de menos de un centímetro que se estira en el pómulo derecho del viejo Tatsushiro, su piel morena se tiñe de un rojo apenas visible._

 _\- Hay tanta sangre –_

 _\- Es parte de ser un héroe hija – Ríe el hombre - ¿No lo sabias? –_

 _\- ¿Hm? –_

 _Sus enormes manos toman la de su hija y la alejan de la herida – Un héroe es más que alguien que golpea a los malos, un héroe es el escudo de los débiles… ofrecemos nuestro espíritu y nuestro corazón para inspirar pero también nuestros cuerpos, nos dañamos de maneras inimaginables – Con sus ásperas manos y sus nudillos marcados por golpes el hombre encierra la pequeña mano de su hija y la envuelve como un escudo protector – Les cubrimos para que otros no se dañen y no tengan que sufrir –_

 _\- ¿No duele? –_

 _\- Mucho pero, bueno, es lo que hacemos -_

 _Las manos se abren y quedan una sobre la otra, una mano derecha gigante y forzuda, una izquierda pequeñita y frágil._

 _\- ¿Vas a ponerte hilo? –_

 _Enseguida el hombre tuerce su cabeza - ¿Cómo sabes eso? –_

 _\- Pues he visto a mamá cosiéndote por la noche –_

 _Su mirada se escapa hacia el costado, lejos de su hija, contemplando un posible regaño por parte de su esposa quien siempre le pide que arrope a la niña y se asegure de que esté dormida._

 _\- No… se supone que veas eso… -_

 _\- ¡Puedo aprender! Así podré ayudarte cuando mamá no pueda y llegues a casa –_

 _El padre se detiene, considerándolo, no realmente pero al menos frente a ella parece que lo hace._

 _\- Te diré qué, pídele a tu madre que te enseñe a coser un muñeco, una vez aprendas bien probaremos conmigo – Propone rápidamente – Y no le digas que dije eso, por favor –_

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! –_

 _Y así termina su recuerdo, había algo con respecto a traer la caja con las herramientas para coser entre ambos mientras se mantenían en silencio para no despertar a la feroz guerrera durmiendo en el cuarto de junto pero Sana no recuerda bien, solo recuerda que terminaron los tres durmiendo en la misma cama y despertando ella primero para quedarse en silencio entre sus padres._

 _Una noche de otoño con sangre pero una valiosa lección, una que todavía queda en su cabeza._

 _Lejos de White Thunder, una noche con Tatsushiro, con su padre… recuerdos lejanos que se hacen más borrosos con el pasar de los días._

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Ojos carmesí**

* * *

De a poco, una mano en el suelo…

Su pierna duele por las púas, una corona de agujeros y raspones alrededor de su tobillo mancha el calzado debajo cuando se apoya, logra ponerse en dos pies tambaleando hacia atrás hasta dar su espalda contra una superficie metálica que todavía está deformada con su cuerpo por el golpe de hace momentos. Cierra uno de sus ojos cuando una gota cae al mirar hacia arriba, con el único que le queda observa a dos siluetas de espaldas hasta que uno, el fantasma de blanco, voltea para gruñirle e indicarle a su compañero que tienen compañía.

\- Oigan – Les habla como puede, falta de aliento, arrastra sus palabras tanto por falta de energía como por la sangre que ha perdido provocándole mareos – Déjenlo en paz-

\- ¿O qué? – Alejando su pie del chico inconsciente en el suelo Yari voltea – No estás en posición de nada –

\- Voy a matarlos a ambos –

El hombre hace una pausa y da unos pasos más cerca, todavía a varios metros de ella, incapaz de golpearlo Sana apoya sus codos detrás preparada para saltar cuando decida acercarse. Ahora mismo su mentalidad no está en sobrevivir sino en salvar al chico, ellos la quieren, si les molesta lo suficiente entonces lo dejarán en paz y podrá irse cuando despierte.

Escucha reír al de la pistola, apoya una mano en su estómago riendo a carcajadas bajo la lluvia que comienza a detenerse. Al terminar su risa Yari sigue tentado, limpia uno de sus ojos lagrimosos mientras intenta calmarse para hablar adecuadamente.

\- A-ah… haha… eres graciosa, te daré eso al menos. Dime ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Vas a darme lastima hasta morir? –

Y así se acerca lo suficiente, Sana rebota contra el contenedor metálico y se abalanza sobre él pero ni siquiera es lo suficiente rápida para ello, cae directamente en él, su mano ahorcándola por el cuyo sosteniéndola sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Dime, tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

Su mano aprieta, su rostro está demasiado cerca y Sana aprieta sus dientes con fuerza mientras sus manos agarran débilmente el brazo que la tiene presa para intentar liberarse en vano, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para forcejear adecuadamente. El cielo ruje sobre ellos anunciando las nubes, algo que ya ha pasado antes por tanto él lo ignora, la morena brilla intentando liberarse, su cuerpo entero envuelto en electricidad y sus propios ojos comenzando a mostrar un leve brillo color blanco también.

Su cabello se mueve con el viento, un viento que no estaba allí antes, uno que culmina cuando logra asestar una fuerte patada que los separa.

Sana cae en el suelo tambaleando hacia atrás y, por mero instinto, estira su mano hacia adelante para atrapar una cadena que se dirige en su dirección a toda velocidad, entonces un ruido ensordecedor les interrumpe.

Detrás la silueta de blanco sale volando varios metros hacia atrás cuando un rayo baja del mismo cielo le golpea de lleno en el pecho, rueda por el suelo como un muñeco de trapo hasta poder reincorporarse con una rodilla en el suelo y gran parte de su traje en llamas. Mira hacia arriba gruñendo tras su máscara, la quemadura en su piel echa humo y su cuerpo entero muestra signos de electricidad estática alrededor, hasta su cadena se ha puesto al rojo vivo con el solo toque del rayo caído del cielo.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! – Yari voltea, sus dientes podrían echar chispas de que tan fuerte está apretándolos - ¡Dijeron que no sabía hacer eso! –

Pero Sana está igual de confundida, mirando su propia mano con ojos tan grandes y redondos como platos _\- ¿Esa fui yo? No podría haber sido… ¿Verdad? -_ Un murmuro que es más un pensamiento, una pregunta en vano ya que alguien viene en su dirección y no parece muy feliz.

Lo que sea que hizo tiene que volver a hacerlo ahora mismo, un arma frente a ella está lista para volarle los sesos.

Yari se para frente a ella con la pistola en su mano y, sin pensarlo, jala el gatillo.

 _Click._

Y no responde al llamado de la muerte, Sana habiéndose cubierto el rostro con su mano metálica para evitar una tragedia se destapa lentamente. Ese 'Click' fue el sonido, las campanas que suenan por aquellos que estaban muertos desde que decidieron interferir con algo que no les correspondía.

Un sonido grande, dos pies aterrizan tras los tres, el fantasma blanco no llega a voltear antes de que suceda el horror, un enorme pico blanco le atraviesa la garganta desde atrás de forma brutal manchando la lluvia de un color rojo imposible de ignorar, otro gran pico le sigue abriéndose paso a través de su abdomen y luego sonidos inhumanos de huesos rompiéndose, carne separándose, culminando en dos pedazos de cuerpo siendo enviados volando hacia dos lados distintos.

Así el fantasma de la máscara queda dividido en dos y de donde se paraba amenazantemente sale un muchacho bañado en sangre, sus dos ojos brillan en la oscura noche y su silueta teñida avanza corriendo hacia ellos con un rugido imposible de explicar.

Su rostro no es el de alguien contento, ya no disfruta como cuando eran ellos dos, ahora está buscando sangre literalmente.

\- ¡MUERE MALDITO! – Y Yari responde adecuadamente, con temor, apuntando su arma y disparando en vano solo para encontrar que sigue trabada - ¡ **DIOS NO**! –

Caen al suelo ambos, el hombre clavo de espaldas y el chico de blanco sobre él, dos brazos se estiran y se apoyan en su cadera para intentar zafarse pero el solo peso de su cuerpo recubierto irregularmente por marfil es lo suficiente para hacer cualquier intento uno inútil. Sora se detiene, sus hombros caen y su cuerpo entero se baña bajo la luz de la luna, si la lluvia estuviera presente le bañaría la sangre encima pero se ha detenido hace minutos, una de sus manos rasca su rostro limpiando algo del líquido vital pero solo consigue hacer un mayor desastre.

El hombre se alza, el único capaz de hacer algo en un paisaje desolado, intercambia una mirada con Sana quien está paralizada incapaz de moverse de su punto de apoyo que le mantiene de pié.

\- Hay gente en este mundo que no merece juicios, no merecen una cárcel con comida y refugio, no merece nada… - Predica asintiendo mientras su mirada carmesí se separa de la morena – Eso quería enseñarte, eso quería probar, creí que estabas preparada para aceptarlo y unirte a mí en mi cruzada por purgar el mundo del _cáncer_ que son este tipo de gente… pero no estas lista –

\- _Sora, por favor… s-solo seguía ordenes… puedo decirte donde está la Viuda… puedo… S-sora… -_

Una voz lejana que él no escucha, sus ojos observan hacia abajo no para ver un hombre sino un mártir, un ejemplo que tiene que dar a la que ha marcado como su aprendiz.

Una víctima de su retorcida ideología.

Sonríe, una mancha de dientes blancos sobre su rostro rojo.

\- Lo veo en tus ojos, Arashi, dudas cuando tienes a alguien en frente. Te falta ese instinto asesino, te falta saber qué es lo que se necesita para terminar el trabajo… -

Sana está paralizada porque ve a alguien que conoce bien, la mirada perdida de un alma que no ama nada, alguien que no tiene esperanza ni piedad por los que le han hecho daño, la conoce bien a esa mirada… esos ojos secos y alertas, esas marcas en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír para no llorar, ese puño que se alza con ira.

Le conoce bien, se ha visto muchas veces al espejo… pero ella nunca dejó controlarse por ese deseo, ella nunca quedó sola, siempre tuvo a alguien que la contuviera…

Ella nunca fue así de aterradora.

Una heroína, en eso se convirtió desde que esa otra faceta desapareció de ella, desde entonces en el espejo ve una chica rota que hace lo que puede para arreglarse, pero quien está en frente está lejos de poder ser arreglado. Se parecen tanto y, al mismo tiempo, son tan distintos.

Y así un brazo se alza para dar el veredicto final a una vida llena de pecado.

\- ¡SORA! –

Así cae la primera mano, recubierta de marfil, un golpe directo a la mejilla de Yari quien lo recibe a la mitad de un pedido de piedad cortando su propia lengua en el golpe, a ese le sigue uno segundo del otro lado que acomoda su cara hacia arriba y corta su piel en una manera similar a la que ya han sufrido todos los presentes, otro golpe con ira, más fuerte que los dos anteriores logrando que comience a perder la conciencia.

Golpe tras golpe, uno tras otro, seis son una docena y luego quince, quince son veinte y luego veinte son veinticinco en rápida sucesión. Su rostro deja de parecer uno, sus labios dejan de hincharse y pierden su vistoza apariencia, su cabeza se abre desparramando sus contenidos apenas a la docena, el sonido es como el martillo de un carnicero desquitándose sobre una res que ha dejado de responder a su ira desde hace mucho.

Minutos o segundos, no importa, Sana es la única que ve y le parece algo eterno, golpe tras golpe sobre una superficie que ya no es humana, un suelo de carne, dientes, ojos, sesos y huesos rotos.

Así cae la última mano.

El cuerpo fornido y cubierto de cicatrices jadea por cansancio, cincuenta golpes le costó hasta agotarse, cincuenta golpes que han terminado con su ira y su humanidad, cincuenta golpes que han acabado de una manera igual de brutal con la inocencia de una niña que quiere ser heroína.

Y las sirenas les interrumpen sonando en el fondo, el cielo nocturno se pinta de azul y rojo en la distancia mientras el sonido de salvación se aproxima.

El reloj la salva, la hora ha terminado, gracias Shina.

Intercambian una mirada, no hay nada que decir.

Él ha dado su mensaje.

Y con los ojos puestos en un cuerpo brutalizado hasta morir más de diez veces Sana queda allí, en el muelle, boquiabierta, en algún momento alguien la toma de los hombros y la agita, ella le mira pero no le reconoce, probablemente un héroe de la zona.

Sana pierde la conciencia en algún momento, todavía esa imagen grabada en su mente.

Ahora ella sabe que hay que hacerse.

* * *

 **Él ha dado su mensaje, ella continuará sabiendo cual es la verdadera solución, un final carmesí al igual que sus aterradores ojos.**

 **Gracias por leer, disculpen la tardanza de la actualización es que he tenido mucho revuelo empezando el nuevo año, pero ya estoy aquí mas vale tarde que nunca.**

 **¡Feliz 2019!**


	35. Una vez mas

**Capítulo 35: Una vez más**

* * *

\- Cielos ¿Qué le pasa a Uraraka? – Kirishima comenta en un susurro.

Mina observa hacia adelante donde la amigable chica de gravedad está preparándose, un aura peligrosa a su alrededor y una mirada concentrada como si estuviera a punto de romper una pila de ladrillos con la palma de su mano o algo por el estilo. A su alrededor está parado un asustado Kaminari y un curioso Tokoyami que la rodean cual cono de transito anunciando algo peligroso, su presencia no es la única que sobresale en todo el salón.

\- Creo que dijo que había estado practicando artes marciales – Le responde la chica rosa.

\- ¡Eso es bueno! Espero… -

Con un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo voltea y se dirige caminando al pupitre de un conocido malhumorado explosivo, por supuesto él le hecha pero no puede evitar que Kirishima le pregunte sobre su internado y, por tanto, reciba burlas sobre su cabello antes de que vuelva a acomodárselo a gritos.

Todo el salón está en su propio momento de reencuentro, terminó el fin de semana y se han reunido finalmente al terminar sus internados, vuelan las discusiones sobre lo que han hecho y lo que han aprendido, las quejas de lo haragán o inútil de sus maestros pero no faltan los que indican lo contrario hablando de que tan útil ha sido la experiencia.

Tusyu cuenta a una arrepentida Jiro como fue que frustró los planes de un villano mientras que ella solo corrió de acá para allá por la calle sin hacer nada, Mina se rie escuchando las quejas mientras Hagakure se da cuenta de un pequeño Mineta que ha estado parado allí todo el tiempo rogando que le pregunten que ha hecho con su tiempo. De momentos dos ojos dorados rodeados de negro voltean y pasan por la puerta corrediza, Iida Tenya recibe a Todoroki y Deku quienes han venido algo tarde, les reprocha por eso pero también se fija en su bienestar.

Todos están presentes, excepto una, alguien que brilla por su ausencia, una chica que falta haciendo silencio y durmiendo sobre su pupitre o molestando a otros. Incluso después de algo tan importante como los internados Sana no ha cambiado, sigue llegando tan tarde como sea posible, le gusta disfrutar la 'libertad' mientras puede.

Aunque Mina está ansiosa por verla, ha pasado poco tiempo pero si tienen cosas de las que hablar.

Solo quiere saludarle como siempre, una mano en el aire, ver su rostro aburrido y sus piernas arrastrándose hasta su pupitre donde se desploma.

\- ¡Ashido! Escuché que estuviste en Tokyo, yo nunca he ido ¿Cómo es? –

Una pregunta recae sobre ella, una que le hace sonreír por demás dado su humor - ¡Es genial! Tan grande y llena de luces tanto de día como de noche ¡La agencia estaba en el centro! Era como un arrullo, escuchar tanta vida ahí afuera –

\- No me gustan las ciudades grandes, Ribbit –

Cualquier charla queda acallada cuando el profesor cruza la puerta, su aura de oscuridad traga cualquier luz de felicidad que tengan los jóvenes mientras prácticamente se transportan mágicamente a sus asientos para no hacer enfadar a Eraserhead, algo que él atribuye a sus múltiples amenazas y tretas, y agradece también. Usualmente llega y toma asiento antes de hacerles callar si es que no lo han hecho ya, pero esta vez se detiene junto a la puerta y observa por encima, detrás de él le sigue la psicóloga de la escuela Akira Izumi.

Hay una mirada cómplice entre los jóvenes, su clase no es hasta después y las irregularidades en las clases de Aizawa no son normales, pero aun así podría ser parte de un ejercicio colaborando con la profesora, se le ha visto colaborar con All Might, y no tiene en alta estima a ninguno de los dos… o más bien a nadie.

Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, hay una mirada preocupada en la transparente psicóloga, puede leerse como un libro que algo está mal, le falta la tranquilidad fría de su colega.

No pasa mucho antes de que comiencen los murmullos, por poco más que unos segundos.

\- Callados – Escupe el profesor.

\- La noticia no ha salido oficialmente así que hemos decidido decirles nosotros mismos para que no se lleven ninguna sorpresa – La psicóloga aparta su mirada – El día de ayer hubo una… pelea en el viejo muelle de carga, aparentemente un villano ha atacado –

\- No tenemos detalles pero nos ha llamado Kazuhiko Arashi ayer y nos ha informado que su sobrina estuvo presente durante el ataque, involucrada más bien –

Y con esas simples palabras el grupo estalla en murmullos de nuevo, cada uno intentando preguntar si alguien sabe algo, si alguien ha hablado con ella o siquiera si estuvieron cerca, se ganan una mirada seria del profesor a cargo pero esto no es suficiente para callarlos, no lo es hasta que Uraraka se inclina hacia adelante y mira con preocupación a Izumi.

\- ¿Está bien Sana? –

Su pregunta llama a silencio, todos atentos para escuchar la respuesta, tensos al ver la mirada entre los dos profesores.

\- Cuando recibimos la llamada estaba en el hospital pero no hemos oído nada desde entonces, probablemente lo hagamos pronto… -

\- Estaba herida de gravedad – Primero Izumi intenta acallar sus dudas pero es Aizawa quien se alza con la cruda verdad, ambos profesores ven cabezas bajar, caras de preocupación y tristeza, puños de ira y frustración – Estaba sola en ese muelle, quien sea que la ha atacado tuvo piedad como para dejarla viva, apenas… no estaba preparada ni tenia lo necesario para actuar de esa manera y aun así lo hizo, ahora su futuro como heroína pende de un hilo –

\- Shouta – Un murmuro que le interrumpe, el hombre dispara una mirada hacia su colega.

\- Piensen en eso y considérenlo la próxima vez que alguna estupidez pase por su cabeza –

Esa mirada manda a callar a la psicóloga que retrocede lentamente hacia la puerta, sus ojos tampoco muestran el menor agrado por la situación.

\- Si alguien quiere hablar, estaré en mi oficina para ustedes – Les dice antes de salir del salón, no sin antes devolver una mirada igual de filosa a Eraserhead.

La clase comienza en completo silencio y sigue de la misma manera durante las dos horas, el único que rompe el silencio es quien tenga la palabra durante los ejercicios, incluso alguien como Aizawa nota el cambio de humor en el aire.

* * *

Una mesa, una conferencia entre varios integrantes de la Clase 1-A durante el almuerzo, Mina Ashido es la última en añadirse tomando asiento junto a Hagakure y Midoriya, en el mismo lugar están Uraraka, Iida, Jiro, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari, quien está usando furiosamente su celular y lo ha estado haciendo desde el final de la hora que dejó paso al almuerzo. El almuerzo es más animado gracias a la misma atmosfera pero aun así el grupo sigue con bajos espiritus, nadie quiere sacar el tema porque nadie sabe exactamente qué ha pasado o siquiera si su amiga está bien.

Es la chica invisible quien intenta animarles dejando su comida de lado para hablar sobre la mesa asintiendo sin que nadie la vea.

\- No hay que apresurar condiciones ¡Arashi odiaría que estemos tristes! –

\- Esta gente podría haber sido la misma que atacó en la USJ – Iida concluye – No sabemos que quieren pero… hacer algo así al azar, ya nadie está a salvo –

\- ¡Aquí encontré algo! – Anuncia Kaminari sosteniendo el teléfono alto frente a sus ojos – Dice algo sobre todo el asunto –

\- Creí que no había nada oficial – La vicepresidenta de la clase pregunta de un lado, junto a ella Jiro estira la mano y roba el celular del débil agarre de su compañero.

\- Es que es un blog, nada oficia- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! –

 _El día Sabado recibí un llamado de uno de mis contactos contándome sobre un nuevo ataque de villanos en la ciudad, una pelea en el viejo muelle de carga, no sabemos todavía las razones ya que las autoridades están siendo muy discretas sobre el asunto. Aparentemente fue una guerra entre varios bandos, se han reportado dos cadáveres, uno de ellos golpeado hasta morir y el otro en pedazos como si un animal le hubiese atrapado._

 _Aparentemente, según mis fuentes, había también un niño y una niña implicados, probablemente luchando por su vida hasta quedar inconscientes cuando la policía les recogió cerca de la medianoche._

Jiro no tarda en leer parte del artículo y luego intercambia miradas silenciosas con sus compañeros, baja por la página para seguir leyendo en voz baja mientras el resto debate.

\- ¿Creen que Arashi…? – Kaminari pregunta, sin terminar antes de que Mina le niegue fervientemente.

\- Ella no podría haber sido, es imposible –

\- Dice aquí que hubo otro, un quinto tipo que la policía no pudo atrapar cuando llegaron – Agrega la chica de los auriculares antes de dejar el teléfono de lado sobre la mesa – Así que no fue ella –

\- ¿Qué hacía en los muelles siquiera? –

La pregunta queda flotando en el aire sobre la mesa, ninguno sube la mirada para encontrar a nadie más que a la misma superficie de plástico allí presente, es como si por el simple hecho de que eso haya pasado todos hubieran fallado, y los reproches para nada pasivos de Aizawa durante la primera clase no les ayudaron en nada.

Eso es hasta que la chillona voz de cierta chica invisible les despierta de un sacudón.

\- ¡Entonces está claro que hay que hacer! –

\- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunta Uraraka.

\- ¡Haremos un picnic hoy! Arashi vive frente a ese parque entonces es perfecto, haremos algo especial para que se sienta mejor y estará aquí con nosotros de nuevo enseguida – La chica alza sus brazos y festeja su propia idea.

Mina es la primera en recuperar parte de su entusiasmo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba - Es una buena idea -

\- Hmmmmm, es conveniente, le ayudaremos a sanar con buenas intenciones – Iida asiente rascándose la barbilla antes de golpear sus propias manos - ¡Y aprovecharé para darle las tareas de hoy! ¡Y para que me entregue su informe si es que no vendrá en unos días! –

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir las cosas para hacer un picnic exactamente? Recién salidos de la escuela y todo – Rapidamente, falta de entusiasmo por algo tan armado en el aire, Jiro dispara la idea con una bala perforante.

Lo que no sabe es que las ideas de Hagakure para juntarse con el resto del grupo son tan resistentes como el mismo All Might.

\- ¡Todos colaboramos! Todoroki es el que vive más cerca por tanto él podría traer algunas mantas para sentarse y podemos hacer un fondo común con el que comprar algo para poder merendar una vez estemos allí ¡De seguro habrá algo abierto! –

\- Oye, oye, esto es un poco apurado, ni le hemos dicho al resto –

\- Pues tú le dirás al resto Kaminari – Le apunta Mina - Tu eres quien se lleva bien con todos, hasta Bakugo te hablar a veces, eres su amigo ¿No? –

\- Y-yo no le llamaría amistad a nada de lo que hace ese tipo pero… supongo que puedo intentarlo –

\- ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡La operación Picnic de sanación! –

Es prácticamente imposible no contagiarse con ella, todos terminan juntando sus manos sobre la mesa pareciendo un montón de jugadores antes de salir al campo a destrozar al equipo contrario, aunque algunos lo hacen más despacio que otros por timidez el grupo de esa mesa culmina la reunión con un enérgico grito en conjunto al alzar las manos todos juntos.

* * *

El parque es ocupado, en parte, por un energico grupo de diecinueve jóvenes héroes que comienzan los preparativos para su picnic improvisado, habiendo traído unas tortas (que no se ven para nada apetitosas) comparadas a las apuradas en una pastelería cercana por descuento y una cola que se encuentra en brazos de Todoroki para que no deje de estar fría, vasos de plástico son repartidos sin alcanzar para todos teniendo que compartir.

La manta proveniente del caserón Todoroki es algo larga y dos de los presentes intentan doblarla para poder apoyar las cosas que han traido ya que es prácticamente imposible que todos se sienten allí.

\- No, viejo, dóblala al revés –

\- ¡SÉ COMO PONER UNA PUTA MANTA! –

Son el tipo de comentarios que se escuchan, agregados a las indicaciones de Iida quien intenta poner a todos a sentarse de una manera adecuada y eficiente, siendo ignorado por tales como Jiro escuchando música, Kaminari revisando su celular, Kouda asustándose por ver una manta levantarse por el viento y Mineta que observa a su compañeras fuera del aburrido uniforme escolar.

\- Oye Ashido – Y su vistazo al panorama es interrumpido por una mano en su hombro – Ya es tiempo, ve a buscar a Arashi –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –

\- Yaomomo dijo que lo haría pero está ocupada haciendo más vasos y pues… ustedes son amigas ¿No? –

No hubo mucho tiempo para responder o reprochar, además de que la idea no le disgusta, pensaba ayudar con la manta pero sus manos no quieren acercarse a lo explosiva que es esa situación.

Sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encuentra su apartamento, su sonrisa desaparece gradualmente con cada escalón porque comienza a darse cuenta de las posibilidades, su última charla fue tan errática y confusa, haciéndole creer que dejaría de ser una heroína, ahora es Sana quien ha quedado en el camino y teme que los mismos pensamientos le invadan. Quería hablar con ella de tantas cosas cuando volvieran y ahora no sabe que decir, solo quiere verle bien, quiere verle sonreír, quiere verle a salvo.

Quiere verle.

Toca la puerta y pone ambas manos detrás de su espalda, esperando. Se escucha caminar del otro lado y definitivamente es alguien acercándose aunque lo hace a su propia velocidad, con una mano en la puerta para apoyarse finalmente la abren, revelando lentamente lo que quería.

Sana Arashi tuerce la cabeza al encontrar a su amiga del otro lado.

\- Mina… - Susurra.

Mina Ashido siente como su corazón se detiene por un momento cuando le mira de esa manera, su rostro está marcado en varios lados, tapado por vendajes y pedazos de algodón, sus labios partidos, su ojo derecho morado remarcando alrededor de la pupila cansada y la ceja reparada con hilo quirúrgico sobre ella. Se apoya en la puerta débilmente, su único brazo está vendada también tapando su mano exceptuando los dedos, la falta de un brazo metálico es obvia.

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, fui una idiota por correr al peligro… si me lo repiten de nuevo voy a… -

Y viene un abrazo que le corta, algo a lo que nunca podrá acostumbrarse, Sana está aferrada a la puerta para no caerse y la falta de un segundo brazo le hace imposible devolver el gesto, esto no le evita sonreír y apoyarse en el cálido abrazo.

\- Me tenías… muy preocupada –

\- Lo sé, lo siento mucho –

El abrazo termina abruptamente, Mina se aferra a ella por los hombros cuando se separa, la mira cara a cara, su rostro magullado y su expresión de humildad, justo como ese día en el festival deportivo, Sana muestra una verdadera cara mucho más vulnerable. Esa podría ser la razón por la que Mina siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, la mezcla de felicidad de verle y lastima en pensar lo que le ha pasado mientras estaban separadas.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta afirmando sus dedos alrededor de esos hombros cansados.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas pero… ahora sí –

Debieron estar mirándose a los ojos un buen rato, ambas demasiado cerca de la otra, porque al cabo de ese rato Sana aparta su mirada sonrojándose y acomodando su cabello mientras Mina suelta sus hombros dándole una palmadita como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

\- E-entonces… mejor bajamos –

\- ¿A dónde? –

La chica de rosa ríe inclinándose hacia adelante para decirlo con orgullo – Oh, pues un picnic aquí en frente para hacerte sentir mejor – Sana no reacciona como esperaba, no hay una cara de sorpresa ni lágrimas de alegría, solo gruñe de pensar en que tendrá que ir a socializar en este estado – Y no, no tienes opción -

\- Cielos ¿Por qué no me dejan acostarme en el suelo a morirme en paz? –

\- ¡Oye! Si te mueres voy a ir a buscarte, no te me mueres así nomás ¿Me oyes? –

\- Vale, vale… déjame ir por las llaves –

Un pequeño viaje después Sana regresa a la puerta con llaves en la mano, cierra y da las debidas vueltas para asegurar la casa, toma la delantera bajando las escaleras o al menos lo intenta antes de frenar y gruñir mientras se encoje buscando de donde apoyarse. Mina viene junto a ella ofreciéndole un brazo, asegurándose que es del lado correcto, después de unos segundos de dudas ambas compañeras bajan de la escalera con sus brazos entrelazados.

\- Me siento como una anciana –

\- Digamos… una anciana volviendo de la guerra, suena mejor y menos embarazoso –

Hay una pausa entre ellas, Sana dirige su mirada hacia el parque donde apenas puede ver algunos jóvenes que conoce bien, sacándole una sonrisa que oculta de la chica a su lado.

\- ¿Todos vinieron? ¿Hasta Bakugo? Impresionante… –

\- ¡Lo sé! Aunque él dijo que es para 'Ver que tanto te han apaleado' o algo así –

\- Claro, eso suena más a él –

Ambas ríen mientras desaparecen bajando las escaleras, la morena aprieta su agarre para no tambalear ni caerse pero esta vez sin vergüenza de hacerlo, después de todo a Sana no le importa si tiene que aferrarse a Mina…

Una vez más.

O las veces que sean necesarias.

* * *

 **Y al borde de una recuperación muy necesaria y con heridas que deben sanar la historia principal del volumen se termina.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir esta vuelta salvo agradecer de corazón a todos y todas por leer de primer al ultimo capitulo, o leer lo que sea que hayan leído aunque no haya sido todo. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Ustedes son los que ayudan a continuar la historia.**

 **Bajando hacia el picnic dejamos a Sana en manos de Mina y sus compañeros. En el siguiente volumen comenzaremos con la recuperación de una batalla fisica y mentalmente agotadora, un gran cambio se acerca en nuestra heroina, además de que comenzará a ponerse las pilas para dar a su quirk el entrenamiento que merece. ¡Un tropiezo seguido de nuevas oportunidades! Además habrá mas intriga entre los villanos, el tan esperado arc de los exámenes y finalmente ¡El campamento de verano!**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, en un ultimo capitulo para cerrar este volumen con el epilogo, el inicio de una guerra y el cielo comienza a derrumbarse sobre Sana Arashi...**


	36. Epilogo: El cielo tambalea

**\- Epilogo -**

 **El cielo tambalea**

* * *

El cielo nocturno se alza en la distancia al igual que una tormenta, una que ha pasado hace días ya pero todavía amenaza en el horizonte con su fría y furiosa lluvia. Entre los altos edificios en el centro de Maul se apoya una mujer en la reja que rodea el techo de un hospital general, manos detrás de su esbelto cuerpo y el viento jugando con su largo vestido color oscuro, sus ojos de predadora puestos en ese infinito horizonte, apuntando a quien sabe dando, tramando quien sabe qué.

Detrás se abre una puerta desde unas escaleras, un hombre se abre paso a través del techo con ninguna intención más que hablarle, unos largos pasos apurados acentuados por sus largas piernas y su figura aún más alta.

\- Señora Viuda, tengo noticias de Musutafu –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Yari ha muerto, despedazado al igual que el agente que enviamos con él… ambos víctimas de un villano sin reconocer que probablemente sea Sora – Dice él con una pequeña reverencia – La chiquilla Arashi también ha sobrevivido y ha salido del hospital hace unas horas –

\- Ya veo –

La Viuda da la vuelta apoyando su espalda en la verja, tapa su boca con una de sus manos enguantadas y ríe casi sin volumen.

\- ¿Señora? –

\- Sora debe estar apurado si ha dejado dos cadáveres al descubierto, probablemente intentando pasar a Sana Arashi a su bando para que puedan terminarnos juntos – Una sonrisa sádica se pinta en su rostro – Se le acaba el tiempo y lo sabe –

\- Con el suero del Trigger experimental que se ha llevado es mucho más peligroso, por más que le quede poco tiempo, además de que ahora los Arashi están alertas de todo, sin mencionar que hemos perdido a dos de nuestros agentes en una sola batalla – Reprocha el doctor dando unos pasos hacia adelante para tomar su lugar a la derecha de la araña sonriente – Me preocupa que esté tan tranquila –

\- No tranquila, pero si emocionada. El mundo comienza a moverse después de cinco largos años, Charles, la guerra se reanuda y, esta vez, cuando termine tendré un nuevo juguetito para reemplazar a esa rata traicionera de Sora –

\- Señora… -

\- La guerra se gana con algunas derrotas, los invictos nunca llegan a nada más que falsas pretensiones –

La mujer vuelve a voltear una vez más, el cielo oscuro sobre ellos es contagiado por el naranja y blanco de la ruidosa ciudad, un velo oscuro sobre un paraíso de luz interminable, nubes en el horizonte que nadie se molesta en ver porque saben que será inevitable se muevan para donde se muevan.

Esa es la naturaleza, todo comienza y todo termina, en su caso algo vuelve a renacer en una nueva generación, su juego favorito, el juego de la guerra y la batalla. Alguien con su poder puede hacer que todo cambie, por eso le gusta que le desafíen, le gusta el caos, le gusta ver a las moscas volar por su tela de arañas pensando que tienen toda la libertad.

\- Por ahora esperamos, Sora seguirá buscando aliados y, con suerte, Crocous se encargará de él si no es que nuestra querida Sana lo hace primero… entonces haremos nuestra jugada – Dice asintiendo – Yo llamaré a Tokyo, debo informarle a mis hombres lo que ha pasado con el querido Dragón caído –

\- ¿Qué haré yo? –

\- En cuanto los animales dejen de pelearse entre ellos vendrán a por ti, yo prepara mis defensas, la fachada del hospital no durará mucho más –

\- Habla como si esto fuera una guerra –

Con una sonrisa por sobre su hombro la esbelta mujer se despide dirigiéndose al interior del edificio, la felicidad en su rostro es una que él no ha visto en años, no desde que ese héroe de la tormenta se atrevió a alzarse contra ella en una batalla abierta por descubrir su identidad.

Un capitulo que creía cerrado.

Pero ahora comienza de nuevo, un espectáculo dejado en pausa por más de cinco años, sus contendientes listos para continuar:

.-.-.-

La meticulosa Araña tejiendo su red desde las sombras

El astuto Zorro siguiendo órdenes por su propio beneficio

El viejo Cocodrilo intentando encontrar su último desafío

El malicioso Cuervo de ojos carmesí, llevando muerte a donde quiera que va

Y la joven Tigresa buscando la sangre de los que arruinaron su vida.

.-.-.-

Y comienza de nuevo, una obra que no tiene vuelta atrás, cuando el telón caiga solo uno quedará para recibir el silencioso aplauso de un público que ya no está.

* * *

 **Legacy Volumen 2**

 **Fin**


End file.
